First Try At Parenthood
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: This is the story that goes along with Ginny and Harry as she is pregnant with little James Sirius Potter. Please Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

Intro- Harry and Ginny Potter had been married for two years. Harry was an Auror, working for the England Ministry of Magic. Ginny was a Chaser for the all witch Quidditch team; The Holyhead Harpies. The Potters lived in a flat in Muggle London. They had decided not to live in Potter Manor, until they had kids to fill it.

Ch. 1-

Once mid November Saturday morning, Ginny Potter woke to the smell of breakfast. She didn't have practice today, since she hadn't been feeling well lately. Harry was worried about her, but she claimed it to be the stomach flu.

Ginny climbed out of bed, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." Harry greeted her with a smile. "Feeling any better?"

"Much." Ginny answered as she kissed Harry good morning.

"Breakfast?" Harry had just finished frying the bacon and eggs, and the waffle maker had just popped.

"Yes, I'm famished."

"Good." Harry dished two plates, and carried them to the table.

After a few minutes of talking, Ginny felt the sudden urge to puke. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She dropped to her knees, and started to puke right away. Within seconds Harry was by her side, holing back her hair, and rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, Ginny stopped puking, and leaned back into Harry's embrace. He gave her a tissue, so she could wipe her mouth.

"Gin, I think you should see a doctor. You'll never get better if you don't."

"I guess you're right." Ginny sighed, she hated being sick and she hated going to the doctors.

"I have to go the Ministry today, but I can see if Hermione can take you."

"Okay, do that."

"I'll floo Hermione, and set up an appointment for you. You go upstairs, and get washed up and dressed."

"Thank you love."

"I love you Gin." He kissed her head, and stood up, and helped her to her feet.

"I'll come talk to you before I leave."

"Ok Harry." Ginny then left the bathroom, and went over to their bedroom.

Harry went to the fireplace in the living room. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stuck his head in the fire, threw the powder, and yelled, "St. Mungo's!"

"Hello, how may I help you?" The Welcome Witch greeted Harry.

"I need to make an appointment for my wife."

"Okay. When?"

"Preferably today."

"Alright." The witch waved her wand, and looked a series of charts.

"How would today at 12:30 work?"

"What's the time now?"

"It's 8:00."

"Okay, perfect."

"Great. Name please?"

"Ginevra Potter."

"Okay. We'll see her then."  
Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and grabbed another pinch of floo powder. Harry, again, stuck his head in the fireplace.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley's House!" He couldn't see Ron and Hermione but heard them talking.

"Hermione!" Harry called into the flat. "Hermione!"

He heard feet shuffling and then saw two sets of feet. Hermione then bent down.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione greeted him with a smile. Ron then also bent down. "Hey mate!"

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them with a smile. "Hermione, would you be willing to do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything."

"Great. I have a doctor's appointment set up for Gin at 12:30. I have to go to the Ministry though. Ginny hates doctors, so I was hoping you'd be willing to go with her."

"Of course Harry. It will be nice to see Ginny. With me working for the Ministry, and Ginny playing Quidditch, we barely have time to talk and hang out."

"Good. Thank you so much. You can just come over at, say noon, and you two can go over to St. Mungo's in time for her 12:30 appointment."

"Sounds good Harry. I'll be there."

"Okay. Bye Hermione. Bye Ron."

"Bye mate." Ron said as he stood up. Harry pulled his head out of the fire, and heard the sounds of someone puking in. Harry quickly stood up, and walked to the bathroom. Upon entering, he walked over to Ginny and did as he had earlier, pulled back her hair, and rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she wiped her mouth and leaned back onto Harry.

"As much as I hate St. Mungo's, I hat puking more." Ginny said after a few moments.

"Good. I set up an appointment for 12:30, and Hermione is coming over at noon."

"I love you." Ginny said as Harry stood, and helped her to her feet.

"I love you too." Harry gently kissed her. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Goodbye Harry."

"Bye love." He kissed her again, and walked to the fireplace.

He grabbed some floo powder, and walked into the fireplace. "Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

At noon precisely, Hermione flooed over to the Potter home.

"Ginny!" Hermione called into the flat.

"In the bedroom!" Ginny called back. Ginny was standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom, examining herself.

"Hermione," Ginny started when she saw Hermione, "Does it look like I've gained some weight?"

"Ginny. Harry said you weren't feeling well. Why are you out of bed?"

"Hermione I'm feeling fine. I have been feeling fine ever since I puked this morning."

"So, what's wrong with you?" Hermione was confused.

"I puke, like twice a day, and then I feel fine." Hermione got an idea.

"Gin, you said you're gaining weight?"

"Yeah. It doesn't make sense. I play Quidditch almost everyday!" Ginny exclaimed exasperated.

"When was the last time you had your monthly?" Ginny took a moment to think about it. Of course it had been… Wait, when was the last time. Ginny rushed out of the bedroom, and to the kitchen, or to the calendar. Ginny's heart was beating extra fast as she flipped through the calendar. Hermione was right behind her.

"Six weeks!" Ginny squeaked. "Do you think…?" She left the sentence hanging.

"I don't know for sure." Hermione wanted to put it gently. "But, yes, I do think so." Ginny groaned.

"It can't be."

"Well, it might not be." Hermione soothed her.

"Argh," Ginny sat down at the table, and Hermione followed lead, "And right in the middle of my season. I just can't believe it." She tried to think of when it might have happened. "We're always so careful."

"Gin, it might not even be true."

"Well, we can't go to St. Mungo's now. If it's true, I don't want it to be on the cover of the Daily Prophet before I even leave St. Mungo's. Being the Chosen One's child and all."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Hermione asked. She felt bad that Ginny could barely leave the house without millions of reporters attacking her. Of course reporters constantly bugged her and Ron, but not the same way Harry and Ginny were.

"I don't know. But, we should probably floo St. Mungo's and cancel."

"Okay." Hermione followed Ginny into the living room.

Ginny grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stuck her head into the fireplace.

"St. Mungos!" She called.

When everything stopped spinning, Ginny heard the Welcome Witch.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I would like to cancel an appointment."

"Name?"

"Ginny Potter. Although, it might be put down as Ginevra Potter."

"Was it for 12:30 today?"

"Uh-huh." The Welcome Witch did a few wand motions, and then said,

"Okay, you're good."

"Thank you." Ginny pulled her head out of the fire.

"All taken care of." Ginny told Hermione.

"Okay, now what?" Hermione looked at Ginny.

"I don't know." Ginny sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Isn't there some kind of spell, or potion to test this kind of thing?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well, you could always use a Muggle pregnancy test." Ginny thought for minute.

"Do you think it will still work on a witch?"

"Probably. I don't see why not."

"Okay. Where can we get one?" Ginny asked.

"Muggle store."

"Okay. I've got some Muggle money in the bedroom. Harry says we should always have some on hand."

Ginny went into the bedroom and came back with an envelope.

"It's nice that you live in Muggle London."

"Yeah, I guess." Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Where can we buy one?"

"Well, let's just go to a Muggle drug store to start with."

"Okay." Ginny put on her shoes and jacket, and led Hermione out the door.

"I have no idea where to go, so you lead the way." Ginny told Hermione.

"Okay, I'll try my best." Hermione smiled. "Ginny, everything's going to be alright."

They walked down the streets of London, slowly looking down the streets for a shop they needed.

"Here, Ginny. Let's go in here." Hermione led her friend into a drugstore two blocks away from the flat. Hermione walked up to the cashier, with Ginny slowly in tow.

"Hello." The worker greeted the two women.

"Hi. Do you sell pregnancy tests here?"

"Yes, right down that aisle." The worker pointed to the farthest aisle in.

"Thank you." Hermione all but dragged Ginny through the store, and down the appropriate aisle.

"Ginny, come on!" Hermione exclaimed after a minute. "There is nothing to worry about!"

Ginny reluctantly followed Hermione down the aisles.

"Okay, just pick one so we can leave." Ginny told Hermione.

"Well, I don't know which one." Hermione told her. Ginny sighed loudly.

"Just get one of each." Ginny told her.

"Whoa! That's going to cost a lot! There's like seven different kinds!"

"So? Do you think I have to worry about that? I have more to worry about, like that fact that I may be pregnant!"

"Okay. You take these," Hermione gestured to some, "and I'll take these." They each grabbed their few and went up to the counter to pay.

"I'm going to get these seven." Ginny told the worker.

"Alright." The worker scanned the tests. "If you don't mind me asking, are you Ginny Potter?" Ginny's face paled. 'Oh bloody crap!' Ginny thought to herself.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just wanted to know. I'm a squib, so I still have some contact to the Wizarding World."

"Damn." Ginny whispered to herself.

"Then do you know if these work on witches" Hermione asked, gesturing to the pregnancy tests.

"Yes, they work on witches." Ginny sighed.

"Can we just buy these now?" Ginny asked, irritated.

"Yep." Ginny paid for the tests, and left.

"Hermione, she knew who I was! It's going to be Daily Prophet front page later today!" Hermione looked sympathetically at Ginny. "Which means I have to tell Harry right away, and I don't' know what to say to him!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Gin." Hermione reassured her as they walked.

"We've never really talked about having kids. What if he doesn't want kids?" Hermione knew that Harry wanted kids, how could Ginny not?

"Ginny, you know he wants kids. You're overreacting. It may not be exactly when you want one, but you're having one. There's no turning back now. You may as well be happy."

"Yeah, you're right, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "I'm just worried since we're so young." Ginny sighed. "And there's Quidditch?"

Ginny looked over at Hermione, "What about Quidditch?"

"Well, you can't play Quidditch pregnant." Hermione pointed out.

"I know, but…" Ginny worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"But, you know, we still haven't tested it yet. You many not even be pregnant." Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, but I really think I am."

When they got to the flat, Hermione went into the living room, while Ginny went into the bathroom. She had the seven different tests. Ginny picked up the first one, and read the instructions.

"I have to do what?" Ginny exclaimed. She heard Hermione laugh.

After Ginny finished the seventh test, she was forced to believe she was, in fact, pregnant. Ginny slowly left the bathroom, and went into the living room.

"So…" Hermione prompted Ginny.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny whispered. Hermione smiled, and went over to Ginny, and gave her a big hug.

"Be happy! This is amazing!" Ginny smiled, and Hermione laughed.

"How am I supposed to tell Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just once out and tell him, today after work."

"But-" Hermione cut her off.

"It will be better if you just tell him. Don't put it off."  
They continued to talk, until Hermione had to leave.

A/N- So this is chapter one! Please review, and tell me what you think about it so far! I already have all of the chapters written, so I should be updating soon!


	2. Telling Harry

Chapter Two- Telling Harry

Ginny had just finished making a wonderful meal for her and Harry. She made all of his favorites. Ginny wore his favorite dress of hers, and left her hair down for him. Harry was due to be home in just a little while; he always arrived between 6:30 and 7:00. At 6:15, Ginny set the table and put the food on the table. She set the candles up, and lit them. She dimmed the lights and sat down at 6:30. Lately, he had been coming home closer to 7:00, so it didn't come as a shock when he wasn't there, promptly at 6:30. She sat patiently as the time turned to 6:40, then 6:50, and at 7:00; she started to wonder where he was.

She cast another warming charm on the food at 7:20. At 7:30, she started to worry. He was never this late without warning her, or letting her know. She tried to remember what he'd said earlier, and if something had slipped from her memory. She couldn't remember him saying he'd be late, though.

At 7:45, Ginny sent her patronus to Hermione, to see if Ron was also late. Hermione promptly sent her Otter back, saying that Ron was at home. Ginny blew out the candles, and flooed over to Ron and Hermione's.

"Hey, Gin." Ron greeted her cheerily, which was the wrong thing to do.

"Don't 'Hey Gin' me!" Ginny snapped. "My husbands an hour late, and I've got no idea where he is!"

"Wow, calm down." Ginny glared at Ron.

"Ginny, I'm sure that where ever Harry is, he's alright." Hermione reassured her.

"Yeah, Ginny." Ron added. "When I left, Harry was there, and he said he'd just be leaving in a few minutes." Ginny let a breath, before Hermione said,

"Ron, you've been home for 45 minutes." Just then, Kingsley's lynx patronus came in, saying,

"Ron, you're need at the Ministry. Pack enough stuff for a week. We've located the man we're looking for, and we need your help." The patronus then disappeared.

"A mission?" Hermione squeaked. Then, a brilliant white stag burst into the room.

"Gin, I'm home." It said.

"I'm leaving!" Ginny announced, before quickly apparating home.

"Harry!" Ginny called as she landed in her living room.

"In the bedroom!" He called back. Ginny rushed into the bedroom, her temper rising.

"Where have you been?" She asked angrily. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He was stuffing a bunch of different things into a bag.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice softening a tad.

"We located the guy we've been looking for, and I have to go get him." Harry paused from the writing, and walked over to Ginny. He wrapped her into a hug that she gladly returned.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

"Are you going with Ron?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"About a week." Even though Harry went on missions at least every two months, she still hated it. Especially now. She couldn't tell Harry about their baby now, he wouldn't be willing to go anymore.

"I love you." He mumbled into her hair.

"Do you have to go tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm leaving in a few minutes."

"I love you." He then lifted her head up, and kissed her. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but it was filled with a lot of emotion.

"I love you, too." She kissed him again, this time it was more passionate, and lasted longer. When they pulled away, they were both gasping for breath.

"I'll miss you." Ginny whispered.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Harry walked over to his bag, and zipped it up.

"I better go." Harry hugged and kissed her once more.

"Bye, love." He said before apparating away.

"Bye." She mumbled.

After standing there for a few minutes, she remembered she hadn't eaten yet, or gotten undressed. She slipped off the dress, and changed into one of Harry's T-shirts, and a pair of baggy pajama bottoms. She pulled her hair up into a bun, and went back into the kitchen, and banished all of the food. She went over to the cupboard, and pulled out a bag of Muggle chips. She then went to the fridge, and grabbed for a Firewhiskey, until she remembered that she couldn't have alcohol while pregnant, so she grabbed a Butterbeer. She went into the living room, and plopped herself on the couch. She hated when Harry left, it always depressed her. She slowly ate chip after chip, until the whole bag was gone. Once she finished the bag of chips, she flipped on the Muggle television, and promptly fell asleep.

When Ginny woke up in the morning, she had a backache, a kink in her neck, and a sudden urge to puke. She ran into the bathroom, and puked into the toilet.

"Eww…" She moaned.

After she cleaned herself up, she made tea, and got dressed. Every Sunday, everyone went to the Burrow for dinner. Ginny loved to go and see her family once a week. She especially loved the chance to go when Harry was gone, because then she wasn't sitting at their flat all alone.

She decided to go early, so that she didn't have to sit around the flat. She flooed over to the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny called into the house.

"In the kitchen, dear!" Molly called back. Ginny went into the kitchen, to see that Percy an Audrey were already there. Percy and Audrey had been married on June 19, during the previous summer, which was the year 2001.

"Hi, Ginny." Audrey greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Audrey, Percy."

"Hello, Ginny."

"Where Harry, dear?" Molly asked Ginny.

"He's on a mission. He left last night."

"Oh, well I'm glad you were able to make it."  
Soon after, Hermione arrived. Then George and Angelina, and lastly, Bill, Fleur and Victoire.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Molly asked Bill and Fleur during dinner. Fleur was pregnant with their second child, a daughter.

"We have a few ideas." Bill told them all. "But, we are leaning towards Dominique."

"That sounds wonderful!" Audrey exclaimed. "I love all the French names."

"Zank you, Oudrey." Fleur spoke in her perfect French accent.

"A middle name?" George asked, expecting some fancy French name, like Victoire Gabrielle.

"Well, Victoire's named after Fleur's sister, and she's also the godmother. So, we were thinking since I only have one sister, that she," Bill looked at Ginny, "Wouldn't mind." Ginny jumped up and hugged both Bill and Fleur.

"A million times yes!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, it's all settled then." Bill smiled.

"Dominique Ginevra." Fleur said as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"That's wonderful." Molly beamed at her children.

After more small talk, George stood up and Angelina did too.

"We have an announcement to make." All the siblings crossed their fingers that it was the wedding announcement. They'd been together since about two months after the war.

"We're getting married!" Angelina squealed, as she held out her hand. On her left hand, ring finger was a simple band, with a small gem. No one in the families rings were that expensive or extravagant, except Ginny's ring. It had a real diamond in the middle, with an emerald and a smoky topaz on the sides of it.

All of the women gushed and stood up to hug the couple. The men yelled their congrats, and patted George on the back.

"Finally!" Bill exclaimed as he slapped George on the back.

"There's more news isn't there?" Molly could read her children's expressions very easily.

"Yes," George started.

"I'm four months pregnant." Angelina finished.

"Oh, vat's vonderful!" Fleur gushed as she clumsily got to her feet.

"Yes, it is." Audrey also got up to hug her future sister-in-law. The rest of the family was stunned.

"Well…" Molly looked angry, confused, excited and shocked. "George, I think we need to-" Molly started to say, before George cut her off.

"I can do whatever I want, Mum. I'm of age, and so is Angelina." George said with a sound of finality, like he didn't want to talk anymore about the subject. "Can't you just be happy for us? We're getting married and having a baby!"

Molly looked shocked, before she said, "Alright, alright!" She got up and hugged the two.

Hermione shot Ginny a look as if saying, 'aren't-you-going-to-say-something?' Ginny then gave Hermione a look, simply saying, 'don't-say-a-word!'

After dinner, everyone just sat around talking and having fun.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the living room on a couch together, when Hermione decided to bring up Ginny's 'condition'.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione asked skeptically. "Now would've been perfect!"

"Harry doesn't even know. I want my husband to know before everyone else does."

"You didn't tell him?" Hermione sounded bewildered.

"He was leaving! I didn't want to drop that kind of news right before he leaves for a week!" Ginny quietly exclaimed. "I don't want him to worry about us."

"I guess I understand." Hermione said.

"Just wait until it happens to you. Then you'll know." Hermione turned red when Ginny said this.

"Wait… you're not pregnant? Are you?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"No, I'm not. I want one, it's just, Ron says we're not ready. And I want him to be ready when the time comes."

"Oh, alright." Then a though came to Ginny. "Maybe we're not ready! I'm only 20!" Ginny felt something inside of her panic.

"Gin, don't worry about it. You'll be fine, you and Harry, both. Besides, there's no turning back now." Ginny just groaned.

After a while, everyone started to leave. When Ginny got home, it was more or less the same as last night. When Harry was gone, Ginny generally slept on the couch, or somewhere else. She didn't like to sleep in their big bed all alone. When Teddy was around, they'd snuggle in the big bed. Teddy wouldn't be here until Thursday, though.

Ginny ended up falling asleep on the couch, while watching a Muggle musical, The Sound of Music. She and Harry loved the mad Muggle musicals the most out of all the movies they had seen. That, and older movies from the 60's.

The next morning, Ginny awoke to the alarm going off from her room. She sat up and flicked her wand in the direction of her bedroom. She stretched, and then remembered she had to go to practice at 11:00. It was currently 8:00. Ginny jumped to the fireplace, and flooed to Ron and Hermione's.

"Hermione!" Ginny called into the flat.

"Yes?" Hermione walked out of the bedroom in her Ministry robes.

"I need you to look something up for me?"

"What is it?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"How far along do I have to be before I need to stop playing Quidditch?" Ginny asked desperately.

"I'll actually looked that up for you last night." Hermione said as she disappeared back into her bedroom.

"Of course you did." Ginny mumbled. She followed Hermione.

"Right here, they say that it's safe until about twelve weeks. But you don't know how far along you are, do you?"

"No." Ginny sighed. "I don't want to go to St. Mungo's until Harry gets back. What do I do?"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, just go to practice." Hermione reassured.

"Alright, thank you." Ginny hugged Hermione and left to get ready for practice.

Mid-way through practice, Ginny came flying down to the ground, and promptly threw up. Gwenog, the captain, flew down next to Ginny.

"Potter!" She called to Ginny. "What's up? Are you still sick? We have a game on Saturday! Do I need to replace you?" Ginny banished the sick, and wiped off her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'll be fine!" Ginny called back. Gwenog gave her a stern look.

"You'd better be, Potter!" Gwenog took to the sky again, flying up to her team. Gwenog was Chaser, along with Ginny and Wendy Davis. The keeper was Alyssa Smith. The seeker was Judy Johnson and the beaters were Lain Richards and Jessica Wright.

Ginny followed up, and finished practicing. Because there was a game this week, they practiced up until 9:00 p.m. that night. When they were done, they players, excluding Gwenog, slumped back into the changing room. They all took hastily showers, and changed into real clothes. Ginny put on a pair of sweats. On late practices like these, Ginny usually apparated straight into her bedroom. Today was no exception, she apparated, and promptly fell into bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day was no different. They practiced from 10:00 a.m. until 9:00 pm only she didn't puke this time. On Wednesday, she was at practice from 10:00 am to 10:00 pm. She again was fine, because she was now taking a potion Hermione had made her. On Thursday, she had a shorter schedule. It was 8:00 am until 3:00 pm. Andromeda brought Teddy over.

"Hello, dear." Andromeda greeted her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just not feeling well." Ginny answered, taking Teddy into her arms.

"Is Harry away?" Andromeda asked gently.

"Yeah. I'm holding up. Practice has been brutal this week."

"I'm sorry, dear. That's no good." Andromeda looked at Ginny thoughtfully, before asking. "How far along are you?" Ginny looked surprised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny said kindly.

"Nymphadora tried to hide it also. How far along pregnant are you?" Ginny sighed.

"How could you tell?" She asked.

"Mothers intuition." Andromeda said kindly.

"Oh, well, I don't know how far I am. I only just found out. No one knows but Hermione."

"Not even Harry?"

"Not even Harry. He's off on a mission."

"Are you going to tell him?" Andromeda asked kindly.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's our baby!"

"I was only wondering. Nymphadora was very scared to tell Remus. She put it off for quite some time."

"I was about to tell him, but then he was leaving, and I didn't want to worry him." Ginny explained.

"I understand. I know it's hard when Harry's not around. When should I come get Teddy?"

"I have practice tomorrow at 7:00 am until 9:30 pm. I can bring Teddy over at 6:30 am tomorrow."

"Alright, dear. Are you sure you can handle it tonight? I could bring him over, say next Monday."

"No, I'll be fine." Ginny reassured her. "We'll have fun, right Teddy?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Be good, Teddy." She hugged them both, and then left.

"What should we do?" Ginny asked.

"Where Harry?" Teddy asked.

"Harry had to go bye-bye." Ginny told him.

"Oh."

"Come on. Let's play!" Ginny said cheerily.

The next few days flashed by fast. The Holyhead Harpies won the game against the Tutshil Tornadoes. Today was Sunday. Ginny slept in until noon, and then sat around the flat until 4:00. At four, she floo'd over to the Burrow for dinner.

"Hello." Ginny called into the house. Molly burst out of the kitchen, and into the living room. She wrapped Ginny in a huge hug.

"Congratulations, dear!" Ginny instantly paled.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I know I wasn't there, dear, but it's all over the Daily Prophet!" Molly exclaimed. Ginny groaned.

"Seriously?" She moaned more to herself than to her mother.

"Oh, I thought you'd be happy, dear." Molly told her as she hugged her again.

"I just don't want the whole world to know."

"Really?" Molly asked in confusion. "I thought you'd be so excited that everybody knew." Molly smiled at her daughter. "You were amazing!"

"Amazing?" Ginny was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Molly pulled back, and held her daughter at arms length.

"Your amazing Quidditch performance last night." Molly said in a confused tone of voice. "What else?" Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Nothing," Ginny automatically told her mother. "I was just confused."

"Ginevra Potter!" Molly looked sternly at Ginny. "What's going on?"

"Nothings wrong, Mum!" Ginny exclaimed. "I swear!"

"Alright." Molly hugged her daughter. "But that was an amazing game yesterday!" Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, Mum. I agree, I did really good yesterday!" Ginny laughed.

That night, everyone came; even Andromeda and Teddy. Ginny personally took care of Teddy. She fed him and played with him.

When it was time to go, Ginny wrapped Teddy in a big hug. For some reason, she felt clingy to him.

"I'd ask to bring him with me, but Harry's going to be home any day now." Ginny told Andromeda.

"I see." Andromeda told her with a smile and a wink. Ginny laughed.

"Bye-bye, Teddy." Ginny kissed him on the head. "I love you."

"'Wove you too!" Ginny gave Teddy to Andromeda, and left.

It was 8:00 pm, and Ginny just felt like going to bed. She changed into her pajama bottoms and one of Harry's sweatshirts. Upon getting into bed, she promptly fell to sleep.

Harry had a bad headache, and felt disgusting. He hadn't showered in a week and could feel the effects it had on him. He badly wanted to go home to Ginny, but had to finish his report on the last week. After a mission, all Auror's apart of the mission had to write a report on everything that happened; every single detail.

"Argh." Harry heard Ron's moan. "I want to go home!" Ron whined. "And eat!" He added as an after thought.

"Of course you think of food." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"Well, you can't tell me you aren't thinking of food!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was actually thinking about Ginny, I can't wait to-" Ron quickly cut his brother-in-law off.

"No! No!" Ron exclaimed. "I don't want to hear what you want to do with my little sister!" Harry laughed.

"I was just going to say that I can't wait to see her again. It's not my fault that you have a dirty mind."

"I do not." Ron mumbled with a small blush, and Harry laughed.

"Well, I just finished my report, so I'm leaving." Harry told Ron.

"Alright. See ya later, mate." Harry gathered his things and left the office.

Harry walked to the lift, and went over to the Minister's office. Harry waved to the secretary, and walked into the Minister's office.

"Hey, Kingsley." Harry greeted the Minister.

"Hello, Harry." Harry placed the report on his desk.

"I'm going home." Harry said simply, and he left the room.

He went back to the lift, and took it to the main floor. From there he left through the visitor's center, and onto the Muggle streets of London. He decided to walk home, so that he could gather his thoughts. It was what he usually did after a mission.

When Harry got home, it was 11:30 pm. He quietly walked into the bedroom, to see if Ginny was asleep; she was.

Harry quietly got out a pair of his boxers, and a pair of pajamas, and went into the bathroom to take a long shower.

Late in the night, Ginny awoke to the sound of apparation, and was happy to note that it was Harry.

Soon enough, they lay in bed, and just talked, about nothing truly important. Ginny told Harry about her Quidditch game, and playing with Teddy. Harry told Ginny bits and pieces of his mission; he wasn't aloud to say much.

Somewhere in the back of Ginny's mind, she knew she needed to tell Harry about their baby, but she just didn't know how to say it, or how to bring it up. She needed Harry to know though, she was getting more excited since she first found out. She needed all of her nerves to be washed away, and for that to happen, Harry needed to know that they were having a baby.

As Ginny got closer and closer to falling asleep, an idea struck her.

"I completely forgot!" Ginny exclaimed as she quickly sat up. Harry sat up too.

"What?" He exclaimed as Ginny got up and rushed into the bathroom. "Are you still sick?" He asked her, as he too got out of bed and followed her into their bathroom.

"Actually, I wasn't ever sick." She reached into the garbage can, and pulled out the little white stick. The white stick had a small blue plus sign on it.

"Harry." Ginny handed the stick to him, and he looked at it in confusion.

"What is it, love?" He asked her.

"Love, do you ever want any kids?" All of Ginny's fears of the last week came back to her in an instance.

"Well," Harry looked confused. How had they got to this subject? "You know that I've always wanted my own family. I've wanted kids since the day we got married, but you have your Quidditch career at the moment, and I'd never ask you to give that up. When we do have kids, I will love them with my whole life." Harry smiled at her. "Just like I love you. They'll be the most important people in my life." Ginny instantly felt relieved. She threw her arms around him, and wrapped him in a huge hug.

"Harry, I love you so, so much! You don't know how relieved I am!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I love you to, Gin." He wrapped her in a hug. As confused as he was, he'd never give up the opportunity to hold Ginny close. After a moment, Ginny pulled back, and looked Harry in the eyes. She had silent tears in her eyes.

"Gin, love, what's going on." Ginny grabbed the white stick from his hands, and took a deep breath.

"Honey, this is a Muggle pregnancy test." Ginny whispered to him. "The plus means positive." It took Harry a moment before he realized what she was saying.

"Wait…" Harry's eyes widened. "Really?" He asked in a slightly higher voice, and all Ginny could do was nod. "Merlin! This is fantastic!" Harry was absolutely beaming, and Ginny looked to be radiating. Harry picked Ginny up in his arms and spun her around. She giggled in a very girly way.

"Sweetheart, this is so wonderful!" He exclaimed as he set her back down on the ground. "Oh, Gin! This is fantastic! When did you find out? Does anyone else know? Is it a boy or a girl? For how long have you been pregnant? Do you know when the due date will be? This is SO great, Gin! When will we tell everybody? They'll be so excited! Oh… Gin!" He then crashed his lips down onto hers. Ginny quickly responded. The kiss was full of excitement, joy, and above all; love. Sometime during the kiss, Harry's hand dropped to Ginny's almost perfectly flat belly. As Harry pulled back from the kiss, he squatted down, and put his face up to her tummy.

"Hi, baby." He whispered before kissing her tummy. "This is Daddy. Me and Mummy love you very much." Harry stood back up, to find Ginny beaming and silent tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Harry." She gently murmured as Harry gathered her into his arms.

"I love you too, Ginny. Thank you so much."

"For what?" Ginny sounded confused.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He told her. "You continue to make me happier and happier."

"I couldn't have made baby by myself." Ginny pointed out, and Harry smiled at her.

"Let's go get in bed." Harry gently picked Ginny up, and carried her to the bed. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, I'm pregnant, not broken." She smirked.

"You're carrying our baby." Harry said simply, as he kissed her on the head. He slowly lowered her to the bed.

"You never did answer my questions." Harry reminded her as he lay next to her on their bed.

"I could barely understand you, hon." Ginny said with a laugh.

"True." Harry laughed.

"Well, when did you find out?" Harry asked as he pulled Ginny close, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't be mad?" Her eyes were pleading, and Harry just nodded. "The day you left. I had a big dinner planned, but then you were leaving. I didn't want to worry you by telling you about baby." Harry nodded and kissed her.

"Well, I'll have to figure out a way to not have to go on mission's anymore. I'm not leaving you and baby again." Ginny beamed.

"That would be amazing! I hate when you leave, so I definitely won't be able to handle it when my hormones are going crazy." Harry kissed her again.

"Alright, well how far along are you?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to go to St. Mungo's. I wanted to wait for you." Ginny confessed.

"I'm glad. I want to be there when you do go. Why are you scared?"

"Well, if we go to St. Mungo's, then the whole world knows that we're having a baby. And I don't want some stranger to be my healer. I've been trying to think if we know any healers."

"Oh, yeah. I guess I don't want our baby on the front page of the Prophet before they're even born. Too bad we don't have any family that are healers."

"Well, I was thinking of all of our friends from Hogwarts, you know everyone from the D.A. and Padma is a healer. I'd rather have her than some person I don't know."

"Okay, tomorrow we can go and talk to Padma."

"I have Quidditch practice tomorrow, and you have to be at the Ministry."

"No, I don't. Remember, after missions, we get a week off before the trials. And, there's no way you're going to Quidditch practice tomorrow."

"Harry," Ginny took a deep breath. She hadn't thought about Harry being so protective of her. "Harry, hon, I'm fine until I'm twelve weeks along."

"You don't even know how far along you are." Harry told her sternly.

"Alright. I'll call in sick, we don't have a game this week, and so Gwenog should be okay with it. Tomorrow, we'll go see Padma." Harry kissed her gently.

"That's all I ask. I just want you both safe. I don't think playing Quidditch with all of the bludgers and quaffle flying around is such a good idea. You've been hit in the gut many times be the bludgers, we don't want baby hurt."

"You're right."

After just laying there in silence for a little while, Harry looked down at Ginny, and found her asleep on his chest.

"I love you, Ginny." He then put his hand her tummy. "I love you, baby."

**A/N- So many people put this story on favorite list, and on story alert. I would like to thank you so much! But, I WILL NOT put chapter three on until I get seven reviews… for each chapter! That will be a total of fourteen reviews all together! With that being said… review! –Lyric **


	3. Going to St Mungo's

Chapter Three: Going to St. Mungos

The next morning, Harry and Ginny slept in until 10:30. They had stayed up late talking the previous night, and they both slept better with their significant others with them.

Harry awoke first, and just took the time to stare at Ginny. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. As crazy as it sounded, ever since he found out about baby, she'd been even more beautiful in his eyes.

After kissing Ginny's forehead, Harry moved down the bed, and put his face parallel with Ginny's tummy.

"Hello, baby." He whispered to her tummy. He then kissed it, and he felt Ginny stir.

"Harry," She mumbled sleepily. He came up from under the covers, and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, love." He whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh." She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Did you Owl Gwenog?" She then asked.

"Nope. But, I will now." Harry got out of bed, and went to find parchment and a quill.

'Dear Gwenog,

I'm sorry to say that Ginny isn't feeling well. She said that it might be all right for her to miss practice today, since there wasn't a game on Saturday. She should be back tomorrow. Thank you for understanding.

-Harry'

He folded the letter up, and stuck it into an envelope. He walked into the kitchen, and over to their owl. Harry and Ginny shared a beautiful black owl, with white spots on her back.

"Midnight," Harry called to the owl. The owl hopped over to Harry, and stuck out her leg. Harry stuck the note to the owl, and ruffled Midnight's feathers. He then opened the window, and the owl flew out. Harry walked back into the bedroom.

"All taken care of." He told her, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, love." She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed, and crossed the bedroom to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry was confused at first, but didn't mind that much, and was soon kissing along. When she pulled back, she whispered into his ear.

"Meet you in the shower." And with that she ran to the bathroom, and into the shower. Harry was right on her heels.

Harry and Ginny walked up to the reception desk at St. Mungos.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The welcome witch spoke with her head down, and in a lazy tone.

"We'd like to speak to Healer Padma Patil." Harry told her.

"Do you have an appointment?" The witch asked, still not looking up.

"We're old friends." Ginny told her.

"Alright. I'll see if she has a moment. Names?"

"Harry and Ginny Potter." Harry told her.

"Oh!" The witch's head snapped up with incredible speed. "I'll be right on that Mr. Potter!" She jumped up, and ran off to the back. Ginny laughed, and Harry blushed.

"I know you hate the fame, but look what it did for us. Now we can see Padma sooner." Ginny smirked at Harry.

"Ha, ha." He told her, before kissing her forehead.

After a few minutes, the welcome witch reappeared.

"Ms. Patil has a moment. If you two would follow me, I can lead you back to her office." She started to walk away, and Harry and Ginny followed her. They walked through many halls, before the got the section of the hospital labeled, 'Midwife Healers'.

"Here you are." The witch knocked on the door, and called in. "Ms. Patil, Mr. and Mrs. Potter are here to see you." And with that, she walked away.

After a moment, the door opened, and there stood their old friend, and former D.A. member, Padma Patil.

"Harry! Ginny!" Padma exclaimed, and she hugged them both. "It's so good to see you!" She exclaimed. "Parvati and Lavender were just talking about having a reunion D.A. meeting, and I was just thinking how fun it would be to see everyone again, and then the Welcome Witch comes in and tells me you two are here to see me! It was such a wonderful surprise!"

"It's so good to see you too!" Ginny agreed whole-heartily. The D.A. had been who she had stuck with when Harry, Ron and Hermione had left, they were some of her best friends. "A reunion D.A. meeting huh, that'd be fun!"

"Yes, quite. Plus, I'm getting married soon!" Padma stuck out her left hand, for them to see her ring.

"It's beautiful, Padma!" Ginny gushed, when in reality, Ginny didn't care much for jewelry.

"Thank you." Padma beamed. "I, of course, was going to invite all my old Hogwarts friends. It's to be in four months, you should be getting an invite by owl any day now." She told them.

"Anthony Goldstein, right?" Ginny clarified.

"Yeah." Padma beamed again. Harry just looked at the two girls in astonishment. "Well, enough about me! Let's get down to business, what did you guys come to talk to me about? I can't imagine you need any assistance in the Midwife area. That is where I specialize. But, I could always set you up with another Healer." Padma rambled on, and to Harry she sounded just like her twin sister and Lavender.

"Well…" Ginny turned to Harry, as if saying 'you tell her!'

"Actually, Padma," Harry started, and Ginny shot him a grateful look. "We have something that we wouldn't trust with any other Healer, you're a good friend of ours. Ginny's pregnant, and so we need a Midwife. We want our Midwife to be somebody we know, we don't want it to be all over the Daily Prophet, you know?" Padma looked astonished for a moment, before smiling brightly.

"I would love to be your Midwife!" Padma exclaimed. "This is so exciting, I can't wait to tell everyone!"

"Actually," Ginny cut in. "We'd really appreciate it if this was kept between the three of us, my family doesn't even know yet."

"Oh, of course." Padma quickly recollected herself. "So, what do you know so far?" Ginny laughed.

"That I'm pregnant." She said shortly. Padma laughed.

"Alright." Padma smiled at the two. "Come on into my room and we'll take a look." The couple followed Padma into the room. Inside were a desk, a filing cabinet, three chairs, and an examining bed.

"Ginny, if you could have a seat on the bed, and Harry you can sit on a chair, or just stand, I don't really care." Padma walked over to the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, and a self-writing quill.

"Ginny Potter." Padma spoke aloud, and the quill quickly jotted it down. Padma pulled out her wand, and spoke to Ginny.

"Gin, if you could pull of your blouse, to just over your stomach." Ginny did as she was told, and Padma took out her wand.

"Alright, what I'm going to do is a spell that will show us exactly what inside your stomach looks like, so that we can take a look inside. For the first time, it may look weird, but it will get normal." Padma said with a laugh. Padma then swung her wand, and a big blue bubble appeared above Ginny's stomach. Harry and Ginny both gasped. Padma just laughed.

"Can't be more than twelve weeks." She spoke to the quill, and Ginny let out a happy breath. That was when she wasn't aloud to play Quidditch anymore, twelve weeks. Padma then turned to the couple.

"Would you two like to her baby's heartbeat?" They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Alright." She swished her wand, and a small _thump-thump_ was heard.

"Oh." Ginny gasped, and moved her hand to her just barely showing tummy.

"That's that baby's…?" Harry's voice trailed off, and Padma laughed.

"Yes, that is your baby's heartbeat." She swished her wand again, and the sound was gone. She swished her wand one more time, and then blue tummy bubble was gone.

"Sounds healthy to me." Padma told them. "Now, when was your last period?" Padma asked Ginny.

"Six weeks ago."

"Are you sure?" Padma looked skeptical. "Because to me, it seems that it would have been longer ago. The baby wouldn't be that big, yet." Padma swished her wand again, and muttered a few incantations. Ginny's stomach glowed blue for a moment, before Padma nodded her head.

"Ginny, it seems that you are ten weeks along." Ginny blushed.

"I could have made a mistake." Ginny muttered sheepishly.

"I'd say twelve weeks ago works better." Ginny blushed again.

"I was just so frantic as I saw that it had been more than twenty-nine days, and I guess that I just… lost count." Ginny offered.

"Very understandable." Padma then turned to the quill, and started muttering to it, and it jotted down all of the notes.

"Alright. Ginny, I'd say that you're about ten weeks along. The baby was conceived on September 22. I'd say that makes your due date sometime between June 18 and June 25." Padma smiled hugely at the couple before her. "Congratulations!" She exclaimed. Both Harry and Ginny beamed.

"Do you two have any questions?" She asked them. They looked at each other, and then Ginny said.

"When do I need to quit Quidditch?"

"As soon as you can, is what I would suggest. Let Gwenog Jones know as soon as possible, so that she can find a replacement. In case you need to play a few more games, the baby will be safe. You should be alright until twelve weeks along, but like I said, let her know right away." Ginny nodded.

"Alright."

"Anything else?"

"What do we need to know?" Ginny asked her.

"Well," Padma looked thoughtful for a minute. "There is a lot I could tell you about. For example, I would suggest not taking in any forms of alcohol while pregnant."

"I knew that." Ginny told her. "All I've had is butterbeer." Padma looked sternly at Ginny.

"Actually, Ginny, Butterbeer does have some alcohol in it. I would suggest not having any. It is very bad for you and for the baby. I assume you don't intake much alcohol on a daily basis, so it won't be hard for you to go nine months without it, or seven in this case."

"Oh." Again, Ginny looked sheepish. "Do you have like a list of things I should and shouldn't eat while pregnant?"

"Well," Padma got a piece of parchment and a quill and gave it to Ginny. "I would suggest you take notes during appointments, that way you can re-read them later, and refer to them." Ginny nodded. "Alright, drink tons of water, probably eight to ten glasses of water each day. Also, eat lots of fruits, vegetables and whole grains. Don't drink anything with caffeine, for example Muggle soda. I know I love Muggle soda, and drink it all of the time. Keep to water, and everyone once in a while some pumpkin juice would be fine. Don't skip meals, ever! I can't put enough emphasis on that. Even if you're not hungry, baby is. Baby needs the nourishment. I'll see pregnant women sometimes, and they'll say that they didn't eat because they didn't feel hungry right then, and chances are you won't always feel like eating, but baby really needs you to eat." Padma went over to the filing cabinet, as Ginny wrote furiously. "This is a lot of help." Padma told Ginny as she took out a small brochure type paper. "Here, I'll read this one page for you. You can have this brochure, so don't worry about writing it all done." Padma opened the brochure, and started to read.

"Good nutrition during pregnancy is essential, the nutrients you give your body are the building blocks of strong, healthy growth for baby. During the next nine months, you'll need about 300 more calories per day than usual. The best way to get these in is by sneaking in two or three healthy snacks between three small meals. Eating frequent small meals, opposed to a few large meals separated by long period without calories or nutrients, help baby get maximum benefit from what you eat." Padma then handed the brochure to Ginny. "Pregnancy is one of the only things in the whole of the wizarding world that is so close to Muggle's. We recommend the same things to pregnant witches, as a Muggle doctor would recommend their pregnant patients." Ginny nodded again, she was starting to look more overwhelmed. "Now, you asked about what you shouldn't eat while pregnant, correct?"

"Yeah." Ginny got the quill and parchment ready.

"Alright. Fish is kind of risky, so I would say avoid any kinds of fish. It's easier than worrying about the type of fish you're in taking. Like I already said, avoid alcohol, and caffeine. Be careful with the type of cheese you're having. Don't use tap water during your first trimester if you can. Buy Muggle water bottles if you can, or other things like that. Try not to have too much junk food. Like candy, Muggle chips, and other things like that."

"Wow." Ginny breathed as she jotted down the final note. "Lots to remember." Padma laughed at Harry and Ginny's expressions.

"Yeah. I would recommend buying a pregnancy book. Some things I would like to tell you before you go is that you should still exercise. Just because you are pregnant, does not mean you should become a couch potato. Also, Harry, try to be involved. Be with her for it all, and try to do what she does. And when her cravings get crazy, and her mood swings more frequent, be patient." Padma smiled at them again, it seemed to be something she did quite frequently.

"Thank you so much, Padma." Ginny said after a moment.

"You're welcome." They were all silent for a moment.

"Well, if that's all…?" Harry turned to Padma.

"If there are no more questions, then, yes."

"Alright." Harry lifted Ginny down from the examining bed, and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go to Flourish and Blotts after." Harry whispered to her, and she nodded.

"I'll owl you when it's time for your next appointment." Padma waved to them as they left.

A/N- This may be a totally and completely boring chapter, but it had to be here, so I apologize. Please no reviews that tell me this chapter was completely useless… I'm tired, have a huge headache, and have been really stressed out lately, so I'm sorry. Next, I'm going to answer reviewers that didn't log in, therefore I couldn't just review reply.

**To ASHLEY**: I'm so glad you liked it! Thank you so much for the review!

**To HPGW**: About your number 1) I'm really confused on the rating, so thank you for your opinion. I spent a lot of time trying to decide. I really didn't want to be the writer of an 'M' story, so I tried to keep it not so explicit, maybe I didn't do a good enough job. 2) As you can tell from this chapter I am thankful to your notice about Butterbeer having alcohol. I had no idea… so thank you! Thank you for reading this story, and for reviewing!

**To hilgener-jung**: I'm so glad you love my story... thank you!

**To Rosie**: Thank you for the compliment, I am so grateful to people that review! Please enjoy this chapter!

**To Grace L**.: You prove to me that it is the thought that counts… thank you for just telling me that you are there. Even if it was to just encourage me to write! Just knowing that there is someone that wants me to continue writing is reassuring.

**To Haily Roberts**: My dear cousin, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!

If I got any facts on being pregnant wrong, I am so sorry. I have never been pregnant, and I don't remember my mom being pregnant with my two little sisters. All of these facts are from a pregnancy website, and a pregnancy book. So, if there is something wrong… please just bare with me! Next chapter should be much better, so please review!

I want another seven reviews before chapter four comes out. Again, I WILL NOT post chapter four until I get another seven reviews… that means a total of 21 reviews. I know I'm not crazy, and that this is possible, so just review people! P.S.- I don't care if they are all from chapter three, just a total of 21 reviews.


	4. Potter Manor

Chapter Four- Potter Manor

The next day, Harry was still off from the Ministry, so he went with Ginny to talk to Gwenog. Ginny was never scared to talk to anyone, and was a very social person, but she was very scared to talk to Gwenog. Ginny knew that she'd be mad that she was leaving in the middle of the season, even if there was nothing she could do about it.

"Come on, Ginny." Harry was practically pulling Ginny towards Gwenog's office. "She's not going to be mad."

"Then you don't know Gwenog at all!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Gin, it's not like there's anything you can do about it now." Harry looked scared for a moment before saying. "Unless you were thinking…"

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, exasperated. "Of course I wasn't thinking about it!" Harry looked sheepish.

"Good." He kissed her head, come on. Let's go in." Harry knocked on Gwenog Jones office door, and she opened.

"Ginny." Gwenog smiled when she saw her star Chaser. "And Harry, I see." She opened her office door wider, and gestured for them to come in. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well," Ginny started, but Harry took over.

"We have some good news." Harry told the Quidditch captain, who nodded her head. "We're having a baby; Ginny's pregnant." Gwenog's eyes widened.

"Oh." Gwenog said simply, and Ginny stared down at the floor.

"So, she'll have to take leave." Harry continued.

"Ginny," Gwenog spoke, and Ginny looked up at her captain, who was smiling broadly. "You are my star Chaser, missy." Gwenog spoke almost sternly. "You'd better be coming back." Ginny smiled.

"I'll have to see. I don't know what it will be like when baby is born." Gwenog nodded at Ginny's words.

"How far along?"

"Ten weeks."

"Alright. So you probably won't be playing in the next game, which is a week from this Sunday?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't." Ginny agreed.

"Alright. I guess we'll have to use the back up Chaser, Janice Brookeson." Gwenog looked like she was going over a mental calendar.

"We will miss you Ginny." Gwenog said after a moment of silence. "You really are one of the best Chaser's in the league." Ginny blushed.

"Thank you, Gwen." Gwenog laughed.

"You're amazing, Potter." Gwenog said with another laugh. "Alright, boy or girl?" She asked.

"We don't know yet, too early to tell." Gwenog nodded.

"Alright. I'll be first you notify though, right?" Gwenog smirked.

"Of course, Gwen." Ginny laughed. "I've heard of this thing Muggle pregnant women do, and it's called a 'baby shower', and it's just this big party for the pregnant woman, and she invites all her friends, and stuff. I guess it's kind of like a hen party, but for when you're pregnant. You'll definitely be invited to that, you're the life of the party." Gwenog and Ginny laughed, and Harry looked surprised that Ginny knew of a Muggle tradition.

"Good. I'll be waiting for the invite."

"Oh, one more thing." Ginny turned serious. "Harry and I would like it if you kept this away from the press. If they ask why I don't play on the next game, say I'm not feeling well right now. We want to keep this out of the paper for as long as possible." Gwenog nodded.

"Alright, sounds good to me." Gwenog then turned to Harry. "Now, you better take perfect care of my star Chaser. I want her in perfect shape, and back on my team six months after baby's born." Harry laughed.

"You've got my word." He promised.

"Good."

Later that day, Harry and Ginny were out for a walk in Muggle London.

"I'm so excited!" Ginny exclaimed to Harry, and he laughed. "This was so unexpected, but I'm so happy."

"Me too." Harry agreed. "I've always wanted a family of my own."

"Well I'm glad it's with me." Ginny told him, and Harry led her into an ice cream parlor.

"Yum." Ginny exclaimed. "How'd you know I was just craving sugar?" Harry laughed at her bewildered expression.

"Babe, I know you way too well." He said, and she leaned up and kissed him.

"That's not a bad thing, you know?" She told him seriously.

"Of course. You know me just the same, come on." He led her to the counter and they ordered. Double chocolate brownie for Ginny, and strawberry for Harry.

"Mmm…" She moaned in delight as they sat down and started on their ice cream. "It seems to get better every time I have it." She said.

"We don't have ice cream all that often." Harry pointed out.

"True."

After a moment, of just sitting and eating ice cream, Ginny spoke up.

"I just thought of something, we can't live in the little flat with a baby."

"Oh yeah…" Harry's voice trailed off. "That's true."

"We could live in one of the houses you got left in your many wills." Harry laughed.

"You make it sound like there's fifty of them."

"Well, there's Potter Manor, the Godric Hollow house, the little cottage in Edinburgh, the house by the beach in Wales, and the Evans home." Ginny checked them all off on her fingers. "Oh yeah, Grimmauld Place, too." Harry groaned.

"No way we're living at Grimmauld Place." Harry protested, and Ginny shivered.

"I agree." She said. "We always talked about living at Potter Manor. We haven't been there in years, I bet the house elves have kept it looking good."

"Yeah, we should go check it out again later this week." Harry suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Ginny agreed. "What do you think your Auror schedule will be like for the next seven months?"

"Well," Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "I won't be going on any more missions, that's for sure. I'll talk to Robards about that. So, it should just be a standard job." Ginny nodded.

"Alright."

On Friday, Harry and Ginny ventured to Potter Manor. Potter Manor was literally huge. The word manor was almost an understatement. The house itself has enormous, but the estate was even larger. The estate had the manor, a Quidditch pitch, a lake almost as large as the black lake at Hogwarts, a small forest, a small owlery, a huge inside dome, and a small cottage; the home of the three house elves.

"Still takes my breath away." Ginny muttered as they walked the path to the house. The estate had a huge golden fence around it that also held a concealment charm, and a Muggle repelling charm.

"Yep." Harry agreed. Harry put the elaborate key into the key whole of the house, and then muttered an ancient charm, and the vast door slid open.

The door was a rich wooden brown, and had a golden lion etched on it. They stepped into the entry hall, and saw the beautiful open manor. In the entry hall was a small room on the left with couches and a small bookshelf, it was for when guests came over. On the right of the entry hall was a huge room. On one side was a fireplace, with a pot of floo powder, and the rest of the room was big and open, it was the only part of the house that you could floo into, or apparate into. The hallway was wide and long. If you walked past the two front rooms, there was a huge, grand staircase, with elaborate steps and an exquisite banister. At the end of the hallway was a door.

"Lada, Ladee, Lyre!" Harry called into the huge house, and there were audible _POPS_.

"Master. Mistress." The three elves bowed low.

"Hello Lada, Ladee, and Lyre." Harry greeted them. "How have you been?"

"Very good, Master." Lyre squeaked.

"Good." Ginny smiled at the three elves.

"Ladee has worked hard, Master." Ladee told him, and the other two elves nodded. Ladee and Lyre were married, and Lada was their child, they had been in the Potter family since Harry's father had grown up.

"I hope not too hard." Harry told the elves, instantly thinking of what Hermione would say.

"Would Master and Mistress like another tour?" Lyre asked. "It has been a long time since you have last been here."

"That would be great." Ginny told him gratefully. The three elves walked behind Harry and Ginny, and into the couch room.

"This is the Visitor Room." Lada told them. "And that is the floo and apparation room." She pointed to the big open, fireplace room.

"The stairs lead to the three upper floors." Ladee said, and then the three elves went over to the closed door.

"Through here." Lyre told them, and they all walked through the door. They walked into a huge kitchen.

"I will love cooking in here." Ginny said in a familiar awe, she remembered this kitchen.

"Oh, Mistress will not cook." Ladee said with a shake of her head, and Ginny just stayed silent, she knew there would be a small fight.

There was a door on the right wall of the kitchen, which led to a very formal, fancy dining room. On the left was another door, but this door led outside. It was a sliding glass door.

"That door," Lada pointed to the door on the right. "Is the dining room." At the very back of the kitchen, straight forward if you're coming from the entryway, was a short hallway. There was a small bathroom, and then a nice formal family room.

The house elves led Harry and Ginny through the kitchen, and into the formal living room. It consisted of two large leather couches, a rectangle coffee table, a fireplace for warmth not flooing, and a few paintings.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" Lyre asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said. "I hope it's more homey and cozy up there."

"Oh, it is Mistress." Ladee reassured her.

They went back through the kitchen, and to the staircase. They cautiously went up the staircase so as not to slip. Harry has practically carrying Ginny, but she found she didn't mind. She liked the protectiveness, because she knew it was Harry's way of being there for her. At the top of the stairs, the marble floor changed to a nice, comfy carpet. The whole atmosphere almost had a more homey feeling.

"Yes, I like this." Ginny mumbled.

The top of the stairs had a hallway that went horizontal, opposed to the vertical hallways on the main floor. You could go left, right, or up another set up stairs. But, these stairs were made of carpet, and went up a few steps, then there was a small landing before the stairs turned right, and went up the rest of the way. They decided to go left first.

Once you turned left, and then went straight, there were four different rooms, two on each side of the hallway.

"These rooms are the studies." Lada informed them, before opening one of the doors. Inside the room were two bookshelves, a desk in the middle of the room, a few pictures, and two other chairs.

"The other three rooms are just like this one." Ladee told them.

"Cool. We can both have our own little study." Harry said happily. "For all of my Auror paper work and such." Ginny nodded.

They then left the study, and continued down the hall. A little ways down the hall was another two doors, one on the left, and one on the right. Lyre opened the door to the left, and inside has a huge Library.

"I remember thinking that Hermione would love this." Harry said with a chuckle, and Ginny laughed too.

"This thing could rival the library at Hogwarts." Ginny added, which was true, it probably could.

After they left the library, Lada opened the door on the right of the hallway. Inside this room were many, many shelves. On the shelves were trophies.

"These are all things that the Potter's have been awarded." Ladee informed them.

"Oh yes, I remember this room." Harry laughed. "This is were I stuck my Order of Merlin, and my Dumbledore's Army award and coin."

"Yeah, I put mine in here too." Ginny said.

Lada then led them all out the room, and back into the hallway. After the library and trophy room was a door straight in front of them, a bathroom. It just had a toilet, sink and elaborate mirror.

"Lets go back this way." Lyre led them all down the hall they had already come down.

When they got back to where they started, the two staircases, they kept going straight, or down the "right" hallway. It was almost like the other half of the hallway. They first came across two parallel rooms. The one on the right was a more comfortable living room. It had soft, comfy couches, beanbags, a few chairs, a fireplace, and a few pictures.

"Much better." Ginny laughed as she thought of the living room down on the first floor.

"Yes, much better for having family time." Harry agreed.

The room on the left was huge, and surprising. It was a Muggle theater room. It had eight rows of ten comfy movie theater chairs, and a huge Muggle movie screen. There was also a popcorn maker. On the ceiling was a projector for movies.

"Huh," Harry looked surprised. He didn't really remember this room.

"Master James added this room. He loved Muggle movie theaters." Lyre told them.

"You can add rooms?" Ginny asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes." Lada said with a smile. "This is a magic manor."

"If you, Master or Mistress, would ever like a room made, you can find books in the library on how to do it."

"Okay." Harry nodded, he couldn't think of anything this manor needed that it didn't already have.

"Let's keep going." Ladee led them out of the theater room, and back into the hallway. They continued down the hallway, and came to another two doors and another small bathroom. The door to the right was a game room.

"Whoa." Both Harry and Ginny breathed. "Too cool."

The room has HUGE, definitely a good room for a huge party. The room had a wizard game, which was almost like the wizard equivalent of foosball, mixed with wizard chess. It had little Quidditch players that you commanded to move around the board, set up on a table. There was a table in one corner with a wizard chess set. There was another table with a set of cards to play Exploding Snap with. With the variety of games, the room still wasn't cramped. There were also a few couches, and a few chairs, and on one side were a counter, sink, and cupboard.

"I like this!" Ginny exclaimed, and her eyes lit up like a little child on Christmas. "I'm definitely going to have fun in here."

They left the room, and went into the room on the left. It was a playroom for children. It had a huge closet, filled with toys.

"These have been in the family for years." Ladee told them.

"Wow," Ginny mused. "The kids most have been gentle, sweet kids. Most of our toys were thrashed within a week of owning them." Ginny laughed, and Harry chuckled too.

"Well, Master James did destroy a lot of toys." Lyre said, and they all laughed.

Also in the room was a counter with four stools, and many drawers.

"Mistress was very crafty, and enjoyed to work on Muggle crafts. She painted, and would buy Muggle crayons and things for young Master James to use." Lada explained, and Ginny thought it was a very cute idea. The room also had a few dollhouses, and some other toys that couldn't be folded up and put in the closet.

"This is the perfect house for children." Ginny said, and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready to go up the next flight of stairs?" Lyre asked. Harry and Ginny nodded.

They walked through the hall they had already been down, and up the stairs. The next floor was very elaborate, and almost confusing. When you first walked in, and faced straight, there was another staircase. Then, to the right, were three different hallways to go down. The left was the same, three different hallways.

"We don't need to go down all six hallways." Ladee told them. "They are all the same, we can just go down one." Harry and Ginny nodded, and followed the house elves down the left hallway, on the right side.

The beginning of the hallway was short, before the rooms started. There were four bedrooms, and then straight ahead was a master bedroom. The four bedrooms each had their own bathrooms, walk in closet, and small balconies outside.

The master bedroom was huge. It had a nice, enormous bed. It also had a fireplace with couches around it, two walk in closets, and a door leading to a nice sized balcony, decked with a small table and two lawn chairs. There was also a room inside of the master bedroom. It had a rocking chair, a dresser, and a crib.

"It's a little nursery." Ginny almost cooed. "I love that."

The master bedroom also had a large bathroom. It had a shower, jetted tub, private toilet, and separate sinks on a large counter, with many drawers and cupboards. The shower was really cool; it had many tabs and showerheads. It was almost like a little rainforest. Both Harry and Ginny loved it.

When they finished exploring the master bedroom, the house elves led them back through the hallway, and back to the stairs. They went up the final stairs, and into an enormous storage room. It was the size of all the other floors, and it was open; you can understand what it was like. There was different furniture, paintings, and other boxes and knick-knacks around the room.

"This is just the storage." Ladee told them. "It's all the things that wasn't worth putting in the Potter vault at Gringotts."

After exploring the fourth floor, they went all the way back down stairs, and outside.

"That," Lyre pointed to the dome type thing. "Is a party room. It is like a huge ballroom, and there are tables and chairs up in the storage used for parties."

"That forest is completely safe." Ladee pointed to the forest. "It doesn't contain any magical beasts, and is just for fun and exploring. Once, Master James made a tree house in there."

"The lake also doesn't contain any fish, underwater beasts, or merpeople. It is merely for swimming in." Lada told them.

"And that is an owlery. There aren't any owls in there right now." Lyre said.

"That cottage is our home." Ladee pointed to the cottage.

"The Quidditch pitch is a full one, and that little hut is for the brooms and balls." Lada finished.

"Thank you so much." Harry said after a minute.

"Yes, you don't know how much we appreciate this." Ginny added, and then she looked at Harry, who nodded. "We'll be moving in here within the next six months." She told them, and the three house elves smiled hugely.

"Really?" Lada asked hopefully.

"Yes." Harry reassured them.

"But, we must be going now, it's getting late." The couple bid their farewells, and then went back to their flat, which smiled tiny now.

A/N- There you are people! I just want to thank you all again for reviewing, and I hope this chapter isn't confusing. I enjoyed writing it, and hope you enjoy reading it. It is really explanatory, and I hope not to have to explain the manor full out… ever again! Haha

Well, you did very good with your reviews. I want 28 reviews before I update. Like before, they don't all have to be from this chapter, just I want the cute little number at the top of my story to say 28.

-Lyric


	5. Just Being Pregnant

Chapter Five- Just Being Pregnant

The day after their visit to Potter Manor, Saturday, was not as good as the past week. Ginny felt awful all day, and Teddy came for the weekend.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone puking. He quickly realized it was Ginny, and rushed into the bathroom, and to her side. He pulled back her hair, and patted her back.

"Nice of you to come." Ginny muttered huffily, when she thought she had finished. She leaned back, before quickly leaning over the toilet again, and puking.

"Sorry, Gin." Harry murmured, rubbing small comforting circles on her back. He whispered soft nothingness into her ear, trying to at least calm her down.

After a few minutes, Ginny finished puking, and leaned away from the toilet. Harry got her some toilet paper, and helped wipe her up.

"Sorry, love." He whispered in her ear. "How long were you in here for?"

"Twenty minutes or so." Ginny mumbled. "Just when I thought I was done, I puked again."

"I'm sorry, love." Harry kissed her head.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you." Ginny mumbled, and Harry just kissed her again.

"S'okay." He reassured her. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Depends." Harry chuckled at her response.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Just toast, maybe some coffee." Ginny told him.

"Did you not listen to Padma? No caffeine for you."

"Fine. I'll have water. Better?" She all but snapped.

"Yes, much. Remember, water is what you need right now."

"Fine." She grumbled as she got up. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when breakfast is ready."

"Okay, love." Harry also got up and he went to the kitchen. They had a Muggle toaster, so all Harry had to do was pop some bread into it.

After he made the toast and gave it to Ginny, he got the flat ready for Teddy; he would be coming for the weekend.

After about an hour, Andromeda flooed over with Teddy.

"Be good, Teddy." Andromeda told him sternly.

"Okay." Teddy nodded, before turning to Harry. "Where Ginny?" He asked.

"She's in bed. She isn't feeling well."

"I sorry." Teddy said sweetly.

"It's okay, Teddy." Harry kissed his head. "You want to go say 'hi' to her?"

"Yeah!" Teddy struggled out of Harry's arms, before Harry set him down. He then promptly ran down the hall.

"He's so sweet." Harry mumbled, and Andromeda nodded.

"I heard about the baby." Andromeda told Harry after a moment. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Harry turned to Andromeda and beamed.

"I remember when I found out that we were having Dora. It was one of the happiest times of my life." Harry instantly felt sorry for the older women across from him. She had only had one child, and she lost her. "It's sometimes hard to look at Teddy, and be reminded of her." Andromeda mumbled.

"I know what you mean." Harry confessed. "He looks just like Tonks and Remus."

"Yes." Andromeda agreed.

"People would always tell me that I looked just like my father, but with my mothers eyes. It was hard to know that all of those people had known my parents, but I never knew them. I bet Teddy will get that a lot."

"I think so too." Andromeda agreed.

"But he's a lot better off than I was." Harry told her solemnly. "He has us." Andromeda knew all about Harry's upbringing, and knew why it was so important to Harry for Teddy to have a great upbringing.

"I'm so glad you care so much." Andromeda told him. They then sat in a comfortable, thoughtful silence, before Teddy came bounding down the hall.

"Ginny is sick." Teddy wrinkled his little nose. "She's throwing up." Teddy looked disgusted.

"I'd better go." Harry told Andromeda, who nodded.

"I should too." Andromeda stepped over to the fireplace, and flooed home. Harry dashed back to the bathroom, with Teddy hot on his heels. Harry did his same ministrations as that morning. When Ginny finished, she sat up and turned to Harry.

"I hate being pregnant." She told him, before standing up. "I'm taking a shower." She told him with a note of finality.

"Okay. I'm going to take Teddy to the park down the street. We'll be gone for about an hour."

"Okay." Ginny shooed them out of the bathroom.

"Sing! Sing!" Teddy chanted as they arrived at the park. Teddy was still learning to talk, but Harry could almost always make out what he was trying to say.

"You want to go in the swing?" Harry asked his godson.

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Okay." Harry laughed. He took Teddy over to the swing, and set him down. "Hold on tight, Teddy." Teddy nodded excitedly, before Harry gave him a soft push. Teddy shrieked in delight, and his hair turned his trademark turquoise hair. Harry panicked.

"Teddy, can you do your hair like mine? Then you can be just like me!" Harry desperately tried to convince Teddy to switch.

"Okay, Harry!" Teddy switched to black, and Harry sighed in relief.

"You look so handsome like that, Teddy." Harry smiled at his godson, who beamed up at him.

"Tank you, Harry."

"How about we go on the slide now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" Teddy all but jumped off of the swing, giving Harry heart failure.

"Be careful, Teddy." Harry reprimanded him.

"Okay."

Harry and Teddy spent the next two hours at the park, before Harry realized what time it was.

"Uh-huh, Teddy. Ginny's gonna worry where we are."

"Ginny, worry?" Teddy looked up at Harry with his big eyes, and Harry couldn't help but see Tonks, and a bit of Remus.

"Yep. We should go back home."

"I hungry." Teddy told Harry as they walked down the street.

"Really? I think it's about lunch time." Harry held Teddy's hand close, and just cherished the moment he had with little Teddy.

"Teddy?" Harry looked down at the little boy. For some reason he felt like now was the time to tell him about the baby.

"What?" Teddy's questioning eyes looked up at Harry, and he changed his hair to a misty blue. Harry bent down and picked up Teddy. They were just approaching the building Harry lived in, and Harry decided it wasn't worth convincing Teddy to switch his hair back. Then, Harry remembered that he had asked Teddy something.

"Teddy, well… I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded.

When they got back to the flat, Harry put Teddy in his bedroom, and went to check on Ginny. She was in bed, and she was just lying there.

"Ginny?"

"Harry!" She quickly sat up. "Do you know how long you were gone for?" She asked in a stern, frustrated voice.

"I'm so sorry, love. I just lost track of time." Harry climbed into the bed next to her, and gently kissed her.

"I was just so worried." Ginny told him, and he kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry felt bad for making Ginny worry, but all thoughts were lost when Teddy came bounding into the bedroom.

"Harry!" He exclaimed. "I hungry!"

"Okay, Teddy." Harry climbed out of the bed, and crossed the bedroom. "What should I make you?"

"Sandwich!" Teddy exclaimed, before he ran off to the kitchen.

"Make me one too!" Ginny called to him as he followed Teddy into the kitchen.

"Alright." He called back to her.

After lunch, it was time for Teddy's nap. Harry put him down, and then went into the bedroom with Ginny.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, concerned.

"Better." Ginny reassured him.

"Good." He got into bed with her, and kissed her head. She snuggled up to him. "I think we should tell Teddy soon." Harry said after a minute.

"About…?" Ginny asked even though she was pretty sure she knew what about.

"Baby." Harry put his hand on her slowly growing belly. You couldn't really tell she was pregnant, unless you were really looking, or if you really knew her body; like Harry.

"Oh." Ginny said.

"Well… what do you think?" Harry prompted her.

"The funny thing is that I was just thinking that we needed to tell the family." She spoke hesitantly.

"Oh yes, the family." Harry laughed. "James will be the same age as little Victoire's sister."

"Oh yeah…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean?"

"I never told you that they had a name for Victoire's sister. I was too caught up with our baby." She laughed, before continuing. "Well, the first Sunday after you were gone, I went to the Burrow like we always do. Bill and Fleur said that they had a name decided. Of course we were all excited to hear what it was. They said they were leaning on the name Dominique. We all told them what a wonderful name it was, and then we asked for a middle name. They said that since Victoire was named after Gabrielle, and Gabrielle was the godmother, that they wanted to honor Bill's only sister." Ginny said, waiting for Harry to realize what this meant.

"So… they're naming her Dominique Ginny?"

"Kind of. Dominique Ginevra Weasley. Poor girl." Both Ginny and Harry laughed. "Plus, I'm the godmother. I accepted of course." Harry nodded.

"Of course." He agreed. "So… Dominique and little baby Potter." Ginny laughed.

"Yep. And…" She trailed off, trying to busy a tease.

"And…" He prompted her.

"George and Angelina are getting married." Harry broke out into a large grin.

"Really? That's great!" Then Harry laughed. "About time don't you think? And everyone says that Ron and Hermione took forever." Ginny laughed at this.

"Yeah. And, someone else in the family is expecting."

"Who?"

"You have to guess." She teased.

"Fine…" Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "Definitely not Percy and Audrey." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"You're right."

"And probably not Ron and Hermione. Although, I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

"Nope, it's not Ron and Hermione." Ginny confirmed.

"Okay… then it has to be…" Harry looked thoughtful for a minute. "George and Angelina…" Harry looked skeptical, before it hit. "It's George and Angelina isn't it?"

"Yep." Ginny nodded her head.

"Oh Merlin. What did your mum say?" He asked, knowing that she would freak out.

"Oh, she was pretty mad. George snapped at her though. He was also pretty mad that she would care. He pointed out that they were both adults, and that they could make their own decisions. She kind of agreed, I don't know."

"I bet." They were both silent for a minute, just thinking over things.

"Do you think she'll be mad at us?" Ginny asked quietly after a moment.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would she be mad at us?"

"I don't know, because we're young… I guess." Ginny mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, we're older than your parents were when they had Bill. We're also older than my parents were when I was born."

"Yeah… true." Ginny thought this over.

"Plus, we're married. I bet the only reason she was mad at George was because they weren't married yet." Harry added.

"Yeah. That is why, she's a very… I don't know… old fashioned?" Harry laughed.

"It isn't old fashioned to wait until marriage to have children." Harry told her.

"Well, it was all I could think to describe it." Ginny huffed, before she too laughed.

"Fine…" She gasped between laughs. "So, we should tell everyone tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. I think so." Harry smiled at his beautiful wife. "We'll have each other." He reassured her.

Harry, Ginny and Teddy were getting ready to floo over to the Burrow.

"Are you sure you feel up to going?" Harry was just really trying to get out of telling the family. Over night he had become very scared of what her brothers would say. Sure they were married, so it was pretty evident that they did… things. But, now… he didn't know what to think.

"You're just scared." She taunted him, and he just nodded. "Harry, hon, we'll be fine." She reassured him. "Everyone's going to be so happy!" She was also trying to convince herself that everything would be okay.

"Okay… here we go." Harry picked up Teddy, and walked into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" He called.

A/N- You guys are the BEST readers and reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys rock… and I suck! I got over the amount I asked for… but I have been so busy lately, and haven't had a chance. I know, lame excuse. But, what else can I say! I could beg for forgiveness… haha Well, I hope that this chapter is enough. Since I am such an idiot, I will only ask for the review number to be 40. Just a few reviews people, not hard at all. All though, I can't promise the next chapter until Wednesday. Any who, please review! You make me all so happy! I guess I should mention that constructive criticism is more than welcome! I would love nothing more than to hear what I could improve on, or where I screwed up! I am a huge cannon person, so tell me if I screwed something up!

-thanks EVERYONE, Lyric


	6. Telling the Family

Chapter Six: Telling the Family

Harry stumbled into the living room of the Burrow, and put Teddy down, who quickly ran off. As Ginny fell out of the fireplace, Harry quickly caught her.

"Hey, love." He said with a chuckle.

"I'm usually not so clumsy." Ginny muttered more to herself than to Harry. Harry simply put his hand on her stomach, in a gesture he hoped she'd understand. "Probably." She murmured before pulling away from Harry.

"We're here!" Ginny called. She heard calls of, 'in the kitchen.' Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen, and found the whole family already there. Molly was helping Teddy into the booster seat.

"Hello, dears." Molly greeted them with a smile.

"Hey." They both smiled and then sat down.

"Mum," Ginny looked towards Teddy.

"Oh no. I want to take care of him today. I miss having little children."

"Well, everyone's having kids now." Percy said with a laugh. "There's Victoire, Dominique, and George and Angelina's baby." Harry and Ginny exchanged a look that said, 'maybe-we-should-tell-them-now'. Ginny nodded, and Harry stood up.

"Um," Harry faltered for a minute, before regaining speech. "Ginny and I have an announcement." Ginny also stood up and took Harry's hand in hers.

"We already know." Ron said flatly.

"You do?" Harry's brow knit in confusion. "Everybody knows?"

"We're not nosy people, but it's been all over the place. We're just surprised that you didn't tell us first." Bill explained.

"Well, we were going to tell you tonight." Ginny told everybody. Harry and Ginny were both slightly shocked that nobody was reacting the way they had guessed that they would.

"We're all just wondering why." George spoke with question in his voice.

"Well, it wasn't really planned." Harry felt himself blush, something he hadn't done in front of the Weasley's in a long time.

"How can you not plan that?" Ron asked.

"Well…" Harry blushed again. Just then, Ginny remembered a similar conversation she and her mother had had last week.

"I'm confused." She said. "What are you all talking about? Because it doesn't sound like we're all on the same page."

"We're talking about you, Little Miss Quidditch, quitting the Holyhead Harpies. You can't have possibly been too sick to not play at all anymore." Ron said in a slightly accusing tone of voice.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed. She quickly turned to Harry. "We told Gwen not to say anything!"

"No, love." Harry tried to calm her down. "We didn't say anything about whether or not you were quitting."

"I'm not even quitting!" Ginny exclaimed, frustrated.

"Oh good." George smiled. "But then why didn't you play Quidditch yesterday?"

"Well," Ginny smiled, and then looked at Harry, who nodded. "Harry and I are having a baby." Ginny spoke calmly, even though she was squealing inside. She loved the sound of her and Harry's baby.

Upon hearing the announcement, Molly sprung up from her seat, and squealed. She ran to Ginny and hugged her more tightly then Ginny could ever remember being hugged.

"Mum," She barely got out the words. "Can't breathe." Molly lessened up on her grip.

"We can't have that can we?" Molly chuckled as she looked at her daughter, with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my baby is having a baby!"

Arthur also got up from his chair, and came over to the happy couple. He wrapped Harry in a fatherly hug, which Harry happily returned. He had felt like he was a part of this family since years previously.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur told Harry, and Harry couldn't help but smile. It was just like he imagined his father to say.

While Molly was still fussing over Ginny; Fleur, Audrey, Angelina and Hermione all got up and congratulated Harry, and tried to the same to Ginny. George yelled out comments such as, 'It's about time!' and 'Finally knocked her up, Potter!' They left Harry mortified, and Ginny just giggled at the look on his face. Percy hugged his little sister, and offered a congratulations to Harry. Bill also hugged Ginny, and he gave Harry a brotherly side hug. But, Ron looked to be… well he looked almost… confused.

"How did this happen?" Ron finally asked to no one in particular.

"Well you see Ron, when a man and women love each other-" George started before Ron quickly cut him off.

"Ewe, no!" Ron exclaimed and everyone asked.

"Well little brother, you did ask." George said as he put his hands up in a gesture of mock surrender.

"Dis is so exciting!" Fleur exclaimed, before quickly sitting down, and screwing her face up in pain. "Little Dominique does non like moi being exciteed I geese." She said and everyone laughed.

"But it is exciting!" Angelina exclaimed. "Now our baby will have a playmate!"

"Yeah. George Jr., Dominique, and Harry Jr." George added.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "My baby won't be named Harry Jr." She made a face and everyone laughed, including Harry.

"Don't like my name do you?" He asked in a tone of mock hurt.

"No, I love your name." Ginny all but purred, and Harry hoped nobody else noticed it. "I just don't want my baby to share the name as his dad. I've always thought that was weird. Middle name, of course, but not first name." When everyone looked at her stupidly, she just sighed. "Like, Teddy Remus." She put emphasis on 'Remus'. "That sounds fine, but it's not the same name as his father. Or, Harry James." Then Ginny got an idea. "Or, I'm Ginevra Molly." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. My name is Hermione Jean; Jean is my mothers name." Everyone nodded.

After a minute, Angelina nodded slightly. She looked to be deep in thought.

"And I don't want our baby to be George Jr." Angelina spoke up after a minute. She then looked at George. "I want his name to be Fred." George instantly perked up, and he quickly looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, and everyone heard an almost plea in his voice.

"Yeah," Angelina nodded with a huge smile on her face. George rushed to her side, and wrapped her in a huge hug. He nearly picked her up off of her feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He exclaimed. Angelina laughed.

"Fred was one of my best friends." She told him. "And he was your twin, and I love you." George kissed her, and it started out chaste, but gradually grew passionate. Molly finally coughed, and broke the couple up. They both blushed.

"Sorry." Angelina mumbled sheepishly.

"Quite alright dear." Molly smiled. "Let's eat now." Molly magically floated the food in from the kitchen. Ginny reached for a piece of steak, before Molly quickly pulled the plate out of Ginny's reach.

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't think you should be eating any of that." Molly _Accio_'d Ginny's plate, and put a big salad on it. "Here, Ginny." She handed Ginny the newly made salad.

"What's up, Mum?" Ginny asked, frustrated. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

"And that is why you can't. Ginny, you need to eat healthily while you're pregnant. It's key."

"I know, Mum. I'm not an idiot!" Ginny's temper was just as bad as her mothers. While the two women fought, everyone else tried to strike up conversation, so as not to be on the receiving end of either women's hex's.

"Ginny, you need to swallow your pride-" Ginny cut her mother off.

"My _what_?" Ginny exclaimed. "Mum, I'm fine!"

"Have you been to St. Mungo's yet?" Molly suddenly asked.

"Yeah, but I don't see-" Molly cut her daughter off.

"Well you didn't listen to your healer very well, or you didn't have a very good healer." Molly said matter-of-factly. "Maybe I should be your healer. You don't want just anyone dealing with you and your baby." Molly looked sternly at her daughter.

"Are you saying that I'm not capable of myself?" Ginny asked. "I'm perfectly capable! Plus, I have Harry." Molly quickly turned to Harry.

"Have you made sure Ginny is eating properly, Harry? Have you been enforcing the rules on her?" Molly fired the questions at her son-in-law.

"Whoa, Molly, slow down." Arthur said with a chuckle. "And leave the poor boy alone."

"Me too!" Ginny interjected. "I'm fine! I can take care of myself! Do you not trust me?"

"Ginny-" Ginny stood up, and ran out of the kitchen. Harry quickly got up and followed her. She ran all the way up to her old bedroom, Harry right behind her the whole time. When she finally got to her old room, she ran in and slammed the door shut. Harry tried to open it, but she had locked it with magic.

"Gin, sweetheart, it's me." Harry spoke gently. "Can you open the door, love?" He heard somebody crying, but she made no attempt to unlock the door.

"Love, can I please come in?" Harry heard her start to sob. Harry finally decided to pull out his wand. He tapped the doorknob with it and muttered, _"Alohomora." _Harry walked into the room, and locked the door behind him. He saw Ginny lying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. She had her knees bent, and pulled up to her chest. Harry rushed to her side. He sat down on the bed, and pulled her into his lap. She buried her head in Harry's chest.

"I love you." He whispered as he rubbed her back. "I love you so much." After a little while, Ginny calmed down.

"I love you, Harry." She mumbled.

"I love you, sweetheart. Can you tell me what's wrong?" He spoke gently and lovingly.

"It's just…" Her voice faltered. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"What about, love. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm scared because…" She took a deep breath. "Well, what Mum said is true. I'm so worried that I won't do anything right. And she just made it that much more real. She all but told me that I couldn't handle being a mother, and that's what I'm most scared about. That I might screw this baby up."

"Oh Ginny…" Harry rubbed her back softly, and lovingly. "I love you so much. You will be a wonderful mother."

"What if I don't eat right, and I lose the baby before it's even born?" Seeing Ginny so vulnerably confessing her fears broke Harry's heart.

"Oh, honey, I'm so scared to. There are so many things that could go wrong," Ginny's face fell at this. "But we shouldn't spend our time worrying about the 'what if's. It's not worth it; we'll just drive ourselves crazy. I love you so much, and no matter what happens, we'll do it together." Harry gently pressed a kiss to the top of Ginny's head. "You're going to be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Ginny mumbled. "I love you, Harry." She reached up and kissed him on the head. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"I will always be there for you, sweetheart." He kissed her head again.

"You're going to be a great Daddy." She whispered.

"Thank you." Harry caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "Do you want to go home now?" Ginny laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." Harry picked Ginny up bridal style, and walked across the room and out into the hall. "Harry, I can walk."

Harry leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips. "Quiet love." Harry carried her all the way down the stairs, and to the entrance to the kitchen. He set her down.

"Let's get Teddy and go." They went into the kitchen, and found most everybody gone. Audrey, Hermione and Molly were cleaning up the kitchen.

"We're leaving." Harry told them. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Harry." Hermione smiled at him knowingly, and Harry couldn't help but smile at her.

"Bye, Hermione." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and went to leave the kitchen.

"Wait." Molly called. Harry and Ginny turned around.

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Molly smiled sadly at her daughter, before turning back to the sink. Harry and Ginny then left the kitchen, collected Teddy, and said bye to the family.

They went home, put Teddy to bed, and then went to bed themselves. That night they slept soundly.

**A/N- If Fleur is talking, and you see something spelled wrong, or not the right words… ignore it! It is my way of TRYING to do a French accent! Okay, I SUCK at accents, so just bare with me!**

**As for reviews… you guys just amaze me! You guys are the best readers and reviewers! I don't think that I can thank you guys enough, so I decided to update this story a day early. I'm a naughty girl, and promise too many things! I won't (most likely) be posting tomorrow. I'm in charge of this huge activity for my city, so it will take most of tomorrow, and be really stressful for me. So, please just be patient with me! You guys are amazing.**

**Since it will be at least two days before the next update, I'd like to get the little number to say 60 reviews! I think we can do it guys! **

**-thank you all SO much, love always, Lyric **


	7. Moving In

Chapter Seven- Moving In

It was the Wednesday after the Sunday that they told the family, and Ginny was found reading her pregnancy book. She had almost finished it and had made a list of things that needed to be done before baby was born.

_-make a nursery_

_-tell Teddy/explain_

_-move into Potter Manor_

_-get a room ready for Teddy_

_-decide on a name_

_-baby shower (ask Hermione)_

_-buy crib, changing table, rocking chair, toys and books, clothes, bottles, binkies, nappies, pram and other accessories._

_-buy some maternity clothes_

Ginny had decided that today she could go buy some Muggle maternity clothes. She could also talk to Hermione later that day.

As Ginny was dressing, she got an Owl. He had two letters for her. The first one read, in fancy script,

To Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter

She opened up the envelope and found a cream parchment, with fancy script.

_You are invited to the wedding of Anthony Goldstein to Padma Patil_

_Date: March 10, 2002_

_Time: 2:00 pm_

_Place: Patil Backyard (flooing details on back)_

_The wedding reception will also take place in the Patil backyard._

Ginny smiled at the invite. She loved when old Hogwarts friends had wedding and such. Then they could all get together.

Ginny then turned to the second letter.

Harry and Ginny

It read simply. She slipped open the envelope, and found a letter.

_Dear Harry and Ginny, _it read.

_We're planning a reunion D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) party. We're inviting everyone that went through all two years, meaning only the people who got an award. We're planning on having it in January, but we don't have anywhere to do it. We were just wondering if you guys had any ideas._

_Padma says she saw you two the other day, but won't tell us where or why. We hope you have some ideas, or that we'll see you two soon!_

_Love,_

_Lavender and Parvati_

Ginny laughed. She couldn't tell for sure, but she knew Lavender and Parvati, and could tell that they were begging to use the Burrow, or some other place. Ginny thought for a minute. She definitely didn't want to ask her mum to use the Burrow…

"Potter Manor!" She exclaimed. She knew there was a party pavilion there, she'd just have to ask Harry. Though she knew Harry wouldn't say no. It was just something they did; ask each other first.

Ginny went into the kitchen and got a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote,

_Dear Lavender and Parvati,_

_A D.A. reunion party sounds like a lot of fun! I'd love to see everybody again!_

_We could hold the party at me and Harry's house, Potter Manor. There's a big party pavilion that would be perfect for this. _

And about seeing Padma, don't worry about it! You'll see us soon!

_Love, Ginny_

Ginny put the letter on the kitchen table, and went back to her bedroom. She grabbed her wand and her wallet.

"Time to go." Ginny murmured. She was slightly worried about going to buy maternity clothes; it would just make it seem real. She could see her stomach slowly growing each day, but she doubted anybody else would notice quite yet.

* * *

That night, Harry and Ginny went out to dinner at a Muggle Chinese Restaurant.

"We got the invitation to Padma and Anthony's wedding today." Ginny told them while they waited for their meal. They had ordered two dishes of noodles, an order of orange chicken, a dish of wontons, and two egg rolls. They always got more than they could eat and then they had left over for the next day.

"Oh, when is it?"

"It's in March."

"Cool." Harry smiled at her, and grabbed her hands from across the table.

"Yeah. Lavender and Parvati sent me a letter about a D.A. reunion. I was thinking that we could offer the party pavilion at Potter Manor." Ginny gave him a pleading look and he couldn't help but laugh.

"You know I can't say no to that face." Harry leaned across the table, and kissed Ginny. "But, I would've said yes anyway, though. I think it's a wonderful idea."

"I'll owl them later." Ginny told him as the waiter came with their food.

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Ginny lay in bed, and just talked. It was something then always did at night.

"So, is it all worked out with Kingsley now?" Ginny asked Harry. They both lay on their sides, facing each other. Harry had his arm gently draped across her waist.

"Yeah. He says he understands and that I shouldn't have any more missions for a while, if ever."

"Good." Ginny smiled. "I was thinking, we should start moving in as soon as possible."

"It won't take much, the house is already fully furnished." She pointed it out.

"Yeah." Ginny kissed him. "We should move in on Saturday."

"Alright. I don't think it'll take much help. What do you want to move over?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'd like to just bring all of our things. Like our clothes, Teddy's toys and stuff, our kitchen supplies, and anything else that's ours. I want all of the furniture that's already there, though."

"Yeah, I agree." Harry smiled. "Just a few days. When I get back from the Ministry tomorrow, we can start packing."

"No, I'll start while you're gone. The sooner we finish the better." Ginny told him.

"Okay." Harry kissed her. "If you're sure."

"I am." Ginny reassured him.

"Alright." Harry kissed her once more, and then he kissed her slightly swollen stomach, before going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Ginny was able to completely pack all of Teddy's things. When Harry got home, they were able to pack up their movies, and little trinkets that were around the house. They also made a dent into packing their clothes.

On Friday, Ginny finished packing all of the clothes, except what they would need before they moved. She got all of their books, parchment, quills and other stuff like that. She also packed up all of their kitchen stuff with the help of Harry.

On Saturday morning, they finished packing everything up, and they asked George and Ron if they would help move the boxes over. They took them over threw the floo. They put most everything away, with the help of magic. On the bedroom floor, they picked on wing, and blocked the other five by magic, so that Teddy wouldn't get lost wondering around the six different wings.

That night, Harry and Ginny climbed into their new bed.

"Tomorrow, we make the nursery." Ginny told him sternly, and Harry nodded.

"Alright, love. Good night." They kissed sweetly, before going to sleep.

*** ***

A/N- Okay, I'm going to be out of town starting tomorrow, and until the following Saturday. I'm SO sorry that I won't be able to update this story. I will do everything in my power to get another chapter before Sunday the 11th. Okay? If I promise this… can you guys promise to get me up to 80 reviews? I'd love it if you did! Thank you all reviewers, it's you guys that is keeping me writing this story. I love hearing from all of you! Check out 'Happy Birthday' it's one of my stories, and I just updated it yesterday for Fred and George's birthday! THANK YOU!


	8. Welcome Dominique Ginevra!

Chapter Eight- Welcome Dominique Ginevra!

The next day, Sunday, Harry and Ginny were found in the nursery room off to their bedroom. They had set it up so that the crib was under the huge window that faced out over the backyard. The changing table was right next to the entryway to the closet. The crib was under another small window. They decided not to paint the walls or pick out color schemes until the baby was born.

"I think it looks good." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I agree. We'll have to have Teddy make his room special next time he's here."

"Yeah. We could get a professional wizard artist to paint things on his wall." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah. Doesn't Dean do things like that?" Harry asked.

"Dean Thomas?" Ginny asked, and Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's an artist. We could ask him at the D.A. reunion."

"Okay." Harry smiled at her. "Good idea. Has either Lavender of Parvati owled you back yet?"

"No, not yet. But I'm almost positive that they'll jump at the Potter Manor idea. That's just them." Both Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Yeah." Harry agreed through his chuckles.

"Should we go to the Burrow tonight?" Ginny asked after a moment. "It's just kinda, come if you want to policy."

"I don't care. If you want then we can. If you don't feel up to going this week, I'm totally fine with that." Harry reassured her, and she smiled.

"Thank you." Ginny kissed him. "I don't really care either. We should just go. Fleur is due really soon, it may be the last time we see them for a little while."

"Okay." Harry kissed her. "If you're sure."

"I am. Let's go." Harry followed her down the two sets of stairs, and into the flooing room.

"The Burrow!" They both called, and they flooed to the burrow.

"Harry! Ginny!" Arthur exclaimed happily when he saw the couple. "It's good to see you guys. I'm glad you came!" He hugged them both, and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"We always come." Ginny said in a puzzled tone of voice.

"Oh yes… but…" Arthur blushed. "I'm just glad you're here!" He exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"We're glad to be here." Harry reassured him.

"I think dinner's almost ready." Arthur told them. "You guys are the last to come. Everyone else is in the kitchen I believe."

"Alright." Ginny and Harry wandered into the kitchen, and Arthur followed them.

"Hey Ginny, hey Harry." Everyone greeted them.

"Hey guys." Ginny smiled at her family, glad that she had come.

"We're just about to eat." Molly told them with a smile. "Just have a seat." Harry sat next to Fleur and Ginny and on Ginny's other side was George.

Within a few minutes, everyone was stuffing their faces with Molly's good food.

"Mmm…" Ron moaned in delight. "Great food, Mum." Everyone laughed.

"Thank you, dear." Molly smiled at her youngest son.

"So, when are you due, Fleur?" Angelina asked her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Any day now." Fleur beamed at the question, as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Victoire, are you excited for your baby sister?" Ginny asked her niece.

"Yeah!" Victoire exclaimed happily, and everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.

"When Mum and Dad asked me if I was excited for my baby sister, I said yes too. I didn't know what I was getting myself into though." Ron said and everyone laughed, including Ginny.

"Thanks, Ron." Ginny said sarcastically. "I love you, too." Ron shoveled himself another bite of dinner, before bantering with Ginny again.

"Oh, you're welcome, Gin." Ron replied as he grabbed for his pumpkin juice.

Throughout dinner, the family talked, laughed and enjoyed themselves. When it was time to go, they all hugged each other and said goodbye. Harry and Ginny invited them to come check out Potter Manor anytime they wanted, they had already fixed the apparation detection and floo detection to allow them all in.

* * *

On Tuesday, Ginny received a reply owl from Lavender and Parvati. They had set up the owlery to be nice and cozy for the owls, and added a place for the owls to get food and water.

"You can go into the owlery for a little while." Ginny told the owl, and it hooted and flew away. Ginny opened up the envelope and read the letter.

'_Dear Ginny,_

_Thank you SO much for the offer to use your house. If you are alright with that, we would love to have the party there. Just owl us with a time that we can come over and we three can plan the party._

_Thanks a million,_

_Lavender and Parvati'_

Ginny laughed, and went into her study. She had set up the room so that there was a desk in the middle of the room, and on all of the walls were Quidditch posters. Most of them were ones of her, and the rest were of her teammates, and childhood favorites. She also had a Weird Sisters poster up. And, just for laughs, and to annoy Harry, a _**signed**_ Harry Potter poster. She sat at the desk, and pulled out parchment and a quill.

'_Dear Lavender and Parvati,_

_You're welcome, it was our pleasure to host the D.A. reunion party. I'm actually really excited it should be really fun._

_How would a week from today, Tuesday the 11__th__, work for meeting? If that works just send me an owl as soon as you can so that I can plan on it. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron, if that's okay with you two. Just let me know! _

_Sincerely, _

_Ginny'_

She folded the letter up, and put it into an envelope. She took the letter out to the owlery, and sent it with the owl that had brought it. Ginny then went back into the house, and started dinner. She had convinced Ladee, Lada, and Lyre that she could handle most of the cooking.

* * *

Later that night, as Harry and Ginny lay in bed, Harry rested his hand on her slowing growing tummy.

"You can kinda tell." Harry whispered as he slowly rubbed her belly.

"Really?" Ginny moaned in delight.

"Yeah." Harry smiled at her pleasure. "Turn around and I'll rub your back." Ginny gently lay on her stomach, and Harry started on her shoulders. "Feel good, love?" He asked.

"Mmm…" Was her only response. Harry slowly worked down her back, and made it to the small of her back. He fondly squeezed her bum, and Ginny moaned.

"Not now." She said though, and she turned around. "I don't feel up to anything like that tonight. Can we just cuddle?" Ginny had been really tired lately, and didn't sleep well at night.

"Of course, love." Harry spooned Ginny to him, and rubbed her back. "I love you. If you can't sleep at night, don't feel bad about waking me up. If you need me, I want to be there for you." Harry kissed the top of her head. "Promise you'll wake me up?"

"Promise." Ginny reassured him. "I love you, too. Night." The couple soon fell to sleep.

* * *

On Friday, Harry didn't have to go into the Ministry, so they decided that they would just hang out around the house, and just relax. It snowed for the first time that season, and they just sat in the cozy living room on the second floor, in front of the fire, and cuddled up on the love seat.

Harry had pulled up the Weasley jumper she was wearing, and has examining her belly.

"I'm fat." She muttered, and Harry looked up at her incredulously.

"You are not. You're pregnant. And besides, I think it's incredibly sexy. You are carrying my baby." He drove his point home by kissing her sweetly. Just as he was about to deepen it, he remembered how she wasn't interested in anything of the sort at the moment. He didn't mind, of course, he just wanted her to be comfortable. When he pulled back, he heard Ginny sigh in an exasperated way.

"Alright." She tried to look put out, but Harry could tell that she loved to know that he didn't really think that she was fat, and he also saw in her eyes the gratitude. "Thank you for being patient with me. I'm sorry I haven't been up for anything other than sleeping lately." She looked genuinely sorry, and he could almost see a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Love, it's alright. I'm not just interested in you for that. I love you, and just being with you is enough. Plus, you're carrying our baby, and I can't wait of the baby. I love you so much." He saw her eyes let up some of the burden he saw her carrying, but he could tell that something was still bothering her. "Sweetheart, what's bothering you?" Harry waited for her to answer. She stared into the flames in the fireplace, and he could almost see the gears in her head turning.

"I just don't want you to get…" Ginny looked to be struggling with her words. "mad." She finished.

"What would I be mad about, honey?" Harry looked confused, and almost hurt that she would think that he would get mad at her. He was rarely mad at her, and he thought she knew that.

"For not wanting to have… sex." She whispered her fear, and Harry felt a blow to his heart.

"Honey, why would I be mad about that? I love you so much." He pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tightly. "I'm not with you for that. If you never want to have sex ever again, I would still stay with you. I wouldn't be able to live without you. I love you." Harry didn't care if he sounded like he was rambling; he needed her to know how he felt. "I didn't know you thought I'd get mad at you." He told her. "Do I get mad at you a lot?" Ginny could hear the hesitation his voice, and the fear.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, and she crashed her lips against his. When they finally pulled apart, they were both panting for air. "Oh, Harry! That's not what I meant at all!" She kissed him again. "You're the best husband ever. You never get mad at me, and you just want to please me, and you try to always make me happy. I love you so much." Harry looked so relieved, and Ginny couldn't help but kiss him again.

"Good." Harry murmured against her lips. "That's all I want. I want you to feel like a princess, and I just live to please you. I love you so much."

"Thank you, honey." Ginny whispered.

"No, thank you, Gin." Harry smiled. He replaced his hand on her stomach. "Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth." Ginny reached down, and rubbed him through his pants.

"Let's go up to the bed, and I'll _please_ you." Ginny purred into his ear, and she continued to rub him.

"You sure?" He barely formed the words, as Ginny continued her actions.

"Oh yeah." She purred again. Harry's eyes darkened to a dark, dark green, one of Ginny's favorite shades. Harry stood up, picked Ginny up, and went up to their bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, was the same as the day before. Harry and Ginny just hung around the house, and relaxed. At around noon, Ron flooed in, and the detector went off. Harry and Ginny were having lunch, so they got up, and went into the entryway.

"Whoa…" They heard Ron breath, as he too stepped into the entryway.

"You like it?" Ginny smirked, and Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry smiled at the sibling antics.

"Well, I'm good. But, I didn't come here to chat, Fleur just went into labor and everybody's going to St. Mungos." Ginny smiled.

"Good. I bet Fleur's happy." She said, and Ron nodded.

"Yeah. Just come over if you want to. I better go home. I was at the shop when Dad came and told George and I. I volunteered to come tell you guys, but now I have to go tell Hermione and get ready to go over there." Harry nodded.

"Alright, mate. We'll see you and Hermione later." Harry told him, and Ron nodded.

"Kay, see ya guys later." He went back into the room he came from, and flooed home.

"Do you want to go over there right away?" Harry asked Ginny when Ron had left.

"Sure. I just want to finish up lunch, and then we can go over there. I want to be there for the birth of my goddaughter."

"Oh yeah." Harry smiled. "Sometimes I wish I was there for Teddy's birth. It would just be something I could tell him about, since neither of his parents are around." Ginny smiled ruefully.

"I hope to never have to actually step in as the guardian of Dominique. That would mean that Bill and Fleur had died." Harry nodded.

"Yeah, that would really suck. Plus, Victoire would go to France with Gabrielle, and Dominique would stay here in England." Harry pointed out.

"Let's go finish lunch."

* * *

Half an hour later, the whole family was at St. Mungos, waiting in the lobby.

"How's the shop?" Percy asked George as the silence threatened to engulf everyone.

"Really good! Ron came and helped me today. Business has been really booming lately." George spoke more to everyone, then to the just Percy.

"That's good to hear." Percy then turned to Hermione. "Is the house-elf law you're working on going good?"

"Oh yes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're going to wish that you didn't ask." Ron muttered as Hermione went into a whole monologue on the house-elf laws and regulations. Percy was the only one that looked interested at all.

After a few hours, everyone was bored out of their mind. Molly was knitting, Arthur was sleeping, and everyone else was either staring at the wall, sleeping, talking quietly, or playing with little Victoire.

"Everyone will be here waiting for us in a few months." Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Yep." Ginny was close to sleep, and so Harry scooped her off of the hard hospital chair, and into his lap. She burrowed her face into his chest, and fell to sleep.

* * *

After another few hours, Bill came into the waiting room where his family was. He had a huge smile on his face, and he went over to his daughter, and picked her up.

"Victoire, love." Bill kissed her head. "How have you been, honey?"

"Daddy!" She smiled big at her father.

"Do you want to come see Mummy, and your new baby sister?"

"Uh-huh!" Victoire bounced up and down in her father's arms.

Bill waved to the rest of his family, before disappearing back through the doors he had just left through.

After a little while longer, Bill came back out, this time alone. He walked over to his little sister, who was still asleep in Harry's arms. Harry saw that Bill wanted to talk with her, so he gently shook her.

"Gin," Harry whispered into her ear, and she stirred. When she opened her eyes, and saw Bill, she sat up straighter.

"Hey, sis." Bill smiled at his little sister as she composed herself. "Would you like to come and see your goddaughter?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah." Ginny stood and followed Bill through the doors, and back through the walls.

"Just a few months and you'll be the one delivering." Bill whispered to his sister.

"Don't say that too loud, dear brother." Ginny laughed, and Bill laughed too.

"I won't." He led her to a door that said, 'Fleur Weasley'. He knocked, before opening. The scene that she saw melted her heart. Fleur sat on the bed, with a little pink bundle in her arms, and Victoire was sitting on the bed too, cooing at her little baby sister.

"'ello Ginny." Fleur smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Hi, Fleur. How are you?" Fleur beamed down at the little baby.

"I'm good." She gestured to the baby. "Wood you like to 'old little Dominique Ginevra?" Ginny nodded, and walked over to the bed. She leaned down, and picked up her little goddaughter.

"Hello little one." Ginny cooed to the baby. As she held the baby close, she felt a flutter deep inside of her. She instantly stopped, and she felt completely in-tune to her inner self. Ginny knew it was her baby, and it felt incredible. 'Hi baby.' She thought, and she felt a small flutter again.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked when he saw Ginny stiffen.

"Oh my…" Ginny mumbled, and she lifted Dom to her face, before kissing her head. "So precious." Fleur smiled knowingly, she figured Ginny was talking about what had just happened opposed to her little goddaughter.

"Cherish ze beginning of the pregnancy." Fleur told Ginny, before laughing. Ginny smiled, she knew that Fleur knew what she had felt.

"Hello Dominique." She cooed again to the little baby. "I'm your aunt, and your godmother, Ginny. I love you little sweetheart."

"She's been good so far." Bill laughed, as he looked at Ginny and Dominique.

"She has the Weasley red hair, and I can already see the freckles." Ginny pointed out.

"Yeah. She looks like me, and Vic looks like Fleur." Bill agreed.

"No. Vic looks like her godmother, and Dominique looks like her godmother." Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah." Bill and Fleur laughed. "I guess so."

After a few minutes, Fleur turned to Bill.

"You can go and get ze rezt of ze family." She told him, and Bill nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Bye Daddy!" Victoire called as Bill left the room.

"Do you like your little sister?" Ginny asked Victoire.

"Uh-huh." Victoire dramatically nodded her head.

"She's so pretty, huh?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Victoire flashed her beautiful 1/8th veela smile. "She pwetty." Ginny laughed.

Just then, Molly came bounding into the room. She looked at Fleur, who pointed to Ginny, and Molly rushed to Ginny.

"May I hold her, dear?" Molly asked Ginny, even though Ginny knew that if she didn't give up the baby soon, Molly would tear her out of Ginny's arms.

"Yeah, Mum." Ginny gave the baby to Molly, who cooed down at the little pink bundle.

"Oh, what a precious little one. My second grandbaby."

"She looks like a Weasley." Arthur pointed out, as he stood behind Molly.

"Yeah." Molly absentmindedly agreed.

Throughout the next hour, Dominique was passed around to everyone. After the hour was over, a healer came in, and shooed the family out.

"Well, in a few months we'll be back here." Ron pointed out as they all walked down the halls, and to the fireplaces.

"Yeah, for Angie and then Ginny." Percy said.

"Yeah!" George cheered in an annoyingly fake voice. Everyone laughed.

"You should be excited." Angelina told him in an exasperated voice. "One of them is your baby!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah!" George pretended to be dumb struck. "That's right!" Everybody laughed.

When they got the fireplaces, everyone flooed home, saying that they'd see each other on Sunday.

A/N- Whoa! I did it, I did it! I got this to you guys early! Woohoo! Haha I deserve extra reviews for this one, PLUS I got them in before the 80 reviews, and I'm so happy Also, my parents are freakin' pissed at me that I've been typing this on vacation! I love you guys too much! So… here it is! Please, please, can we get to 85 reviews before the next chappie. I don't know when it will come, so please be nice and patient.

Also, I want to thank you all again for the AMAZING reviews you give me! Thank you all, I don't think I could ever repay you for the feeling I get when I see that I have a new review, it's the best feeling in the world!

-thanks a million, until next time, love always, Lyric Medlie


	9. Party Planning and Quidditch Games

Chapter Nine- Party Planning, and Quidditch Games

On Tuesday, Ginny was found waiting at the Leaky Cauldron, with Hermione by her side. Ginny had decided to have Hermione help with the party, since Hermione was so organized, plus, Ginny couldn't stand spending all that time with just Lavender and Parvati.

"They'll be here soon, right?" Hermione asked, as Tom brought them their lunch.

"They should be, I don't know where they are." Ginny told Hermione as Lavender and Parvati entered the pub.

"Hey guys." Ginny called to them, and waved, and they came over.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Lavender exclaimed with a huge smile, she and Parvati hugged both girls, before sitting down. Tom came over and they ordered a drink to start with.

"It's been too long." Parvati smiled at her two former classmates.

"I know." Ginny smiled back at the girls, and unconsciously placed her hand on her belly. As she did, Lavender shrieked, and made both Ginny and Hermione jump.

"What is it?" Parvati asked, and Lavender just pointed to Ginny's belly. "No?!" Parvati exclaimed, obviously understanding the 'language' Lavender was trying to communicate in.

"Are you…?" Lavender let her question trial off, though Ginny could tell it was directed to her.

"Am I what?" Ginny asked.

"Are you, pregnant?" Lavender asked, and Ginny sighed. There was no holding it off now.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, and Lavender and Parvati shrieked. "But you have to promise not to tell anybody. Okay?"

"Okay." Both Lavender and Parvati nodded their heads.

"Okay, now let's start planning the reunion." Ginny told them, and Hermione pulled out a pad of paper, and a self-inking quill. "I've asked Hermione to help out, I hope that's alright."

"Of course." Lavender smiled. "As much help as we can get is good. It will help everything flow much better."

"Okay." Ginny smiled at the change in Lavender's behavior. She had once loathed Hermione, and now here they both sat, together, not fighting, and both happily married. Hermione to Ron, and Lavender, just recently in fact, to Seamus.

"When were you thinking of having it?" Hermione asked.

"In January." Parvati told her, and she jotted it down.

"Which day of the week?"

"Probably a Saturday so that we can get everyone to attend." Lavender suggested.

"Good idea." Ginny commented, as Hermione flipped open her calendar.

"There's Saturday the fifth, the twelfth, the nineteenth, or the twenty-sixth." Hermione asked as she dragged her finger down the calendar.

"Let's schedule it for the twelfth, so that it's not too far away, but not too soon. It is the eleventh today." Parvati suggested, and they all nodded.

"Good idea." Lavender agreed.

"Who are we inviting?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone that got an award." Lavender told her.

"That would be Hannah, Neville, Katie, Susan, Terry, Cho, Michael, Dennis, Justin, Seamus, Anthony, Angelina, Lee, Luna, Ernie, Padma, Alicia, Dean, George, and of course us four, and Harry and Ron." Parvati listed everyone, and Hermione quickly jotted them down.

"Just don't want to forget someone." Hermione muttered as she wrote them down. "Ginny said that you guys were going to hold it at Potter Manor?" Hermione clarified when she finished writing down all of the names.

"Yep." Lavender smiled. "We're so happy that Ginny's allowing us to use her house. We had no idea where to hold it!"

"Okay, well we need to decide food, decorations, drinks, music, games, and anything else that needs deciding." Hermione told them, and for the next two hours they planned everything out. Everything was decided and accounted for.

* * *

The next day, Ginny got a letter asking if she and Harry, and anyone else they wanted to bring, would like to come watch a Holyhead Harpies game against the Ballycastle Bats, this Saturday. That night at dinner, Ginny told Harry about it, and Harry quickly agreed. He thought it'd be really fun for the whole family to go. So, Ginny wrote back to Gwenog Jones, and asked for enough tickets to bring everyone. She got tickets for Bill, Fleur and Victoire, even though she figured they wouldn't come. Later that night, Ginny got the tickets from Gwenog, and Ginny then wrote her family, asking if they'd all like to come.

'_Dear Ginny,_

_Count me and Hermione in! Sounds really fun, can't wait!_

_Thanks, Ron'_

'_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_Sounds fun! I can't wait to see the Harpies get their butts whooped! _

_Thanks, George (and Angelina)'_

'_Dear Ginny and Harry,_

_Thank you so much for the invite. It sounds like a lot of fun, and I'm sure we'll all have such a fun time. See you on Saturday._

Sincerely, Percy and Audrey'

'_Dear Harry and Ginny, _

We would love to come! Thank you so much, see you on Saturday!  
-Mum and Dad'

'_Ginny and Harry-_

_Thank you so much for the invite! Fleur won't be able to come, but we've decided that Victoire and I can come, and Fleur will stay with Dominique. We'll see you on Saturday!_

_-Bill'_

* * *

Saturday finally approached, and Harry and Ginny apparated to the Holyhead Harpies stadium in Wales. They walked up to the top box that was reserved just for them and their family. They went up, and were soon joined by the rest of the family. Victoire was bouncing up and down, and was very excited.

"Are you excited to see them play Quidditch, Vic?" Ginny asked as she held her niece.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, before looking confused. "You play?" Ginny laughed at Victoire's awareness.

"I'm sick, I can't play right now." Victoire nodded.

"Mummy was sick." Ginny again laughed at how spot on Victoire was.

"Yep. And now you have Dominique."

"Dom is pwetty." Victoire proclaimed, and Ginny smiled.

"And I'm going to have a baby!" Ginny told her enthusiastically.

"Cool!" Victoire smiled. "Where is the baby?" Ginny smiled.

"Right here." Ginny put her hand on her tummy. "It's not ready to be born yet, so it's staying safe in here."

"Why? That were food goes." Victoire looked very confused.

"Because baby's safe there." Ginny explained. "We don't want baby to get hurt. Right?"

"Right." Victoire nodded, and as she did the teams mounted their brooms and took to the sky. "Whoa!" Victoire exclaimed, and she was quickly engrossed to the game.

An hour later, all the adults were thoroughly into the game, except maybe Percy and Hermione.

"Woohoo!" George screamed when the Bats made another goal. He and Ron were anti-Harpies fans tonight, and they were making sure the whole family knew it. They quickly high-five'd before fixing their eyes on the pitch.

"Go Judy!" Ginny screamed when she and the Bats seeker went on a chase for the snitch. Just as they dipped, the snitch went out of sight, and they were both confused. The chasers had kept up the scoring though, and the Harpies had made another two goals, via the new chaser.

"She's way better than you were, Gin!" George taunted as the new chaser made another goal.

"Thanks, George. I love you, too." Ginny yelled over the noise, but George was too busy screaming.

"Whoa, chill!" Angelina screamed to him, as he and Ron started jumping up and down, but Ginny was soon joining them.

"Ginevra, no jumping!" Molly yelled to her daughter over the noise, and Ginny quickly stopped. She had decided that her mother only wanted what was best for her and the baby, and had decided to just do what Molly asked from her for the next seven or so months.

"Okay." Ginny called back, and she went to just screaming, cheering on her team.

"Hit him good Lain!" Ginny screamed, as the bludger came straight to the beater. Lain did hit it, and it went straight to the other teams chaser, who was currently holding the quaffle. Wendy swept down, and caught the quaffle, racing to the goal posts.

"Wendy! Wendy! Wendy!" Ginny started a cheer, that Harry, Hermione, Percy, Bill, Percy, Audrey, Angelina and Arthur soon caught on. Victoire even did her own little cheers.

"No!" George raked his hands through his hair as Wendy made the goal.

After another hour and a half, Judy and the other teams seeker were in another chase for the snitch. They went weaving in and out of the other players, and went straight down before quickly going down again. The other chasers and beaters were still as they watched with anticipation. After a minute, they went into a final dive, and Judy reached the extra inch, and grasped the snitch. George and Ron moaned, and booed, as everyone else screamed in happiness.

"Yeah, Judy!" Ginny screamed. She turned around and caught Harry in a piercing kiss that lasted very long. When she finally pulled away, she jumped into Bill's arms and hugged him tightly. Bill smiled down at his little sister, happy that she could still enjoy Quidditch, even if she couldn't play.

"I'm gonna go congratulate the team!" Ginny told everyone, before racing out of the box and down the many stairs.

When she got down stairs, she went into the locker room, to find her team all cheering, and holding Judy up on their shoulders.

"Ginny!" Gwenog exclaimed when she saw her. "It's so good to see you!"

"You're pregnant!" Wendy exclaimed when she saw her. Wendy had been pregnant, she had twin daughters who were a year and half old, and here she was, playing Quidditch.

"How could you tell?" Ginny asked in bewilderment. She got no 'hi' or 'how are you', just a quick accusation.

"So you are?" Judy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I am." Ginny smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah!" Wendy exclaimed. "I told you guys! I knew for sure when Gwen wouldn't deny it when I asked."

"Oh, so it's Gwen's fault?" Ginny asked with a laugh. Gwenog put her hands up in the air, in a surrendering gesture.

"I didn't do anything!" Gwenog exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"It's okay." Ginny smiled at her teammates. "As long as you don't tell anyone. I still don't want the press to know, so just keep it between us." Everyone nodded.

"We will." Alyssa smiled at her.

"Come celebrate with us." Gwen told Ginny, and everyone cheered. "We're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"I don't know if I can. Harry's upstairs-" Alyssa cut Ginny off.

"Bring him along. I remember him being a good partier." Everyone giggled at Alyssa's comment, and Ginny blushed. She remembered all the times Harry had come. They had ended up drunk, and saying a bunch of things, and doing a bunch of things that were rather embarrassing.

"No firewhiskey." Ginny told them, and they nodded. "I'm pregnant, and so no Butterbeer either."

Ginny then sent her patronus up to the box, telling Harry to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron, and thanking her family for coming and having fun.

That night, Harry and Ginny stayed alcohol free, and ended up having to make sure all the girls made it home all right. They then went back to Potter Manor, and fell to sleep fast, they had had a long, fun night.

A/N- YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! It's early, AGAIN! I deserve THE best reviews from you guys. All of you out there that follow this story, or favorite it, and HAVEN'T reviewed yet, shame on you! Look what I do for you, TWO early chapters in a row! I'm so nice!  
I'd just like to say that the only reason this is early is because, I'm sick, and in pain! I got a HUGE sun burn, that is on my neck, (owie) up my legs, (a HUGE rash burn) and on my feet, face, and hands. On my legs, feet and hands, I don't just turn red, I turn rashie, and it itches AND stings. Plus, I have a massive heat stroke headache, so it's all jolly for me! Haha I'm not bitter at all…

Please Review, and to all those that have, I DO read them (and I respond you'll find) and I DO appreciate them so much! Thank you all SO much! You guys are AMAZING! Let's try and get the review number to 110! Omigosh, this is the best story out of my stories, and I LOVE you all dearly, thank you!

-with love, Lyric Medlie


	10. A Tough Choice

Chapter Ten- A Tough Choice

The next day, Sunday, Molly had everyone over for dinner, as always, and everyone came but Bill and Dominique. Fleur said that it was her turn to get out of the house, and the way she spoke made them all laugh.

"He's only a floo away, anyway." She explained with a smile.

During dinner, Molly brought up the subject of George and Angelina's wedding.

"Do you dears have anything planned out for the wedding yet?" Everyone could tell that Molly was just itching to get her hands on the wedding, and take control. She'd done it to all of her other children.

"Well," Angelina turned to George, and he nodded. "I don't have any siblings, so, we'd like Victoire to be the flower girl, if it's alright with you, Fleur?" Fleur smiled.

"Zat vould be vonderful!" She exclaimed, before turning to Victoire. "Would you like to be ze flower girl, cherie?" Victoire looked thoughtful.

"What a flower girl?" Victoire asked.

"You get to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers on the ground while music plays." Angelina explained, and Victoire smiled.

"Okay." She agreed.

"Alicia Spinnit, Katie Bell and Hermione, I want for my brides maids." Angelina turned to Hermione, who nodded her head happily.

"Of course, I'd love to!"

"Good." Angelina smiled. "And, like I said, I don't have any siblings, so Ginny," Angelina turned to Ginny. "I would love for you to be my maid-of-honor." Ginny had a shocked look on her face.

"Really? Even though I'll be fat?" Angelina laughed.

"I'll be fat too! We can be fat together!" Everyone laughed.

"Besides," Fleur put in. "You are not fat. You're pregnant with your precious bebe." Fleur helped Victoire take a bite of her dinner. "And zen ze grow into wonderful people."

"That's what I try to tell her." George muttered, though everyone heard him.

"It's a lost case." Arthur said with a chuckle. "Unless you're Fleur."

"I just don't see how you can zink you are fat!" Fleur exclaimed. "It's nonsense! But I guess that that's just my Veela."

"What about you, George? Who do you want in the wedding party?" Molly asked her son.

George took a deep breath, and grabbed Angelina's hand from under the table.

"I think it'd be good for Teddy to be the ring bearer. I want Harry and Ron to be my groomsmen, and Percy, Charlie and Bill as ushers. I want all of my brothers apart of my wedding." Everyone smiled, but Harry beamed.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled, almost sheepishly. Ginny took Harry's hand, she knew what an honor it was for Harry to be called George's brother. There was only one problem, and only Molly noticed it.

"But, George, who will be your Best Man?" Molly asked, and George shot her a look that said, 'why-did-you-have-to-ask'. He abruptly stood up from the kitchen table, and rushed out into the cold winter day. Snow draped the ground like a peaceful white blanket, and as the door slammed shut, the family heard the crunching of the snow under George's feet.

"Was it-" Molly started, before Angelina cut her off.

"Oh no, Molly. It's just, well," She looked to be hesitating her next sentence. "Well we were talking, and I asked him the same question, and he said that… well he said that… that he wanted Fred to be his best man. But, you know… he can't. I told him that it'd be fine with me if there wasn't a best man, and we just kept the spot open for Fred, but he's just so… I don't know." Angelina smiled apologetically, before rushing out of the house, after George.

Everyone was silent after the outburst, and nobody moved. They all just stared down at their plates, or at a wall.

"Why so quiet?" Victoire whispered after a few minutes.

"Victoire-" Fleur started in what sounded like a stern voice, but Molly cut her off.

"Would you like some dessert, my little one?" Molly asked Victoire. Victoire nodded her head, and smiled.

"Yes, pwese."

"Alright." Molly stood, and went over to the counter, where she waved her wand, and a bag of chocolate biscuits appeared. Everyone else shuffled, and started taking small bites of their dinners.

"Yummy!" Victoire exclaimed when Molly handed here a biscuit.

"What do you say, Victoire?" Fleur murmured softly to her daughter, who smiled.

"Oh yeah." Victoire nodded. "Tank you, gwandmum." Molly smiled.

"You're quite welcome my dear."

After dinner, everyone went into the living room, and sat around. There were quiet conversations, and the family was almost tense. After a while, Ginny excused herself to use the loo, and Hermione spoke up.

"Alright," Hermione spoke firmly, but softly. "I want to throw Ginny a baby shower, but I want it to be a surprise. We should probably do it right away, so that Ginny doesn't start asking for one. She has talked to me, and I know that she wants one, so we should get started." Hermione smiled at everyone, who looked confused, except Audrey.

"What a wonderful idea!" She exclaimed. "I remember throwing a baby shower for my aunt when my little cousin was born! Count me in, Hermione."

"Um, what is a baby shower?" Percy asked.

"It's like a hen party," Most of the guys sighed, or moaned. "But!" Hermione cut in. "But, guys are invited. It is a hen party in the sense that you have it before the baby is born, and all of your friends and family come, and there are games and snacks and some people bring presents."

"Oh," Percy nodded. "That makes sense."

"Well, where should we hold it?" Hermione didn't waste anytime jumping right into it Ginny might be back soon.

"We could do it at Potter Manor." Harry said, but Hermione shook her head.

"No, I don't think we should. For one, the D.A. party will be there, and for two, Ginny would catch on if we all just showed up at her house and kicked her out."

"I guess you're right." Harry agreed. "Where then?"

"I was thinking here." Hermione turned to Molly, asking with her eyes if she could hold the party here.

"What a wonderful idea!" Molly smiled. "I'd love to help out, too, Hermione."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled. "Now," She was cut off by the sound of someone puking.

"Ginny." Harry said, before jumping out of his seat and running into the bathroom.

* * *

On the following Wednesday, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Molly were found at the Burrow, planning Ginny's baby shower. They were thinking of combing Ginny's and Angelina's but Angelina insisted on just having her bridal shower or "hen's night" with her baby shower, to make it easier.

"Okay," Hermione smiled. "I did some research and I came up with a bunch of games that Muggles play at baby showers. There's this one where you-" Angelina then cut Hermione off.

"I don't want to seem rude or unappreciative, but I don't think Ginny will be into any of that. She'll just want a party with music, friends, food, and just a lot of laughter." Hermione looked thoughtfully at Angelina.

"I actually agree with you." Hermione said after a minute. "As much as a baby shower with all the tradition things would be, I highly doubt that Ginny would fly for any of it."

"That's brilliant!" Angelina's face lit up. "We could play a game of Quidditch!" Then Molly spoke up.

"No!" Molly said fiercely. "Not with both you and Ginny pregnant. Neither of you will be up on a broomstick anytime soon!" Angelina laughed.

"I knew you'd say something like that." She told her.

"Vell, what should I bring?" Fleur asked. "I could make a few of my French dishes."

"Alright." Hermione jotted that down. "That'd be great, Fleur." Fleur smiled.

"I'll take care of the music." Angelina told everybody. "And the drinks."

"No drinks!" Molly exclaimed. "No butterbeer, no Firewhiskey."

"But, Molly, not everyone there will be pregnant." Angelina pointed out.

"I know Ginny, and I know that if any of that is near her, that she'll want some." Molly said.

"I zink that you are cutting Ginny too short. She wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm her bebe. That's not her." Fleur said. Molly blushed slightly.

"I guess you're right."

"Well, it's alright." Angelina smiled. "I'll just get some pumpkin juice."

"I can do invitations." Hermione said. "She'll want family, and then girl friends. I think we should do a traditional baby shower, where just girls come. Plus, the D.A. reunion is soon. But, I think we should invite her brothers, and Harry of course, and Arthur." Hermione positioned her parchment before jotting down names. "Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Katie," She turned to Angelina. "Should we invite Susan?" She asked.

"We may as well. If we're inviting all the Dumbledore's army girls, then we have to include her." Angelina pointed out.

"What about Cho?" Ginny had mixed feelings about Cho, since after the battle, she'd been kind of clingy to Harry, and Ginny wanted no part of that.

"I don't think we should." Molly said with a slight frown. "She was never that close with Ginny, or on good… terms with her."

"I agree." Hermione said. "So, Susan and then Alicia. Anybody else?"

"What about her teammates on the Holyhead Harpies?" Fleur suggested.

"Good idea." Hermione smiled. "Gwenog, Wendy, Alyssa, Judy, Lain and Jessica."

"That sounds like everybody." Molly told them. "I can do the rest of the food."

"Alright." Hermione smiled. "Now, most important question. When should it be?"

"I think we should wait until after Christmas." Audrey said. "And I'll do decorations."

"Okay, thanks, Audrey. And I like your idea about the date. How about the 27th?"

"Alright." Everyone nodded. "We'll have it at two o'clock. I'll talk to Harry about getting Ginny over here. We can meet at 12:30 to get everything together." Everyone nodded.

"Sound good, dear." Molly smiled at Hermione.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny was down in the entryway, waiting for her husband. It was Friday, and the whole family was going to get the outfits and flowers for the wedding. They were planning it for the end of January, since the baby was due in the spring. They were just having a small family affair.

"Coming, love!" Harry called back, and within seconds he ran into the entryway. "Ready, love?" He smirked at her, and she just kissed his cheek.

"Come on." She pulled him into the apparating and floo room, that they now called the "coming and going" room. They entered the fireplace and floo to the Burrow, where they were all waiting.

"Oh, Harry, Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. "Come along, we're on a tight schedule!"

"Sorry, it's my fault." Harry smiled. "I just too much time to get ready." Everybody laughed.

"He's not kidding." Ginny smirked, and everyone laughed some more.

"Alright," Molly smiled. "Come along, everyone. We're meeting Angelina, George and Mr. & Mrs. Johnson at a Muggle clothing store. Angelina wants us all to where Muggle clothes, opposed to dress robes, since her father and his family are all Muggles." Molly explained, before leading them out of the house, and down the lane to where they could apparate. She told them where they were headed, and they all apparated.

"Oh good, you're all here!" Angelina exclaimed when she saw the Weasley's. "We're doing bridesmaids first, so Hermione, come here. Alicia and Katie are already back there." Angelina led Hermione back to a changing room, and they were gone for 45 minutes. Everyone else just sat around, or looked around. Finally, Alicia, Hermione and Katie came out. They all three had on cerulean blue dresses. They fell down to their mid-shins and they all had different straps. Hermione's was a halter-top, while Katie's straps were thin, but not spaghetti. Alicia's were a thicker strap, but not too thick.

"You guys look amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. She was the first to spot them, and everyone else turned around.

"I love the color, Angelina." Molly told her. "Is this the blue you were trying to explain to me?"

"Yeah." Angelina smiled. "Ginny, you're next." She then took Ginny back and showed her a selection of dresses.

"Since the wedding won't be for a few weeks, I had my mum help me find dresses that might work for when you're a little bigger." Angelina explained to Ginny. "Plus, my mum says that if it doesn't fit properly come the wedding, she'll do an engorgement charm on it." Ginny nodded.

"Okay, sounds good. Which one should I try on first?" Angelina picked one up.

"This one's my favorite." It was a simple blue dress. It was v-neck, and looked to fall to about Ginny's knees. The sleeves were quarter sleeves, and bunched up. The middle looked to be bunchy, but Ginny knew it was because it was a maternity dress.

"I love it!" Ginny exclaimed. "It looks really comfortable, and really nice at the same time." Angelina smiled.

"Yeah. My mum said that when she was pregnant she could only where certain clothes, so she figured you'd like this one."

"I'll have to tell her thank you." Ginny noted. "Don't let me forget." Angelina laughed.

"Alright." She reassured her. "I won't. But, we still don't know how it fits."

Ginny quickly tried on the dress, and it was a perfect fit.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, and she spun in it. "It should fit perfectly in a few weeks considering it's still a little big."

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Angelina leaned her head out of the dressing room and called for Mrs. Johnson. She came and smiled.

"Oh you look wonderful, dear." She told Ginny, and Ginny smiled. "You're Ginny, correct?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah I am."

"You're a wonderful Quidditch player." Mrs. Johnson told her, and Ginny blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Johnson."

"Oh, please call me Amanda." Mrs. Johnson- Amanda- insisted.

"Alright, Amanda."

"I would also like to congratulate you." Amanda laughed. "I don't want to sound arrogant, but I was thinking that my first grandchild will be the cousin of the Chosen One's child." Amanda chuckled, and Ginny and Angelina blushed.

"Mum!" Angelina exclaimed, but Ginny smiled.

"It's alright." Ginny reassured her.

"Well, I think that the dress is a perfect fit, and that you'll fit much better into it in a few weeks. You might not think you'll grow that much, but it's crazy how much you do grow." Amanda told her, and Ginny just smiled.

"You can change back into your clothes, or you can go model the dress off." Amanda told her.

"It's alright, I'll change." Ginny changed and then left the changing room.

Next to get fitted was Victoire. Her fitting took much longer, since she wasn't cooperating that well. They had to keep reminding themselves that she was only a year and half, and this was hard on her.

"Maybe I shouldn't have chosen her." Angelina told her mum, who just tsked at her.

"Nonsense, the child is beautiful!" Amanda had exclaimed, and then they would coax her some more.

The dress they chose was a white dress that reached the flower while Victoire wore it. It was a tank top, and it was layered. There was a blue ribbon were the top met the waist, and it had a rose on it in the background. Victoire looked stunning in it for a little year and a half old child. Everyone cooed over her and how beautiful she was.

Then for the next hour and half, the men were fitted for tuxes, and then Angelina was whisked away for her fitting.

After what felt like days, but was only about an hour or two, Angelina came back out in her sweats.

"Well," George looked at her quizzically. "Where's the dress?"

"It's a surprise." She told him with a taunting smirk. "You'll just have to wait." She kissed him, and then thanked everyone for coming.

*** *** ***

To see the dresses, go to my fanfiction page, and scroll all the way down to where the stories start. There, if you look, you'll find links to their dresses. They say:

Ginny's Maid of Honor Dress

Bridesmaids Dresses

Victoire's Dress

Angelina's Dress

A/N- thank you all so much! That's all I have to bore you with this time. Thank you for EVERYTHING! Reviews, and kind words about my sunburn. Now I'm just in the stage where all the dead skin peals away, and you look like an idiot… oh well! haha –Lyric

P.S.- Let's try and get to 140 reviews. I will accept 135 though


	11. Merry Christmas

Ch. 11- Merry Christmas

For Christmas Eve, Molly invited everyone to stay over night at the Burrow. But, there wasn't a lot of room there, so Harry and Ginny invited everyone to stay at Potter Manor, and everyone agreed. Even Charlie was coming from Romania.

Harry and Ginny were going to unlock all of the wings so that the family had somewhere to stay, and the couples could have Master bedrooms.

Harry and Ginny would, of course, have their bedroom. Teddy would have his bedroom, and Andromeda would have the room next to his. Ron and Hermione would have a master bedroom along with George & Angelina, Percy & Audrey, Bill & Fleur and Molly & Arthur. Victoire would have a bedroom in the wing with her parents and Dominique would be in the nursery off of Bill & Fleur's room. Charlie would have a room in Molly and Arthur's wing.

On Christmas Eve, everyone was at Potter Manor, doing something. They had decorated most of the house, with help from the house elves, and it looked amazing!

All of the little kids were taking naps, and the adults were spread out between the kitchen, the upstairs living room, and the game room.

"Woohoo!" George screamed when he and Angelina made a goal against Ginny and Harry on the Quidditch game. "In your freakin' face!" George loved to be all-competitive with his family, because it made him feel like not so much of him was gone.

George gave Angelina a high five, causing him to not keep a play from Ginny's chaser.

"What now!" Ginny exclaimed with a giggle, and a high-five with Harry. "Who's winning now?"

"Well, actually Angie and are still in the lead." George bragged.

"Not for long!" Harry exclaimed as Ginny made another goal on George's keeper. "Maybe Angie should be your keeper."

"Oh yeah right!" George exclaimed. "She's the chasers and seeker. I stink at seeking."

"Yeah, you do." Ginny agreed. "Me and Harry rock at it though, so stinks for you, doesn't it?"

"Nah. If Angie scores well enough…" George's voice trailed off when Ginny scored again.

"Eat your words, Georgie." Ginny mumbled.

Later that night, the whole family sat at dinner. Eating, laughing, joking and just plainly having fun.

"Ron, slow down!" George joked as Ron went for his third helping of food. "Breathing is just as fun as eating." Everyone laughed. Now that George was mostly healed from Fred's death, he made more jokes, and things were better.

"Plus," Fleur smiled at Ron. "I 'ave brought some Christmas pudding."

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed in delight. Teddy sat next to Ginny and Victoire, and he looked at Victoire. "What dessert your favorite?" He asked his best friend. Teddy and Victoire were always together, even though Victoire was still really little, and couldn't talk that well.

"Dessert!" She exclaimed happily, and that seemed to be good enough for him, for he went back to his dinner.

"What do you think Father Christmas is going to bring you?" Ginny asked Teddy.

"A bwoomstick." Teddy said as he chewed on his meat.

"But Teddy," Harry smiled at him. "You already have a broomstick."

"I need a new one!" Teddy exclaimed as if Harry was completely ignorant. "My other one is for babies." Teddy looked over at Victoire. "Gibe it to Vic." He then went back to his dinner.

"Do you want a broomstick, Victoire?" Bill asked his daughter as he helped her take a drink of her water.

"Yeah." Victoire nodded her head happily. "Bom bwoom." Victoire couldn't quite pronounce her sisters name, and it usually turned out to be 'Bom', 'Mom' or some other creation of hers. Sometimes, Victoire would just call her 'baby' or 'sister'.

"No, cherie." Fleur smiled at her daughter. "Dominique is just a bebe."

"Oh," Victoire nodded her head. "Otay."

"Have you guys thought of names yet?" Audrey asked Harry and Ginny after a moment. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look, before Harry answered.

"No, we haven't talked about it yet." And with that, the subject was dropped.

After dinner, the family was spread out throughout the house. Everyone was in their own little place. Harry, Ron and George were in the game room, playing Quidditch and talking about things. Bill and Charlie were chatting animatedly, while Bill fed Dominique her bottle. Percy, Arthur, Audrey and Hermione were talking about things at the Ministry, and other politics. Angelina and Ginny were talking about Quidditch, and babies with Fleur. Molly was talking with Andromeda. Victoire and Teddy were playing around with different things.

"I love this house!" Ron exclaimed to Harry, and Harry and George chuckled.

"Yeah, I love it too." Harry told him with a smile. "My dad grew up here."

"Oh," Ron knew what that meant to Harry, and he couldn't help but feel a tinge of sorrow for his best mate. "That's cool."

"Yeah," Harry smiled at Ron. "So, tell me about the new product at the shop."

"Oh!" George exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "This is my department. They're a new skiving snack-box of sorts. You see, the skiving snack-boxes were just getting old, so we had to come up with something new, of course."

"Of course," Hermione agreed, as she came into the game room, and walked over to the group. "Angelina wanted me to tell you that you better get your butt upstairs or else." Hermione said casually as she sat on Ron's lap. George smiled.

"See you guys later." And with that he jumped up and ran off.

The three friends sat in silence for a little while before Hermione spoke up.

"It's crazy that it's almost been four years." She whispered in the silence.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled. "It has, hasn't it?"

"Remember that Christmas?" Hermione whispered, almost afraid to bring it up.

"Yeah," Harry shivered, remembering that awful night. "That was awful."

"What was awful?" Ginny asked as she walked into the room. She walked over to them, and sat down in Harry's lap. Ron coughed, and Ginny just glared at him.

"Just a night from during the war." Harry said as he put his hand on Ginny's tummy.

"Oh, and which one?" Ginny asked curiously, as she added her hand to Harry's on her tummy.

"Godric Hollow." Hermione answered and Ginny nodded.

"Oh." Ginny smiled at everyone. "That Christmas was awful. I was all alone." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Well, we're going to bed." Ron announced abruptly. He stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her up too.

"Alright." Hermione giggled. "See you two tomorrow. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Harry and Ginny chorused.

"I thought they'd never leave." Ginny murmured when they were out of the room.

"Somebody's eager." Harry groaned as Ginny turned around and kissed him hard.

"Yes," Ginny purred. "I've been wanting to be alone with you all night." She kissed him again, this time drawing it longer. When she pulled back, they were both panting.

"Ginny," Harry moaned. She pushed him down on the couch so that he was lying down, and she got on top of him. She kissed him again, and rocked against him.

"Gin," Harry put his arms on her hips and pulled her down. He kissed her jaw, and slowly trailed kisses down her neck.

"Harry," It was her turn to moan in delight. "More." She pleaded. "Please, I'm so horny." Harry laughed. But not just any laugh, the laugh. The one he only did for her. "Take me to the bedroom." Harry happily obliged. He picked her up, and took her up the stairs, and into their bedroom. They didn't pass anyone on their way up, for which Harry was glad. With the tent in his pants, and his love in his arms, he didn't want to see any of their family.

When they entered the bedroom, Harry promptly shut and locked the door. He went over to the bed, and gently set Ginny down. He got on next to her, and she rolled over so that she was on top of him.

"Too many clothes," Ginny huskily breathed.

After she had undressed him completely, and he her, Ginny got on top, but before she could do anything, Harry stopped her.

"Gin?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm…" Ginny moaned, just ready to start.

"Do you think we should be doing this?" He asked shyly.

'What does he have to be shy about?' Ginny thought, frustrated. This was not going the say she wanted it to.

"Doing what?" She asked exasperatedly.

"This…" He gestured to their position, before flipping her over so that he was on top.

"Why shouldn't we? We're married."

"Yeah, but…" Harry put his hand on her stomach, and Ginny instantly understood. She felt all of the frustration fade.

"Oh, honey." She smiled up at him. "Little one will be fine, I promise."

"But it's just," Harry blushed, and Ginny couldn't help but smile, Harry never blushed in front of her.

"Love, don't worry." Ginny smiled at her husband. "I promise nothing will go wrong."  
"But..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Ginny could tell that something was bothering him.  
"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I just don't think we should be doing this while you're... you know..."  
"Why? Are you imagining me in a few weeks, and decided that maybe you'd just stay away for a while?"  
"Of course not!" Harry exclaimed. "Why would you even think that?" Harry leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "It just seems weird. You know, baby's inside of you."  
"Harry," Ginny smiled and giggled. "I know that. But, I promise that it's not a bad thing. You'll just have to get used to it, though. I've heard that the 2nd trimester is like the second honeymoon." Ginny reached up and kissed him hard, and she could feel Harry's reaction. She smirked.  
"Come on love. I wouldn't lie to you." And with that, they made sweet love.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke Ginny up with a sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas," She mumbled as she slowly woke up. "What time is it?"

"I'm not sure." Harry told her. "I just woke up." He looked over at the clock. "It's 9."

"Hmm…" She mumbled as she sat up and stretched, and as she did, she spotted the presents. They sat at the end of the bed on the floor.

"Presents!" Ginny exclaimed, and she scrambled out of bed. "Wait!" She exclaimed. "Harry, go get Teddy and bring his presents in. We should all do this together." Harry agreed. He kissed her on the head, and left the room.

In a few minutes, Harry returned with an excited Teddy and all of his presents.

"Ready, Teddy?" Ginny asked him as they all sat on the big bed with the pile of presents.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, and reached for the nearest present. It was from Molly and Arthur.

"What is it?" Teddy asked curiously. It was, of course, a Weasley jumper. It was a bright turquoise just like his favorite color of hair. "It blue!" He said excitedly.

"It's a jumper from Nana Weasley." Ginny told him as he examined. "Should I put it on you?"

"Uh-huh." Teddy nodded his head. Ginny helped him put on the jumper, as Harry smiled at his wife and godson.

"What else do you have?" Harry asked. Teddy quickly grabbed another present.

In the end Teddy turned out to get a blue teddy bear from Bill's family, a dragon stuffed animal from Charlie, a picture book from Percy and Audrey, a set of the newest toddler jinks from WWW from George and Angelina, a box of sweets from Ron and Hermione, a new broomstick from Harry and Ginny, and some Muggle toys and storybooks from Andromeda.

"Do you like what you got, Teddy?" Harry asked him when they finished.

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed as he looked over his toys again.

"You'll need to say thank you to everybody." Harry told him gently, and he nodded.

"Tank you Harry and Ginny." He said without even looking up from his toys. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"You're welcome, Teddy." Ginny said as she kissed his head.

"Are you going to open your presents?" Teddy asked after a moment.

"Of course." Harry chuckled.

Harry got a book on advanced charms from Bill's family, a dragon hide jacket from Charlie, a set of 'fascinating' Ministry books from Percy and Audrey, along with a letter of other 'good' books that Harry should check out, a box of WWW products from George and Angelina, a new broom servicing kit from Ron and Hermione, a Weasley jumper from Molly and Arthur, and a box of sweets from Andromeda.

Ginny got close to the same things as Harry. She got a Harpies book from Bill's family, a dragon hide jacket and boots from Charlie, a book on Ministry jobs from Percy and Audrey, evidently Percy wanted her join the Ministry, a box of WWW products from George and Angelina, a simple, yet beautiful, necklace from Ron and Hermione, a Weasley jumper from her parents, and a box of sweets from Andromeda.

Harry and Ginny would wait to give each other their gifts later.

"Should we go get some breakfast?" Harry asked Teddy, who nodded his head. "Okay, let's take your things to your bedroom." Harry helped Teddy take all of his things to his bedroom, before the three made their way downstairs.

The kitchen smelled like Christmas. The house-elves had insisted on making Christmas breakfast and dinner, much to the annoyance of Molly.

The elves had made pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, oatmeal, ham, biscuits and gravy, and they had even made homemade whipped cream and syrup.

"Seems delicious!" Ron exclaimed as he bounded down the stairs.

"I'm surprised you weren't down her first." Ginny laughed as Ron sat down, eager to eat.

"Sod off." He mumbled.

"Don't eat yet!" Hermione exclaimed as she too came down the stairs. "We'll wait for everyone."

"Fine." Ron mumbled.

After a little while, the whole family was assembled in the kitchen, ready to dig in.

"Okay, you may eat." Molly said as the last person sat down. Everyone attacked the food.

Things like, 'This is so good!' and 'Pass the pancakes!' Were spoken across the room, and the kitchen was loud and chaotic, but not in a bad way. In the way that can only mean that family is together, and enjoying a good time.

Through out the day, everyone just relaxed, and had fun. Towards the evening, someone suggested that they all have a snowball fight, and everyone wholeheartedly agreed. Everyone bundled up, and went out back. Molly and Andromeda stayed inside with Dominique.

Outside, snowballs were flying everywhere. No matter where you were, you could easily get hit with a snowball.

After some time, after Arthur had taken Teddy and Victoire inside, someone suggested they have teams. George was a captain, and Ginny was the other.

"I choose Ron!" George exclaimed when they were picking their teams.

"Thanks, love you too!" Angelina called and everyone laughed.

"I choose Harry!" Ginny chose next.

"Of course she does!" Charlie exclaimed and everyone laughed again.

"You know what," Ginny stood with her hands on her hips. "Mr. Potter defeated the darkest wizard of all time! I think that he has pretty good aim, and is pretty good at fighting."

"Amen!" George exclaimed.

"Yes, but he also married to dear Mrs. Potter." Everyone laughed.

"Okay, order people!" George put on a mock-stern face. "I choose Angelina!"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "I've got mad Chaser skills."

"I want Bill." Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione!" George exclaimed.

"Charlie! I've got to have tough team!" Ginny laughed.

"Fleur. Veela skills, baby!" George and Ginny were now mocking each other. Fleur just rolled her eyes.

"Zank you, George." She ruffled his hair.

"Anytime, babe."

"Audrey!" Ginny snapped her fingers at George, in a funny gesture.

"Crap!" George exclaimed in mock-frustration. "I have to have Perce!" Everyone laughed, including Percy.

"No matter, you have more anyone. You'll need all the help you can get." And with that, Ginny ran off to start the game.

After two hours, Ginny's team won. When they came inside, Molly and Andromeda had made hot-chocolate, so they all enjoyed their warm treat.

After they were all warmed up, they had a small, cozy dinner, and everyone was off to bed after their fun day.

"Are you ready to give me my gift?" Ginny asked when they were up in their rooms, changing into their pajamas.

"You mean last night wasn't enough?" Harry asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Oh, but last night is over. There's no way I can keep that."

"I bet we could reenact it." Harry laughed, and Ginny giggled.

"I'm sure we could, and I bet we will." They both laughed at that. "But, I know you got me something." Ginny said.

"You're right." Harry waved his wand, and a small little wrapped box was in his hands. "Here you are my love." He handed her the small box, and she handled carefully. She gently slipped the wrapping paper off of the box, and saw the small, green, velvet box.

"Soft," She murmured as she held the box. She then gently opened it, and gasped. "Harry!" She exclaimed when she the gift. "They're beautiful!" Inside the box were elegant, emerald earrings. "I love them!"

"They were my mothers." Harry whispered as he came over to her from behind, and put his arms around her waist, resting on her swollen belly. "I found them in the vault a few weeks ago."

"Put them on me." Ginny whispered. Harry came around in front of her, and gently put the earrings on her.

"You look beautiful," He whispered to her.

"Thank you my love." She reached up and gently kissed his lips. "My presents in the attic." She led him out of the bedroom, down the hall, and up the stairs. When they got to the attic, she took him over to a corner, where a blue sheet was draped over something big.

"Take off the sheet, honey." Ginny was so excited to see his reaction. She knew that he would absolutely love the gift, and couldn't wait to see what he said. Harry gave her a funny look before pulling off the sheet.

Underneath were two items of furniture. A simple, yet elegant, wooden crib, and a matching rocking chair.

"Baby furniture…" She could tell that Harry was excited just because it made their baby that much more real, but she could also tell that he was slightly confused.

"Honey, this is special furniture." She murmured. "Can you tell where I got it from?" Harry's brow furrowed as he thought over all of the baby furniture he had ever seen, or should be familiar with, which was few.

"I don't know, love."

"Sweetheart, this is your baby furniture. I got it from Godric's Hollow." Harry eyes widened, before glossing over.

"Really?" He asked, and Ginny nodded her head as she saw a tear drip down his cheek.

"Uh-huh. I got them out of the house, before fixing them up and then storing them up here. I figured you wouldn't come up here. Do you like-" Ginny was cut off by Harry kissing her hard. She was surprised at first, before kissing him back.

"I love them." He kissed her again. "Best present that anyone could have given me." He kneeled down, and kissed her stomach. "Except of course this little one."

"Let's go to bed, honey." Ginny suggested, and Harry nodded. Harry slipped the sheet back over the furniture.

"Just to keep it safe." He murmured at Ginny's questioning face. He then scooped her up into his arms, and carried her down to their bedroom.

A/N- Oh my goodness! I'm SO sorry that this is so late! I'm such a loser! But, I have a good reason. I was grounded from the computer for a week, plus I was having an awful time writing this! For some reason, it was REALLY difficult, so I could really use your guys encouraging reviews with this one. I promise the next one won't take so long!

**Also, I'm American, so these foods are American. I know I should've done my research, but the chapter was already so late, so I just wussed out. Sorry to any AMAZINGLY British people who know good English food. I'm a loser, so we got basic yummy American breakfast food.**

**To my reviewers who don't log in:**

**Sophia**: Thank you so much for your compliments! You're too kind! I also love Victoire's dress, it's my favorite! Hehe I'm not so fond of the bridesmaid dresses either, but they just worked. I thought they were very Angelina also, basic. Victoire speaks the way she does because she's a year and like, seven months. Sorry! Thank you about being original, I try! This is December of 2001, that should answer your questions.

-Thanks, love, Lyric

**Dixon**: Thank you!

-thanks, love, Lyric

And to everyone else, THANK YOU AGAIN! I really appreciate your reviews, and I really need them this time! Let's try to get to 151 reviews! We'll see, I won't be too picky this time, so PLEASE!

-thanks a MILLION, love always, Lyric


	12. Surprise!

Chapter 12- Surprise!

The day after Christmas, they whole family thanked Harry and Ginny and went back to their homes. Harry still had some time off for Christmas break, and so Harry and Ginny spent the day relaxing, and just being together. It was always nice to have alone time, just the two of them.

Later that night, when the couple sat around the fireplace, cuddling up together, Ginny brought of the subject of a name for their baby.

"So," She started as he rubbed her shoulders gently. "Do you have any ideas for a name?" Ginny had ideas, but she didn't know how Harry would react. She could only guess, but sometimes Harry was a bit… unpredictable.

"Not really," Harry told her. "I just have names that I know for sure I won't ever name my child."

"Like what, Dean?" Ginny teased, even though she knew that she didn't want to name their child that. Harry just laughed.

"As much as that would be nice," They both laughed. "No I mean names like, Tom," Ginny shivered at the sound of the man who had done so much evil. "Or Bellatrix, or… I don't know, Peter."

"I completely agree." Ginny told him. "Anybody would be stupid to name their kids something like that, especially now. It'd just scream Death Eater." Harry nodded.

They sat in silence, but not uncomfortable silence, for a little while, before Ginny finally decided to voice her idea.

"What about honoring somebody… special?" Ginny asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry's brow wrinkled in a confused manner.

"Well, I have an idea for a boy name, and a girl name." Ginny confessed, and Harry smiled.

"Alright, shoot." Harry urged her as he continued to rub her shoulders.

"You have to promise to tell me how you really feel about the name. Alright?" Ginny didn't want him to freak out about the name choice; she wanted him to tell her the honest truth about how she felt.

"I promise, love." Harry kissed the top of her head, still slightly confused on what she was getting at.

"Okay," Ginny took a deep breath. "I was thinking maybe, James and Lily." Ginny waited for his reaction, but it didn't come. She was currently sitting in his lap, so she turned her head back to see what was wrong. What she saw made her heart melt, and made her realize that she had made the right decision. Harry's eyes were slightly glossy, and he had a huge smile on his face.

"So," Ginny gently prompted him. "What do you think?"

"I think," Harry kissed her nose, and she smiled. "That that is the best idea, ever. Coming from you, it makes it so much better."

"Really?" Ginny asked, still slightly uncertain.

"Really, babe." He kissed her lips softly. "And a middle name?"

"Your turn." Ginny teased.

"You can't tell me you didn't think about it at all." Harry laughed.

"You're right, I did think about it. But, I don't know. Tell me what you want." Ginny urged him.

"Um," He looked to be thinking, before speaking. "Well, Sirius was my godfather, and Remus was my dad's best friend. Teddy's already named after Remus, so we can cross that name off of our list. And a girl… I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"I think Sirius is a wonderful idea. James Sirius Potter." Ginny said proudly.

"I love it." Harry kissed her again, this time a little more heatedly, and Ginny smiled against his lips.

"Are we ready for bed?" Ginny asked when Harry pulled away.

"Sleep, or bed?" Harry asked teasingly.

"I think you know." Ginny mumbled as she kissed him again.

* * *

The next day, the 27th, was Ginny's baby shower. Hermione, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and Molly got everything together early in the morning, before everybody started showing up. The room was decorated with streamers, balloons, confetti, and other party accessories, all in the colors pink and blue, since no one knew the gender of the baby yet. All the girls were excited, and couldn't wait for it to start. All of Ginny's class mates were chatting, and some were talking Quidditch with the Harpies, but the Weasley men were in the kitchen, standing around the table.

"I can't believe we have to be here." Ron grumbled as he took another chip from the table. "This is so stupid. It's a girl party!"

"Chill," Bill laughed.

"Charlie's lucky he went back to Romania yesterday." Ron added as he shoved more chips into his mouth. Just then, Molly came bustling into the kitchen.

"Out of the snacks, Ronald!" She snapped, and Ron looked sheepish.

"Sorry, Mum." He mumbled as he stepped away from the table.

"Come join the festivities." Molly urged. When she saw the look of protestation from her sons, she merely glared. "Do it for Ginny! Plus, all of your wives are out there. Just go be with them." And with that Molly, left, while calling behind her shoulder. "Ginny will be here soon!"

Back at Potter Manor, Harry was getting Ginny "ready".

"I don't want to get dressed!" Ginny grumbled as Harry rummaged through her closet for something for her to wear. "I just want to stay in my pajamas today. I have bit of nausea, and I don't feel like going anywhere anyway! Can't we just stay home?"

"No, we can't." Ginny heard Harry saw from deep within the closet. "We're going to the Burrow. I promised Mum we'd go." Ginny smiled. Sometimes Harry would call Molly 'Mum' and Ginny loved it when he did.

"So," Ginny called back to Harry. "We can just tell her that I wasn't feeling well! She wouldn't mind. We can do _other_ activities." The way Ginny said 'other' made Harry think for a moment that that would be fun, before remembering that they couldn't back out of this.

"I promise we won't stay long." Ginny could hear in Harry's voice what her suggestion did to him, and she couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine, we won't stay long." Ginny finally conceded, knowing that she couldn't win this battle if Harry refused to 'other activities'.

* * *

"Okay," Molly called, trying to get everybody's attention. "Harry just sent his patronus. That means they're leaving right now. So, everybody hide!" Everybody scrambled to get in a good hiding place, before someone switched the light off. As the light shut off, the fire roared and everyone saw the form of Harry. He quickly ducked behind a chair, and practically sat on a huffy Ron.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled as the fire roared again, and Ginny stepped.

"Harry?" She called. "What is going on…?" And then everyone jumped out of their hiding spots, and somebody flicked their wand, sending light to the room.

"Surprise!" Everybody yelled, and Ginny was surprised. George had a camera, and he snapped a picture of her face. She looked shocked, before spotting Harry.

"You knew?" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at him.

"Yep," Harry smiled at his wife. "The whole time."

"That's why you were all but dragging me here."

"Yep," Harry said again, and everybody laughed. That's when Ginny noticed how many people were there. There were all of her friends, both school friends, and Harpies friends.

"Everybody's here!" She exclaimed happily, before hugging everyone. Everybody offered her words of congratulations, and praise. Ginny beamed as she went from one friend, to another. When she got to her brothers, they just teased her, but she teased right back. She was well used to the teasing.

As everybody sat down, and just socialized, Ginny went over to Hermione.

"Let me guess," Ginny said to Hermione. "You're the mastermind behind all of this?" Hermione nodded.

"Yep," Hermione laughed.

"Please tell me there aren't any of those strange baby shower games of read about?" Ginny made a face at the memory.

"Of course not. But, you can thank Angelina for that one." Angelina was walking up to the two when she heard her name.

"Thank me for what?"

"No stupid baby games." Ginny supplied, and Angelina chuckled.

"No problem. I was all from Quidditch, but Molly wouldn't fall for it." Angelina explained.

"I don't think Harry'd fall for it either." Ginny said with a laugh, and Hermione and Angelina both chuckled.

As the party went on, Ginny found herself surrounded by all of her friends and family, as they laughed about old times together. Ginny and the Hogwarts girls would tell the Harpies about something they had gotten up to, while the Harpies and Ginny would tell funny stories from practices. Her brothers mostly sat around and talked, but Harry stayed by Ginny's side, just like she wanted.

"I say," Gwenog interjected after a little while. "That Ginny open her presents now."

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, and Ginny laughed.

"Alright, who's first?" Ginny asked, and Gwenog passed Ginny her present.

"It was my idea to start." Gwenog exclaimed with a chuckle.

"Okay," Ginny smiled. She tore off the paper, and smiled at what she saw. "Thanks, Gwen." Ginny said with a laugh. The gift was a small Quidditch set for a little child. There was a little toy broom, a toy quaffle, a toy bludgers and a toy snitch. There were even soft beaters bats.

"The balls are small, soft and have cushioning charms on them," Gwenog explained. "And they have small hovering charms on them."

"I love it!" Ginny exclaimed, as Harry nodded.

"Very useful for first time parents." Harry said and they all laughed.

"Quidditch is the most important thing you can teach a young child." Gwenog said mock-defensively.

"Of course," Ginny agreed with a laugh. "Who's next?"  
Ginny ended up with a good load of things. From Bill's family she got a baby swing, a Muggle baby item, Percy and Audrey got her a book on newborn babies, and all though it was kind of cliché for them to get her a book, she greatly appreciated it. She hadn't been a mother before, so books like this were a great comfort to her. George and Angelina had gotten her an 'ultimate' baby kit. It had nappies, bottles, binky's, bibs, and a few baby toys. Ron and Hermione had talked with Harry, so that they knew what baby furniture they needed. Since Harry and Ginny didn't have a changing table, Ron and Hermione had gotten them one, and made sure it was the right wood, so that it matched the other furniture. Luna had gotten her an odd necklace, _'In case the baby was a girl.'_ She had said, and a baby carrier. The carrier wasn't like the ones that most Muggles used, it was more of a big, soft sash that Luna had gotten in Africa last time she had gone on an expedition. Ginny loved it, of course. Lavender had gotten her three really cute yellow baby footie pajamas, unisex pajamas. Most wizard/witch babies wore Muggle baby clothes, so it wasn't odd that they weren't robes. Parvati and Padma had gotten a cute little stuffed animal set. There was a puppy, a kitty, and a duck. They were adorable. Hannah got her a few cute baby toys, including teething rings. Hannah had remembered when her niece was teething, and her brother and sister-in-law had used them all the time, they were lifesavers. Katie and Alicia had made her a cute patchwork quilt with all different color patches, so that it would be perfect for either a boy or a girl. Susan had gotten her a few pictures books that she had remembered from her childhood, and thought that Harry and Ginny might like. Wendy, Alyssa, Judy, Lain and Jessica all pitched in, and made a teeny, tiny Holyhead Harpies Quidditch uniform. It was adorable, and Ginny loved it.

"Thank you all so much!" Ginny exclaimed when she had opened the last gift. "I love this all so much!" Ginny spoke truthfully. She couldn't believe all of the wonderful things they had gotten.

"Oh, Ginny," Parvati smiled. "Dean says he has a present for you." Parvati and Dean were dating. They were kind of serious, yet not. They were always together, and almost lived together, it was off and on.

"Oh," Ginny smiled. "What is it?"

"He wants to paint the baby's nursery walls." Parvati told him. "You know, he's a wonderful artist, and he can do magical art too. It's really amazing." Ginny smiled.

"Tell that would be wonderful." Ginny told Parvati. "Tell him we can arrange it at the reunion party in a few weeks."

"Okay, I will." Parvati assured her.

After that, everyone broke away form the large group. Some people were getting snacks in the kitchen, and some were talking in the living room.

As the day progressed, Arthur came up to Harry, Ron and George, who were talking in a corner of the living room.

"Hey guys, I think we need a talk." Arthur spoke kindly, and gently, though Harry still felt his heart skip a beat. What could Arthur possibly need to talk to them about?

They followed Arthur through the kitchen, out the backdoor, and to the shed. When they got inside, they saw that Bill and Percy were in there too.

"Firewhiskey?" Bill offered. George accepted, but Ron and Harry declined. Harry hadn't been into drinking any alcohol since he found out about the baby. For some reason he felt wrong drinking it now.

"Why are we all crammed into the shed?" George asked as he downed his shot, and poured a little more.

"Easy George." Bill mumbled as Arthur smiled at his sons.

"Well, I was just thinking that we should have a talk on fatherhood." Arthur smiled wider. "No, this isn't me telling you all that you are horrible, it's me giving my sons advice." Harry smiled when he called him his son; it just made him happy every time. "With two babies on the way, I thought it was time to talk to you guys, and pass on my knowledge." Arthur chuckled. "Bill you want to start."

"Well," Bill looked thoughtful as he took a drink. "First off, during the pregnancy it's all about her."

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"I mean, whatever she wants, she gets." Bill chuckled. "That was my motto for both Victoire and Dominique's pregnancies. Just do what she wants, and everything will be fine." Arthur laughed too.

"And you didn't even have the redhead temper." Arthur then turned to Harry. "That's where you need to watch out. If you the think the redhead temper is bad now, just wait until her hormones are going crazy, then you'll know temper."

"Poor, Harry." Bill agreed and everyone laughed, including Harry.

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Harry replied.

"Well, I remember Molly's explosions very well." Arthur told Harry. "Just remember, it's not her. She might say things that hurt you, or make you mad, but don't blow up on her. Be patient, and understand where she's coming from. Don't yell, it will only make things worse, and end you up on the couch for the night."

"Yes," Bill agreed. "And George, I assume Angelina will be the same way. She's got that temper." George chuckled.

"Yep, she does."

"Hermione doesn't have a temper." Ron pointed out, before blushing.

"Is Hermione pregnant too?" George teased, and Ron blushed again.

"No," Ron mumbled.

"It's still good to know what you're getting yourself into." Bill pointed out.

"Audrey doesn't have a temper either. I assume her pregnancies will be very smooth and… orderly." Percy looked to be struggling for the right word.

"Orderly?" Bill laughed. "Are you not listening to the advice we're offering?" Bill gestured between him and Arthur. "Pregnancy isn't orderly, not for anybody. Even the nicest people have their outbursts, and even the best couples have their spouts." Bill looked at Harry. "Even you and Ginny." Everyone knew that Harry and Ginny's relationship was perfect. They understood each other perfectly, and were practically the same person. "If just remember the motto though, it should be smooth sailing." Harry nodded. He hadn't been worried about anything, until now. Should he be worried? Surely it wouldn't be as bad as they were making it sound, right?

"I'm not worried." Harry said confidently.

"Good," Arthur smiled. "Don't be. It's not something to be worried, or scared about." Arthur looked around at all of his sons. "Also, remember what I told you all before you got married?" Everyone nodded but George. "I'll tell you on your wedding day, too, but it looks like you'll know before the wedding, though." George nodded, before Arthur continued. "Just cherish the love of your life like she is the most important thing to you. Treat her like she deserves to be treated, like a goddess, because she is one. She is the center of your world, and don't let her forget it. That still applies now. Don't let her forget that she is the most important person in the world, and that no matter how fat she gets it doesn't matter."

"Oh, I've got a question." George exclaimed. "What do you say to her when she asks if she's fat?"

"There is no right answer." Bill laughed. "Just tell her that she's beautiful to you, and that nothing else matters. And then," Bill had a smirk on his face. "Show her how much you love her."

"Just remember what we've told you," Arthur gestured to him and Bill. "And everything will run smoothly."

After that, they just stood around and talked, and some of them had a few more sips of the drink. About an hour later, the Weasley men submerged from the shed, and trooped through the snow, and into the Burrow.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked Harry when he came back into the living room, and sat next to her.

"Out in the shed." Harry replied, nonchalantly.

"Why?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"We were just having a chat." Ginny instantly knew what he was talking about, and just smiled.

"Good." She kissed his cheek, before going back to her conversation with Hermione, Luna and Hannah.

* * *

A/N- This is coming before you reach your review expectation, so YOU'RE WELCOME! Hehe I love you all so much and hope you enjoyed this! I really enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading!

Oh, just a quick little note… a binky (one thing Ginny got for the baby) is also known as a pacifier, or a paci, or any other names you may call it. I just wanted to make sure everybody knew, since not everyone calls it a binky. It will be called a binky in this story. And a nappy is a diaper. I'm trying to be as British as I can. Any Brits who want to "help" me out, feel free to tell me in a review what I screwed up! -Thanks

Oh, ALSO, my cousin Haily Roberts is new on fanfiction, and only has one story. But, she's working on another one right now! If you guys want to check her out, she'd really appreciate it. Don't tell her I told you to or anything, (She doesn't read this story, she's too young hehe) but just review if you can. She'd really love it! She got a flame the other day, (her FIRST review, too!) and it just made her feel kinda bad! So, if you could all go and check it out and review, I MAY just update earlier than usual, and I may just have two chapters… hm….

To readers who don't review….

**Kate: **I'm glad you are enjoying it! Thank you!

-Lyric

**Sophia:** Thank you so much for the kind review! I love the baby furniture too, I just… so sweet! Hehe I'm sorry for the delay… I suck!

-Thank YOU a million, love, Lyric

Let's try for 157 total reviews! GO!


	13. Party, Party, Party!

Chapter 13- Party, Party, Party!

On December 31st, all the Weasley adults were going to meet at the Leaky Cauldron. They did this every year; it was a fun way to bring in the New Year. They would party until all hours of the night. Ginny was feeling kind of sick, yet not, so she figured she wouldn't be able to go all night. She and Angelina wouldn't have anything to drink, and ever since Victoire's birth, Fleur didn't drink as much either. She didn't think it was a good idea to go and get drunk before going home to her two little children.

"You look wonderful." Harry told Ginny as he led her down the streets of Diagon Alley. She wore a tight, black dress. It was the one she had worn last year, she had just put a charm on it this year so that it fit around her slowly growing belly. The dress was strapless, and went to about mid-thigh.

"Really?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "You think I look good with this big belly of mine?"

"Of course I do!" Harry exclaimed. "I distinctly remember us having this conversation before. You're pregnant, with my baby." Harry kissed her temple. "Come on, let's not worry about anything tonight. Let's just have fun." Ginny nodded.

"Let's." Ginny agreed.

They entered the pub and found everybody at a table in the corner.

"Nice of you to join us." Bill joked when Harry and Ginny took a seat.

"It's our pleasure." Ginny smirked at her older brother.

"Have you ordered yet?" Harry asked, and everyone shook they're heads.

"Nah." George answered. "We were waiting for you two." As George spoke, Hannah Longbottom came over to the table.

"Hi, Hannah." Ginny greeted her, and Harry waved.

"Hey, guys." Hannah smiled. "Ready to order?"

"Yeah." George answered. "I'll get a Firewhiskey." She jotted down a note.

"Anybody else with a Firewhiskey?" Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Ron and Hermione ordered one.

"You're not getting one?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Nah." He replied with a kiss. "I don't feel right with baby on the way." Ginny beamed at what he said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't know how much that means to me." Ginny whispered to him.

"It just feels right." Harry told her.

"Pumpkin Juice for me." They heard Angelina say, and Ginny ordered one too.

"I'll have a Butterbeer." Harry ordered, and then Hannah was gone.

Within minutes, Hannah was back with their drinks. Everyone took a few sips of their drinks, before getting up and dancing.

"Come on," Ginny led Harry onto the dance floor that the Leaky Cauldron made on New Years Eve. It was a huge celebration with the wizards, and everyone came to the Leaky to celebrate. The Weird Sisters were there performing songs from the newest albums.

"Oh, I love this song!" Ginny exclaimed as the song changed to an upbeat, party starter song.

"Don't you love all of their songs?" Harry asked with a laugh, and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Maybe I do." Ginny shrugged as she and Harry moved to the music.

"Harry! Ginny!" They turned to their right to see Neville heading over to them.

"Hey, Nev." Ginny greeted him, and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations!" He exclaimed when he looked down at her swollen tummy. "Hannah told me you two were expecting."

"Thank you." Ginny hugged him. "We're really excited."

"I'm excited for you." Neville told them with a laugh. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"Nope," Harry answered. "Too early to tell."

"Any names decided?" Neville asked next.

"If it's a boy, James Sirius," Ginny said proudly. "And if it's a girl, Lily. We don't have a middle name for a girl yet, though."

"That's awesome," Neville at his best friends, knowing what the names met to them. "I've always thought that it would be cool to name my kids after my parents."

"Are you two expecting?" Ginny asked with a smirk, and Neville just chuckled.

"Nope," He answered. "We're busy as it is, we don't need a baby quite yet."

"I know the feeling," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, I'd better go help Hannah. It's pretty busy tonight." Neville said ruefully.

"Alright, Nev." Ginny hugged him and Harry clapped him on the back again, before he disappeared through the crowd.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny were sitting at the table again with Ron and Hermione.

"10 minutes till midnight." Hermione said thoughtfully. "What are you're guys' resolutions or goals?" Hermione directed the question at not just Harry and Ginny, but Ron, too.

"To not screw this little one up." Harry said with a laugh as he placed his hand on Ginny's belly. "What about you guys?"

"To finally get this last house-elf law passed," Hermione said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I just know that this one will do the trick." They all snickered at Hermione, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Mine is the same as Harry's." Ginny said after a moment. "I hope that we'll be able to do a good job with this baby."

"I just want to be able to get through another year!" Ron exclaimed with a laugh, and the other three laughed. "No, I don't really have a new years resolution. I've always thought they were stupid. What am I supposed to say, 'I want to become smarter.' I mean, come on!" Harry and Ginny snickered, but Hermione's face just turned thoughtful.

"You know, that's not a bad idea-" Ron cut Hermione off.

"No way! No way!" Ron put his hands up. "I'm not doing anything of that sort."

"Fine." Hermione grumbled.

"Come on, let's dance," Ron hastily pulled Hermione to her feet, and onto the dance floor.

"They're funny," Ginny said with a laugh as they watched the couple dance.

"They've always been that way." Harry smiled and Ginny chuckled again.

"It'd be almost weird if they weren't bickering." Ginny agreed.

"Ten… nine… eight…" A few minutes later, and everyone was on their feet counting down to the new year. "Seven… six… five… four… three… two… one!" Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her sweetly. Portraying all of his love for her, and that this year would be no different. They would continue to have amazing moments, and make wonderful memories; as a family. Their baby was on the way, and they would have the best year of their lives.

"Happy 2002." Harry whispered to her when they pulled apart. Everyone around them was kissing their date, and soaking in the New Year. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny grinned. "I can't wait for the next year." Harry kissed her again.

"Yeah." He agreed.

"I'm ready to go home." Ginny told him. "I think baby's ready for bed." Harry chuckled.

"Okay, love." He led her over to the fireplace, and they flooed home.

* * *

The next week went by fast. Between Teddy staying with them, Ginny having bad headaches, and Harry working at the Ministry, they watched the day sweep by. On Saturday the 5th, Ginny met with Lavender for a few hours, getting the finishing touch's taken care for the D.A. party. Lavender and Parvati would come over the following Saturday early in the morning, so that they could decorate and make sure everything was accounted for.

The following week was just like the last. Harry and Ginny started thinking about what they wanted Dean to paint in the nursery and in Teddy's room. They couldn't come to any conclusions though. They had just had a long list with many ideas.

_-Quidditch pitch_

_-Night sky_

_-Forest_

_-Animals_

_-Beach_

_-Hogwarts_

_-Sunny day_

_-Snow_

_-Lake_

_-Autumn Day_

_-Let Teddy decide_

_-Field_

And the list also had some scribbled out ideas that Harry and Ginny decided would never work.

Finally, Saturday arrived, and Lavender and Parvati showed up promptly on time.

"Ready?" Lavender asked Ginny as she led her through the entryway, and into the kitchen, where the sliding glass door to the backyard was.

"Yep." Ginny smiled as she rubbed her stomach. Today she had felt a few flutters in her stomach, and it was making her very in-tune with her inside, and very out-of-it from the world around her.

"Whoa!" Lavender and Parvati exclaimed when they reached the 'backyard'. It was anything but a regular 'backyard'. Plus, everything was covered in a soft blanket of white, powdery snow.

"It's beautiful!" Lavender squealed.

"You are so lucky, Ginny!" Parvati added. At the sound of her name, Ginny snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, thanks." Ginny absently thanked the girls. "What do we need to do first?" She asked, trying to make it seem like she wasn't totally ignoring the girls.

"Decorate." Lavender proclaimed as they entered the huge pavilion. She flicked her wand and dozens of party decorations appeared. She started showing planning with Parvati, and Ginny tuned out again.

"Does that sound good, Ginny?" They asked after a moment.

"Oh, huh?" Ginny blushed as she found that she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Should we do balloons there," Parvati pointed to one area. "And streamers there?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll go finish up the food inside." Ginny had been assigned to the food. Harry, of course, was helping her. "I probably shouldn't leave Harry in the kitchen all by himself." Lavender and Parvati giggled as Ginny left the pavilion, and trudged to the house.

"Need some help?" Ginny asked as she entered the kitchen, and Harry smiled.

"Sure, love."

In a few hours, everything was ready, and the first few people showed up, Ron and Hermione.

"Whoa," Ron breathed when he entered the pavilion. "It looks wonderful in here."

"Thank you." Lavender and Parvati both beamed. "We've been working all morning."

"It does look wonderful." Hermione agreed with a smile.

Next to arrive were Neville & Hannah, and Luna. Soon after, Ernie and Susan came. Apparently they were currently dating. Within half an hour, everyone had arrived and there was noise everywhere, but not in a chaotic way. In a _we're-so-excited-to-see-you-again_ way. Everyone was socializing with everyone, and the party was in full swing in no time.

They had set up the chairs in a big circle, so that they were all facing each other. Lavender and Parvati had decided to have it this way, so that they could hold a big conversation.

"So much as happened since Dumbledore's Army," Ernie had said, and then everyone agreed.

"Yeah, so many marriages." Dennis said it as if it was disgusting, but he had a huge smirk on his face. "I'm never getting married." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Neville said, who was sitting next to him.

"Well I think it's sweet." Padma said as she gave Anthony a dreamy look.

"Oh gag me." Dennis made a face, and everyone laughed again.

"We've got Padma and Anthony's wedding in March, too." Susan pointed out. "It should be fun."

"George and Angelina are getting married, too." Ginny said, before realizing she shouldn't if nobody knew yet.

"Really?" Katie asked. "And how come I didn't know yet?" Angelina blushed.

"You thought we wouldn't?" Angelina blushed again, after gesturing to her belly.

"Oh yeah, and there are two babies on the way." Hannah said.

"Let's place bets on genders." Seamus said with a laugh. "I know I'll win."

"Oh, yeah?" Lavender asked. "Okay, let's do it."

"Okay," Seamus looked thoughtful, like he was organizing the system in his mind. "Okay, every winner gets one galleon from everyone that lost. Deal?" Everyone nodded.

"Okay, whoever thinks Harry and Ginny will have a boy, hands up." Seamus pulled out a magical betting ledger, one that if you signed you were bound too. Seamus passed the ledger around. "Actually, just sign on which one you think is right, for both couples. Oh, and you four," He gestured to the expecting parents. "You have to bet on both sides too."

In the end, the ledger looked like,

Harry and Ginny Boy Neville

_Katie_

_Terry_

_Cho_

_Michael_

_Dennis_

_Seamus_

_Angelina_

_Lee_

_Ernie_

_Padma_

_Alicia_

_George_

_Ron_

_Hermione_

_Ginny_

Harry and Ginny Girl Hannah

_Susan_

_Justin_

_Anthony_

_Luna_

_Dean_

_Lavender_

_Parvati_

_Harry_

George and Angelina Boy Hannah

_Neville_

_Katie_

_Terry_

_Cho_

_Michael_

_Dennis_

_Seamus_

_Angelina_

_Lee_

_Luna_

_Ernie_

_Alicia_

_George_

_Ginny_

_Hermione_

_Harry_

_Ron_

George and Angelina Girl Susan

_Justin_

_Anthony_

_Padma_

_Dean_

_Lavender_

_Parvati_

"Why'd you guess girls on both?" Seamus asked Lavender in disbelief.

"Because, it'd be funny to see Harry, or George, with a daughter." Lavender laughed, and so did many others.

"So," Seamus asked, still in disbelief. "What does that have to do with betting?"

"I guessed the opposite of what seemed likely. It always seems to be that way." Lavender defended. "And you picked boys for both." She pointed out.

"True," Seamus nodded. "It just seemed the most likely." He laughed at what he said.

"Why'd you pick girl for us?" Ginny whispered to Harry. He blushed.

"Well, I just hope it's a girl. I want one just like her mum." Ginny smiled.

"I love you." She whispered to him, and he then smiled.

"Love you, too, hon."

"Well," Seamus said. "When you guys find out, be sure to let the rest of us know."

"Will do." Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny," Dean turned to her. "Did Parvati tell you about what I want to do?" Ginny nodded.

"We think it's awesome." Ginny answered with a smile. "It'll be awesome."

"And, we want to pay you to do Teddy's room, too." Harry told him, and Dean just shook his head.

"Nah, I won't make you two pay."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled, knowing that Dean wouldn't give up until they agreed on it.

"How's WWW?" Alicia turned asked Angelina and George.

"Good," George said happily. "The old Zonko's always rakes in the money right about this time of year because all the Hogwarts kids aren't in school." George had bought Zonko's at the end of the war, and now it was the Hogsmeade association of WWW.

"I still love, WWW." Dennis said with a laugh. "I think I always will, too. I remember testing everything out for Fred and George with Colin." It just proved that they had all healed, when nobody flinched at Fred or Colin's name.

"Yeah," Hermione shook her head ruefully. "I remember having to be a prefect while you guys did that."

"Yeah," Ernie agreed. "Fred and George were always causing trouble."

"But it was always _fun_ trouble." Susan chided Ernie, the ever pompous. "Nobody liked Filch anyway."

"Amen!" George exclaimed, and everyone laughed and nodded their heads.

"Too bad it's snowing out, we could play a big reunion Quidditch match." Lee said.

"We'll have to do this in the summer, then, won't we." Ginny said with a laugh, hinting that they could come over again when it was warm.

"Good idea." Katie agreed. "Who could give up a game of Quidditch?"

"Yeah, and it has to be in the summer, since I can't play now, anyways." Angelina said.

"And you're arguably the best chaser." George said with a laugh.

"Uh-uh," Neville said. "It was Ginny who played professional."

"Yeah, George!" Ginny exclaimed. "And here I thought you loved me." Everybody laughed.

"You were always better at Seeker than me." Cho said almost ruefully. "Gryffindor won the House Cup my last year because of you." Cho smiled.

"Yeah, and then there was a wonderful party up in Gryffindor tower." Seamus all but winked at Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, that was a nice party wasn't it?" Harry laughed.

"Most definitely." Ginny agreed.

"Hufflepuff never wined." Hannah said with a mock-frown.

"Nobody really cared for Quidditch in Hufflepuff." Susan remembered. "Well, Cedric was really good." They all nodded, and again nobody 'shivered' at the sound of his name.

"Ginny was one of the only ones that played professional though, for all of the famous players there were at Hogwarts." Terry pointed out.

"Except Oliver Wood." Lee pointed out. "He still plays for Puddlemore United."

"He was an awful couch." Alicia said with a grimace. "Sure we learned a lot, but practices were brutal."

"Enough about Quidditch," Lavender chided. "It gets boring."

"Only because you don't play." Dennis pointed out.

"Because I'm horrible." Everyone laughed at that.

"Let's just catch up." Parvati suggested. "We'll go around and say what we're doing now. Like job wise. I'll start, I work for Witch Weekly." Lavender sat next to Parvati and went next.

"I work with Parvati, too. But, we're working on opening a clothes shop in Diagon Alley."

"Oh yeah," Parvati agreed. Next to Lavender was Seamus.

"I'm an Auror." He said proudly. Next was Lee.

"I manage the Hogsmeade branch of WWW." Lee told everyone. Next was George.

"Proud owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, thank you very much!" Several people made woof-whistles and cheered to the laughter of everyone else. Next was Angelina.

"I write for Quidditch Quarterly paper." She said. "And I'm a soon-to-be Mother." She smiled.

"I work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry." Alicia said. She was sitting next to Angelina, and next to Alicia was Katie.

"I work on coming up with new equipment and brooms for Quidditch. Although I'm looking into a job at Quidditch Quarterly with Angelina." Katie told everyone.

"I work at St. Mungos. I figured out during the war that I had a thing for healing. You know, I was one of the ones that always fixed you guys up after detention." Terry said. He was next to Katie, and on his other side was Michael.

"I work in the Ministry, in the Misuse of Magic department. I'm not head or anything, I just work there." Michael explained. Next to Michael was Cho.

"I also work in the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry." Cho explained. "And me and Michael just got engaged on New Years." She said, and she gave Harry a look. Harry wouldn't be able to explain why, so he just sat still.

"Congrats." Several people told the couple. After they died down, the next person went, Padma.

"I work in St. Mungos as a Baby Healer. I love it." She smiled at everyone. "Pregnant women are so fun to work with, and babies are adorable." Anthony was next.

"I work in the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry. I, like Michael, am not a head or anything." Next was Justin.

"I work at a huge greenhouse in Scotland." Justin explained. "Sometimes I get to hang with Neville, and it's really fun." Next to Justin, was Susan.

"I took after my aunt, and I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's a lot of work, but really exciting." Susan sounded just like Hermione when she spoke. Then, was Ernie.

"I too work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It's important to make sure everyone obeys the laws." As Ernie spoke, Ron snorted to Harry, who was sitting next to him. After Ernie, was Luna.

"I think the official name for my field is a Naturalist. I go around looking for the Crumple Horned Snorkack and all." Luna spoke with her ever present dreamy voice. Next to Luna, was Dennis.

"I'm in my first year of Auror Training." Dennis said proudly. Next, was Neville.

"I'm an Auror, but I also help Professor Sprout at Hogwarts." Neville said. "I still love Herbology, and I'm thinking of quitting the Auror program. I just don't think it's for me."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "Seriously? You're one of the best Aurors." Neville just shook his head.

"Seriously." Neville clarified. Next to Neville, was Hermione, who smiled.

"I work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry of Magic." Hermione spoke proudly.

"So S.P.E.W." George joked, and everyone laughed, and Hermione snorted.

"I'm an Auror." Ron said, since he was next. After Ron was Harry.

"I'm also an Auror." Then, was Ginny.

"I was a Quidditch Player," Several people cheered here. "But, now I'm going to be a mother." Dean was next, and last.

"I'm an Auror, but I'm also an Artist. I do both."

"Lot's of Aurors." Dennis said happily. "I can't wait until I'm officially an Auror."

"We're excited for you." Harry said with a smile. "Hopefully you'll work close to the rest of us."

"Yeah." Dennis agreed.

After some more talk, they all got up and drifted to the food. Everyone pigged out, and commented on how good it was. There were chips, dip, different kinds of bread, fruit & veggies, biscuits, brownies, and Butterbeer & Pumpkin Juice to drink. Ginny had firmly decided that there would be no Firewhiskey. Some of the guys complained, but no one really cared.

After snacking, they turned on some music, and everyone danced together. Everyone was having a wonderful time, and was hanging with everyone. They loudly sang along to the music, and jumped around to the music. Ginny eventually went and sat down with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia when she and Angelina got too tired of dancing.

As the night began coming to an end, everyone made everyone else promise to keep in touch, and that they would do something again soon. They all said long, happy goodbyes, and soon after, everybody left. Lavender, Seamus, Parvati and Dean stayed to help clean up afterward, but it was done fast, for they were all wizards.

"Owl me when you make a decision about the rooms." Dean told Harry and Ginny. "I'll be waiting."

"Okay, we will." Ginny smiled at him. Ginny and Dean hugged, and Dean and Harry shook hands. Ginny hugged Lavender, Seamus and Parvati too.

"See ya soon!" Lavender called as they walked out of the pavilion.

"That was a success." Ginny smiled at Harry. "I had a lot of fun."

"I did too. It was great." Harry agreed. "I forgot how much fun we all had. It was great to hang out again."

"Yeah." Ginny smiled. "Come on, let's go to bed. I'm really tired."

And so ended the perfect night.

***

A/N- It's only been one day! Oh my goodness, I rock!

Okay, I hope this reached all of your expectations of the party. I'm really worried on what you guys will think! Please tell me you liked it… Okay, don't lie, tell me what you really thought.

Also, I didn't clarify this last time. My cousin is Haily Roberts on fanfiction. She's on my favorite author list. To everyone that showed interest to her in your reviews, that just warmed my heart, thank you!

I have a question that I want you guys to answer in the review: Do you want this story to continue past James' birth? Please answer, cuz your 'vote' will influence the story.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

To all that don't sign in…

**Sophia:** Hi! Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad the past one was on of your favorites, because I was kinda hesitant about it. I just didn't think that the baby shower games would be very Ginny, sorry! The chat in the shed was actually kinda hard to write, so I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! That means the world to me!

-Thanks, love, Lyric

**LeftMidd:** THANK YOU!

-thanks, love, Lyric

**cs**: Thank you for the tip! I'll be changing it soon! This chapter came first, though.

-thanks, love, Lyric

**Nicole: **Thank you so much! I am going to continue! Don't worry!

-thanks, love, Lyric

Let's try and get to 187 reviews! I KNOW we can do it!

-Thanks, Lyric


	14. Painting

Chapter 14- Painting

This chapter is dedicated to MssrsMWPP & Sophia (anonymous reviewer)

_Your Pregnancy: 17 Weeks_

_Your nausea has probably eased by now and you have almost as much energy as you did before your pregnancy. _

_The placenta is now a fully functional network of blood and tissue that distributes nutrients and removes waste. _

_Baby's now the size of an onion; about 5.1 inches long, and 5.9 ounces! Baby's skeleton is hardening, changing from rubbery cartilage to bone, and fat is finally accumulating around it. His umbilical cord is getting ticker and stronger, and those little fingers and toes now feature one-of-a-kind prints._

_Milestone: First Baby Kick. This week might mark the first time you feel baby move inside you, but don't worry it it's another two months before you notice anything._

_*** ** ***_

Ginny closed the pregnancy book she had been reading. Today was the Tuesday after the D.A. party. She was starting to feel much better, just like the book said, and she had already felt the flutters of the baby. She couldn't wait until they were a little more pronounced so that she could show Harry. She still remembered when she had told him that she felt the baby.

"_Harry!" Ginny called as she rushed up the stairs and into the study where her husband currently resided._

"_Yeah, Gin." Harry was standing in the doorway of the study when Ginny arrived._

"_I felt our baby!" She exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him._

"_Really?" Harry asked with excitement. He put his hand down on her stomach. "Where?"_

"_You won't be able to feel it yet." Ginny told him sadly. "My book says you won't be able to feel until I'm about 28 weeks."_

"_That's in eleven weeks!" Harry exclaimed, and Ginny just smiled at him._

"_I know, love." She kissed him. "But it will be worth it, believe me."_

Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the floo network.

"Hello?" Someone called into the house, and Ginny padded to the 'coming and going' room.

"Hey, Hermione." Ginny smiled when she saw her sister-in-law. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to come see if you wanted to come to lunch with me." Hermione smiled at Ginny. "If you're up to it."

"Of course I'm up to it." Ginny smiled. "Just let me get dressed." Ginny rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom, she was still in her pajamas. As she entered the closet, she felt a shock of pain shoot up her body. It started in her lower back, and went up her back. "OW!" She shrieked in pain, and she froze in place. She rested her hands on where it started, and gently rubbed. At this, it happened again. "Owie!" Ginny shrieked again. Ginny heard Hermione rush up the stairs and then enter the bedroom.

"Ginny, where are you?" Hermione asked as she panted.

"Closet," Ginny whimpered. Ginny soon saw Hermione enter her closet.

"Are you alright?" Hermione looked worried, and Ginny just shook her head.

"My back," Ginny told her. "I felt this shock in back, starting in my lower back." Ginny explained. "It hurt so bad. So then, I put my hand on my back to try and massage the knot out, but it just happened again. I've never felt something so painful."

"Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry." Hermione sympathized. "Do you still want to go to lunch?"

"Yeah," Ginny assured her. "I'm sure I'll be fine." Ginny grabbed a pair of pants, and slipped into them, and then put on a basic green T-shirt.

They went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, so that they could talk with Hannah, too.

"Hey, ladies." Hannah greeted Ginny and Hermione nicely. "How have you been since Saturday?" They all three laughed.

"Great," Ginny said as she absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach.

"Have you felt your baby yet?" Hannah asked. She looked almost eager.

"Kind of," Ginny beamed. "It's more of a flutter in my stomach though. But, I know its baby. It's the sweetest thing." Ginny gushed, and Hannah and Hermione smiled.

"That's really cool, Ginny." Hannah said. "Mind if I join you?" She asked as she gestured to a chair, and Ginny and Hermione nodded their agreement.

"Of course you can." Hermione assured her. Hannah sat down.

"What do you think it'll be?" Hannah asked curiously.

"I think it's a boy." Ginny said. "But, Harry thinks it'll be a girl."

"What do you want it to be?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I mean I've thought about it. But, I don't really care. You know," Ginny smiled. "I'll love it either way."

"Of course you will." Hermione said. "I'm surprised Harry wants a girl. Just think of how complex girls are." All three girls giggled.

"True. His reason was that he wanted a little girl just like me." Ginny told them.

"Oh how sweet!" Hannah gushed. "Harry's so sweet," Ginny giggled.

"He really is."

"Do you know what you're going to do the walls of the nursery yet?" Hermione then moved on to ask.

"No. I'm stuck. Any ideas?"

"I think it should be a sweet, bright night sky. The stars, constellations, and moon should change and move just like the sky above your house is. You know, like perfect synch." Hannah said. "That's what I would do if I had the opportunity."

"One day." Ginny smiled.

"Maybe." Hannah agreed with a smile.

"But, I really do love that idea, Hannah." Ginny told her. "It's a really great idea."

"It is." Hermione agreed, and Hannah just chuckled.

"Thanks, girls. I really love it." Hannah replied.

"We're also doing Teddy's room," Ginny told them. "It's going to be a forest with trees and plants and stuff. It will look night in the painting if it's night, and day if it's day. The moon will always be a full moon. There will be soft forest noises, but only three visible animals. A stag, a black, shaggy dog, and a nice, tame werewolf." When Ginny finished Hermione gasped, and Hannah looked confused at Hermione reaction.

"Am I missing something?" Hannah asked, and Ginny smiled.

"Yeah. Back when Teddy's dad went to school, he was apart of a group of friends called the Marauders. They were unregistered animagus' and those animals I named were their forms. Teddy's dad was the werewolf." Ginny explained and Hannah smiled.

"Teddy is so sweet, he'll love that." Hannah knew all about Teddy, and had been there at the Battle for Hogwarts, so she knew the predicament that Teddy was in.

"It was all Harry's idea." Ginny admitted. "But, I love it. It's perfect for Teddy."

"I agree." Hermione agreed. Just then, Ginny's tummy grumbled, and she clutched it.

"I better get something to eat." Ginny laughed.

"I totally forget." Hannah quickly stood up. "Should I get the usual's?" Hannah asked them.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded, but Ginny shook her head.

"Fish sounds really good right now. Do you guys have any?"

"We've got the fish and chips." Hannah told her. "Do you want that?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Hannah."

"No problem," Hannah smiled back. "It's my job." And with that Hannah was off.

*** *** ***

That night, Ginny told Harry all about the nursery idea, and he agreed that it was perfect.

"How was your day?" Harry asked her as they climbed into bed that night.

"Good. I didn't do much." Ginny chuckled.

"How were you feeling?" He asked her.

"Good." It had been a good idea, until she remembered the shock of pain in the closet. "Oh, except for this morning I got this awful pain in my pack. It started in my lower back, and then shot up my back. It was so painful." Ginny told Harry, and his face look worried.

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine now. I'll have to ask Padma about it next time we see her. I'm not worried." Ginny assured him, and Harry nodded.

"If you're sure."

"I am." She smiled at him. "Don't worry." Harry kissed her.

"I told Dean today that he could come paint on Saturday," Harry told her. "Is that okay with you?"

"Uh-huh," Ginny agreed. "I'm really excited to see how they turn out." Ginny then yawned.

"Go to sleep, love." Harry whispered, and Ginny was soon asleep. Harry kissed her head. "Love you." He whispered, before falling asleep himself.

*** *** ***

On Saturday, Dean arrived at noon, and they took him upstairs.

"Whoa," Dean laughed. "This house is better inside then out." Ginny and Harry laughed too.

"Glad you like it, mate." Harry answered.

They took him up into Teddy's room first. They wanted his done first since he was coming over tonight.

"Okay, tell me what you want." Dean said when he was ready. He had a sketchpad out so that he could sketch out the general idea, before doing it.

Ginny and Harry described the room in as great detail as they could, and Dean loved it. He did a quick sketch, and it looked wonderful.

"Okay," Dean smiled. "I'm going to do this with magic since the paintings going to move and such." And with that Dean set to work.

Two hours later, the room was finished. The forest was bright, and happy, since it matched the way the weather was outside.

"It's wonderful, Dean!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, mate, it is." Harry agreed as he admired the room. He saw the stag bound off into the distance, and then appear on a different wall. He also the werewolf, but it didn't creep Harry out at all. He remembered being with Remus in third year, and this werewolf was nothing like this one. This one was friendly, and… cute? It was actually quite amusing. And the black dog was hyper, jumpy, and fun loving. "Teddy's going to love it." Harry added, and Ginny nodded.

"Thanks," Dean smiled. "Don't you have another room you want done?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, the nursery." Harry and Ginny then led Dean to the nursery in their bedroom.

"Okay, what do you want for this one?" Dean asked, the sketchpad out again.

"A simple, bright night sky." Ginny said happily. "We want the sky to have the real stars, constellations and moon faze as the sky above our house. Even in the day, it will just have the sky of what it will look like later that night." Dean smiled.

"I really like that. It'll be fun, and easy to do." Dean told them as he started.

This room only took an hour and a half to do. When he was done, it looked amazing.

"Looks way better than what I imagined." Ginny confessed. "You're amazing, Dean."

"Thanks." Dean smiled. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really should be going." Dean told them after he glanced down at his watch. "It's getting later."

"Okay," Ginny hugged him. "Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah," Harry clapped him on the back. "Nice job, mate. I'll walk you out." Harry and Dean left the room, and Ginny went to Teddy's room to make sure everything was cleaned up and ready for his arrival.

Later that night when Teddy came, Harry and Ginny anxiously led him up to his bedroom. When they got to the closed door of his bedroom, Harry picked him up.

"Okay, here's your surprise, Teddy." They opened the door and entered.

"Whoa!" Teddy exclaimed. "It so cool!" Teddy wiggled out of Harry's arms, and raced around the room. He examined all of the trees, the three animals, and everything else.

"I wove it!" Teddy exclaimed happily. "Tank you!" Ginny came over, and squatted down to his size.

"You're welcome, Teddy. I'm so glad you like it." Ginny kissed his head before standing back up. "Looks like a success." She whispered to Harry. He nodded.

"I'd say so."

*** *** ***

A/N- THANKS FOR READING! Sorry, this is kind of a shorter one, but it was crucial for the story. I didn't want to add anything else to it, cuz then it'd be too long, and itd be even longer until an update… so here it is!  
Thanks to everyone who continues to support this story, I love you all! I really do! This story is up to 7,942 hits and 2,288 viewers. Thank you all so much, it means the world to me! To you visitors that come lots of times, numerous times, thank you. I'm glad I don't get old, or boring. It means the world, the absolute world, to me.

P.S. Please review! Please?

About last chapter, sorry about the repetition and confusion. I tried so hard on it, but I failed miserably! SORRY!

To those that review, but don't log in:

**Sophia**: Thank you for thanking me! I hope you enjoyed the nursery in this! I love it! The thing at the beginning about pregnancy and such is just for you! Thank you for the suggestion, it will be apart of the rest of the story.

Let's try for… 231 reviews! I KNOW we can do it!

-thanks, love, Lyric


	15. Teddy Potter?

Chapter 15- Teddy Potter?

_Your Pregnancy: 18 Weeks_

As your growing uterus starts shifting your center of gravity (belly forward, bottom out), hormones are causing your ligaments to relax and joints to loosen. The result? Back pain and soreness. On the bright side, if you want to know baby's gender, this might be your first week for a sneak peek.

**_Baby's now the size of a sweet potato! _**_Baby's become amazingly mobile (compared to you, at least), passing the hours yawning, hiccupping, rolling, twisting, kicking, punching, sucking, and swallowing. And baby is finally big enough that you'll soon be able to feel her movements._

**_[ tip ] _**_Now that baby can hear what's going on outside the womb, it's time to get out the tunes. Her faves? Classical, lullabies, new age...and anything else that resembles your own thumping heart (about 60 beats per minute)._

It was the day after the rooms being painted, and Teddy was running around, high on energy.

"Teddy, calm down!" Harry exclaimed with a laugh. "What did we feed you for breakfast?"

"He had sugar cereal." Ginny pointed out with a small chuckle.

"Last time we treat him to that." Harry said.

"Let's do something." Ginny suggested. "We should explore the backyard."

"Okay, that sounds fun." Harry agreed. They dressed Teddy appropriately, before heading out back.

"It still astounds me." Ginny said with a small laugh.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

They wandered around, before deciding to venture into the forest. At the edge of the forest, Harry picked Teddy up, before they entered. They heard crickets, birds, frogs and other woodland creatures. The forest wasn't dark, or scary, like the Forbidden Forest was. It was light, fun, and almost cheery.

"I love this." Ginny commented. As they walked farther, they started to hear running water.

"Is that a-" But Harry didn't finish is sentence, for the small family arrived in a small clearing, with a small river.

"Water!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yes, Teddy." Ginny smiled. "You're right." They looked around and saw that the river had fish, frogs, and tadpoles.

"Fishie!" Teddy was elated with all of the fun animals and such. He started to wade in the water, and Harry and Ginny just let him. He was so excited with all the fun things.

"This so cool." Harry commented.

"Yeah," Ginny said distractedly. She was rubbing her back, and a look of pain on her face.

"Are you okay, love?" Harry asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"It's just my back." Ginny answered, again in a distracted way.

"Okay," Harry went over to a rock, and conjured it into a big, fluffy armchair. "Have a seat." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you, honey." Ginny sat down, and sighed with pleasure.

"No problem," Harry said with a small chuckle. He then went over to Teddy and crouched down next to him.

"Are you trying to catch a froggie?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Uh-huh. Help me?"

"Of course." Harry reached his arm into the slowly running river, and tried to catch a frog, but to no avail. "Jumpy little critters, huh?" Teddy nodded.

"It's too hard." Teddy pouted, and Harry just smiled.

"Nothings too hard," Harry assured Teddy. "Not if you put your mind to it, and try your hardest."

"But this is too hard." And as Teddy spoke, Harry put his hand back into the river, and this time he brought is hand back out with a small frog in his grip.

"Nope," Harry laughed at the look on Teddy's face.

"You did it, Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed in excitement. In all of his excitement though, he didn't hear what he had said. But, Harry did. It shocked Harry. Didn't Teddy know that his dad was not Harry? Hadn't they explained to Teddy, if not briefly, what had happened to his own Daddy? If not, Harry felt bad. Teddy had always called him Harry, or Uncle Harry, but never Dad.

"What did you say, Teddy?" Harry asked gently. Teddy was only four, but Harry felt it his job to make sure that Teddy knew that Remus had indeed loved Teddy, and that Remus was Teddy's dad.

"I said dat you did it!" Teddy said again, the happy smile still on his face.

"Teddy, love, you called me Daddy." Harry told him gently. "Remember, I'm not your daddy?" Teddy frowned.

"Oh yeah," Teddy spoke softly as he looked at the river again. "I sorry, Harry." Harry felt his heart break. How could Teddy be sorry? Teddy had done nothing wrong.

"Oh no pal." Harry let the frog go, and quickly gathered Teddy into his arms. "No, no, no. Don't be sorry, Teddy. You did nothing wrong." Teddy looked up into Harry's eyes, and Harry couldn't help but see Remus in them. Harry remembered looking into Remus' hurt eyes many times, and just being able to feel all of the burdens and pains that he had to carry. Harry never wanted to see that look in Teddy's eyes. "Do you remember what I told you about your daddy?" Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, you said dat he was a bwave man and dat he woved me, and dat he died." Teddy listed off all of the things that he remembered Harry saying.

"He was all of those things," Both Harry and Teddy's heads snapped up at the sound of Ginny's voice. They had forgotten that she was with them, for she had just been sitting in silence, quietly watching the exchange. "Your daddy was wonderful. I remember all of the times that I got to spend with him. He was very kind, and always wanted to help people. He cared for others, and he took care of those he loved. He protected your mummy, and you. He loved you so much, Teddy." Ginny's eyes were glossy as she remembered her old friend, one that she hadn't seen in four years.

"Was he nice to eberyone?" Teddy asked.

"Very, very nice. I remember all the times I got to be with him, and I remember him being so very nice."

"Dat's good." Teddy nodded. "I wish you were my daddy, Harry." Teddy spoke quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Oh, Teddy." Harry hugged him tightly. Harry knew the pain of not having your parents around, and Harry didn't know how to reassure a four year old that everything would be all right, and to explain why his father had died for him. Teddy just wouldn't understand the circumstances. "Teddy, I am just like a father to you, and you're just like a son to me, but I'm not your daddy. Your daddy was very nice, and very fun, and he loved you so much."

"I know." Teddy whispered. "I just wish I had a Daddy with me."

"I do too." Harry whispered. "Did you know that my daddy is dead too?" Teddy looked surprised.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, he died when I was just a baby, just like your daddy." Harry explained.

"Is your daddy dead, Auntie Ginny?" Teddy looked up at Ginny, who was rubbing her stomach, a look of pain etched on her face. She slowly calmed herself down, so that she could answer Teddy.

"Do you know Grandpa Weasley?" When Teddy nodded his head, Ginny continued. "He's my daddy."

"Oh, you lucky. I love Grandpa Weasley." Ginny laughed.

"Grandpa Weasley is fun, isn't he?" Teddy nodded his head again. "Your daddy was fun, too." The three all sat in silence for a little while, before Teddy broke it.

"Can you catch another, froggie, Harry?" Harry chuckled.

"Of course, Teddy."

After a few hours of playing in the river, they decided to go back to the house for lunch. Much to Ginny's dismay, Harry insisted on carrying her the way back. After a few minutes of fighting it, she decided to just let him have his way.

When they got to the actual backyard of the house, Harry put her down.

"I just got an idea." Ginny exclaimed in excitement. "We should build a playground in the backyard. Like a Muggle one. With swings, a slide, monkey bars, and a sandbox!" Harry smiled.

"That's a great idea. Teddy would love it, and the new baby could play on it when she's older."

"She?" Ginny raised her eyebrow, and Harry blushed.

"I just meant it. I just don't feel right calling it an it, you know?" Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, but why she? It could just as well be a boy." Ginny pointed out, and Harry smiled.

"I'll rotate between 'she' and 'he'. Sound good?" Harry smirked, and then laughed, along with Ginny.

"Sounds good to me." When they got inside, Harry took Teddy to wash up, and Ginny help Lada prepare lunch. The house-elves had taken a backseat in cooking now that they lived here. Ginny insisted on cooking, since it was one of the few things she could do while pregnant. She let them still clean the house, and do the gardening. For lunch, they made sandwiches, a bowl of fruit and a bowl of veggies, and some fresh, ice cold, lemonade.

"Looks good." Harry complimented as he and Teddy came into the kitchen, and sat the kitchen table.

"Yummy." Teddy agreed, after he took a big bite of his sandwich.

"What else should we do today?" Ginny asked as they all munched on their lunch.

"We could go to a store, and look into a playground." Harry suggested.

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "I like that idea."

The rest of the day was spent at a huge Muggle outdoor store, looking at numerous playgrounds. Many hours later, they had picked one out. It took Teddy's help to finally decide on one. It had four swings, and a baby swing. It also had a small slide on the side of it. They also bought a small sandbox. When they got home, it was late, so they quickly ate dinner, and went to bed for the night, promising Teddy to set it up in the morning.

Early the next morning, Teddy came bounding into Harry and Ginny's room, and climbed onto the bed. Once on, he began to jump up and down.

"Wake up!" Teddy chanted as he jumped. "Wake up!"

"Oh, Teddy," Harry moaned as he sat up, and looked at the clock on the wall. "It's too early to get up, Teddy. The suns not even out yet." Ginny just moaned, not even opening her eyes. "Come climb into bed." Harry told Teddy. Harry lay back down, and Teddy snuggled between Harry and Ginny, falling asleep almost instantly.

Many hours later, Teddy awoke again, and made sure that Harry and Ginny both got up. Ginny went downstairs to make breakfast, while Harry got Teddy and himself ready for the day. They quickly ate breakfast, and then went out back. Harry conjured another fluffy armchair for Ginny, and then he set to work on the playground. Harry didn't know very many building charms, so he was doing some of it Muggle, and some of it magically. Teddy just ran around, having fun, and being a little kid. He begged Ginny to take him to the pond, but she didn't dare while she wasn't feeling so well. If something happened, she wouldn't be able to carry Teddy back or anything.

After a lunch, and a few hours, the playground was set up. Teddy was just ecstatic. He took a turn swinging on each individual swing, insisting that Harry lift him into the baby swing too. He also slid down the slide many times, and made a mess in the sandpit. Once it was time for dinner, Ginny did a quick cleaning charm on Teddy and they then went in and ate dinner. After dinner, Teddy went straight to bed, and fell to sleep quickly.

The rest of the week went the same way. They spent everyday outside, until it snowed again on Thursday. With the good weather, they had forgotten that it was still January. Teddy was so bored throughout the day. They played with all of his toys, and tried to teach him how to play some games, but he just moped around, sad that he couldn't play outside.

Later Thursday night, after Teddy was in bed, Harry and Ginny were in the upstairs living room, sitting in front of the fireplace. Harry was reading the pregnancy book, and Ginny was trying to teach herself how to knit.

"How many weeks are you again?" Harry asked Ginny after a little while of silence.

"Eighteen weeks." She answered, never looking up from the ball of yarn she was trying to untangle.

"Okay," Harry flipped to the pages about eighteen weeks, before his face lit up. Harry got off of the couch, kneeled in front of Ginny, and taking the yarn away from her.

"Hey!" Ginny objected, before Harry shushed her with a hand to his finger.

"The book says that baby can hear us now." Harry told her calmly. He then put his hand on her belly, and kissed her. "Hi, baby." He spoke softly, gently, and lovingly. "This is Daddy. How are you in there?" As he spoke, Ginny felt a small, barely sensible, kick.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, and Harry looked up at her.

"What is it, love?" He asked with a note of worry in his voice.

"Baby kicked when he heard you!" She exclaimed happily. Harry beamed up at her.

"Really?" Ginny smiled, and nodded. Harry kissed her belly again, before resuming his 'talk'.

"I can't wait for you to be born." Harry again spoke softly, and gently and with so much love. Ginny couldn't help but beam at her husband. He really was the best. "I already love you so much. You're going to be so wonderful." Ginny smiled again, and then tried to focus on her inner self. She knew that she wouldn't be able to feel the baby like she would be able to later on, but she could notice little things, like big movements. She felt a few small kicks as Harry continued to speak, and she could feel the baby rolling around.

"Baby's already very active." Ginny informed Harry suddenly. "I can feel baby kick, and roll." Harry beamed up at her.

"That is so… amazing." Harry laughed. He kissed her tummy one more time, before getting back onto the couch, and kissing Ginny's cheek. "I love you, thank you." Ginny smiled.

"I love you, too." She whispered before kissing him on the lips. "Do you think Teddy'll be asleep for a while?" She asked in a completely different voice. It was more low, and seductive.

"Probably, why?" Harry answered with a question.

"I want you very badly." She purred in his ear. "Right now."

"Okay," Harry answered, his voice also going low. "Let's go upstairs."

"Uh, uh." Ginny answered. "We haven't christened this room yet." She purred.  
"Alright." Harry whispered, before he started kissing her deeply.

The next day, Friday, Fleur and Bill offered to take Teddy for the day, because Victoire wanted to play with him. Apparently she'd been begging to play with Teddy for quite some time, and she missed him. Teddy was very excited. Harry and Ginny were glad that he could go play at Shell Cottage, since it didn't really snow over there. They didn't want a repeat of the previous day. So, they ate breakfast, and sent Teddy on his way. Harry had to go into the Ministry, so Ginny decided to go visit her mum, since it'd been a while since they talked, just the two of them.  
"Mum!" Ginny called into the Burrow when she arrived.  
"In the kitchen!" Molly called back, and Ginny made her way there.  
"Hey, Mum." Ginny greeted her with a smile.  
"Hello, Ginny." Molly smiled, as she came over and hugged her. "What do I owe this pleasure?"  
"I just thought I'd come and visit you. It gets really boring in Potter Manor all by myself."  
"Don't you have Teddy this week?" Molly asked.  
"Yeah, but he's at Shell Cottage for the day, to play with Victoire."  
"Oh, how fun." Molly smiled. "I bet he'll enjoy it." Ginny nodded her agreement.  
"So," Molly quickly went to the subject Ginny knew she'd be dying to bring up. "How have you been so far?" Ginny smiled.  
"Really good. The morning sickness is pretty much gone and the nausea is almost all gone, too. But, I've been having a really bad backache. Do you know what that's about?" Ginny remembered her question. She knew that her mum would know the answer.

"Well, I would guess a pinched nerve." Molly explained to her daughter. "But, I check with your healer about it. I got really bad back pains while pregnant with Fred and George. It was almost to the point some days, where I couldn't move. I depended on Bill and Charlie a lot then." Molly smiled at the memory.  
"You don't think I'm having twins do you?" Ginny quickly asked, worry evident on her face. She hadn't even thought about the possibility of having twins. What if? Molly laughed when she saw the look on Ginny's face.  
"Dear, I have no idea. Again, you'll have to ask your healer. I don't know the charms to check." Ginny nodded.  
"Alright."  
"How far along are you now, dear?" Molly went on to ask.  
"Eighteen, but Nineteen tomorrow." Ginny explained.

"Oh how wonderful." Molly clucked in happiness.

After a little while of talking, Molly had to run some errands, so Ginny went home. When she arrived, she saw a brown, tawny owl waiting for her.

"Well, hello." Ginny greeted the owl, as she took the note from him. "You can go have a treat in the owlery." The owl flew off as soon as she took the letter, but he didn't go to the owlery, he flew off into the distance. "Silly bird." Ginny murmured with a laugh. She opened the letter, and smiled when she saw whom it was from.

_Dear Ginevra Potter,_

_It's time for your next healer appointment! Please come to St. Mungos on Wednesday, February 6__th__, 2002, at 3:00 pm. If this time will not work, please contact your healer as soon as possible, to reschedule. _

_Thank you._

P.S.- Hey, Ginny! It's me Padma. Just come to the regular St. Mungos waiting room, and wait until the receptionist calls you back. Just thought I'd put that in there, since you haven't come for an appointment ever. Hope this letter finds you doing well! –Padma Patil

The next day, Saturday, Teddy went back to Andromeda's house, and Harry and Ginny just lounged around, doing practically nothing. Ginny did write back to Padma, telling her that the given time was fine, and that she was happy to see her. All in all, the week had been a good one, and Ginny couldn't wait to get through the rest of her pregnancy.

_**PLEASE**_** READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!**

A/N- I know, cheesy chapter ending, but whatever! (Just to clarify, that does NOT imply the end of the story. JUST the end of this here short chapter. There is still MUCH to come! )

Okay, please tell me what you think. This one was hard to write, and I've been super busy. What with end of term testing and all, I'm super swamped. Please be patient with me, we'll get through this. Please keep reading though! This story is NOT over, and I really want you guys to see the end product, and I really want you guys to read the two sequels. I've come to the conclusion that there will be a story for Albus and Lily, and that this story will go a month or two after James' birth. Thank you all SO much for your input; I love to hear from you guys.

Okay, we didn't get to the right amount of reviews, but I came to a new view of fanfiction. I'm really only writing these stories for myself. If you don't want to help and review, then whatever. All you guys who just put me on story alert, or favorite story, but don't review, you may be breaking my hearts, but I'm going to try and stop letting it bother me. haha Just please review guys, it's really important to me!  
Also, go check out MssrsMWPP ('s) profile page, and check out the fantastic banner she made for this story! It seriously rocked, thank you dearie! I [heart] you! This chapter goes out to you again.

To those who review but don't log on:

**Aminaplusummix**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I just think that Harry and Dean wouldn't take it to heart. They're both grown up, I guess. Kinda like Hermione and Lavender.

Sophia: Thank you so much! You're wonderful! I love your idea about the beginning thing it works so well! Thanks! I loved the rooms too!

Also, if you care, this story had 9,672 hits and 2,764 visitors last month. THANK YOU SO FREAKIN MUCH! You don't even know what that means to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all!

Let's try and get to 230 reviews. Please?

-Lyric


	16. Boy or Girl?

Boy or Girl?

_Your Pregnancy: Week 20 _

_Congrats! You're halfway there...and at one of the great milestones of pregnancy. Increased blood flow is making the pelvic area extra-sensitive, libido is resurging, and the weight gain has just barely begun._

**_Baby's now the size of a cantaloupe!_**_ Baby gulps down several ounces of amniotic fluid every day, both for nutrition and to practice swallowing and digesting. And, these days, those taste buds actually work! Studies show that after birth, babies respond best to tastes they've already had via amniotic fluid. Meaning, think about what you'd like your future child to eat as you prepare your own lunch._

**_[ tip ] _**_Got an aching back? Skip the flats and go for a pair of shoes with 1 1/2- to 2-inch heels. They'll provide extra support and make your legs look longer._

Ginny was so excited. Actually, excited wasn't a big enough word. Maybe delighted, or enthralled or maybe even enthusiastic. Why was she so _enthusiastic_? Well, today she got to find out the gender of her baby! She had hardly slept the night before. She and Harry had spent all night talking and laughing. Harry had gotten up early for work, and had been super tired. But, he wouldn't have given up last night for anything. They had had a good time, and Ginny had still had a lot of energy today, as surprising as it had been for her. She just couldn't wait.

Trying to contain herself, she'd tried knitting again- big fail- she'd watch a few television programs, and she'd eaten; a lot. She'd started to eat healthy, since she read in her pregnancy book that babies liked the same things that they had in the womb. She definitely didn't want her little baby eating chips and chocolate.

As Ginny was packing up a bag to take with her, she felt a little kick inside of her.

"Hello, honey," Ginny cooed gently. "I'm going to find out what you are today." She told it. "Mummy can't wait."

After a healthy lunch consisting of a fresh, green, garden salad, and a veggie sandwich, Ginny flooed to St. Mungos; 15 minutes early.

She couldn't help herself; she couldn't wait another moment at home. She had to be gone, and doing something. Ginny was also excited to see Harry again. Recently, she'd start to miss him when he went to work. Normally, she was okay from when he went to work from when he got home. She could handle the day apart. But lately, she would pine for him all day.

When the appointment was in- finally!- in only 2 minutes, and Harry hadn't arrived yet, Ginny started to worry. She felt really hurt that he wasn't here for her and their baby. Not realizing that she was completely overreacting, Ginny started to cry. As she covered her face in her hands, she heard someone approach.

"Ginny!" The voice exclaimed, and she could tell it was Harry. She flung herself at him, and he held her close to him. "What's wrong, honey."

"You weren't here." Was Ginny's muffled reply.

"Honey, I'm here now." Harry assured her. Harry was surprised that she was crying. Sure she'd been extra emotional lately, but crying because he wasn't five minutes early, that wasn't like Ginny. If anything, she'd have yelled, not started crying. "Love, it's alright." Ginny sniffled, before wiping her eyes on Harry's Auror robes.

"You're right. Sorry I kinda freaked out." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, love." Harry kissed her nose, just before a nurse called their names.

"Mr. And Mrs. Potter." The nurse called and Harry turned to Ginny.

"Are you ready, love?" Ginny nodded, so Harry grabbed her hand and led her to the nurse.

"This way to Padma Patil's office." The nurse led the couple back to Padma's office. The nurse rapped on the door, before leaving.

"Come in!" They heard Padma call, so they entered the room.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." Padma greeted them from her desk. "Come on in, and we can get started." Harry and Ginny entered the office, and Padma stood up.

"Okay," Padma smiled. "This is one of the happiest and most fun appointments of the pregnancy, at least for you two." Padma put on some gloves, and motioned for Ginny sit up on the counter. "Alright, first up, we're going to check out baby." Padma muttered the charm she did last time, and the same big blue bubble appeared above her belly. This time, the baby was much more visible.

"Oh… whoa," Harry murmured in astonishment. Ginny smiled hugely, and rubbed her tummy affectingly.

"Alright, I'm going to add sound, and we'll check for the heart beat." Padma muttered another incantation, and they immediately heard a steady _thump-thump-thump. _Harry looked amazed at the little bubble that showed his baby. He looked so happy, and Ginny couldn't help but beam at her husband. He really was the sweetest person, and he made her feel like the most important person. Harry quickly took Ginny's hand and he kissed it gently. Padma just smiled at the couple.

"That sounds healthy to me." Padma told them as she jotted down a few notes. "Sounds really good." Harry smiled happily.

"Good."

"Alright, as you can see, you only have one baby in there." Padma told them. "Hopefully you're not disappointed by that." Harry and Ginny both chuckled.

"Not at all." Ginny assured her. "Labor twice, uh-uh. I haven't heard one good thing about being in labor."

"Good," Padma chuckled. "Because really, there isn't much good about it."

"Except the baby of course." Ginny pointed out.

"Well, yes." Padma smiled. "True. All right, the baby looks really good to me. I'm just gonna go through a few spells to make sure everything's good. It shouldn't take too long." Padma did a bunch of different spells, but Harry and Ginny didn't really see a difference. They were too enthralled with their baby.

"Okay," Padma spoke after a little while. "Baby is completely healthy."

"Good," Ginny smiled and Harry nodded his agreement.

"Yep," Harry agreed, and Padma smiled.

"Baby is about 7 inches and weighs about 10.5 ounces." Padma told them. "Just the right size." Harry and Ginny smiled at each other, and Harry kissed her hand again.

"Okay, now comes the most exciting part. If you guys would like, then I can tell you the gender of your baby. Do you guys want to?" Harry nodded his head enthusiastically, and Ginny squealed.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed and Padma laughed.

"Alright." Padma swished her wand and muttered an incantation that neither had heard before, of course. "Do you see that," Padma gestured to a part on the baby. Harry and Ginny both nodded. "Those are most likely boy parts." Ginny squealed, and Harry smiled largely.

"I told you!" Ginny exclaimed and she jumped off the counter and to Harry. He kissed her and she kissed him back. When the broke apart, they saw that the blue bubble was still up.

"A boy!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "We're having a little boy."

"It's so exciting." Harry agreed.

"Guess what Harry?" Ginny beamed at Harry. "I'm having James Sirius." At this, Harry kissed her again, this time a little more passionately. Ginny kissed him back, before Padma's cough broke them up. They pulled apart blushing, and Padma just laughed.

"I'll run the test one more time, just to make sure." Padma told them, before she muttered the same incantation. "Yep," Padma declared. "Definitely boy parts." Harry and Ginny both smiled. "Do you guys want a picture of the baby?"

"Yes, please." Ginny agreed. Padma waved her wand, and she held two pictures. They showed exactly what the blue bubble showed; a fuzzy picture of their baby. Since these were wizard pictures, the baby in the picture moved just like the bubble did.

"Will these pictures move as the baby moves inside of me?" Ginny asked when Padma handed one to Ginny, and one to Harry.

"Nope. They just show what you saw today, and they will forever show today. Sorry." Ginny smiled.

"It's no big deal, just wondered."

After a few more minutes of small talk, Padma said she had another client, so Harry and Ginny left. They decided to leave St. Mungos out the normal way, and go get some dinner somewhere. As they were walking to the exit, a mob of reports showed up. Camera's flashed, and lots of voices attacked them. Ginny felt the blood inside of her boil up at the comments of some of them.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" One asked.

"Is this why you quit Quidditch?" Another asked.

"Can you grant us an interview?" A kinder voiced asked, but none bothered Ginny more than the next one.

"Are you having an affair or is the baby actually Potters?" When Ginny heard this she snapped.

"What?!?" She exclaimed, venom in her voice. "Why would you even ask that?!? Of course he's Harry's baby! He's my husband!" This comment also bothered Harry, but he wanted to leave it to Ginny, since he knew she'd handle it just fine. When she whipped out her wand though, Harry knew he had to pull her away.

"Come on, Gin. They're not worth it." Harry told her kindly, while scowling at everyone else. He led her through the crowd of people, and into the streets of Muggle London. After walking for a little while, they lost the reporters. Ginny was still seething, so Harry led them to a small park. He sat her down on a bench and went behind her. He gently rubbed Ginny's back, trying to calm her nerves.

"It's alright, love." Harry murmured in her ear.

"They should not have said that. I would never have an affair. I love you so much, you're the most important person in the world to me." Ginny told him. "I just can't believe they'd accuse me of doing such a thing." Harry went to her shoulders and neck, trying to ease out the tension.

"Love, I know you wouldn't and that's all that matters. I love you more than anything, and you love me. That's all that matters, honey. Don't let it bother you. I love you." Ginny sighed.

"I love you too, Harry. And so does James." Harry came around in front of her, and gently kissed her belly.

"I love you and James, too." Harry whispered. "You guys are so important to me."

"You're important to us, too." Ginny murmured, before Harry gently kissed her, and she kissed him back. It was short, but sweet and full of their undying love for each other.

When Harry stood up, they both saw an old women standing before them. They both blushed profusely.

"Don't blush, dears." The old women said. "It's very special what you two have. I remember when my husband was alive, and I remember our first child. This is a special time together, and you two seem perfect for each other."

"Thank you." Ginny said, while Harry said,

"We are."

"Is this your first child then?" The old lady asked curiously.

"Yep. I'm twenty weeks." Ginny told her.

"Do you know what you're having, then?" She asked, and they both nodded.

"James Sirius." Harry told her.

"What a sweet name." The lady complimented.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled. "James was Harry's fathers name, and Sirius was his godfather. They have both passed on." Ginny explained, and the lady smiled kindly.

"You must be Harry."

"Yeah, I am. This is my wife Ginny."

"Wonderful names. My name is Ruby." The lady told them, and they both nodded their heads. "My husband has passed on, too." As she spoke she quickly clutched her side. Harry jumped up from his seat on the bench, and to her side.

"Can I help you sit?" Harry asked her worriedly, and she nodded.

"Sure." Ruby allowed Harry to lead her to the bench. "Thank you, Harry. My hips aren't what they used to be." She explained.

"No problem." Harry answered, before Ginny went back to their previous discussion.

"You said your husband has passed on. How many kids did you have together?" Ginny asked and Ruby smiled.

"Eleven." Ruby told her and Harry whistled.

"You don't want eleven, do you, Gin?" Harry asked her, and both Ginny and Ruby laughed.

"Of course not, I want twelve." They all laughed at this.

"I hav- had," Ginny corrected herself. "Six older brothers. One of my older brothers passed on though."

"I'm sorry, dear." Ruby smiled sadly at Ginny. "I lost a daughter, I can imagine what your mother must have felt. It's awful loosing a child. No parent should have to bury their own child." Harry and Ginny nodded.

"What about you?" Ruby turned to Harry. "How many siblings do you have?"

"None." Harry told Ruby. "My parents actually died when I was just 15 months old."

"Oh, yes, you did say that your father had passed on. James was it?" Harry nodded. Ruby smiled ruefully at Harry. "I'm sorry. You're parents died on the same day?" Harry nodded. "What a tragedy that is. I'm sorry." Harry smiled at Ruby.

"It's alright." He assured her. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore, now that I have Ginny." Ginny beamed at Harry from where she sat. _'I love you'_, she mouthed, and Harry smiled hugely at her.

"And a baby on the way," Ruby added. "That'll do it for you. Children are the most wonderful things in this life. They are so innocent, and fun loving. You two seem like you'll be very good parents."

"Thanks." Ginny smiled at Ruby. "I'm sure we will be. We actually have a god son, and his parents are dead, so we have him most of the time, when he's not with his grandmother." Ruby clucked.

"You two have lost a lot of loved ones it sounds like." Ruby spoke sadly.

"You have no idea," Harry murmured quietly. "But, we've grown from it. I think that things are much better than they use to be." Ruby didn't know it, but Harry was also referring to the world. The world was such a better, happier place now that Voldemort was destroyed.

"You seem like such strong people. How wonderful, you two seem perfect for each other." Ruby told them.

"Yes, we are perfect for each other." Ginny answered while she and Harry shared a long, loving gaze.

"You have beautiful eyes," Harry murmured and Ginny blushed. Harry always told her that he loved her eyes, but she just could feel all of his love radiating from him.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered, and Ruby smiled.

After a moment, Ginny turned back to Ruby.

"What are your children's names?" Ginny asked Ruby kindly.

"Well, my oldest child is a daughter, and her name is Sally. Second, is my son Jacob. After Jacob is Rhea. After Rhea are the twins, Michael and Peter. After the twins are Ashley, and then Samantha. After Samantha was Gabe, my son that has passed on. After Gabe is Richard. Next are the youngest two, Hannah and then Maria." Ruby explained.

"How wonderful." Ginny smiled kindly.

"Do you have any grandchildren?" Harry asked next.

"Yes, 37 to be exact." Ruby laughed at Harry and Ginny's surprised looks.

"Well, I guess you would have a lot with 11 children." Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, and my youngest three children are either not married, or don't have children yet." Ruby explained.

"Well, you must be very happy." Ginny chuckled.

"That's for sure. It keeps me on my toes. Which is good, it keeps me from not being lonely all of the time."

"Oh, yeah, that would be good." Harry agreed.

"Yes, I can't even imagine life without Harry." Ginny murmured. "I hope I never have to try it."

"It is hard to be without David." Ruby spoke kindly to Ginny. "But, I'm with my children and grandchildren. I still feel like something is missing, but don't you worry, dear. It's only been ten years since David's death. You still have quite some time, hopefully, before you even have to think about that. You two are only on your first child." Ginny smiled warmly at Ruby.

"Thank you." Ginny told her. "You're very inspirational." Ruby chuckled.

"Oh, dear, I'm just sharing things I've learned in life." Ruby told her. "Like I could tell Harry to never over look you. To never stop knowing that you are the most important thing in his life, and this world. I could tell him to always listen to his heart, and to always treat you like a Queen. I could tell him that you love him so much, and to never take advantage of your love, or your trust. And, I would know from experience, that life's short. Never take advantage of one second. Know that you only have one chance, one life, so live it right." Ruby gently wiped away a tear that had formed in her eye. "What you two have is so very special." Harry and Ginny also had silent tears in their eyes.

"I love you, Gin, I hope you know that." Harry spoke so soft, gentle, and lovingly, that Ginny couldn't help but feel her heart melt.

"I love you, too, Harry." Ginny murmured when Harry crouched down, and gently kissed her.

"I love you so much, Ginevra." Harry whispered against her lips. "Never forget it."

Ruby just beamed as she watched the couple share a tender moment. It was then that she decided she should be on her way. Ruby shakily stood up, and as she did, Harry jumped to her side, and helped her up.

"Do you have to leave so soon, Ruby?" Ginny asked ruefully.

"I'm afraid so, darling." Ruby smiled at the younger girl. "I hope to see you two another time."

"As do I." Ginny agreed, and Harry nodded his head.

"Can we walk you home?" Harry asked Ruby kindly.

"Oh, no." Ruby smiled kindly. "I'm quite alright."

"If you're sure…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"I'm quite sure." Ruby reassured Harry. "I'll see you two again." And with that, Ruby was on her way.

"She was so kind." Ginny smiled after the old women.

"That she was. I love you, Gin."

"I love you, too, Harry." After a moment of them staring into each other's eyes in silence, Ginny spoke up.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Can we go get something to eat?"

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES-**_

A/N- Thank you for reading, my lovelies! I love you! Sorry for my negative authors note last chapter. I'm a brat, sorry! I was having a bad day and I should not of taken it out on you guys, and I hope you'll forgive me! Love you guys! And, please review. It would mean the world to me if you did!

Oh, what do you think of Ruby?

Do you want a sneak peek to the next chapter, or the sequel? Do you enjoy this story A LOT? Do you have a lot of creativity, or are you a fabulous artist? If the answer to these questions is YES, then this contest is for you. I want to print out this story, and put it in a cute binder, so that I can read it and stuff, but I want chapter art. I have no artistic abilities, period. So, I would like somebody to PM me, or email me their awesome chapter art pictures that they made. If this sounds fun, and you want sneak peeks, just submit your art to me. If you want to email it, my email address is . So, please enter. If you enter, but I do not choose your art to go into my binder, you still get a sneak peek. If you enter, no matter what, you get a sneak peek. So, ENTER! Plus, if I choose you for my binder, I will feature your art here on this story. The cover picture goes to **MssrsMWPP **banner that you can see on her profile. (By the way, Aisling, the link doesn't work anymore! It makes me sad that I can't look at it!)

Review wise, thank you all so much. We did fabulously this time! I love you all!  
To those who don't log in:

To **Chinesefireball88**: Thanks! I quite like it too!

To **Sophia**: I pronounce my name just as it sounds. Like _lyr·i·c _is how they show it in the dictionary. It's just like the word. I'm sorry I take so long sometimes. I've been really busy with studying and such. Sorry for the 'muddy' chapter. It was really hard to construct chapter 15, but I hope you love this chapter, since I LOVED writing it! I am so proud of it! I'm glad you love it, and I love you too!

To **Rachel_not**: Thank you so much! And about George, I don't think he'd be moping around anymore. I don't think he'd be crying and getting drunk anymore. I think he's moved on from that. Sorry if you disagree. Much love

To **Madelyn**: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoy, since I enjoy writing it so much. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now, does 260 reviews sound fair? Who knows, I don't know why I do the review thing anymore, since I don't follow it anymore. haha! Oh well!


	17. Blue!

Blue!

The day after the healer appointment, the Daily Prophet had a new edition, and to say the Potters were surprised at how pleasant it was. Nothing rude or offensive had been said, and they were thoroughly surprised, but relieved too.

_**POTTER'S BABY **_was the headline. Underneath it was a picture of Harry and Ginny when they had first been at St. Mungo's. It was a picture of Harry kissing Ginny's nose, and her smiling happily

"Nice picture," Harry commented, and Ginny nodded.

Underneath the picture was a nice article.

'_The-Chosen-One, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Man-Who-Conquered-Voldemort, a man of many names is well on his way for a new name; Father. It has been confirmed that Mr. And Mrs. Potter are expecting a baby. Mrs. Ginevra Potter, former Holyhead Harpies Quidditch player, has also let slip that they are having a baby boy! _

_We, the Wizarding World, would just like to congratulate the happy couple, and wish them good luck, and happiness.'_

"That was a little too sweet," Ginny said after they had finished reading the article. "They never say such nice stuff." Harry chuckled.

"Who knows, maybe the journalists turned nice." Harry laughed when Ginny snorted at his suggestion.

"That's likely." Ginny murmured. Harry got up and kissed her head.

"I better get going. I've been late lately, and Robarbs came and talked to me about being on time." Harry told her, and she nodded her head.

"Okay. When do you think you'll be home?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. Same as always probably around 6. Why?" Harry answered.

"Oh, I just had a really good idea." Ginny twirled her hair around her finger as she spoke, making Harry curious.

"And what this idea be?" Harry asked.

"Oh, activities…" Harry had a pretty good idea what her 'activity' was, but wanted to confirm it.

"What kind of activities?" He asked.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Shagging! I need you!" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry felt certain body parts 'awake' at her comment.

"Ginny," Harry whined. "Do you have to say that right before I have to leave?" Ginny smiled at this, and Harry was glad.

"Sorry, love." Ginny giggled at Harry's face.

"It's alright, but I better be going." Harry kissed her again, before flooing to the Ministry.

When Harry got to his office, he saw a note on his desk.

'_Harry,'_ it read.

'_Did you read the Daily Prophet this morning? You're welcome!_

_-Kingsley' _

Harry laughed when he read the note; of course Kingsley had something to do with the extremely nice article. And with that, Harry went on with his day.

Ginny knew what she going to do today, shop! She couldn't wait to buy a bunch of blue baby clothes. She had put off buying clothing, because she wanted to know the gender first. Now that she knew, she couldn't contain herself anymore. So, today she, Hermione, Luna and Hannah were going shopping.

"So, what are you looking for?" Hannah asked Ginny when they arrived at the Muggle shopping center.

"Any baby clothes. I just want to buy a bunch of baby stuff." Ginny explained.

"Okay," Hannah nodded. Ginny led them through the shopping center, until they got to a baby store.

"Okay, let's get started." They scoured the store, and Ginny ended up buying tons of outfits, pajamas, toys, socks, hats, and little baby booties. She spent tons of money, but of course it didn't matter much. The four girls then went out to lunch, Ginny's treat.

"Mmm…" Luna exclaimed when they sat down to eat. "This looks lovely, thank you Ginny."

"No problem." Ginny smiled. "It's my pleasure. So what are you three doing for the rest of the day?"

"I gotta go back to the Ministry." Hermione explained.

"And I've got to go back to the Leaky Cauldron." Hannah added.

"I'll probably go visit Rolf." Rolf Scamander was Luna's boyfriend. She was the only one not married yet.

"Fun, I'm just going to go home and try to organize all of this stuff." Ginny laughed. "It'll be fun actually."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too gruesome." Hermione agreed.

The four girls soon parted.

That night, when Harry got home, he was surprised to see that Ginny wasn't cooking dinner. Neither were the house-elves. There was actually no activity going on in the house.

"Ginny!" Harry called; worry starting to take over his mind. "Ginny!" He headed upstairs, thinking that if she were in the bedroom, she wouldn't be able to hear him. He went up to their bedroom, and found her asleep on the bed. Harry chuckled to himself. Obviously she wasn't up to certain activities that she'd suggested earlier. Deciding to leave her be, Harry went down stairs and started dinner himself. He made breakfast for dinner, knowing how much Ginny loved that. He made French toast, hash browns, and eggs. When the dinner was finished, Harry went upstairs, and found Ginny staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Dinner's ready, love." Harry told her. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me sleep, I was really tired." Harry came up behind her, and put his arms around her back, placing his palms against her swollen belly.

"Of course." Harry mumbled into her ear. They stood there for a minute, before Ginny spoke.

"So, dinner's ready?"

"Yep." Harry confirmed. "Ready to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starved." Harry and Ginny went downstairs, and Ginny smiled at the dinner choice.

"Yea!" Ginny clapped her hands. "You remembered that I love it!"

"Of course I remember." Harry chuckled. He dished her a plate, and then he dished himself one.

"Thank you, honey." Ginny made out between bites of her dinner.

"You're welcome, love." By the end of dinner, Ginny had had three servings, and Harry two.

"So how was your day?" Harry asked, as they got ready for bed. They did everything together; change, wash up, and brush.

"Good. I went shopping with Hermione, Hannah and Luna. You should come see all of the things we got." Ginny told him excitedly. "I'm so excited for James! I can't wait!" Harry chuckled, and kissed her.

"I can't wait either." Harry agreed. "It's going to be amazing once he's here."

"Yeah. How was your day?" Ginny then asked.

"Oh, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know that Daily Prophet article from this morning?" When Ginny nodded, Harry continued. "Well, apparently the reason it was so nice is because Kingsley wrote it." Ginny chuckled.

"We should've known. I really love Kingsley."

"Yeah, he's the best." Harry agreed.

"Now, come look at all the things I bought." Ginny dragged Harry to the nursery, and we gasped.

"Whoa, it's full now." Harry murmured.

"Yeah," Ginny opened the closet, and showed Harry all of the clothes she had bought.

"Wonderful." Harry complimented. He kissed Ginny on the head. "It makes it even more exciting." Ginny nodded her head.

"Are you ready for bed?" Ginny quickly asked. Her whole aura had quickly changed. Her eyes were a bit darker, what a fast transformation.

"Bed, or sleep?" Harry asked Ginny seductively.

"I think you know, Mr. Potter." And with that, the couple raced to the bedroom.

That Saturday, Ginny went to Andromeda's and picked Teddy up. She decided to take Teddy out, since they'd stayed at Potter Manor for the last couple of visits. Plus, he'd be bored, since he couldn't play outside; there was snow everywhere still.

"Are you ready for a fun day, Teddy?" Ginny asked Teddy cheerfully as they walked the busy streets of Muggle London. Teddy was in his stroller, so that Ginny didn't have to worry about him getting lost. She obviously couldn't carry him anymore.

"Yeah." Teddy nodded. "Ice cweam?" Ginny laughed.

"Maybe after lunch, honey." Ginny pushed him through town, before she passed by a park. She didn't think anything of it, until Teddy started whining.

"Parkie!" Teddy exclaimed over and over again, until Ginny turned around and started heading to the park. "Yeah!" Teddy clapped happily. There wasn't much snow around this part of town, it must have all melted.

"Do you want to play at the park, Teddy?" Ginny asked him when they approached the park.

"Yes, pwease." Teddy nodded his head.

"Alright then." Ginny let him out, and watched him run to the playground. Ginny went over to a park bench, and sat down, making sure Teddy was all right.

"Hello, Ginny." Ginny, surprised, looked over to where she had heard her name. She smiled largely when she saw the owner of the voice.

"Ruby!" Ginny got up, and gave Ruby a large hug.

"Are you here all alone, then?" Ruby asked when the two women pulled apart.

"I'm here with my godson, Teddy. He's playing on the playground." Ginny looked for him, and then paled when she realized that Teddy's hair was lime green.

"Oh, and which one is he?" Ruby asked.

"Green hair." Ginny said sweetly, trying to make it seem normal.

"Oh how fun!" Ruby smiled. "I once died my bangs pink. Back when I was younger, of course." Ruby laughed, and Ginny chuckled too. But Ginny's was more out of relief that Ruby didn't think she was nutters.

"Are you here all alone, again?" Ginny then asked Ruby.

"No, I'm here with my granddaughter, Daffodil." Ruby explained.

"Oh, what a wonderful name." Ginny complimented.

"Yes, it's a fun one. My daughter, Rhea, all of her children are named after flowers. She has eight daughters, all flowers." Ruby explained.

"Oh, how wonderful." Ginny smiled. "Harry's mothers name was Lily. If this baby," Ginny gestured to her swollen belly. "Would've been a girl, she would've been named Lily."

"Oh how fun." Ruby smiled. "They don't have a Lily. They have Pansy, Daisy, Heather, Iris, Lilac, Violet, Daffodil and Tulip."

"Some of those are very original. I knew a Pansy, and a Petunia, and I still know a Lavender." Ginny told her.

"Yes, they tried for a few fun ones. I didn't even know that a Heather was a flower, until my granddaughter was born." Ruby laughed, and Ginny laughed too.

"Nor did I." Ginny agreed. "Which one is Daffodil?" Ginny then asked.

"In the pink shirt, blonde hair." Ruby pointed her out.

"Oh, what a doll she is! How old is she?" Ginny asked.

"She just turned five last month." Ruby told Ginny. "How old is Teddy?"

"He'll be four in April." Ginny told Ruby.

"Their not too far apart." Ruby pointed out. "We'll have to introduce the two."

"Yes, we will." Ginny agreed. "Have a seat, Ruby." Ginny gestured to the bench, and the two sat down together.

"How have you been since we last met?" Ruby asked kindly.

"Great. I got to go shopping on Thursday, with a bunch of my friends, for baby clothes. I really can't wait for James to be born." Ruby couldn't help but feel the mother-to-be's radiance.

"You know," Ruby looked fondly at Ginny. "I can't help but be uplifted by your radiation. You are so happy, and you certainly have the mothers glow." Ginny blushed.

"Thank you." Ginny mumbled sweetly.

"Don't be ashamed, darling. It's a wonderful thing to pregnant. Just think there is a little human being inside of you." Ruby chuckled. "I remember my first pregnancy. I mean, I knew that there was something living inside of me, but I never really realized what it meant. It's very neat, that there is someone inside of you, who depends upon you for their life."

"It's is amazing." Ginny agreed. "It's also scary. If I make one wrong move, it could affect James, good or bad."

"Sometimes it can be frightening," Ruby agreed. "But just do what your doctor says, and put your baby first, and you'll be fine. I just know you'll be a wonderful mother."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled kindly. "I'm glad you have faith in me." Ginny took a deep breath. "I feel like I can confide in you. I feel like I could tell you anything, and you wouldn't judge me."

"What's on your mind, dear." Ruby prodded gently. "I'm a mother, you can't hide anything from me these days." Ginny chuckled.

"It's just that… well… I'm actually quite scared." Ginny mumbled. "I just don't want to worry Harry about it."

"What are you scared of?" Ruby asked gently.

"Everything." Ginny said shortly.

"Define everything." Ruby edged Ginny along.

"Well, the rest of my pregnancy, labor, late nights, taking of care of James, nutrition, and just the whole package. I seriously wonder if I'll be good enough sometimes." Ginny admitted solemnly.

"Oh, darling." Ruby put a comforting arm around Ginny. "Don't let it get to you, hon. You're going to be a wonderful mother. You're going to do just fine." Ruby pointed over to the little green haired boy. "See that boy over there, he looks perfectly happy. Do you have any troubles with Teddy?"

"No," Ginny admitted. "I love Teddy so much, I feel like I just know what to do." Ginny explained.

"And that's how it will be with the new little one. James will be your own, so it will be even more so. He will be almost like a sixth sense." Ruby explained.

"That's what my mother always said, that we children were like another part of her. She always knew what we needed, or if we were in trouble."

"You're mother is a very wise women, it sounds." Ruby said. "She is completely right too. Especially after eleven, or seven in your mothers case, children, you know what you're talking about."

"I don't want more than four." Ginny grinned. "I don't think I could handle more." Ruby laughed.

"I thought the same thing when I was pregnant with my oldest." Ruby confessed, and Ginny chuckled.

"I mean it." Ginny said firmly.

"We'll see." Ruby murmured kindly, and as she did, Teddy came racing over.

"Ginny, come pway with me!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"What would you like to play, honey?" Ginny asked as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly.

"Swings!" Teddy exclaimed, and little Daffodil raced over to Ruby.

"I want to swing, Nana!" Daffodil exclaimed happily.

"Daffodil, love, meet Ginny. Ginny, this is my granddaughter Daffodil." Ruby introduced the pair.

"Hello, Daffodil." Ginny smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi!" Daffodil waved happily, while bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly excited about something.

"And Daffodil, this is Teddy." Ginny introduced the two. "Teddy, this is Daffodil."

"Hello, Teddy!" Daffodil exclaimed, and Teddy waved happily. He quickly changed his hair blonde, to match Daffodil's, and Ginny paled.

"Wasn't your hair just green?" Daffodil asked questioningly, and Ginny hoped she could pull off the next stunt.

"Green hair, honey, that's not possible. Green is not a hair color." Ginny spoke kindly to Daffodil.

"I'm quite sure it was green." Ruby agreed.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "Teddy has blonde hair, Ruby." Ruby looked thoughtful.

"Oh, of course. I must have been seeing things, or something. My eyes and memory aren't what they used to be." Ginny smiled.

"It's alright." Ginny took a sigh of relief, thanking whoever was listening, that she had been able to pull off her little stunt.

For the rest of the afternoon, Ginny and Ruby played with the little children. Or as much as a pregnant mother, and elderly lady could. When it came around to dinnertime, they said goodbye, and made a date to meet again two weeks from the day.

Ginny and Teddy then went home, and Ginny made a delicious dinner. Harry soon came home, and they dinner as a family.

The next day, Sunday, Harry and Ginny decided to go up to the Burrow, since they hadn't gone in several weeks. Plus, Teddy wanted to play with Victoire.

"Ginny, Harry, Teddy!" Molly exclaimed happily when they arrived. "I'm so glad you're here."

"It's good to see you too, Molly." Harry gave Molly a hug, as did Ginny, and Molly wrapped Teddy in a warm hug.

"Come on in, we're just sitting down to dinner." Molly led them to the kitchen, and they took their seats.

"Hey guys!" Everyone greeted Harry and Ginny, and they greeted everyone else.

"Is there something you two want to say?" George asked with a funny look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confusion evident on her face.

"Like, 'you win!'?" George offered.

"Win what?" Harry asked.

"The bet! You two are having a boy, right?" George asked, clearly not wanting to be patient.

"Yep!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "James Sirius Potter!" Everyone passed around congratulations.

"How exciting!" Molly squealed happily.

"The Daily Prophet was right for once, too!" Hermione laughed.

"Kingsley had a little to do with that." Harry said with a laugh. "What would we do without him?"

"Surely we'd all die!" George said in a high, false voice. Everyone laughed. "But what a name to live up to." George laughed. "Are you two asking for a troublemaker?"

"I actually think you two are." Ron said with a laugh, and he pointed between George and Angelina. "It's not like you two were very studious."

"Too true, brother-dear." George laughed.

"I like to hope our child will be somewhat studious." Angelina interjected. "But I know I don't even have a prayer." Everyone laughed at that.

"You're right." George nodded apologetically to Angelina.

"Never said it was a bad thing." Angelina added. "I'm marrying a master prankster, obviously it doesn't bother me."

"I zink zat zere isn't a 'ole bunch of studious people in zis family." Fleur added. "Maybe Percy, but none of ze rest of you."

"True. We were all made for action." Ginny agreed. "None of us can sit still."

"And that's why I fit in." Harry chuckled. "When did I ever sit still?"

"Agreed, brother-dear." George laughed. "You were a man of action."

"He still is." Ginny said. "He's an Auror for Merlin's sake."

"I wasn't just studious." Percy tried to defend himself.

"Nope, you pretty much were." George teased. "Can't remember a time when you're nose wasn't out of a book."

"I'm studious." Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, but you're also a fighter." Ron explained. "So, that doesn't make you all studious."

"Hey, I fought in the great Battle!" Percy exclaimed, clearly trying to still defend his case.

"Give it up, Percy." Bill laughed. "You ain't got a prayer." Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh leave your poor brother alone." Molly chided, but there was a small present on her face. She loved her whole family together; laughing, talking, eating and enjoying themselves. It was her heaven.

"From what I know, you are very studious, Percy." Audrey intervened. "And I didn't even know you back then." Percy laughed, and kissed Audrey's temple.

"Glad to know you're on my side." He said with a chuckled, and Audrey just smiled.

"Ewe!" George exclaimed. "PDA!"

"Like you've never shown PDA." Ron scoffed.

"Yeah, and neither have you." George tossed back, and Ron blushed.

"See, you've got nothing over me little brother." George teased.

"Shut up." Ron mumbled as he ate another bite.

The family finished up dinner with more fun talk. When it was time to go, Molly reluctantly said goodbye. Each week Molly felt a small tinge of sadness, as she watched her family leave her. But the thought that'd she see them again was always reassuring.

As Molly stood in the living room, watching the last person floo away, Arthur walked over and put an arm around Molly.

"They're fine." He mumbled in her ear, and Molly nodded.

"I know." She whispered, not sure why though, no one was around.

"It just proves how wonderful a job you did on them. They can go out into the world, and stand on their own. You truly did do wonderful, Molly."

"I wasn't alone," Molly mumbled. "I had one great husband, who was with me through it all."

"I was, wasn't I?" Arthur murmured with a chuckle. "Come on Mollywobbles, let's go up to bed."

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTES-**_

A/N- Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing! I love you all SO much!

Okay, I really want to know. How many of you would really read my sequel? Don't worry, I AM doing a sequel, I just want to know how many of my fans now would go one with me to the sequel. Please answer in a review!

Again, I'm sorry for the American breakfast food! Please forgive me!

Also, just a reminder, here are the "rules" to my chapter art contest: Do you want a sneak peek to the next chapter, or the sequel? Do you enjoy this story A LOT? Do you have a lot of creativity, or are you a fabulous artist? If the answer to these questions is YES, then this contest is for you. I want to print out this story, and put it in a cute binder, so that I can read it and stuff, but I want chapter art. I have no artistic abilities, period. So, I would like somebody to PM me, or email me their awesome chapter art pictures that they made. If this sounds fun, and you want sneak peeks, just submit your art to me. If you want to email it, my email address is lyricmedlie [leave out the spaces though]. So, please enter. If you enter, but I do not choose your art to go into my binder, you still get a sneak peek. If you enter, no matter what, you get a sneak peek. So, ENTER! Plus, if I choose you for my binder, I will feature your art here on this story. The cover picture goes to **MssrsMWPP **banner that you can see on her profile. (By the way, Aisling, the link doesn't work anymore! It makes me sad that I can't look at it!)

We didn't get the allotted amount of reviews, but I don't mind. I love you all, and can't wait to see what you think about this chapter. Thank you all for everything, see you again soon!


	18. Love Is In The Air

Love Is In The Air

Your Pregnancy: Week 21 Gasp...is that a stretch mark? Take deep breaths and remember -- they'll fade after delivery. Your skin may also feel dry and itchy, especially over your emerging bump. Take a cue from your fetus, now coated by vernix (a milky, protective cream), and slather on the lotion.

**_Baby's now the size of a banana! _**_Baby's digestive system is busy creating meconium (a tarry black substance made of swallowed amniotic fluid, digestive secretion, and dead cells), which will fill the first diaper after birth. The average fetus size is 10.5 inches long, and 12.7 ounces in weight._

_[_**_tip ] _**_Stock up on smart sweets like fruit sorbet, yogurt-covered pretzels, trail mix, jam, and smoothies -- all great options when the junk cravings start._

It was Valentines Day, and Ginny didn't feel pretty. She had bought a pretty maternity dress, or at least she thought it was pretty until she put it on. She looked like a big whale, a big _pregnant_ whale. Ginny had then done her hair, but it just turned into a frizzy mess. She tried to get it to just lie down, but it wouldn't. It looked like she would have to wear it up, which would disappoint Harry. He loved it when her hair was down. And, while getting ready, her belly had felt heavy, and baby kept resting on her bladder, the result, she had to pee every half an hour.

So, after two hours of trying to get ready, and being quite unsuccessful, Ginny started crying. Not something she usually did, but she just felt the need to cry. She lay on the bed, on her back, and covered her face with her hands. She just lay and cried for a little while. She had absolutely nothing to wear, she looked very ugly, and was miserable, or so she thought.

At around 4, Ginny heard a knock on the door.

"Ginny," The voice called. "Can I come in, love?"

"Just a second!" Ginny called back. She quickly wiped her eyes, and looked in the mirror. She looked as if she had been crying, but she didn't really care. She walked over to the bedroom door, and let Harry in.

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asked as he wrapped Ginny in his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Do we have to go out?" Ginny mumbled into his shirt.

"Of course not." Harry assured her. "It's Valentines Day, I just want to be with you."

"Good, I just really do not wanna go out." Ginny told him.

"I can make dinner, then we can watch a movie, and if you feel up to it, we can do other activities." Harry suggested. "Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," Ginny kissed him sweetly. "I like the sound of that. And yes, we will do those other activities. Although, I say, why wait." Ginny kissed him deeply, and Harry eagerly kissed her back.

"Sounds good to me," Harry murmured between kisses. And with that, they quickly went to the bed, and enjoyed themselves.

After an enjoyable time, Ginny went to take a shower, and Harry went to make dinner.

He made a huge, delicious dinner, consisting of steak, white rice and steamed vegetables.

Ginny came down the stairs shortly, dressed in a comfy, navy-blue, cotton skirt and a light pink, maternity blouse. She smiled at the wonderful smells of dinner.

"It smells wonderful." Ginny complimented as she entered the kitchen.

"Thanks, love." Ginny helped Harry by setting the dining room table. Harry had bought a beautiful bouquet of flowers for Ginny, and she put them in a vase and put them as the centerpiece of the table. She set out their fine China that Andromeda had gotten them for their wedding, along with two wine glasses. But, as she pulled them out, she remembered that she shouldn't drink any alcohol. But, she found that she didn't mind, nor did she want to. So instead, she got out a water glass, along with the wine glass for Harry.

"Hey, what's that?" Harry asked when he saw the glass.

"I can't have wine, remember?"

"Yes, but I don't need any either. I was thinking that now that we're having kids, we should both quit having any alcohol at all, even on special occasions." Harry explained, and Ginny ran over to him, and gave him a huge hug.

"I love that idea." Ginny couldn't explain why that meant so much to her, but it meant the world.

"Good." Harry kissed her, and sent her to get another water cup, and put the wine glass away. But then, they came up with a better idea. They'd use the fancy wine glasses, since they were fun of course, but they would drink water out of them.

Harry finished up dinner, and the two sat down to their delicious dinner.

"This is delicious." Ginny complimented as they ate. "I love it."

"It's pretty good, huh?" Harry agreed. "You look wonderful, hon." Ginny smiled.

"Thank you for doing this. I just haven't felt well all day." Ginny explained.

"Honey, I will do anything for you, you know that." Harry smiled lovingly at Ginny. "Are you alright, though?"

"Yeah, just had some belly pains, but they're perfectly normal." Ginny assured Harry, not wanting him to overreact over nothing. "And a small back and ankle ache." Ginny added as an after thought.

"Here, let me rub your feet." Ginny lifted her feet, still at the dining room table, and placed them on Harry's legs, under the table. He slowly and gently rubbed her ankles.

"Mmm…" Ginny moaned in delight. Harry smiled at his beautiful wife, and continued on.

While Ginny finished eating, Harry continued rubbing her foot, before moving onto her other foot, and then doing her neck and shoulders.

"Thank you, honey." Ginny kissed Harry when he finished.

"You're welcome, love." Harry smiled. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah." Ginny allowed Harry to take their plates into the kitchen. He said he'd wash the dishes later.

"Which video should we watch?" Harry asked when he came back into the dining room.

"Hmm…" Ginny thought over it. "I don't know, surprise me."

"Okay." Harry picked her up, and carried her up to their theatre room. Ginny didn't protest though; she found it sweet and romantic.

When they got to the theatre room, Harry gently placed Ginny on the couch, and walked over to their movie selection. After looking over them for a minute, he chose one and put it in the new DVD player. He then sat on the couch and pulled Ginny into his lap.

After the movie, both Harry and Ginny were found sleeping on the big couch. They had fallen asleep very early on in the movie. They stayed that way for a few hours, until Ginny woke up, with a need to use the restroom. She gently shook Harry awak, figuring he wouldn't want to sleep on the couch all night, she already had a small kink in her neck.

"Harry, wake up, babe." Harry stirred, and he rubbed his eyes.

"Wha' 'ime is it?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"One." Ginny answered. "I figured you didn't want to sleep on the couch all night." Ginny explained.

"Yeah, thanks love." Harry stretched and he watched Ginny quickly leave the room. He also stood up, and he left the room, and he saw Ginny rush into the bathroom. Thinking she need to throw up, Harry rushed in after her. He laughed when he saw her.

"Don't laugh," Ginny exclaimed. "Your son thinks that my bladder is there for him to bounce on."

"My son?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is he only just mine when he something bad?"

"I didn't say it was bad." Ginny pointed out when she stood up and pulled her knickers and skirt back up. "Just a little annoying at times is all." Harry chuckled.

"Come here, love." Harry picked her up, and carried her to their bedroom. "Night, love." Harry whispered when he laid her on the bed.

"Night, honey." And with that, Ginny was fast asleep again.

"Just stay calm…" Angelina murmured to herself, quietly. It was her wedding day, February 16, 2002, and it seemed as though nothing was going right. Although, many things were actually going quite well. Angelina just didn't want to think like an optimist at the moment.

"Are you almost ready?" Mrs. Johnson walked into the room her daughter was currently in.

"No," Angelina sighed. "Isn't there still lots to get done?" Mrs. Johnson laughed.

"For one, Molly and I are witches. Second of all, you've been getting ready for an awfully long time. Everything is actually quite perfect, babe." Angelina blushed.

"Oh," Angelina murmured as she rubbed her swollen belly. She was 33 weeks pregnant, and just wanted this whole 'ordeal' over with. She was hot, and she didn't want to stand around much longer. She was currently sitting on a comfy armchair, but she wasn't looking forward to standing up, and walking down the aisle. The reception would be 'short and sweet' as Angelina had described it. Earlier this morning, Angelina had had to stretch her dress **very** much, as had Ginny.

"This is so uncomfortable!" Angelina exclaimed, as she tugged at the long, flowing dress. Angelina wasn't like most girls, and she did not find pleasure in wearing dresses. Mrs. Johnson just chuckled.

"It's not funny, Mum!" Angelina complained. "This dress is too long! I'm hot, and itchy and so uncomfortable!"

"I know, love. Remember, I was pregnant once, too." Mrs. Johnson pointed out.

"So, you said everything is ready?" Angelina then asked.

"Yeah, we're just waiting on you. Ginny was being 'difficult' as Hermione put it, but everything's fine now." Mrs. Johnson assured her daughter.

"Okay," Angelina took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

"Alright, I'll tell your father." Mrs. Johnson walked over to her daughter, and wiped a tear away from her own sparkling eye. "I love you, honey." Mrs. Johnson mumbled. "You have grown into a wonderful women, and I am so proud of you." Mrs. Johnson enveloped her daughter into a large hug; well as big of a hug as you can give a pregnant woman.

"Thanks, Mum." Angelina mumbled as she hugged her mother. "I love you."

"Now, you go out there and marry the man of your dreams, the love of your life." Mrs. Johnson smiled. "He really is a wonderful man. I know he'll be good to you, and my grandson."

"Yeah," Angelina agreed. "He is wonderful." Angelina felt a strong kick. "Little Freddie knows we're talking about Daddy." Angelina laughed. Mrs. Johnson smiled.

"I'll go get Dad." Mrs. Johnson slipped out of the room, and after a few moments, Angelina heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Angelina called, and she watched her father slip in.

"Hello, Angel." Mr. Johnson greeted his daughter with a smile.

"Hi, Daddy." Angelina hugged her dad, and as with her mother, it was as well as a pregnant woman could hug someone.

"Are you ready, love?" Mr. Johnson asked, and Angelina nodded her head. "Alright, let's go." But, as they walked to do the door, Mr. Johnson stopped her. "I almost forgot…" Mr. Johnson searched his pocket, before pulling out a silver chain, with a simple diamond on it.

"Daddy…" Angelina was awestruck. "It's beautiful." She smiled at her father, and she allowed him to fasten it around her neck. Her was out of the way, since she had pulled it up into an elegant, curly bun.

"It was my mothers, and her mothers, and so on." Mr. Johnson explained. "It has been in the family for many years."

"Too bad Freddie won't be a girl," Angelina mumbled, and Mr. Johnson smiled.

"I know that one day you'll have a daughter, and you can pass this on to her."

"Yes, I will." Angelina explained.

"Well then, I think there's somewhere we're supposed to be," And with that, Mr. Johnson led his daughter of the brides room, and down the many staircases of the Burrow.

George watched everyone get settled for the wedding. Everyone was arriving and taking their seats. Bill, Charlie and Percy were ushers, and were leading the guests to their seats. As George looked over the crowd, he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind him. George turned around, and found himself facing Mr. Johnson. George coughed.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson." George spoke confidently.

"Oh George, you're marrying my daughter, please call me Franklin." George nodded.

"Alright," George agreed.

"I just wanted to let you know that I am very proud of you and my daughter. When things looked difficult, you did what was right, and I'm glad that it's you that is marrying my daughter. I trust you." Franklin smiled at George, and George shook his hand.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me." George confessed. "You know, I love your daughter very much. Angel is the most important person in the world to me, and I can't wait for our baby. I'll take great care of both of them."

"I know you will." Franklin smiled. Just then, Mrs. Johnson came up to Franklin and George.

"Hello you two," Mrs. Johnson greeted them. "Franklin, Angelina's ready for you." At this new revelation, George felt a flutter in his stomach. This was it; this was the moment he had been waiting for, for a long time.

"Alright," Franklin kissed his wife, before walking off.

"Are you ready, George?" Mrs. Johnson turned to her soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Yeah," George answered.

"Good luck, George." Mrs. Johnson smiled, before walking off to find Molly and tell her that things were ready.

In just a few short minutes, everything was ready, and George stood at the front of the room, with Kingsley near him. The spot where the best man would stand was empty, and the other spots were open where the rest of the wedding party would stand when they had come down the aisle. As George thought, he heard the music begin, and he watched as Teddy came down the aisle, with Victoire behind him. But, she didn't seem to want to come down. She kept looking behind her; obviously someone was behind the doors that Victoire didn't want to leave. She wouldn't keep moving, so Fleur quickly stood up and rushed to Victoire's side. She picked her up, and carried her down the aisle, all the way throwing out the flower petals.

When they got to the front of the tent, Fleur set Victoire down.

"Stay by Uncle George." Fleur told her. "And Teddy." Fleur added. She then went back to her seat next to Bill. The crowd chuckled, before the best men and bridesmaids came down the aisle. Ron held Hermione's arm, Harry held Katie's and Lee Jordan held Alicia's. They got to the front, and the men stood next to George, and the women stood on the other side.

Next down the aisle was Ginny. She looked very pretty, and she seemed to radiate; well to Harry at least. He could see her beauty, and he thought she looked wonderful. Harry would have to remember to let her know.

As Ginny reached the front, the bridal march began, and the congregation stood. Franklin and Angelina soon came through the doors, and slowly made their way down the aisle. George was completely transfixed. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was up, and it looked wonderful, and the dress fit her just right. Even down to her baby bump, did she look beautiful. George walked a bit, so he could meet her. Franklin gave George her hand, in that moment, George couldn't contain the love he felt for Angelina. He loved her so much, and couldn't wait to make sure that every day for the rest of their lives she knew it. He couldn't wait for their life together, and for Fred to be born.

"You look beautiful," George whispered to Angelina before he led her to Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would be magically binding them together.

"Welcome, everyone," Kingsley started. "We are here today to bring together this couple; in mind, in body, and in soul." Kingsley turned to George. "The couple has decided to do personal vows, George if you would start," George nodded, before turning his full attention to Angelina.

"I love you," George started. "If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't be here today. You helped bring me back to who I am when I thought everything was over. After…" George struggled, before saying, "After Fred died, I didn't know what to do anymore. I didn't know how to move on, and I didn't think I would move on. But, you pulled me out of my pain, and out of my agony, and you helped bring me to the real me. I love you, Angelina Johnson." Angelina had tears in her eyes at his words. She could see the love in his eyes, and it was hard not to completely lose herself in his words.

"Angelina, you next," Kingsley said, but Angelina only barely heard him.

"George, I had a crush on you for many years, and after the battle, when I saw you so broken, I knew that my crush was more than a crush. I knew that I had to help you, because I cared so much about you, and I didn't want to see you like that. It hurt me so much to see you like that, and so I helped you. I loved our time together, and I loved to see you slowly getting better. I love you, George, and I can't wait for the rest of our lives together, so that I may keep helping you get better. I love you very much, and I want you to be happy, and I know that marrying you is the right thing." Angelina had silent tears drip down her face as she spoke, but her voice kept firm, and never faltered.

"The rings," Kingsley then spoke, and Teddy held up the cushion he held in his little hands. "Thank you, Teddy." Kingsley smiled at the small boy. Kingsley then gave Angelina's ring to George, and George's ring to Angelina. "Wands," Kingsley looked to Ron, who held their wands. Ron gave the wands to the couple. "Now, repeat after me," Kingsley instructed. The couple nodded. "_Diligo_," Kingsley started and the couple repeated the simple incantation. Their rings glowed a brilliant gold. George placed Angelina's ring on her, and Angelina did the same, before Kingsley spoke another incantation. "_Somes, mens quod animus_," The couple repeated this too, and this time the couple glowed the same brilliant gold. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. George, you may kiss the bride." George gently kissed Angelina, just keeping it sweet, simple, yet loving. Everyone clapped. "May I be the first to introduce Mr. And Mrs. George Weasley."

Later that night, Harry and Ginny came home happy, and tired. The wedding had been a great success. George and Angelina were most likely in France now. They were a great couple, and the family was very happy that they could be happy now, and could be together to raise their son. It had been a very wonderful day!

_**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!**_

A/N- Hello my friends! I'm just having a wonderful day and I wanted to say that I love you all, and hope this chapter finds you in a good state of mind. If not, just know that Better Days are coming, and that you're not alone! Happy Wednesday my loves and honeys! I would just like to recommend the song 'Better Days' by Faith Hill. It is wonderful! Listen to it, and tell me what you think!

Okay, what did you think of the George and Angelina stuff? Was it too much? Should I really just stick to Harry and Ginny? What'd you think? I think that it was important to this chapter, and that it would have been short in boring, had I not had the George and Angelina stuff happen. But, what is your opinion on the matter? I'd love to know! If you liked it, then I can add some more Angelina and George into future chapters. Maybe a cute little moment when Fred is born or something. Just let me know!

Forgive me (AGAIN!) for the American food. Sorry! I'm American; it's all I know!

Also, forgive me for the wedding stuff. I wanted to make it like a wizard wedding, plus the Muggle wedding style, and I've NEVER been to a wedding. So… this is what you get!

The incantations are just _love, body, mind and soul_ in Latin. I know, way creative! haha

Also, just a reminder, here are the "rules" to my chapter art contest: Do you want a sneak peek to the next chapter, or the sequel? Do you enjoy this story A LOT? Do you have a lot of creativity, or are you a fabulous artist? If the answer to these questions is YES, then this contest is for you. I want to print out this story, and put it in a cute binder, so that I can read it and stuff, but I want chapter art. I have no artistic abilities, period. So, I would like somebody to PM me, or email me their awesome chapter art pictures that they made. If this sounds fun, and you want sneak peeks, just submit your art to me. If you want to email it, my email address is lyricmedlie gmail .com [leave out the spaces though]. So, please enter. If you enter, but I do not choose your art to go into my binder, you still get a sneak peek. If you enter, no matter what, you get a sneak peek. So, ENTER! Plus, if I choose you for my binder, I will feature your art here on this story. The cover picture goes to **MssrsMWPP **banner that you can see on her profile. (By the way, Aisling, the link doesn't work anymore! It makes me sad that I can't look at it!)

See you my loves!


	19. Taking Care of Children

Chapter 19- Taking Care of Children

_Your Pregnancy: Week 22 _

_Real estate within your belly is getting tight, with growing baby leaving little room for your lungs to...well...breathe. Expect the huffing and puffing to start soon. There's not much room for your belly button, either - it'll pop out any day now._

**_Baby's now the size of a papaya!_**_  
Baby's settling into sleep cycles, snoozing about 12 to 14 hours a day. It shouldn't be hard to figure out when - just pay attention to those kicks as they start and stop._

**_[ tip ] _**_Think small. Eating five or six mini meals a day instead of three big ones will help prevent indigestion, headaches, queasiness, and junk food cravings._

Your Pregnancy: Week 23

_Swollen from head to toe? Increased blood flow, by now an old friend, is to blame. Consider a trip to the shoe store because loosening ligaments will cause your feet to expand even more in the weeks to come._

**_Baby's now the size of a papaya!_**___Baby's little face is fully formed...minus the baby fat, of course. The next task at hand for baby: sprouting two teeny-tiny nipples! The average fetus size is 10.5 to 11.8 inches long, and weigh from 12.7 to 20.8 ounces._

**_[ tip ] _**_Taking a trip? Pack the oh-so-adorable compression stockings. Like 'em or not, they'll keep the blood moving in your legs, heart, and lungs during travel._

It was a week after George and Angelina's wedding, and Ginny and Harry were going to the same Muggle park, hoping that Ruby remembered the 'date' that she and Ginny had set.

"Last time Ruby brought her granddaughter, Daffodil," Ginny told Harry. "I wonder if she'll have any other grandchildren today."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "Doesn't she have like 30 grandkids?"

"37," Ginny corrected him.

"Mum and Dad only have two." Harry pointed out.

"But three if you count Teddy," Ginny added.

"And five if you count Teddy, Fred and James," Harry laughed.

"So really, it just depends on who you ask." Ginny chuckled too.

They soon approached the Muggle Park where they had visited with Ruby the last two times. It looked sweet and inviting as always, and little children ran around happily. Harry and Ginny looked around for Ruby, before they saw her come through the gate, with another young women. Harry waved them over to the bench they sat at. Ruby and the women walked over, and Harry stood up, allowing room for Ruby to sit down. The young women that had come with Ruby, sat on the sidewalk parallel to the bench.

"Hello Harry, Ginny," Ruby smiled kindly at the couple.

"Hello Ruby," They greeted her.

"This is my daughter, Maria." Ruby introduced the women who had come along.

"Hello, Maria," Harry greeted her. "I'm Harry, and this is my wife, Ginny."

"Hello," Maria smiled kindly. "Are you two expecting?" Maria asked cautiously. Ginny and Harry both smiled.

"Yes," Ginny beamed.

"They're having a boy," Ruby told her daughter sweetly. "They're going to name him James, after Harry's father." Ruby explained.

"Oh, how wonderful." Maria smiled warmly.

"Maria is 20," Ruby told Harry and Ginny. "She's engaged to her long-term boyfriend."

"Congratulations," Ginny offered Maria. "That's wonderful. I'm also 20, and Harry's 21." Ginny told them.

"I hadn't realized you were so young," Ruby chuckled. "I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you," Harry chuckled.

"I was actually quite young when I had my oldest child." Ruby decided. "I guess it's not that bad. David and I were quite alright, and I'm sure the two of you will be."

"I'm sure, too." Ginny agreed, as she subconsciously rubbed her belly.

"Is James awake?" Harry murmured to Ginny.

"No," Ginny smiled. "Well, I just can't feel him. I'm sure he's sleeping though. If not, he'd be kicking up a storm." Harry chuckled.

Ruby just watched the couple fondly, as she always did.

"You two are so sweet!" Maria exclaimed happily. Harry and Ginny blushed, not realizing that they had been listening to their quite conversation. "I hope that me and Eric can be as happy as you two."

"I'm sure you will," Ginny assured her.

"Me too," Maria giggled.

For the next few hours, the four visited, and got to know each other even better.

"I'm hungry," Ginny murmured to Harry after a while.

"Okay, do you want to go?" Harry asked her, and Ginny nodded.

"I'm craving a fruit smoothie," Ginny told him, and Harry nodded.

"I'll make you one," He promised her. Harry then turned to Ruby. "We should probably be going." He told her.

"Alright," Ruby smiled. "I probably should be going anyway." Ruby then pulled out a piece of paper from her purse. "This is my address and phone number," She told him. "Don't hesitate to come and visit. I make wonderful biscuits."

"She does," Maria agreed with a giggle. Harry chuckled.

"We will," He assured her, before helping Ginny to her feet.

"Owe, my feet hurt," Ginny moaned. "Will you also give me a foot rub?" She asked, and Harry chuckled.

"Of course, my love. Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, I'll be fine for a minute."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

On Saturday, March 2, Andromeda brought Teddy over. The day passed uneventfully. Ginny hung out in the living room, since she didn't have a lot of energy. James had kicked up a storm that day. Harry had tried to feel James, but he didn't feel much. Well, nothing compared to what Ginny felt. Teddy wanted to play out in the snow, and Harry took him out for a few hours. Ladee cooked lunch and Lada and Ladee cooked dinner.

Teddy went to sleep perfectly, for he was very tired. They'd had a long, fun day. Harry and Ginny soon went to bed too. They talked for a little while, and Harry tried to feel James again, to no avail, and then they fell to sleep.

The next day, Sunday, the whole family went to the Burrow for dinner and fun. George and Angelina were back, and Angelina's baby bump looked to be bigger. Soon, they all sat to dinner.

"Are you two still going to live above the shop?" Bill asked George during dinner.

"We've been looking into buying a house. But, we don't know where." George explained. "I mean you guys don't exactly live in neighborhoods." George chuckled. "The Burrows in the country, Harry and Ginny's house is in some remote place, Bill and Fleur live on the beach, Percy and Audrey live in the country, and Ron and Hermione live in an apartment."

"You know what we should do?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"What?" George looked at her quizzically.

"We should name our houses!" George gave her a strange look, as did many others.

"Name our houses?" Ron asked.

"I know what you mean," Hermione told Ginny. "Like The Burrow."

"Yeah." Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Some are already named. Like our house is Potter Manor-" George cut Ginny off.

"_Potter Manor_?" George spoke in a fancy, well-educated English accent.

"Oh sod off," Ginny glared at George. "That's what it's called. I didn't name it." Ginny then went on with her conversation. "Anyway, Bill and Fleur's home is Shell Cottage." Ginny explained.

"That makes sense," Audrey named. "Our house is a cozy little cottage, much like the Burrow." Audrey was very creative, so this idea was much up her alley. "How about The Nest?" Audrey looked at Percy.

"Alright." Percy smiled at Audrey. "Sounds good to me."

"What about us?" Hermione turned to Ron.

"I don't know." He answered lamely.

"Oh, thanks for digging deeply." Hermione spoke sarcastically.

"We should be _Weasley Manor_," George chuckled at Ginny's expression.

"Sure," Angelina smirked. "I'll _think_ about it."

"What about us, Mione?" Ron turned to his wife.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about us?"

As everyone thought over a good name for Ron and Hermione's house, Molly seemed to notice that Fleur was a little off.

"Fleur, dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked her daughter-in-law, and this seemed to catch everyone's attention. Everyone looked over at Fleur.

"Oh," Fleur took a breath. "My maman iz very sick." She spoke sadly and Bill put his arm around her.

"Oh, Fleur." Molly got up from her seat at the table, and went to Fleur. Fleur handed Dominique to Bill and she stood up. Fleur and Molly embraced and the rest of the family watched.

Fleur soon pulled away, and wiped her damp eyes.

"Ze healers say zat it iz just getting worse," Fleur explained sadly.

"Oh, dear," Molly cooed. She held Fleur's shoulders at arm length, and she gave her a sad, sympathetic smile.

"And me maman hazn't even met Dominique," Fleur added. Molly's face quickly adopted a look of thought, before she said,

"Fleur, if you and Bill want to go out to France, Arthur and I could watch the girls." Fleur's face lit up.

"Would you really?" Fleur asked hopefully. And then, Ginny quickly stood up.

"Could Harry and I watch the girls, Fleur?" Ginny asked hopefully. "Dominique is my goddaughter." Fleur turned to Ginny.

"If you and 'Arry can 'andle it, I 'ave no problem with the girls staying with you two." Fleur told Ginny.

"We'll also have Teddy," Ginny added, before turning to Harry. "What do you think, love?" Ginny asked him.

"Sure," Harry too stood up, and walked over to Ginny, and put his arms around her. "We'd love to have the girls. We've got more than enough room and I could get permission to miss work so I could help Gin." Harry supplied.

"Oh zank you," Fleur smiled kindly. "I can bring them over tomorrow morning, at say, 7."

"That'd be wonderful," Harry nodded his head at Ginny's words.

"Victoire," Bill turned to his daughter. "Do you want to stay at Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's house and have sleepovers?"

"Yeah!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Would a week be too long?" Fleur asked Harry and Ginny.

"No," Harry answered. "That'd be just fine."

"Alright," Fleur hugged both Harry and Ginny. "Zank you."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG _Your Pregnancy: Week 24 _ _Fingers numb or tingly? It's probably carpal tunnel syndrome, often brought on by pregnancy. Stretch your hands frequently to loosen them up. For significant symptoms, try wrist braces or splints at nighttime._ **_Baby's now the size of a papaya!_**_  
Baby's skin is becoming more opaque as the fat starts to pack on. And, thanks to the formation of small capillaries, her newly thick skin is taking on a fresh pink glow._

**Monday:**

The next morning, Bill and Fleur brought the girls over as planned. Both Harry and Ginny were shocked by all of the things they had. Victoire had a suitcase and a bag and Dominique had the same, although she too had a large cooler.

"Alright," Fleur put the bags down. "Ze suitcases have clothes, pajamas, nappies and zer bedtime things; dummies, blankets, and stuffed animals." Harry and Ginny nodded, before Fleur went on, "Ze diaper bags have wipes and ze disposable nappies, if zat's what you prefer. Ze other nappies are cloth. Also, in ze diaper bags are a few toys zat zey won't be able to live without, sippie cups and bottles, and some hair pieces for Victoire, including her mini brush." Again, Harry and Ginny nodded. "Zere's also a few extra dummies just in case one goes missing. Now," Fleur pointed to the cooler. "in zere are jars of my breast milk for Dominique. Zere's more than enough in there for a week. Zat's all that Dominique eats. Victoire will eat any meal you make, as long as you cut it into little pieces. I'm sure you know that thought, since you've taken care of Teddy." Harry and Ginny both looked a little over whelmed. Bill and Fleur chuckled.

"It's easier than it sounds," Bill assured them. "It'll be good practice before…"

"James." Ginny answered the unasked question, as she put her hand on her belly.

"Can you feel him?" Harry asked eagerly. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"No, he's sleeping," Bill and Fleur both smiled at the couple. Fleur then took Victoire from Bill's arms; he was holding both girls.

"Bye-bye, love," Fleur kissed Victoire's head. "Be a good girl."

"O'tay." Victoire nodded her head.

"I love you, Victoire."

"I wove 'ou, Mummy."

"Okay, now give Daddy love." Fleur and Bill switched kids, and Bill kissed Victoire and said goodbye. Bill then gave Victoire to Harry and Ginny took Dominique.

"Oh!" Fleur exclaimed. "I completely forgot! Do you have cribs?"

"We were thinking that Victoire can sleep in the one that Teddy did at that age, and that Dom can sleep in James' crib." Ginny explained.

"Good," Fleur smiled. "Zank you so much, we'll see you on Saturday."

"Bye," Harry and Ginny waved and watched the couple floo away.

"Harry, can you take the bags upstairs to the room Victoire's going to use?" Ginny asked.

"Which ones?" Harry asked. "You probably don't want the milk upstairs."

"True," Ginny looked thoughtful. "Um, take Victoire's two to her room, Dom's two to the nursery, and I'll take care of the milk."

"Okay," Harry nodded. "Victoire, come with me." Harry set her down, levitated the bags, and had her follow him up.

"Hello, love." Ginny cooed to Dom as she picked the milk up, and took it to the kitchen. They had bought a high chair, baby swing and other baby accessories already, and Ginny was grateful they had.

"We're going to have such a fun time." Ginny cooed again. She gently placed Dominique in the baby swing, so that she could take care of things. She put the milk in the fridge, and started on breakfast since it was still early in the morning, and Teddy was still yet to wake up.

Ginny made a delicious breakfast, and Harry, Teddy and Victoire soon came downstairs. Ginny helped Teddy eat and Harry helped Victoire eat. Victoire had insisted that it was Harry who fed her. Everyone knew that Victoire's favorite uncle was Harry, if it was possible to have a favorite uncle at her age that is.

"What should we do today?" Ginny asked the kids when she got up to do the dishes.

"Sit down, Gin." Harry told Ginny as he too stood up and took the dishes from her. Ginny smiled and did as she was told.

"I wanna pway in the snow wif Vicky." Teddy told Ginny excitedly.

"Harry, do you want to play outside with them, and I can take care of Dom? She'll be down for a nap soon, and so will Victoire." Ginny turned to her husband.

"Sure, love. That sounds good. Then, while the girls nap, I can do something with Teddy and you can take a nap too." Harry offered, and Ginny beamed.

"I'd love a nap. You sure, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled at her. "You deserve it."

"Thanks, hon." Ginny stood up, and cleaned up Victoire and Teddy. She helped them both down from the table or in Victoire's case out of her highchair. She then picked Dom out of the swing, and got a bottle out of the fridge for her.

Later that day, Harry, Teddy and Victoire were out in the backyard. The snow had pretty much melted for the time being, so they were just playing on the playground. They would take turns sliding, and Harry had pushed them on the swings. Soon, Ginny came out and told Harry it was time for Victoire's nap. Victoire was reluctant at first, but when placed in the crib with all of her things, she soon fell to sleep. Ginny too went to take a nap, and Harry and Teddy watched a Disney movie in the theatre room.

After that was dinner. Lyre had made the dinner, and it looked delicious everyone loved it. After dinner, Ginny and Harry gave Teddy and Victoire a bath, and put Dominique to sleep. Teddy and Victoire played in the playroom for a while, before they were put to sleep. Harry and Ginny fell to sleep fast, for they had had a long, busy day.

**Tuesday:**

Tuesday was fairly simple. Nothing quite exciting happened. Ginny was very slow going and was quite exhausted throughout the day. Harry was there for her the whole day though, and he helped with the little kids. Same as the night before, they both fell to sleep quickly that night.

**Wednesday:**

Harry had to go into the Ministry on Wednesday. Ginny was frustrated at him for it. She woke up with a backache, and a kink in her neck. From the moment she woke up, she knew it wasn't going to be a good day, and she was proven right every moment of the rest of the day.

Harry left at 7 in the morning, and he woke Ginny up to tell her he needed to go in. She couldn't fall asleep after that, so she stayed up. Harry had helped Dominique a few times that night, but mostly Ginny had gotten up, so she was very tired. She went to the nursery when she heard Dominique crying, and she fed her, before putting her back in the crib.

Ginny took a quick shower, before getting back out. James was kicking a lot, and it almost hurt. He got her ribs a few times, and it would surprise her every time.

Ginny then got Dominique again, and took her downstairs, taking Victoire and Teddy's monitors with her. She made a quick breakfast of porridge. She did not feel up to making a better breakfast, and she felt bad asking the house-elves to do it. She had already had them doing a lot lately, and she couldn't help but think of what Hermione would say if she knew.

At 8:30, Teddy came bounding down the stairs. He had adapted to the house rather quickly, and had an easy job running through it without getting lost. Ginny's only concern was Victoire getting lost, so she kept a close watch on her.

Ginny helped Teddy eat his breakfast, though he complained the whole time.

"I not like porridge!" Teddy whined when Ginny tried to feed him a bite. "Icky!" As Teddy fought Ginny off, Dominique, who was laying in the baby swing, started to whine.

"It's alright, Dom," Ginny cooed from where she was seated. "Eat some, Teddy." Ginny tried to keep her voice level with her godson, but she couldn't help but be irritated. Teddy was such a good kid, what would make him refuse to eat?

"No, Ginny," Teddy shook his head. "I not like that stuff."

"But you do, Teddy," Ginny insisted. "You had some last time you were here."

"No I didn't," Teddy told her firmly. "I not like porridge."

"Teddy, I promise you like porridge, just please try a bite."

"Where Harry?" Teddy suddenly asked. "I eat Harry porridge." Ginny sighed.

"Harry's at work, honey. But, Harry did make this porridge." Ginny lied.

"He did?" Teddy asked skeptically.

"Yeah, before he left this morning." Ginny easily lied again.

"Pwomise?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head.

"O'tay." Teddy opened his mouth for a spoon of porridge, and Ginny sighed in relief.

"See, it's yummy!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, nummy." Teddy nodded his head, and he accepted another bite of porridge.

"Do you want some milk?" Ginny asked him, and he nodded. As Ginny got up, she saw Dominique laying in the swing, and she remembered her little niece and goddaughter.

"Are you doing good, Dom?" Ginny cooed. Dominique just blinked, and Ginny chuckled. "You sweet girl." Ginny got a sippie cup for Teddy, and filled it with milk, before taking it back to the table.

"Here you are, Teddy." Ginny gave Teddy the sippie, and he took a long drink.

By 9, Teddy had finished his breakfast, and he now sat at the island in the kitchen, coloring in his Muggle superhero-coloring book. Ginny was cleaning up breakfast, while feeding Dominique her bottle. Teddy was being quiet, which pleased Ginny greatly. She had gained a small headache through out breakfast. As Ginny thought over what in the world she could do with three little kids, when she heard Victoire calling.

"Mama!" She called, and Ginny felt bad that Victoire would have to be disappointed by seeing Ginny, opposed to her mama. Yesterday morning Victoire had been sad when Ginny walked into the room, at least until Harry came in that was. Now, Harry was at the Ministry, and Ginny had all three kids.

"Stay in here," Ginny commanded Teddy, before she rushed, while as much as a pregnant lady can, up the stairs and into Victoire's temporary bedroom.

"Good morning, angel," Ginny cooed to her little niece. "Sleep well?"

"Mama?" Victoire looked confused, just as she had yesterday morning.

"I'm sorry, honey, you'll have to settle with me." Ginny told the little girl.

"Mama?" Victoire's lower lip trembled and Ginny felt her heart break. The poor little girl, dressed in her silk pink nightgown, her thin, silvery-blonde hair everywhere, and her sweet, small lips, quivering in sadness, was a heart-melting sight. Ginny's hormones were jacked up, so that didn't help anything.

"Honey," Ginny walked over to the crib, and gently lifted Victoire out. "Mama's busy, so she told me to come get you." Ginny kissed Victoire's head. "Do you want to have some breakfast?" Victoire whimpered, and nodded her head. She stuffed her little thumb in her mouth, and she looked serenely at her aunt.

"Okay, let's go downstairs," Ginny carried Victoire down the stairs, and when she got to the kitchen, she found flour all over the room.

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed in frustration, making Victoire start to cry in fear. She didn't like that her auntie was yelling practically in her ear. "Oh no, Victoire. It's okay, love." Ginny tried to correct her mistake.

"I not do it!" Teddy exclaimed from the other side of the kitchen. He had flour all over him, along with the whole area surrounding him.

"Teddy," Ginny whimpered in frustration. She took Victoire over to the highchair, and set her in it. Ginny then saw Dominique, and saw that she too was covered in flour. "Oh, Merlin," She moaned. In defeat, she called the house-elves, and they happily helped.

"Mistress Potter shouldn't worry so much," Ladee told Ginny. "It's not good for Master James." The elves knew of Ginny's pregnancy, and Ladee and Lada had tried to give her lots of advice from what they as house-elves knew. All three elves were quite excited for James.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "It's just been a rough day, and it's only 9:15 in the morning." Ginny groaned, knowing that if this was the beginning of the day; it would only continue to get worse. "Oh well, thank you three. I'm going to take the kids up for a bath to clean them up.

"It is a pleasure, don't worry Mistress." Lada told her, and all three elves bowed as Ginny led the kids up stairs, with Dominique in her arms.

Ginny hoped that the bath would run smoothly, but of course it didn't. Teddy must have been having a bad day, for he kept splashing Victoire with water, and then she'd cry for a minute. Dominique had had a quick bath in the sink, since she was so little. She was now having a small little catnap in the nursery.

When Teddy splashed Victoire for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Ginny snapped.

"Theodore Remus Lupin!" Ginny exclaimed. "Stop splashing your cousin, now!" Both Teddy and Victoire looked at her, and they both began to cry. Ginny moaned. "Time to get out." She declared, and she quickly got them out of the tub.

When they were both dry and dressed, Ginny took them into the theatre room, and turned on Sleeping Beauty. They both loved the movie, and were soon completely immersed in it, and Ginny was thoroughly happy. She sat down with them, before she went to check on Dominique. She did so fast, hoping that the less time away from the two, the less messes they could make, and the less things they could destroy. When she came back to the theatre room, with Dom in her arms, she was very happy to see Teddy and Victoire fast asleep. Ginny smiled happily, and she sat on the couch, and rubbed her belly. James was still quite busy.

'James,' Ginny thought, trying to channel her inner thoughts. 'I love you, honey.'

Ginny felt James kick harder at the words, and Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. Her baby knew she was there, and her baby loved her too.

Ginny soon fell to sleep too, with Dominique sleeping in her arms, and James had too settled down inside of her.

Hours later, Ginny awoke to Teddy shaking her.

"Ginny!" Teddy's voice was frantic, and Ginny slowly came to consciousness. Hearing the edge to Teddy's voice, Ginny quickly sat up, securing Dom.

"What's wrong, baby?" Ginny asked Teddy.

"Vicky's gone," Ginny's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I 'oke up and Vicky wasn't next to me anymore." Teddy explained. Ginny quickly stood up, and she lay Dom on a blanket on the ground of the theatre room. She quickly left the room. She look in every room on the second floor, before Lyre apparated in front of her. Ginny jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Lyre!" Ginny exclaimed, a thought flooding to her mind. "Do you know where Victoire is?"

"Oh yes, Mistress." Lyre nodded. "I came to tell you that Lada found her in the playroom. Lada is playing with her at the moment." Ginny rushed that way upon hearing the words.

Ginny quickly entered the playroom, relief flooding all of her senses.

"Victoire!" Ginny exclaimed, and Victoire looked over to her aunt.

"'Inny?" Victoire spoke, and Ginny rushed to her side, and scooped her up.

"Oh, Victoire I was so worried!" Ginny exclaimed. "You silly, silly girl!" Ginny peppered Victoire's face with kisses, and Victoire giggled. "I love you, Victoire." Ginny mumbled to the little girl.

"I wobe you." Victoire said back, and she planted a slobbery kiss on Ginny's half open lips. Ginny chuckled.

"You sweet, sweet girl." Ginny then thanked Lada for helping with Victoire, and she took Victoire back to the theatre. Ginny checked the watch and saw that it was 2:30, so the kids were probably ready for lunch.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" Ginny asked Victoire and Teddy when she got back to the theatre room.

"Yeah!" Teddy and Victoire cheered, and they stirred Dominique's slumber. She awoke, and started to whine. Ginny chuckled; this most likely meant that Dom wanted to eat.

"Alright, let's go down to the kitchen." Ginny picked up baby Dom, and Victoire and Teddy followed her down to the kitchen.

Ginny made small sandwiches, and served it with carrots and apple slices. Teddy and Victoire ate their lunch of ravenously. Ginny gave Dom a bottle, and she drank it hungrily, too. It was quite hilarious.

After the smooth running lunch, Ginny had hope that the rest of the day would be just as good, but again, fate didn't want to give Ginny an easy time.

After lunch, Ginny sat them down at the island counter, to try coloring again. She gave Teddy his Muggle super-hero coloring book, and gave Teddy's other one to Victoire. But, Teddy did not approve of this arrangement.

"That's mine, Vicky!" Teddy exclaimed rudely to his cousin. He then grabbed it out of her possession. Victoire had been in the middle of scribbling, so her crayon got all over the counter.

"Ginny!" Teddy called. "Victoire had my coloring book!" Ginny had been sitting at the kitchen table, rubbing her belly, since she had a back and ankle ache. She sighed, and hastily stood up.

"Teddy, don't you think that you could share with your cousin?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"No!" Teddy crossed his arm in defiance.

"But, Teddy, don't you want to be a good boy, and to share your things?"

"Not my Spiderman coloring book!" Teddy snapped, and Victoire started to cry.

"Honey," Ginny turned to her niece. "It's okay, don't cry." Ginny then turned back to Teddy.

"Can she use your batman coloring book?" Ginny asked, and Teddy looked thoughtful.

"Okay." He said simply, before turning back to his coloring. Ginny sighed. Sometimes it really was that easy.

"Okay," Ginny went to the coloring drawer, and pulled out a batman-coloring book. "Here you are, Victoire." She handed the whimpering girl the coloring book, and her face quickly broke into a smile. Ginny sighed, and she went back to her seat.

"Please be home soon, Harry," Ginny mumbled, and boy how off she was.

At 4, Teddy and Victoire were back to fighting. Today really was not a good day for them.

"Ow!" Teddy exclaimed after Victoire hit his arm. He then hit her, before Ginny could get up. She stood up, and waddled over to the two. She picked Teddy up, and sat him down on the ground of the kitchen.

"What else you can play with?" Ginny asked Teddy as she picked up a wailing Victoire.

"Nothing!" Teddy whined. "I wanna pway with Harry!" Teddy exclaimed in sadness. "I want Harry!" Quickly became Teddy's mantra.

"I do too," Ginny muttered. She comforted Victoire, before taking her up to her bedroom for a small nap. She doubted that Victoire would go down, for she had already had a long nap earlier that day. But, Ginny would try anything. Ginny put Victoire in the crib, turned out the lights, and hastily left the room. She went back to the kitchen, and found Teddy sitting down, messing with her wand.

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief. "How did you get my wand?"

"I want Harry!" Was Teddy's answer. "I make him come home." He told her, and Ginny sighed.

"You can't make him come home, he's busy, love." Ginny pulled Teddy to his feet, and she took her wand back from him. "What can we do for fun?" Ginny asked Teddy.

"I don't know." Teddy mumbled dejectedly.

"Well, let's think of something fun." Ginny encouraged him.

"Okay," Teddy looked thoughtful. "Can we play tag?" Teddy asked, and Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stay level with the sweet little boy in front of her. She counted to ten in her head, before opening her eyes.

"No, Teddy, I can't play tag. Your little brother wouldn't like that idea very much." She told him.

"My bwother?" Teddy asked in confusion. Ginny then realized that she and Harry hadn't really explained to Teddy what Ginny being pregnant meant. Of course James would be like a little brother to Teddy, but Ginny wondered if Teddy was too young to understand.

"You know that I'm pregnant?" Ginny asked Teddy, and he nodded. "Do you know what it means to be pregnant?" Ginny then went on to ask.

"No." Teddy admitted.

"It means that there is a baby inside of my tummy. The baby has to stay inside their mummy's tummy until they are big enough to come out, and grow up to be a big boy like you. I've got your little baby brother inside of my tummy." Ginny tried her best to explain it to Teddy. He looked like he was trying to make sense of it all.

"You have a baby in there?" Teddy pointed to Ginny swollen belly, and Ginny smiled, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I do." Ginny told Teddy.

"Oh," Teddy nodded. "How did the baby get in there?" At this question, Ginny paled.

"Well," Ginny raked her brain for something, before she remembered what her father had told her when she was just a little girl.

"Love magic." Ginny told Teddy, and he nodded.

"Oh, okay. What's my brothers name?" Teddy asked.

"James." Teddy came up to Ginny's tummy, and he put his hand on it.

"Can James hear me?" Teddy looked up at Ginny, and she beamed, and she felt tears collect in her eyes.

"Yes, Teddy, James can hear you." Teddy nodded, before he turned back to her tummy.

"Hi James," Teddy spoke to Ginny's tummy as if he was speaking to a person, which he technically was. "I'm your big bwother Teddy." Ginny then felt James kick hard, and Ginny let the tears in her eyes fall.

"You're such a good big brother," Ginny told Teddy.

"Did James just kick you?" Teddy asked skeptically, and Ginny got excited.

"Yes, Teddy!" She exclaimed. "Did you feel James?" Teddy nodded.

"Why did he kick you?" Teddy asked. "That's not very nice." Ginny chuckled as she let more tears fall.

"It's a baby's way of saying 'hi' and that he loves you." Ginny explained.

"Oh," Teddy nodded, and then he directed his attention back to Ginny's belly. "I love you too, James."

Later that night, things were much calmer, and Ginny, Teddy and Victoire ate dinner in peace. No one yelled at one another, no one fought, and Teddy and Victoire both happily ate their dinner. At 7, Ginny put all three kids to bed, and she waited awake, for Harry to come home.

Harry didn't show up until 10, and Ginny was very ticked at him. He didn't send an owl, a patronus, a floo call, nothing. When Harry tiptoed into their bedroom, obviously thinking that Ginny was asleep, Ginny spoke through the darkness.

"You're late," Harry winced.

"Hello, love." He walked over to her, and leaned into kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Why didn't you let me know you were going to be late?" She asked sharply.

"I was in meetings all day, honey." Harry explained.

"Well I was taking care of three irritable kids all day." Ginny shot back.

"I know, and I'm really sorry, sweetheart." Harry was staying calm, not seeing a reason to fight with his pregnant wife. He rarely got mad at her, and their fights weren't really fights, for it was just Ginny yelling at Harry.

"Do you know how many _bleeding_ fights the children got into today?" Ginny sat up, and she stared right into Harry's guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry they weren't good for you, love." Harry apologized. "I didn't think they'd be that bad, they were perfect yesterday."

"Not that bad?" Ginny exclaimed. "They were beyond bad! Teddy took every chance he got to pick on poor little Victoire. Dom whined all day, and wouldn't sleep for more than an hour at a time."

"I'm sorry, baby." Harry tried to grab her hand, but she pulled it away.

"You got to just go to work, and chill all day!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Honey, you know I would've rather been here with you." Harry pleaded with her.

"I had to sit here at the house, barely able to move, in incredible pain, with three little kids running out of control!" Ginny added.

"Love-" But Ginny cut Harry off.

"Whatever." Ginny snapped. "Go sleep on the couch." Harry sighed sadly, his eyes portraying his emotions.

"Alright. I'm sorry, honey." Harry stood up, and he looked deeply into Ginny's eyes. "I love you." He badly wanted to kiss her, but he just walked to his closet, grabbed a pair of pajamas, and left the room.

Twenty minutes later, Ginny still couldn't fall asleep. She was just laying there, replaying the argument she had had with Harry. Although, you couldn't really call it an argument, for he had stayed calm, and level headed. She felt a bit of guilt flood through her body, and then a flash of want. Not in the sexual nature, but just the want to have Harry near her, to have him hold her closely, and to be able to sleep in his arms. She always slept badly when she was a way. Making a quick decision, she got out of bed, and walked down the stairs, and into their living room. She saw Harry laying on the couch, back to her.

"Harry," Ginny mumbled, and he turned around. She saw the hurt in his eyes, and the sorrow.

"Hey, Gin." Ginny rushed over to him, and Harry sat up, and she sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm so, so sorry for what I said Harry. I've just had a really bad day, and I wasn't thinking. My stupid hormones are out of control." Ginny spoke fast, and Harry answered her with a gentle, sweet kiss.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry mumbled when he pulled back. "I wanted to be here for you."

"Don't worry about it," Ginny kindly assured him. "I know you had to go, that Kingsley personally sent for. I was just being a jerk."

"No you weren't," Harry said firmly. "You had a bad day, and you wanted to let me know." Harry kissed her nose.

"I could've done it nicely," Ginny told him, before she kissed him on the lips. "Thank you for being you." Harry kissed her.

"And thank you for being you." Harry added. "Do you want to tell me about today?"

"Let's go back to our bedroom," Ginny suggested, and Harry agreed. He carried her up to the bedroom, and Ginny then told him about her day. When she got to the part with Teddy, Harry was very excited, and he even let a few tears fall too.

"Teddy was so sweet." Ginny remembered. "Harry, I bet if you talk to James, you'll be able to feel him." Ginny told him excitedly, and Harry's face mirrored hers.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He went down to Ginny's swollen belly, and he kissed it, before speaking. "Hello, James, this is Daddy. I love so, so, so, so much."

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "He's kicking, he's kicking!" Harry had his hand on her stomach, so he felt all of the hard kicks of his son.

"Amazing," Harry mumbled, before he kissed Ginny's belly again. "I love you, James." He then came up to Ginny's face, and he kissed her long, sweet, loving, and gentle. "I love you so, so, so, so much, Gin." Harry whispered, before the two, wrapped in each others arms, fell to sleep.

A/N- What'd you think! Kinda long, but hey, don't you guys like long chapters?

Thursday and Friday will be next chapter!

Um… sorry. I've just been really sick, and busy. The last week of school is over, so all is good! hehe But, I just want to let you all know that I'm sorry. I love you all so much, and this took WAY too long. Please forgive me.

Side Note- Who has read 'The Last Song' by Nicholas Sparks. I read it this week, and I BAWLED! How can you not! It is SO sad! I just cried and cried and cried!

Song Suggestion: California Gurls by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. OMG! It is my FAVORITE song right now! hehe

For those who reviewed but didn't log in:

To **JazzPotato67**: I agree with that. There won't be much more other couples just so you know. Thanks for reviewing, lovely!

To **hazel**: Oops! I'm an idiot! Sorry about that mistake, lovely! Thanks!

To : I'm flattered! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue to love it. Just, thank you! I hope this chapter was amazing to you.

Lastly, just a reminder, here are the "rules" to my chapter art contest: Do you want a sneak peek to the next chapter, or the sequel? Do you enjoy this story A LOT? Do you have a lot of creativity, or are you a fabulous artist? If the answer to these questions is YES, then this contest is for you. I want to print out this story, and put it in a cute binder, so that I can read it and stuff, but I want chapter art. I have no artistic abilities, period. So, I would like somebody to PM me, or email me their awesome chapter art pictures that they made. If this sounds fun, and you want sneak peeks, just submit your art to me. If you want to email it, my email address is lyricmedlie {at} gmail .com [leave out the spaces and brackets though]. So, please enter. If you enter, but I do not choose your art to go into my binder, you still get a sneak peek. If you enter, no matter what, you get a sneak peek. So, ENTER! Plus, if I choose you for my binder, I will feature your art here on this story. The cover picture goes to **MssrsMWPP **banner that you can see on her profile. (By the way, Aisling, the link doesn't work anymore! It makes me sad that I can't look at it!)

Until next time, have a very potter week! I love you all!


	20. Visiting

Chapter 20: Visiting

_Your Pregnancy: Week 24 Fingers numb or tingly? It's probably carpal tunnel syndrome, often brought on by pregnancy. Stretch your hands frequently to loosen them up. For significant symptoms, try wrist braces or splints at nighttime._

_**Baby's now the size of a papaya!**__  
Baby's skin is becoming more opaque as the fat starts to pack on. And, thanks to the formation of small capillaries, her newly thick skin is taking on a fresh pink glow._

**Thursday:**

On Thursday morning, Harry let Ginny have a bit of a lie in. He made breakfast, and fed the children. They were all good for him, even Dominique. He then took the kids up to the playroom and played with them until 11 when Ginny woke up. Harry had set breakfast aside for her, so she ate, and then went up to take a relaxing bath.

Thursday was tame and uneventful compared to the day before.

**Friday:**

On Friday, Harry and Ginny took the kids to a Muggle park, and then to ice cream. Harry and Ginny had hoped to see Ruby at the park, but were unfortunate. But, they did enjoy themselves.

When they got to the ice cream shop, the kids were bouncy, and ready to enjoy their sugary dessert.

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate!" Teddy chanted over and over again, as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Harry, I think Teddy wants some vanilla ice cream." Ginny spoke with a giggle, and a chuckle at the look on Teddy's face.

"No, Ginny, I want Chocolate." He said firmly, and both Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you said that you wanted strawberry." Ginny quickly responded.

"No!" Teddy all but shouted. "Chocolate." Then Victoire added to the conversation.

"Ice cweam!" Victoire exclaimed happily.

"Of course, love-bug." Harry scooped Victoire up into his arms. "Do you want some pink ice cream?" Harry asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah." Victoire confirmed, and Harry smiled.

"Alright, strawberry for both Victoire and Teddy-" Teddy cut Harry off.

"Chocolate, Harry!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, strawberry for Victoire, and chocolate for Teddy." Teddy looked satisfied that Harry had finally gotten it right. "What would you like?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Um, I think I'll go without ice cream. James really doesn't like the idea of that." Ginny explained, and Harry nodded.

"You can have a few licks of mine." Harry offered, and Ginny nodded.

"Alright," She agreed.

Harry went up to the counter, and ordered a small chocolate cone, small strawberry cone, and a large twist cone. Ginny had taken the kids to a small booth, and put Victoire in a high chair. Ginny had Dominique in a sling around her, the one that Luna had gotten her for James.

"Oh, twist!" Ginny exclaimed happily when she saw the cone Harry had gotten. "My favorite!" Harry chuckled.

"Don't act so surprised, missy." Harry told her. "I know you better than you know yourself." Ginny beamed.

"That you do." She agreed.

Harry gave Teddy and Victoire their cones, and then he sat by Teddy, and across from Ginny. Harry assisted Teddy, and Ginny assisted Victoire. Eating ice cream is quite the task when you're little. In the end, both Teddy and Victoire were quite sticky, and had gotten ice cream everywhere. Ginny, afraid to do a cleaning charm in a Muggle ice cream parlor, got napkins and wetted them. They tried to clean the kids up, but ended up just going home.

Once home, Ginny put Dominique to bed, and Harry gave Teddy and Victoire a bath, and got them to bed. Then, Harry and Ginny met up in their bedroom.

"I can't believe this week is finally over." Ginny moaned as Harry gently massaged her back and shoulders.

"Finally?" His voice held the question that she couldn't see on his face.

"Yeah," Ginny confirmed, her mind not quite on the conversation at hand. "It's been hard. We went from no kids, to three kids, and I'm pregnant."

"Aw, understandable." Harry agreed. "I'm just glad that there wasn't another day like Wednesday."

"You and me both." Ginny laughed. "I missed you. Teddy kept on saying that he wanted you, and that he was going to find a way to bring you home, and it just made me miss you more."

"I'm sorry, love." Harry kissed her neck from behind, and she moaned.

"I love you." Ginny mumbled, but she knew that Harry heard her.

"I love you, too." Harry told her.

"Good," Ginny turned around to her other side, so that she faced Harry. She gently kissed his lips. "I'm tired." She mumbled as she closed her eyes. Harry kissed both of her closed eyelids lovingly.

"Sleep tight, honey. I love you." Harry whispered in the still room, as he felt Ginny slowly fall to sleep. He then placed a gentle kiss on her belly. "I love you, James." He mumbled, before joining Ginny in sleep.

**Saturday:**

On Saturday morning, Bill and Fleur showed up. Ginny and Harry quickly collected all of the girls things, before Bill and Fleur joined them for breakfast. Lada and Ladee made the breakfast, and everyone enjoyed it.

"Zank you both so much." Fleur said as she hugged both Harry and Ginny after breakfast. She then took Dominique from Ginny.

"It was our pleasure," Harry assured Fleur. "We had a lot of fun."

"It was fun, but also tiring." Ginny agreed, and Bill and Fleur chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." Bill told them.

"It was just weird," Ginny explained. "I mean, we had no kids, then the next we had Vic, Dom and Teddy." Bill and Fleur chuckled.

"Well, we're glad you did it." Bill told them. "It was a lot of help."

"So, how is your mum, Fleur?" Harry asked, and Fleur looked sad.

"She iz not doing too well. Zey don't expect she'll live much longer." Fleur explained. "It waz good to be back in France zough. I hadn't realized how much I missed it zere."

"I bet." Ginny agreed. "I'm sorry about your mum though."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, and he smiled sympathetically at Fleur.

"If anyone knows what it iz like to loze zeir mozer it would be you, Harry." Fleur said sadly. "And I am sorry for zat."

"I am, too." Harry told her. He put his arm around Ginny, and pulled her close to him. Even with the deep subject the spoke of, the room wasn't suffocating, or awkward in anyway. But, the room did stay quiet until Victoire spoke.

"Go home?" She looked expectantly up at her parents from her perch on the floor.

"Are you ready to go home?" Bill asked his daughter, and she nodded.

"I go bye-bye." Victoire confirmed.

"Well, I guess that's our cue." Bill said with a chuckle. "Thank you again." Bill then slipped a pouch of galleons to Ginny, who quickly shoved it back.

"Oh no!" Ginny exclaimed. "We're family, there is no way we're accepting money." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"You two keep it, you guys need it more than we ever will. I was left a lot of money." Harry explained, even though both Bill and Fleur knew this.

"We figured you wouldn't keep it." Fleur said with a chuckle. "You two are too noble." Harry and Ginny blushed, but Bill and Fleur chuckled.

"Well, we'll just be on our way." Bill said, before someone flooed into Potter Manor, and the detector went off, before Harry flicked his wand. They all looked into the 'coming and going' room and saw Andromeda.

"Hey, Dromeda." Harry greeted her with a wave and a smile.

"Hello, Harry." Andromeda smiled. "And hello Ginny, Bill and Fleur. What a pleasure to see you all."

"Hello," The three other's greeted Andromeda.

"I'm just here to collect Teddy." Andromeda explained, before Teddy started whining.

"I don't wanna go with grandma!" He exclaimed. "I wanna stay here!"

"We could take Teddy." Fleur offered.

"Oh, but you two just got back to the country." Ginny shook her head. "You guys really want to do that?"

"Oh, just back from the country?" Andromeda asked. "Were you two visiting France?"

"Yeah," Bill nodded his head. "Fleur's mum isn't doing too well, so we went to see her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear." Andromeda smiled sadly. "That is no good at all."

"Zank you." Fleur smiled ruefully.

"Were Dominique and Victoire staying here?" Andromeda then went on to ask, and Fleur nodded. "You two had both girls and Teddy?" Andromeda asked Harry and Ginny, and they both nodded. "You should have let me know." Andromeda chuckled.

"Oh, but we wanted all three." Ginny assured Andromeda.

"I imagine you had your hands full." Andromeda chuckled.

"Yeah, it was tough at times, but it was fun." Harry explained. "I enjoyed myself at least." Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"We were happy to have all three children." Ginny confirmed.

"As long as you were happy," Andromeda chuckled. "And I can't have Teddy staying with you tonight, Bill and Fleur."

"It would be no trouble-" Fleur started but Andromeda cut her off.

"I could take Victoire and Dominique." Andromeda offered.

"Well…" Fleur turned to Bill, and they seemed to have a silent conversation through their eyes, before Fleur turned to Andromeda. "I would actually like to have Dominique since I haven't had her since Sunday, but if you really wanted, you could have Victoire."

"I would be more than happy to have Victoire." Andromeda told Fleur. "As long as it's alright with you, of course."

"That sounds wonderful to me." Fleur smiled. "I already have all of her things packed up here, and you can 'return' her tomorrow at ze Burrow."

"As long as Molly wouldn't mind having me for dinner." At this, Harry cut in.

"Dromeda, you know that Molly would want nothing more than for you to come every week. You know that you are welcome every week." Harry explained and Andromeda smiled.

"You're such a sweet boy," Andromeda chuckled. "Although, I don't really think you're much of a boy anymore. You'll be a father quite soon." Harry smiled.

"Well, we should probably be on our way." Bill suggested. "I'm actually quite tired. Time difference is hard on me." Everyone chuckled.

"Aw, poor Bill." Ginny teased. Again everyone chuckled.

"Teddy, would you like Victoire to stay the night with us?" Andromeda asked Teddy. "Would that make coming home fun?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed. "Vicky come home with us." Fleur quickly explained to Andromeda what would be needed for Victoire, and everyone soon after left.

"Alone at last!" Ginny chuckled. "I wanna just relax all day. You know, tomorrow is Padma and Anthony's wedding, and I have nothing to wear."

"When did shopping become your idea of relaxation?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was just simply stating, I wasn't saying that was what we'd do today. I'll just wear my bridesmaid dress from George and Angelina's wedding." Ginny explained.

"Okay. So, what do you wanna do to relax?" Harry asked, and Ginny looked over Harry hungrily.

"Well, I was thinking that we could start out with a nice, warm bath." Ginny purred, and Harry smiled.

"I think we could work that out, Mrs. Potter." Harry walked over to her, and put his hands on her hips, and he gently kissed her.

"Mmm…" Ginny moaned. "Let's go, Mr. Potter."

The rest of the day was spent relaxing. They took a long bath, before Harry gave her many massages, and then they lay in bed for the rest of the day. Lyre served them dinner in bed, and they both fell to sleep quickly.

The next day, Harry and Ginny spent the morning getting ready, before they flooed to the Patil's at 1:30, giving them enough time to briefly social, and then take their seats. They talked with Lavender, Seamus, Ron, Hermione and Dean, until they were told to take their seats. The wedding ceremony seemed to progress fast, for Harry and Ginny didn't really know anyone in the wedding party. They, of course, knew Parvati, but that was about it. The wedding party consisted of family of Padma and Anthony, not any Hogwarts friends. They did notice everyone they knew there. They saw lots of people from the DA, and they saw a few professors; Flitwick, and McGonagall. Kingsley presided over the wedding, as he was the Minister of Magic.

They reception was the fun part. Firstly, they sat down to a very formal dinner. The food was from different countries, but was delicious all the same. After the dinner, Parvati said a few words, before everyone got up to linger and dance. Harry and Ginny did a few slow dances, before James decided that he didn't like his mum moving around that much. They then took their seats, and spoke with several people from the DA.

"Hey," Ron greeted them when he and Hermione sat down. They had been dancing most of the night, and were happy to take a break.

"Hey, guys." Harry greeted them back. Ginny sat slumped in her seat, as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. Harry had been rubbing her shoulders, and they had been having a light, loving conversations. One of those conversations, that anyone else would have found completely boring. "Finally decided to take a break from the dancing?"

"Yeah," Hermione chuckled. "It's been quite a lovely wedding."

"That it has," Ginny answered.

"Can you feel him?" Hermione asked excitedly, and both Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"No, not right now. I felt him a lot last night, a guess he's decided to take a rest now." Ginny explained, and Hermione nodded, looking as if she were taking it all in for the first time.

"What's it like being pregnant?" She asked, and Ginny again chuckled.

"Bloody hard," Ginny started, and Hermione's face slumped, before Ginny went on. "But other times completely amazing. It's really weird that there is an actual little human living inside of me, but it's also really exciting. I can't wait for him to be born."

"Me neither," Harry agreed. Hermione nodded.

"Amazing…" Her voice trailed off, before Ron started talking.

"She's been talking about babies all the time." Ron told them. "I think you and Angelina brain washed her." They all four chuckled.

"Well, when you do decide to get pregnant, you'll be happy." Ginny told them. "It's wonderful." Harry beamed at her, before he leaned over from his seat, and kissed her temple. Ginny smiled.

"Oh, you're so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed, and Harry and Ginny both blushed.

"So, are you two thinking of conceiving?" Ginny asked, and both Ron and Hermione quickly shook their heads 'no', but not before they blushed.

"Some how I don't believe that," Harry chuckled, and they both blushed again.

"Well, we've thought about it," Hermione confessed. "But, we haven't come to a decision."

"That would be so exciting if you did!" Ginny squealed. "We'd all be having babies at the same time."

"Percy and Audrey would have to get their butts in gear." Ron pointed out, and they all chuckled.

"Well, we'll just have to see how it turns out." Hermione said.

"Yeah," They all agreed. Just then, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus came over to their table, and took seats.

"Hey, hey!" Seamus exclaimed, and they all waved their greeting.

"You look wonderful, Ginny!" Lavender gushed, and Ginny blushed. "How far along are you?"

"25 weeks." Ginny told her, and she looked excited.

"So you know the gender of the baby?" Lavender asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Ginny looked over at Harry and they both shared a loving look. "James Sirius Potter." They all knew what that name meant to Harry and Ginny, and they were all happy for them.

"Oh, a boy!" Parvati exclaimed. "Seamus, do you have the papers?" Seamus nodded, and he pulled out the papers they had all signed in early January.

"Everyone in the DA is here tonight." Lavender explained. "We can give out the money tonight. Do George and Angelina know yet?"

"Yeah," It was Hermione that spoke. "They're having a boy also." Lavender and Parvati jumped up, and rushed to the stage. She got her wand, and cast an easy 'sonorous'.

"Dumbledore's Army members, remember back in January?" Lavender started. "Well, the winners are in."

"Harry and Ginny are having a boy, and so are George and Angelina." Parvati explained, and Seamus also came up with the list of names.

"Okay," Seamus spoke to the crowd. "The winners for Harry and Ginny's baby are Neville, Katie, Terry, Cho, Michael, Dennis, me, Angelina, Lee, Ernie, Padma, Alicia, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Seamus announced. "That means that everyone else has to give these winners one galleon. Um… if I just called your name come on up to the stage." The winners all came up, and the other DA members gathered at the bottom of stage, and they all gave one galleon to all of the winners. It was actually quite a funny site. All the winners were smiling gleefully and the losers all had glum looks on their face. When Harry got to Ginny, she leaned over to his ear and whispered,

"I'm always right, Mr. Potter," Before she licked his ear, and he kissed her.

"Watch it, Mrs. Potter," He mumbled before moving down the line.

After that, Seamus sent the whole DA off the stage, before he read out the other list.

"The winners for George and Angelina's baby are Hannah, Neville, Katie, Terry, Cho, Michael, Dennis, me, Angelina, Lee, Luna, Ernie, Alicia, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron." The same as last happened again. The winners lined up, and the losers passed out galleons. For some, it was like nothing happened, for they had gained one last time, but had to give one this time, or vice versa.

After the whole betting production, Harry and Ginny danced a few more dances, before calling it a night. They spoke briefly to Padma and Anthony, before they went home. Ginny fell to sleep easily, and Harry joined her in sleep soon after.

A/N- Hey lovelies! Okay, this might be the last chapter for a week. On the 6th, I'm leaving on vacation, to a place where there will be NO Internet connection. Not like last time, where it was a maybe thing, it's a complete no thing. No Internet. I will try and update before then, but don't count on it. But, I'll be back on the 11th of June. Thank you for understanding.

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't intend for it to be this short, but not much could happen. I think you'll all enjoy the next chapter though, and if anyone submits any art to me, they could have a sneak peek to the next chapter!

Just a reminder, here are the "rules" to my chapter art contest: Do you want a sneak peek to the next chapter, or the sequel? Do you enjoy this story A LOT? Do you have a lot of creativity, or are you a fabulous artist? If the answer to these questions is YES, then this contest is for you. I want to print out this story, and put it in a cute binder, so that I can read it and stuff, but I want chapter art. I have no artistic abilities, period. So, I would like somebody to PM me, or email me their awesome chapter art pictures that they made. If this sounds fun, and you want sneak peeks, just submit your art to me. If you want to email it, my email address is lyricmedlie {at} gmail .com [leave out the spaces and brackets though]. So, please enter. If you enter, but I do not choose your art to go into my binder, you still get a sneak peek. If you enter, no matter what, you get a sneak peek. So, ENTER! Plus, if I choose you for my binder, I will feature your art here on this story. The cover picture goes to **MssrsMWPP **banner that you can see on her profile. (By the way, Aisling, the link doesn't work anymore! It makes me sad that I can't look at it!)

Until next time, I love you all, and PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Hawaii

Chapter 21: Hawaii

This chapter is dedicated to one **HarryPotterTwilightlover**, my bestie. I luv ya! Enjoy, Halie!

_Your Pregnancy: Week 26 _

_Don't panic if your uterus suddenly starts tightening and relaxing - Braxton Hicks contractions often begin around this time. They're simply your body's way of practicing and preparing for labor. (If the contractions are regular or particularly painful, call your doc just to be sure it's not the real thing.)_

**_Baby's now the size of an eggplant!_**_  
Baby's soaking up your antibodies, getting her immune system ready for life outside the womb. Eyes are forming, and she'll soon be practicing the blink...perfect for batting those freshly grown lashes._

**_[ tip ] _**_Go all out when you register. Many stores offer a discount on unclaimed registry items, which is a great way for you to save a few bucks on the basics._

It was the Wednesday after Padma and Anthony's wedding, and Harry came home looking very excited. Ginny tried to prod it out of him, but he insisted that it was going to be a surprise. He was jittery during dinner, and when dinner was finally over, Ginny couldn't take anymore.

"Okay, what's the surprise?" Ginny asked after dinner. "I can't take anymore!" Harry chuckled, and he led her into the family room off of the kitchen.

"You know how we've always talked about going to Hawaii?" Harry finally asked when they had sat down and were comfortable.

"Yeah…" Ginny's voice held confusion.

"Well, I scheduled us a trip. We're leaving on Sunday." Harry broke the news, and Ginny shrieked.

"Really?" Ginny asked excitedly. She now sat on Harry's lap, straddling him.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "I knew you'd be excited." Ginny then proceeded to kiss Harry passionately.

"This is so exciting!" Ginny squealed when they broke away from their kiss. "Where will we be staying?"

"We're going to stay at a Muggle resort," Harry told her. "But we will be getting there by wizard means. I just thought that since we are both well known in the wizarding world, we wouldn't want to stay somewhere where everyone would know us."

"That's smart," Ginny kissed him again. "You really thought of everything, didn't you?" Harry chuckled.

"I at least tried too." Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, we need to start packing," Ginny quickly got up, and rushed upstairs.

Sunday

They had taken an international portkey to Hawaii, and had arrived late at night. The day had been long and their bodies were jetlagged. At one a.m., Hawaii Time, Ginny was still awake. Harry had fallen to sleep much earlier, and Ginny found that his almost silent snores, that usually didn't bother her, were keeping her awake. As was a beating feeling in her stomach.

She couldn't figure out what she was feeling, so she got out the pregnancy book. After flipping through it for a while, and much consideration, she realized what it was. James was hiccupping.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and she shook him awake.

"What is it?" Harry mumbled, obviously still deep in sleep.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed even louder, and this time she gently slapped his cheek.

"Huh?" Harry quickly sat up, and reached for his wand on the bedside table.

"Harry," Ginny turned to him. "I can feel James, and he's hiccupping. It's so sweet. The book said he's also most likely yawning, and blinking!" At Ginny's words, Harry smiled.

"That's amazing!" Harry exclaimed, and he claimed Ginny's lips in a searing kiss. She moaned, and when they pulled apart, she started to undress him.

"I don't wanna sleep," Ginny mumbled as she finished undressing Harry, and he did the same to her.

They didn't end up sleeping until a few hours later, and lots of love making later.

Monday

Monday morning started off with a lie-in, for they had gotten little sleep the night before. When they did wake up, they took a long soothing shower together, and then ordered room service breakfast. They were happy to try the new, native food. After breakfast, Harry told Ginny of the things they could do.

"Okay, we can go and relax by the pool, we could go out on the beach, we could just hang out here, we could go shopping, go for a boat ride…" Harry voice trailed off. "We could pretty much anything."

"Hmm…" Ginny looked thoughtful. "I just kinda wanna relax today, just chill. We have all week, plus I've been having a bit of a stomach and back ache."

"Okay, we could sit on the beach." Harry suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Ginny smiled. Harry stood up and then helped Ginny to her feet, and they both changed into their swimming suits. Ginny had a two-piece, non-bikini, with a maternity dress on top, and Harry wore swim trunks and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Ready?" Harry asked when they were both dressed.

"Yep." Ginny nodded, and she grabbed her bag of things. "You'll have to help me put on sunscreen." Ginny told him. Ginny, being super pale, was easily effected by the sun, if not covered up.

"Okay, sounds good." They left their hotel in no time, and were setting up chairs on the beach.

"It's so beautiful!" Ginny gushed. "I love it!" The sun shown beautifully, and the water sparkled. The weather was very nice, and Ginny was looking forward to the beautiful week.

Ginny sat down on the chair, and pulled out the sunscreen bottle, and she handed it to Harry.

"Cover everywhere," Ginny instructed him, and he started to lather it on. He started on her legs; slowly rubbing it on her shins, and then up to her thighs, and getting close to her swim bottoms.

"Watch it, Potter," Ginny moaned out. "We're on the beach." Harry chuckled.

"Of course, dear." Harry chuckled, before he then started on her arms.

Soon enough, he had covered her whole body. He then put some on himself, before he took a seat.

"Aww…" Ginny sighed after a moment. "It's too hot."

"Well then lets get in the water," Harry suggested.

"Go see if it's cold," Ginny pointed to the ocean, and Harry got up from his seat. He jogged over to the water edge, and close enough to feel the water. It was nice and refreshing, and a bit chilly, but he didn't know if it would bother Ginny or not. Harry came back to her, before speaking.

"Well, it's kinda chilly, but I don't know if it'd seem chilly to you, come see." Ginny nodded her head, and let Harry pull her to her feet.

They walked to the water, and were soon where they feet could touch.

"Just a little chilly," Ginny commented. "But it feels good on my feet."

"Yeah, it does." Harry agreed. They stood there for a moment, before Ginny spoke.

"I don't wanna stand anymore, it hurts my back." She told Harry.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry kissed her. "I'll go get the chairs." He ran up the beach, got the chairs, and brought them back down. He set them up, before helping Ginny ease to her seat.

"Yes, this is better," Ginny leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Taking the chance, Harry kissed her neck, eliciting another moan from Ginny.

"Harry," She moaned, as he continued to kiss her neck. "Later."

"Promise?" Harry asked, and Ginny couldn't help but chuckle.

"We did it all night," Ginny pointed out.

"You didn't seem to complain then," Harry said.

"I didn't say I didn't want to later," Ginny assured him. "I was merely pointing out that we've done plenty." Harry then chuckled.

"You know you want to, Gin." Harry said as he kissed her neck once more.

"Of course I want to!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm relaxing right now, though."

"Okay, so later?" Harry asked, his hand moving to rub gentle circles on Ginny's baby bump.

"Yes, later." Ginny agreed. "And that feels wonderful," Ginny said, referring to him rubbing her belly.

"I can feel him," Harry said softly.

"I can, too." Ginny said. "He's quite active right now."

"It's amazing to feel him," Ginny admitted. "I love it."

"I love it too," Harry agreed. "And I love that you're carrying our baby."

"I love you," Ginny said as Harry continued to rub her tummy.

"I love you, too, baby," And before Ginny knew it, she was fast asleep.

She awoke hours later, to find herself lying in their hotel bed, in her nightgown.

"Harry!" She called, and Harry was soon at her side.

"Good to see you're up," Harry chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"How long was I out for?" Ginny asked, as she rubbed her eyes, and then her tummy. "And how did I sleep through James." Harry chuckled.

"About three hours," He told her.

"Oh," Ginny yawned. "Well I feel much better."

"Good," Harry chuckled and he kissed her nose. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Take a nice tub," Ginny said. "But I want you to join me."

"A tub," Harry raised his eyebrows. "Or a **tub**."

"Hmm… definitely a **tub**." Ginny said as she sat up in bed. "Carry me, Harry." Harry gladly picked her up, and carried her to their bathroom, whilst peppering her neck and face with feather light kisses.

"Harry," Ginny moaned as he undressed her. "Faster." Harry moaned and continued to undress her, before finishing himself.

After the bath, it was time for dinner, and Harry and Ginny decided to try one of the restaurants on the boardwalk. Ginny wore a maternity, light blue, sundress. It was a tank top, but wasn't too revealing, and went to about her knees. Harry wore a green polo, and khaki shorts, and they both wore sandals on their feet.

"So, are you enjoying Hawaii so far?" Harry asked conversationally as they walked to the boardwalk.

"Yeah," Ginny grinned, slightly out of breath. She stopped walking, and just breathed for a moment.

"You okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"Just outta breath," Ginny assured him. "Completely normal, though." She assured him.

"Okay," Harry smiled, although we still looked slightly concerned. "Maybe we should take a break from all of the love mak-" Ginny cut Harry off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Potter!" Ginny exclaimed. "It has nothing to do with our love making. Okay?" Harry nodded his head.

"Okay," Harry took Ginny's hand, and kissed each knuckle. "If you're sure."

"Positive," Ginny assured him.

"Good, because I don't wanna stop." Harry said with a chuckle, and Ginny giggled.

"Such a boy." She said with a shake of her head.

They got to the restaurant soon after that, and were soon seated. They ordered burgers and fries; something hadn't ever tried. They were both excited to see what they tasted like. Soon, they were served, and both were nearly jumping out of their seats. The waiter gave them a funny look, before Harry said.

"We're from England," At this, the waiter laughed.

"I see," He said before walking away.

"Here we go!" Ginny exclaimed and she took a bite of the huge burger filled with meat, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, pickles, mayo, ketchup and mustard. "This is so good!" Ginny exclaimed through her full mouth, although it sounded more like, 'ziz iz zo goob!' Harry just chuckled.

"This is really good." Harry agreed, before he tried the fries. "Mmm… this is good too!"

"Yes, nice side," Ginny agreed.

After dinner, they walked across the beach, until Ginny decided it was time to get back. Back at the room, they didn't have any time to do anything, for Ginny fell to sleep easily.

Tuesday

Tuesday, Ginny slept in quite late. Harry had gotten up, and made a list of things he wanted to do while in Hawaii, and Ginny could do the same, and then they could plan out what they wanted to do for the rest of the week. Harry wasn't sure what they could do, since Ginny was pregnant, but they could try to do as much as possible.

Harry's list read,

_-try surfing_

_-hang out on the beach some more_

_-check out more food_

_-try golfing_

_-go clubbing_

_-see a Muggle movie_

_-go boating_

_-swim_

_-buy souvenirs and gifts for the family_

_-sight see_

_-chill_

_-more love making_

Harry knew Ginny would get a kick out of the last thing on the list, and now he was anxious to get started. Soon enough, Ginny awoke, and Harry greeted her with kisses.

"Harry," Ginny moaned.

"Good morning, beautiful." Ginny giggled.

"Morning, Harry," Ginny stretched her arms above her head, and Harry tickled her. "Harry!" She shrieked, and Harry chuckled, before giving her a wet, slobbery kiss.

"Love you, baby." Harry said.

"I love you, too. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course," Harry said truthfully.

"Good," Ginny sat up, and yawned. "I'm hungry." Harry chuckled at her bluntness.

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"French toast… with…." Ginny looked thoughtful. "With… mustard."

"Mustard?" Harry asked quizzically. "Do you mean syrup?"

"No, baby, mustard." Ginny nodded her head. "Go on, order room service." Harry kissed her nose.

"Okay," He went over to the phone, and ordered Ginny's breakfast.

"Did you already eat?" Ginny asked when he came back to the bed.

"Yeah, I've been up for about two hours," Harry explained.

"Aw, so what have you been up too?"

"I wrote out a list of everything I want to do this trip," Harry told her. "I was thinking you could do the same, and then we could make sure we do everything."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Ginny nodded her head. "I love it."

"Okay, I'll get you pen and paper." Harry got out of the bed again, and got her supplies, before the room service arrived. Harry collected the food, and brought it also to the bed.

"Ewe, not mustard." Ginny looked disgusted at the food in front of her, and she plugged her nose. "I think I'm gonna puke!" Harry quickly took the mustard away and gave her a funny look.

"Why'd you ask for it then?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know, it sounded good at the time, I guess." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I'd just really like some syrup." Harry chuckled, and reached for the syrup packets on the nightstand.

"Good thing they brought up some syrup." Harry commented.

"Good thing," Ginny agreed, and then she ate her breakfast in no time.

"Okay, on to the list!" Ginny said when she finished eating. She quickly jotted down some things on a paper, before handing it to Harry. He read over it before laughing; hard. The list read,

_-relax_

_-make love_

_-go to the beach_

_-make love_

_-eat good food_

_-make love_

_-be with you_

_-make love_

_-swim in the pool_

_-make love_

_-see dolphins_

_-make love_

_-go do something fun in town_

_-make love_

_-see something beautiful_

_-more love making_

"Do you like my list?" Ginny asked when it seemed Harry had finished reading it, and he was laughing quite hard.

"Of course I love your list," Harry kissed her. "You wrote it."

"May I read yours?" Ginny asked with a smirk, and Harry handed it to Ginny. She quickly read over it.

"Well, I think we'll have a great trip." Ginny commented when she finished reading. Harry snorted.

"Oh yes," He agreed. "What shall we do first?"

"I think I know," Ginny said, before straddling Harry, and passionately kissing him.

After more of yesterday, they both showered, and decided to hit the town, and see what they could do. The hotel was on the beach, so they took a bus over to the town, and soon found many things to do.

There was a movie theatre, many shopping outlets, restaurants, a salon, a candy shop, ice cream parlor, and a few other little shops.

"What should we do first?" Ginny asked Harry.

"We could look for things for the family," Harry suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good." Ginny agreed. Holding hands, they walked to what looked to be a souvenir shop. It was lined with all sorts of trinkets, t-shirts, hats, mugs, and all sorts of things. Right away, they found something perfect for Molly.

"It's wonderful!" Ginny gushed when Harry pointed the shirt out to her. It said _'Worlds Best Grandmother!'_ and on the back it said _Hawaii_.

"She'll love it," Harry agreed and Ginny nodded.

"We should find the same thing for my dad," Ginny suggested. "Nice and easy." Harry chuckled.

"Sounds good to me," They looked through the shop, before finding an even better shirt. It had three surfboards lining the front of it, with _'Old Guys Rule!'_ written on the surfboards.

"We have to get it!" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry just laughed.

"We do," Harry agreed. "Do you think he'll like it though?"

"Of course he'll like it!" Ginny exclaimed. They turned the shirt around, and as with Molly's it said _Hawaii_ on the back. They continued to look through the store, before finding something perfect for Hermione. It was a book on the ecosystem of Hawaii, and a few other interesting things about Hawaii. They knew she'd love it. They found a cute little pink dolphin stuffed animal, that had _'I {heart} Hawaii'_ written on it, and decided to get that for Dominique. They were making great progress. Then, they found funny hats and t-shirts for the Weasley men.

They got a hat for Bill that said; _'Hott Guy'_ and they thought he'd die when he read it. They were trying to get teaser things for the guys. For Charlie they got a baby pink t-shirt that said, _'Tough Guys Wear Pink'_. For Percy, they got a t-shirt that had a tie on it, and on the back said, _'This __**IS**__ Casual!' _and a shot glass that had _Hawaii_ written on the side.For George, they got a white t-shirt with an arrow pointing up to the person wearing the shirt. Below the arrow, it read, _'I'm With The Loser'_, simple and plain. They laughed at that one. For Ron, they got a bright orange fishing hat. It had tassels and everything on it. They thought they'd just write with sharpie on one side, 'Chudley Cannons'.

For the women, they got more simple, sweet things. For Fleur they got shell earrings. For Audrey, they got something called a mood necklace. The charm was in the shape of a conch shell. For Angelina, they got a cute sundress for the summer, after Fred was born, and it was striped orange, green and turquoise. It was loud and fun.

Then, they found beach toys for Teddy, and vowed that that summer they would take him somewhere fun and sunny, even if they did have a newborn infant. For Victoire, they got a cute little pink sundress, with _'Aloha'_ written on the front. And they even found a cute outfit for baby Fred.

"Well, we were successful," Ginny commented, before she remembered someone they missed. "We need to get Andromeda something!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes we do," Harry agreed, and then they searched the store. They ended up buying her a yarn braided bag, a very native thing to Hawaii.

After their shopping, they went and saw a movie, went to dinner, and then went back to the hotel. They decided to do more of what they'd done earlier, since it was obviously a top five on Ginny's to do list.

Wednesday

Wednesday was relatively boring. They both slept in, before going down to the hotel pool. Harry swam around, while Ginny sat on the lawn chair, and relaxed. After they swam, they went to a café for lunch. They tried the American version of fish and chips, and decided that they much preferred it in England, especially Hannah's; she was an amazing cook.

After lunch, they walked the beach, before they got caught up in a passionate snogging session.

"Hotel, now…" Ginny mumbled, when thing's started to get heated. Harry all but carried Ginny back to their hotel and the rest of the day was spent in bed.

Dinner was a quiet, easy affair. They ordered room service, and ate in bed. They had another **tub** and then were off to sleep.

Thursday

Harry awoke early on Thursday, hoping that today they could do some of the other things on his list, things that were native to Hawaii. He had even thought of another thing to add to his list; canoeing. He thought that they could try and pack in as many things as possible. Obviously, he hadn't thought much about Ginny.

When she finally awoke at 11:30, Harry was a bit miffed. He didn't want to be short, or mad with his wife, since he had no idea what it was like to be pregnant, but he had been hoping they could do something more today.

"Morning," Harry said when Ginny sat up, and rolled out of bed.

"Morning, honey." Ginny said and she came over and gave Harry a kiss, from his perch on the couch. "What'd you get up to this morning?"

"Just sitting here," Harry said simply, and he couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, but the tone of his voice said that it was much more than nothing.

"I know that tone," Ginny said. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Don't worry about it, Gin." Harry said again. "Just get ready to go."

"Go where?" Ginny asked.

"Out. I was hoping we could do some things today." Harry told her.

"Well, don't I get a say in this?" Ginny asked.

"We've been doing what you want all week." Harry snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny shot back. "It seemed liked you were quite enjoying most of the activities this week. Everything we did was on your list!"

"We've done barely anything!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well excuse me!" Ginny fired. "I didn't know that I was being such a burden! By all means, leave!"

"I don't wanna go alone!" Harry exclaimed.

"Too bad." Ginny snapped, before going to the bathroom, and locking herself in. Within seconds, Harry heard the tub turn on. Harry let out a loud sigh. This is not how he had planned today to pan out.

Harry walked to the bathroom door, and knocked.

"Go away!" Ginny yelled from inside. "Go do what you want!"

"Gin-" Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"Go!" She yelled, and Harry could tell she 100% meant it. Harry sighed in defeat and decided to go, and leave her to herself for a little while. He got a few things, before leaving the hotel. He decided to go check out what water sports he could. And once he got started, he didn't realize how much time had passed.

Six hours later, Ginny hadn't heard a word from Harry, and she was freaking out. He hadn't told her where he was going, how long he'd be gone, or anything else. Ginny felt bad for what she'd said, but Harry had started it, and Ginny had no pity for that. If he was stupid enough to pick a fight with a Weasley woman, while she was pregnant, it was his own fault. But, that didn't keep her from worrying and loving him more than ever.

Ginny hadn't left the hotel all day. She'd had a nice, long, bubble bath, before she'd called for room service. After a big, yummy lunch, she went down to the spa and got a special maternity massage, and then she had taken a nap. After the nap, she awoke, realizing she hadn't heard from Harry all day, and here she sat.

After a half hour longer, filled with Ginny pacing, Ginny sitting with worry, and then Ginny crying, the hotel room door opened.

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, and she raced to him. She threw her arms around his neck, and peppered his face with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry instantly felt bad. When he'd gotten out of the ocean, he realized what time it was, and that Ginny was most likely worried. "Where were you?" Ginny exclaimed again.

"I love you, too." Harry said, ignoring her last question, and he gave her a long, searing, loving kiss. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Harry, I didn't mean anything I said!" Ginny promised, and they shared another searing kiss.

"Come on, love." Harry picked her up, and carried her to the bed. The rest of the night, aside from their simple dinner, and a few catnaps, Harry and Ginny made love.

Friday

Friday was much like the night before. Harry and Ginny ate simple meals, a few snacks, took a bunch of lazy naps, and made love. They took **tubs**, and made love on the couch, and in the bed. And when they'd finish, they'd take a nap, and when one would awake, they'd awake the other with kisses, that would quickly led to more love making.

All in all, Friday was a very relaxing, lazy, loving day, and Harry and Ginny enjoyed every minute of it all.

Saturday

Saturday, they spent no time in Hawaii doing something. They woke up, packed up, and portkeyed home. They were sad to leave the warm beach, and sunny weather, but were also glad to be getting back. Saturday they unpacked, and lazed around the house, preparing for the full week ahead of them. Hawaii was much fun, but they were both excited to get on with their lives.

**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES PLEASE!-**

A/N- I have no excuse for why this took forever, except I was on vacation. I've been putting it off, and doing other things, so please forgive me! Chapter 22 may come sooner, as in this week, though if you all REVIEW! Please!

Forgive me if this was horrible! I have never been to Hawaii; I've only been to four states (California, Nevada, Arizona & Utah), and nowhere else, kinda pathetic, so bear with me, lovelies!

I read The Notebook! It was SO sad! But SO sweet. I don't think I've ever cried that much, nothing compared to when I read 'The Last Song'. If you've read it, let me know, and we can have a little chat. And then I watched the movie, and it is now my FAVORITE movie EVER!

One other thing. Has anyone seen 'Dear John'? What do you think? Me and bestie are thinking of watching it (Halie) but I wanna know if it's any good? Any opinions? Thanks!

Last thing, when should Harry and Ginny's anniversary be? Like an actual date. I say Harry proposed to her when she finished Hogwarts, so what day, what year? I NEED your help ASAP! PLEASE!


	22. Welcome Fred Gideon Weasley II!

Chapter 22: Welcome Fred Gideon Weasley II!

A/N- If you're interested in a way to get sneak peeks, read the Authors Notes at the end of the chapter.

_Ginny is 27 weeks pregnant: Got a sudden pain in your rear? That's just baby, settling into place for his upcoming debut. His head might be pressing on your sciatic nerve, which can cause pain and numbness down the backs of your legs. Don't worry - it'll ease up soon after labor. For now, your aching back deserves a pat. You've reached trimester three! _

**_Baby's now the size of an eggplant!_**_  
Baby's lungs are going through some major developments these days, which (combined with the opening of previously plugged nostrils) means he's now able to practice inhaling and exhaling. The lack of air in your womb means every "breath" is filled with amniotic fluid, but hey - it's progress. The average fetus length is 13.6 to 14.8 inches and 1.5 to 2.2 pounds. _

**_[ tip ] _**_When traveling - be it by plane, train, or automobile - take a quick stretch and stroll every hour or two to keep the blood flowing through you and baby._

_Angelina is 39 weeks pregnant: Hang in there - you're almost done! Predicting a due date isn't an exact science (and can make for some pretty lucrative wagering), but there are definite signs that the time is near. Look for the bloody show, the passing of the mucous plug, diarrhea, nausea, energy spurts, contractions, and breaking of the water._

_**Baby's now the size of a watermelon!**__ Baby's brain is still developing rapidly, and his skin has taken on a paler shade thanks to a thicker layer of fat around the blood vessels. (Don't worry; he'll change color again soon after birth.) He's now able to flex his limbs, and his nails might extend past his fingertips. The average fetus length is 18.9 to 20.9 inches and 6.2 to 9.2 pounds._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

The next day, Sunday, Harry and Ginny decided they'd go to the Burrow, so that they could give everyone their gifts. They didn't feel like wrapping them, so just brought them in a large duffle bag. They were excited to see everyone's reaction to their gifts; they knew everyone would love them.

When Harry and Ginny arrived they saw everyone was already there, Andromeda and Teddy included.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed when they came through the floo network. Teddy rushed to Harry, and Harry scooped him up into his arms. "You home!" Harry blew a raspberry on Teddy's cheek.

"Yeah, and we got you a present there." Harry told an excited Teddy.

"I wanna see it!" Teddy exclaimed and Harry chuckled.

"After dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded his head sadly. "Nana!" Teddy exclaimed, still in Harry's arms.

"Yes, dear?" Molly looked up from the stove.

"Can we eat?" He asked eagerly, and everyone laughed.

"Of course, my dear." Molly smiled at Teddy. "Let's all have a seat and we can get started."

Everyone was soon seated at the table, and Molly had brought the food to the table.

"So how was your trip, dears?" Molly asked Harry and Ginny as everyone ate.

"Wonderful," Ginny smiled fondly, as she rubbed her belly. "It was nice to get away."

"Yeah, it was amazing. It's very cool down there." Harry agreed.

"What kinds of things did you do?" Audrey asked excitedly. She was much into traveling, and just since her wedding she'd been out of the country twice.

"Oh, I don't wanna hear this," George said seriously. "Spare us all please." Ginny shot George a glare, before turning to Audrey.

"We spent a lot of time on the beach, and in the town. One day, Harry tried surfing, snorkeling and a few other water sports. James wouldn't have wanted me to do anything like that." Ginny said with a chuckle. "The weather was nice, so that was definitely a plus."

"Oh how wonderful!" Audrey said happily. "It sounds like you two had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was nice to get away." Ginny agreed. "And we got you all a little keep sake."

"Oh, you shouldn't have, dears." Molly said with a smile.

"You'll love it though, Mum." Ginny said happily and she turned to Harry.

"We could do it after dinner." Harry suggested and Ginny nodded.

"That sounds good." Ginny agreed, and everyone soon finished their dinner.

After dinner, the family sat in the living room, and Harry and Ginny passed out everyone's gifts. Everyone loved them.

After all the admiring, everyone slowly left. Bill and Fleur left first, and then George and Angelina, for Angelina had a hard time moving around. She was very pregnant, and moving was quite difficult. She was due on April 1st; Fred and George's birthday. Angelina wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she hoped beyond hope that he wasn't born on the 1st. It would just be so hard on everyone, especially George. She wanted him to be born healthy, and on time, but any day but the 1st.

After George and Angelina, Audrey and Percy left, and then Andromeda and Teddy. Last, Ron & Hermione and Harry & Ginny left.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Angelina moaned as she awoke to Fred bouncing on her bladder. She really couldn't wait for his birth. She definitely wouldn't miss this part of pregnancy.

She gingerly got out of bed, and waddled to the bathroom. She quickly pulled up her nightdress, and did her business. She then walked back into the master bedroom, and back in to bed.

George and Angelina had found a little cottage not far from the Burrow and the Nest. They had moved in while Harry and Ginny were in Hawaii, and were enjoying it so far. The main floor had a nice sized kitchen, a dining room, a sitting room for company, a small study, and a comfortable family room. The second floor had three bedrooms, a full bathroom, and the master bedroom and bathroom. They also had a small attic on the third floor. Their fireplace, for flooing, was in the sitting room for the company.

"Fred…?" George mumbled when he felt Angelina sag back in bed.

"Yeah…" Angelina answered sleepily. "I can't wait for him to be born."

"Me neither," George agreed with a small, sleepy, smile. "The nursery looks awesome."

Earlier in the week, Harry had suggested Dean for a mural in the nursery. Ginny told Angelina how they did their nursery, and they thought it was a good idea. But, for Fred's room they just had Dean make it look like a Quidditch pitch, with the four different balls flying around. No players, just wind, and balls. They thought it looked wonderful, and the sky on the Quidditch would set and rise as the sun outside did. In the middle of the nursery was the crib, and against one wall was the changing table, and there was a rocking chair under the big window that faced their large, spacious back yard.

"It does look awesome," Angelina agreed, as she grabbed one of George's hands in her own.

"Three days," George mumbled, and Angelina could tell he didn't whisper out of exhaustion, but because he was deep in thought.

"Yeah," Angelina said softly.

"What's wrong?" George asked after a moment.

"Oh, nothing." Angelina mumbled, deep in thought of all of her worries, and all the reasons Fred needed to wait at least a day, or come a day early.

"You don't want Fred to be born on the first do you?" George asked after a little while. "I can tell."

"Why would you suggest that?" Angelina asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Angel…" George prodded her. "I can tell when you lie to me." They both lay there in silence for a few minutes, before Angelina spoke.

"Do you want Fred to be born on your guys' birthday?" Angelina asked softly.

"Angel, I don't care either way. He's our son, and it's not like we get to decide when he's born. We should be happy either way." George said, and Angelina nodded in the darkness.

"I guess you're right," She said after a moment. "Just promise that if he is born then, that you don't run away. Please not this year." Most of the important days to Fred and George, George would run away, or get really drunk, or do something else stupid. For example, May 2nd, their birthday, and sometimes Christmas, and even sometimes they day they buried him in the back garden of the Burrow.

"I won't be doing anything like that ever again." George promised. "I've always felt wrong leaving you, there's no way I could ever leave you and little Fred Jr."

"Thank you." Angelina whispered, and her voice was chocked up.

"Please don't cry, Angel. I won't leave you." George turned on his side, and faced his wife. He traced his hand across her face, down her jaw, and he then placed a gentle kiss on her jaw.

"I'm just worried," Angelina murmured through a few, soft tears. "You can't run away anymore, George."

"I won't," George said firmly. "I will never leave you two."

"You promise?" Angelina chocked out.

"Of course I promise." George said softly. "I love you so much, you and Freddie."

"I love you too, George." Angelina snuffled.

"Oh, Angel." George held her to him, or as good as he could with her baby bump. "I love you more than anything, don't you forget that. It was because of you that I made it through the past few hard years. It was very hard, but you have made each day worth it."

"Oh, George," Angelina laid her head on George's shoulder. "I love you, so much." George gently kissed her lips.

"We'll get through this, one day at a time." George whispered. "Go back to sleep, honey." And then George held her until she drifted off to sleep again.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_Ginny is 28 weeks pregnant. Sp__rung a leak? Those thick, yellow drips (called colostrum), are the precursor to breast milk. Try a pair of cotton breast pads and make sure to change them whenever they get damp to avoid the dreaded chafe. Still milk-free? That's normal too - some women just don't leak._

**_Baby's now the size of an eggplant!_**___Baby's lungs are mature enough that, if born right now, she has a pretty good chance of surviving (with help from medical technology). Her skin is still pretty wrinkly (one byproduct of living in amniotic fluid) but will smoothen as fat continues to deposit. Average fetus size is 13.6 to 14.8 inches long and 1.5 to 2.2 pounds in weight. _

**_[ tip ] _**_Fight nighttime heartburn by elevating the head of your bed, which will keep acid from rising into your chest. (A big pile of pillows works too.)_

_Angelina is 40 weeks pregnant. It's time! Oh...wait...maybe...huh. If the pain starts at the top of your uterus and spreads through your lower back and pelvis, getting longer, stronger, and more frequent, it's time to call the doc. If the pain starts in your front and eases if you shift positions, it might be false labor._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon! _**_As long as she's in your belly, baby's hair and nails will continue to grow, and her lungs will keep developing. She's anywhere from 5 to 11 pounds and is getting ready for a slightly gooey introduction any day now. (Upon arrival, baby will probably be covered in blood, vernix caseosa, lanugo, and amniotic fluid.)_

**_[ tip ] _**_Pass the time by researching restaurants with cheap and healthy takeout, and collect the menus by your phone. You'll thank yourself for this one in a month or two._

It was Fred and George's birthday, and Ginny awoke sadly. This day was always so hard on the whole family, and Ginny's hormones were out of control, she could only imagine how hard Angelina's day would be, and she was due today, too. As Ginny turned to Harry's side of the bed, she noticed that it was empty. Wondering where he could be, she got up, and walked down stairs.

She found him in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry greeted her. He walked over to her, and gave her a big kiss.

"Morning, honey." Ginny sat at the table, and Harry went back to breakfast. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you, babe." Harry said with a smile. "I know that today is hard for you, so I thought I'd make breakfast, and let you have a nice lie in."

"Thank you." Ginny said with a smile. "I just feel bad for Angelina, she has to deal with George all day, and she's due today."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Harry nodded his head. "Well, we're all here for her."

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

"Are we all going up to the Burrow for George's birthday?" Harry asked.

"No, Mum said we'd wait for Freddie to be born, so that Angelina would have an easier time enjoying herself." Ginny explained.

"Aww, that makes sense." Harry said as he flipped something in a pan.

"What're you making?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Crapes." Harry answered.

"Oh yummy!" Ginny said happily. "Can I cut some strawberries?"

"If you want to." Harry smiled. "I'd love the help, though." Ginny giggled, and she went to the fridge and got the strawberries out. She cut a bunch, before washing some blueberries.

"This'll be good!" Ginny said excitedly, and Harry laughed.

"You're not going to put anything strange on it, are you?" Harry asked.

"Strange?" Ginny asked with a chuckle. "I don't think it's strange."

"No, but you wouldn't eat anything like that before the pregnancy." Harry pointed out.

"True." Ginny said with a laugh.

In a short amount of time, they sat down and to eat their crapes. They were wrapped with strawberries, blueberries, whipping cream, and a few chocolate chips.

"Mmmm…" Ginny moaned in delight. "Very good." Harry smiled.

"Yes they are." He agreed.

"James is quite pleased." Ginny said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad." Harry said.

They spent a little while longer eating, before they cleaned up, and went up stairs to get dressed. Harry had to go to the Ministry for work, and Ginny would just hang out around the house, or maybe go see George and Angelina.

"Bye, love." Harry soon kissed her goodbye, and was on his way.

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Angelina sat on the couch in the flat over WWW. She was in pain, but she knew it wasn't the real deal; it wasn't labor. George was down stairs working in the shop, and Angelina knew he was having a hard time, but was going to keep his promise to Angelina. Angelina desperately wanted to be down by his side, but there was no way she could be down there right now. It was hot, and busy, and there wasn't anything comfortable to sit on, and there was just no way she'd sit down there!

After a while, of sitting upstairs and reading 'Quidditch Weekly', she heard someone knock on the flat door, knowing it could only be a family member, Angelina called for them to enter.

"Hey," Angelina heard Ginny's voice as she entered the flat.

"Hey, Ginny." Angelina smiled. "How're you doing?"

"Good, and you."

"Pain," Angelina said shortly, and Ginny smiled sympathetically.

"I'm not looking forward to late pregnancy." Ginny said truthfully.

"I just can't wait for Freddie to be born!" Angelina exclaimed.

"I can't wait for James either!" Ginny chuckled. "I won't miss being pregnant, as amazing as it is." Angelina chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Angelina agreed. "It'll be nice to just have our babies, but then we'll have to talk care of them, and that won't be easy."

"True, but at least for that, our husbands will be able to help," Ginny pointed out.

"True," Angelina nodded her head. "George will be getting up to the midnight feedings." Angelina chuckled. "He'll finally know what it's like to get woken up every night." Ginny laughed.

"Yes! I'm not quite to the faze were I wake up every night though, so that's good." Ginny said.

"Lucky you." Angelina said with a chuckle. "Although, I'll be done any day now."

"Lucky you," Ginny imitated. "I'm 28 weeks."

"Aww… just a little ways to go." Angelina said encouragingly.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled. "So, how's George doing?" Ginny changed the subject.

"So far… alright." Angelina answered. "I haven't seen him much today, I've been cooped up here."

"Maybe I'll go be with him." Ginny suggested.

"I think Percy and Lee are here too. Making sure he doesn't run away I guess. Your mum said she'd be over later, to check up on me. I think she's worried George will do something stupid, and then Freddie will come." Angelina explained.

"Oh, I see." Ginny paused for a moment. "What do you think?" Angelina was quiet for a minute, before answering.

"I trust George. He promised me he wouldn't do something stupid, and I believe him." Angelina said truthfully, and Ginny nodded.

"George isn't a liar," Ginny agreed. "He may do some stupid things sometimes, and he may do before he thinks, but I know he loves you a lot." Angelina smiled.

"Thank you, Ginny." Angelina looked over Ginny. "How are you really doing today? I know today is a hard for the whole family."

"I'm good," Ginny smiled sadly. "It's been a few years, and it's more bittersweet now. You know?"

"Yeah," Angelina smiled at Ginny. "I understand."

"So you haven't felt any contractions yet?" Ginny asked, bringing the subject away from Fred, for she didn't want to break down right now.

"No, just pains in my lower belly, but my healer said that was normal. It's when it gets… lower, and in my back when I should start to worry."

"Oh," Ginny looked thoughtful. "I'm so glad I still have a while." Angelina laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be fine,"

Angelina and Ginny spent an hour more talking, laughing and just catching up. After that, Ginny went down, and helped in the shop, and spent time with Percy and George. Then, she went home, and found Ladee cooking dinner, saying that Master Harry had left instructions for Mistress Ginny to not be allowed to cook. Ginny chuckled at Harry's antics and waited for him to come home.

At WWW, George decided to close the shop early. After closing, George, Angelina, Percy and Lee went to the Burrow, to visit Fred's grave. When they arrived they saw Molly and Arthur outside by Fred's grave, and went over to them.

They all kneeled around his grave, except for Angelina; she sat on a big, comfy armchair that George had conjured for her.

After a little while, Ron and Hermione arrived. No one spoke, but sat in silence.

Not long after, Audrey came, and kneeled by Percy. They had a whispered conversation, for Percy hadn't come home after being at WWW, and Audrey had been sitting at home worried, before remembering the day.

And then, Harry and Ginny had arrived, and Ginny too had sat in a comfy armchair. When it started to get dark, Bill came, saying that Fleur was at home with the little kids.

As it turned dark, and chilly, Molly ushered everyone inside. Once inside, everyone saw a large cake. It was basic; round and chocolate. It had 24 candles on it, and they were all lit.

"Happy birthday to you," Molly started singing and soon everyone joined in.

"Happy birthday to you," Everyone sang sadly, not sure who to address the song to when it came.

"Happy birthday dear George, and Fred," Everyone sniffled at his name, but kept up the song.

"Happy birthday to you."

"Blow out the candles, and make a wish," Molly instructed George with a rueful smile. George quickly blew them out, and everyone clapped.

After cake, everyone slowly trickled out of the Burrow, happy that the day was finally over. They all felt the need to be sad that day, but didn't know why, it wasn't worth it, and Fred wouldn't like it.

The rest of the week went by fast. It was Friday, and Angelina was yet to have her baby, and everyone felt terrible for her. She was stuck at home, in pain and unable to move for very long, and all the women would come help her, and hang out with her. Since Tuesday, everyone had taken turns, depending on their schedule. Fleur would come later in the day, when Bill could watch the girls; Hermione would have to come during lunch, or later on, for she worked. Audrey could come whenever, as could Ginny. Although, Ginny wasn't much help, for she was pregnant too. Molly was almost always with Angelina, so that she could be there when Angelina finally did go into labor.

Early, Friday evening, Angelina went into labor, and Molly let the whole family know immediately. George was closing up the shop when he got the message, and had the other workers finish off, for he quickly rushed off. Everyone else was shortly over to the hospital, and waiting in the waiting room.

After hours, of sitting and waiting, they were brought the news that Fred Gideon Weasley II, was born; healthy and strong. George came into the waiting room, and gestured for Molly and Arthur and Angelina's father to come back; her mother was already with her.

After a little while, George came back and asked Percy and Audrey to come with him.

"Why me next?" Percy asked his younger brother as they walked through the hospital hallways.

"Me and Angie have a very important question for you two," George told them and he gestured to a door, that was no doubt Angelina's room. They walked inside, and Percy and Audrey came over to Angelina's bed.

"Congrats, Angelina," Percy said with a smile.

"Yes, congratulations!" Audrey exclaimed happily.

"Thanks you guys," Angelina answered with a tired smile. "It's about time, huh?" Everyone chuckled.

"Yeah," Percy answered. "May I hold him?"

"You'll have to fight Mum for him," George said with a chuckle. But, Molly just gently handed baby Fred to Percy.

"He looks a lot like Angie," Percy pointed out as he stared down at the baby, before he remembered something George had said. "What important question did you have for me?" Percy asked George.

"Well," George looked at Angelina, and she nodded. "You've helped me so much since the end of the war, and me and Angelina were thinking that if you two wanted to, we would love for you two to be Fred's godparents." Both Audrey and Percy were shocked, but they were both very happy.

"We'd love to!" Audrey exclaimed happily. "May I hold him now?" Audrey asked Percy and Percy passed baby Fred to his wife.

Soon after, George went to get the rest of the family, and they all crowded in the small St. Mungo's room. They were all happy that life kept going on, and that there was another little baby in the family, and soon enough there would be another new one. Life was looking good, as it had been for the past few years.

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- I don't like this chapter very much! Please review guys; I really need to know what you think! I don't think it flowed very well! Please let me know, I need your comforting words this time, guys!

What did you guys think about the George and Angelina stuff? I know none of you like it, so I tried to give a bunch of Harry and Ginny, but just let me know what you think!

Guess what? You don't know? Alright then, I've started on Albus' story! I've just started scheduling things. What I do, is print out calendars from that year, and every day I write things out, and I've decided on some awesome things! I'm sure you'll all love it. If you review, with a good name idea for Albus' story, since I have NO IDEA what to call it, even if an idea is kinda lame, or you hate the idea, I will send you a sneak peek of Albus' story. Also, the more creative your idea is, the bigger and better the sneak peek will be! Have you guys noticed that I LOVE bribery, (and rhetorical questions!)? So, please give me some ideas!

Last but not least; I'M DOING COMMISSION! I'm not sure if that's what you call it, so bear with me. But, pretty much I have a link at the top of my fanfiction profile page, to the questions and you just PM with the answers to the questions, and I will put you on my list. If you're confused, commission writing, is where you tell me what kind of story you'd like, and fanfiction or normal, and I make a custom story for you! I only have twenty spots at the moment. I'm opening this to my fans on this and on deviantart, and friends and family, so it could fill up fast! So, if you're interested, quickly answer the questions, and send me a PM fast!


	23. Happy Birthday Teddy!

Chapter 23: Happy Birthday Teddy!

_Your Pregnancy: Week 29_

_Thanks to your ever-expanding uterus, it's time to welcome back the constant bathroom dashes. And try your best to forget about any emerging varicose veins - they might be ugly, but they're harmless and should fade after delivery. Until then, avoid standing or sitting for long periods of time and make sure to get some exercise (it'll boost your circulation)._

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Baby's energy is surging, thanks to white fat depositing beneath his skin. And since he's growing so fast (weight will triple by birth), things are getting kind of cramped in the womb. What all this means for you: Get ready for some more kicks and jabs to the ribs.__ The average fetus size is 15.2 to 16.7 inches in length and 2.5 to 3.8 pounds in weight._

**_[ tip ] _**_Gassy? Lose the carbonated drinks, stop sipping your soup and tea, ditch the straws and gum, and don't talk while chewing. This will cut down on the air you swallow...and probably make you a more pleasant dining partner too._

It was five days after the birth of Fred, and Ginny was going for a walk in Muggle London. Harry was worried for her to be going through the city alone, and very pregnant, so she decided to get a bunch of her sister-in-laws to come walking with her once a week. She thought it'd be a fun tradition they could start together.

Fleur was able to come, but she was pushing a stroller with Victoire and Dominique in it. It was like a large bike trailer, but didn't have the hook up at the front for a bike. Fleur had magically expanded it, so that Dominique could fit in her car seat inside, and Victoire could have room to move around a little, and she could play with some toys. And, it was good for Fleur to push, because they were safe inside, and there was a zipped screen to keep Victoire from just climbing out.

Audrey was free to come too, and enjoyed the company. She only had a small, side job, so was at home bored a lot of the time.

Angelina was going to come too. She had a jogging stroller for Fred, and it came with a baby bassinet hook up, so that as a baby he was safe inside, and as he got older, Angelina could just take the bassinet off. She was happy to be able to get herself and Freddie out of the house, and do something fun.

Hermione would only be able to come sometimes, since she worked all day. The women wanted to go in the day, so that their husbands were gone, and then it gave them a fun outing.

So, on that Wednesday, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny met up at a small park in Muggle London, and decided were they'd jog to and such. Ginny wouldn't be able to run or jog as fast as everyone else, so they decided while she was pregnant, they'd slow down a bit, but when no one was pregnant they'd all run much faster. They also thought that they'd discover cool new trails, and different places to go while they took their jog.

"I love zis idea!" Fleur exclaimed as the 5 women fast walked down a not so main street in London.

"Me too!" Angelina agreed. "It's a great way for me and Freddie to get out of the house."

"Yeah, and it's nice to have a reason to get some exercise." Audrey said with a chuckle. "I'm bad at getting out and actually running and such."

"That's why this idea's so brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. "My pregnancy book also says that exercise is good for my blood circulation."

"It is." Fleur agreed. "Believe me I know."

"Yeah, I'd mostly just move around the shop while pregnant with Freddie." Angelina said. "I didn't have this brilliant idea."

"I'm just sad I'll have miss some." Hermione said. "Today was just a fluke thing that I didn't have to go to the Ministry."

"It's alright," Audrey assured her. "I'm sure there will be plenty that you can participate in."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded her head.

"I was also thinking that after our jogs, we could out to lunch, or sometimes just out for a quick snack or some dessert." Ginny said happily. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yes," They all agreed.

"And I love zat I can bring ze girls wiz me." Fleur added. "It's a nice outing for zem."

"One day, we'll all be able to agree." Angelina said with a chuckle.

"And one day real soon, I won't have to get short of breath," Ginny said as she panted.

"We can slow down," Audrey offered. "As the pregnant woman here, you can decide the speed at which we run at."

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "Let's slow down a tad." Everyone happily slowed down the pace, and Ginny was quickly grateful. "Much better." Ginny said with a laugh.

"So, how has Freddie been so far?" Fleur asked Angelina. "And how's motherhood so far?"

"In one word, busy." Angelina chuckled. "But I do love, lots better than pregnancy."

"Yes," Fleur agreed. "Lot's better than pregnancy."

"That's good to hear," Ginny said happily. "Because sometimes pregnancy is hard, especially when they're so active."

"Can you feel him right now?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Yeah, from what I know, he's kicking my ribs and he's breathing. I can tell because it has this weird fluttery feeling. At least that's what I think it is," Ginny explained.

"You're probably right." Fleur told her.

"That is so cool!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can others feel him yet?"

"Harry can," Ginny told her.

"That was one of the coolest things for George when he could actually feel Fred," Angelina said.

"Yes, for Bill too." Fleur agreed. "Even ze second time around, Bill was just as amazed as wiz Victoire."

"That's good to hear," Angelina said. "Was it as wonderful for you?"

"Yes, very much. Ze second time you know what you are doing and some zings are new, and different." Fleur explained.

"Are you thinking of having another anytime soon?" Audrey asked Angelina.

"Oh no, not for at least a few years. But, one day I will definitely have another. I don't want just one. I'm an only child, and I hate it."

"I hated it, too." Hermione agreed. "It's not so bad anymore that I have all of you guys. Even at age 11, I felt like Harry's sister."

"It's the same with Harry," Ginny agreed. "I know that James won't be an only child. Although, sometimes I wonder if his parents would've had more had they had the chance."

"I wonder, too." Hermione agreed.

"I think we all wish we had what you had growing up, Ginny." Audrey said. "I was an only child too, and my parents paid little to no attention to me."

"So we all know we're not having just one child," Angelina said with a chuckle.

"How many does everyone want?" Fleur asked. "I don't want too many more. Most likely just one or two more."

"I only want two or three," Audrey said. "Percy only wants two."

"I only want two," Angelina admitted. "As fun as lots would be, I think I'd go crazy with too many."

"I only want a few, too." Hermione agreed. "Maybe two or three."

"I want to give Harry as many was he wants," Ginny admitted. "He's always wanted a family of his own, and I want to give him one."

"How many does he want?" Hermione asked.

"Between three and five," Ginny told everyone. "That seems good to me."

"Brave," Angelina said with a chuckle. "And you have Teddy, keep that in mind. If you did have five kids, you'd really have six."

"True," Ginny agreed. "But, I meant I'd give Harry as many children as he wanted. I don't mind being pregnant,"

"Oh, that's so sweet," Audrey gushed, and Ginny blushed.

"Thanks, I guess," Ginny mumbled.

After an hour of running around, Victoire started begging to go to the park and play. Fleur agreed, and the other ladies decided to join Fleur, and talk with her while Victoire played. After word, they'd go out for a late lunch.

When they got to the park, Ginny saw someone she hadn't seen in a while; since February, and it was April.

"Do you guys remember me telling you about that sweet old lady, Ruby?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," They all nodded their heads.

"That's her over there," Ginny pointed her out. She sat with a lady who looked to be in her late 30's, possibly early 40's.

"Let's go say hi then," Hermione urged her. Ginny led the way.

"Hello, Ruby." Ginny greeted her when they approached the bench.

"Well, hello, Ginny." Ruby smiled kindly. "It's been too long. And wow, do you look wonderful." Ginny blushed and smiled.

"Thank you," Ginny said.

"Ginny, this is my oldest daughter, Sally." Ruby introduced her. "Sally, this is my friend, Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," Sally said and she held her hand out to Ginny, and they shook.

"How far along are you, dear?" Sally asked Ginny.

"I'm 29 weeks." Ginny answered.

"How wonderful." Sally smiled.

"Are these your friends?" Ruby asked, gesturing to all of Ginny's sister-in-laws.

"No, these are my sister-in-laws." Ginny said. "They're like my own sisters."

"Your brothers wives?" Ruby clarified.

"Yeah." Ginny nodded her head. "This is Fleur, she is married to my oldest brother Bill. They have two little girls Victoire and Dominique."

"What wonderful names." Ruby exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you Fleur. Are you French?"

"Yes, I am." Fleur nodded her head as she shook both Ruby and Sally's hand. "It's nice to meet you too."

Ginny then went on to introduce Audrey, Angelina, Freddie and Hermione.

"I see you don't have little Teddy with you today," Ruby said.

"Yeah, he's with his grandmother this week. Harry and I will have him next week for his birthday week."

"Oh how wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed. "How old will he be?"

"Four," Ginny answered.

"How wonderful." Ruby said happily.

"Yes, Harry and I are going to throw him a party." Ginny explained.

"I have a random question for you girls," Ruby said, referring to Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey and Hermione. "Are you ladies witches?"

"Mother!" Sally exclaimed the minute Ruby finished the question.

"No, Sally, it's quite alright," Hermione assured her. "We are all witches. Are you two?"

"Mother's a squib." Sally explained.

"Oh, that's so cool." Audrey said happily.

"It's nice to meet other witches, and wizards." Ruby explained. "I grew up around my magical parents, and all of my siblings were witches and wizards."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Angelina said kindly.

"It's quite alright, I'm happy with my life." Ruby assured her with a smile.

"Ruby, would you like to come to Teddy's birthday party? Its going to be at our house; Potter Manor." Ginny asked Ruby.

"Wait a moment," Ruby studied Ginny for a moment. "Are you Mrs. Ginny Potter?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded her head.

"I can't believe it never crossed my mind." Ruby mumbled to herself. "And Harry is Harry Potter?"

"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head. "He is my husband." Ruby chuckled.

"I only meant _the_ Harry Potter." Ruby explained.

"Yeah, he is." Ginny nodded. "Does that matter any?"

"Oh no," Ruby shook her head. "I'm not an obsessed Harry Potter fan, I was only wondering. He did save the wizarding world. I have read the Harry Potter story."

"Well, I can have Harry come and get you from here on the 18th, Teddy's birthday, and he can bring you to our house." Ginny offered, changing the subject.

"Oh that would be wonderful," Ruby nodded her head. "I would love to come."

"Alright," Ginny nodded her head.

"We'd better get going," Angelina said. "I have to get home soon."

"Okay, let's go." Audrey nodded her head.

"Bye Ruby, I'll see you next Thursday." Ginny gave Ruby a hug and waved to Sally, before the five women were on their way.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

_Your Pregnancy: Week 30_

_Your massive belly and nighttime heartburn might be making sleep difficult to come by. If you are able to drift off, you're probably having some strange and vivid dreams - your subconscious is no less anxious than your waking mind._

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_**  
**__As baby's skin smoothes out, her brain just keeps getting more wrinkled. All those grooves and indentations increase surface area, meaning more room for that oh-so-essential brain tissue. She's also adding some brawn - her grip is now strong enough to grasp a finger. The average fetus size is 15.2 to 16.7 inches in length and 2.5 to 3.8 pounds in weight._

**_[ tip ] _**_A smart splurge: blackout curtains for the nursery. A dark nursery will score baby (and you!) some extra zzz's. And don't worry about nighttime terrors - babies don't fear the dark until around 18 months_.

Ginny awoke with a start, and she quickly sat up. She looked around the master bedroom, and was reassured with the familiarity of the room. She then looked down to her belly, and rubbed it soothingly. She had just awoken from quite a nightmare.

She couldn't remember the details, only that she and the baby were in danger, and Harry couldn't make it to them in time to save them. She felt like crying, and felt ashamed for it. She hadn't cried over a nightmare since she was five. But, she couldn't keep it in and she soon started to cry.

Ginny looked over at Harry, and saw his deep, even breathing. She could feel James, so that was reassuring. As her tears started to light up, she felt Harry stir and look over at her.

"What time is it?" He sleepily mumbled.

"I don't know," Ginny whimpered.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Harry quickly sat up, and pulled Ginny over to his side. She buried her head in his shoulder, and let the tears continue to fall.

"I had the worst dream," Ginny's voice was muffled from his shoulder. "I think Voldemort was back." Harry rubbed her back, and cooed sweet nothingness into her ear.

"It's okay, love." He whispered. "Voldemort will never again be back to hurt you or anyone else."

"What about other dark wizards?" Ginny muttered.

"I will never let anyone ever hurt you, ever again." Harry assured her.

"But what if you can't get to me in time?" Ginny asked.

"I will always, always be there for you." Harry promised. "I love you so much, and nothing could ever change that."

"I love you, too." Ginny whimpered. "I just want to be done being pregnant."

"I know, I know." Harry murmured. "Soon, honey. Only 10 more weeks."

"Easy for you to say," Ginny muttered.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry whispered, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just so tired," Ginny hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, and it was the night before Teddy's birthday and party. She didn't know how she'd get through the day, while keeping her sanity, and falling to sleep. "I can't ever get enough sleep." Ginny whined.

"I know, baby." Harry murmured lovingly.

"I just want to sleep!" Ginny exclaimed, and she wiped away the tears of anger. "Ugh… I'm so irritable." She flopped down on the bed, so that she was laying down, and Harry laid down next to her. He pulled her body over to his, and she snuggled up to him. "Is there a potion I can take?"

"You know you're not supposed to take any potions once you're 20 weeks along," Harry told her soothingly. "It's okay, I'll stay awake with you."

"Thank you, honey." Ginny whispered. "But I want sleep."

"I know." Harry mumbled. "Let me rub your back." They positioned themselves comfortably, and Harry happily rubbed her back. "Just relax, baby."

"What if I can't come to Teddy's birthday party tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"He'll understand," Harry murmured.

"Harry, he's only 4. I don't think he will." Ginny stressed. "It's his special day."

"It's okay, Gin." Harry kissed her head. "He'll have me, and everyone else is coming."

"But I'm like his mother." Ginny sighed.

"Honey, we'll figure it out. If you're asleep when the party rolls around, I'm not going to wake you, you'll need your sleep." Harry told her.

"Fine," Ginny sighed. "You're right." Harry chuckled and kissed her head again.

"Just, we'll relax and if you feel up to it in the morning you can come to the party." Harry told her. "Don't worry about it though."

"Okay," Ginny nodded her head, trying to clear her mind. "Tell me a story."

"Okay." Harry smiled. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful red haired girl…" And Harry went on to tell the story of how they got together, and their wonderful time together at Hogwarts.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next morning at 7, Harry got up, careful not to stir Ginny, and went into Teddy's room. Teddy lay peacefully in his bed, but Harry knew it wouldn't last long.

Harry found joy in watching Teddy sleep. It was something he'd always done, since Teddy was a little baby. It was a time that Harry would spend thinking. He thought over how different Teddy's life would be had Remus and Tonks lived. He would then think of how different his life would be, had his parents not died. This was the time when he would let his mind wander to different, random things, things that he really never thought about. He thought about what a wonderful father Remus would be and what a fun, loving mother Tonks would be.

Within moment, though, Teddy awoke, and blinked his little eyes. He stretched his arms way above his head, and smiled at Harry.

"Hi Uncle Harry," Teddy said through a yawn.

"Good morning, birthday boy." Harry said, as he leaned down, and scooped Teddy into his arms, and gave him a big hug. "What should we have for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Okay," Harry carried Teddy downstairs, and told Ladee what they wanted for breakfast.

"Where's Auntie Ginny?" Teddy asked, concerned.

"She's still sleeping." Harry told him, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"Will she be awake for my party?" Teddy asked. Harry froze; he had no idea what to say to Teddy. He couldn't tell him that possibly she wouldn't be able to come.

"Umm… well… you see…" Harry stuttered.

"Is she sick again?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Harry sighed in relief. "Yes she is."

"I sorry." Teddy said sadly. "Can I go give her a hug and a kissy?"

"Maybe in a minute, because it look like breakfast is done." Harry told him, and Teddy looked excited.

"Yea! I hungry!" Teddy exclaimed, as Ladee laid out a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with syrup and whipped cream on top, in front of Teddy.

"Here you are Master Teddy," Ladee said happily. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Ladee!" Ladee also placed a plate of breakfast in front of Harry.

"Thanks, Ladee." Harry said kindly, as he dug into breakfast, and watched as Teddy made a mess of his. Harry flicked his wand at Teddy's plate, and the pancake cut itself into Teddy's sized pieces.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry," Teddy said through a mouth of pancakes.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Harry chided him.

"Sorry," Teddy said, before continuing on eating.

Many hours later, the guests were arriving for the party.

"Happy birthday, Teddy!" Andromeda exclaimed when she arrived first. Teddy ran into her arms, and she gave him a big hug.

"Hi, grandma!" Teddy exclaimed.

"How has your day been, honey?" Andromeda asked, while still holding him.

"Good! I had choco chip pancakes!" Teddy told her excitedly.

"Oh, how yummy!" Andromeda exclaimed, to the delight of her grandson.

"Hi, Andy." Harry greeted her when he came outside, where they were. The party would be held outside, and it was very decorated. There were balloons, a big table full of snacks, a table for presents, streamers and fairy lanterns for when he got darker. George even said he'd do fireworks.

"Hello, Harry." Andromeda smiled warmly. "I can't wait for the party."

"Me neither!" Teddy said excitedly.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Harry agreed.

Soon enough, everyone had arrived, and Ginny hadn't woken up yet.

"Should we get started?" Harry asked the group. "Me and Teddy came up with some fun games we could play."

"Okay," Ron smiled at Teddy, who was in his arms. "What's first little man?"

"We can't start!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Auntie Ginny's not here!" Teddy said sadly. "Uncle Harry said she be here!"

"Teddy, Ginny's not feeling well." Harry exclaimed, and he took Teddy from Ron. "She needs to be in bed."

"Actually, she should be moving around." Molly said sternly. "To keep the blood flowing."

"She didn't sleep very well last night," Harry told Molly. "She's most likely asleep."

"Who's asleep?" A voice from behind them asked, and everyone turned to see Ginny, rubbing her large belly.

"Ginny!" Teddy exclaimed, and he struggled to be free from Harry's grip. Harry let him down, and Teddy raced to Ginny. He hugged her legs, since he knew Ginny couldn't pick him up anymore.

"Happy birthday, Teddy." Ginny said with a warm smile.

"Let's start!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Okay," Harry smiled. "What should we start with?"

"Hide and seek!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Okay, do you wanna count Teddy?" Harry asked.

"No! I gonna hide!" Teddy exclaimed. "You count!"

"Okay," Harry agreed. "Does everyone wanna play?"

"Of course!" Everyone exlciamed.

"I'm the King of hide and seek!" George exclaimed. He had a baby carrier/sling wrapped around him, with Freddie in it.

"You'll be a careful King." Angelina told him sternly. "If you know what's best for you that is."

"Of course, honey." George said with a cheeky smile.

"George I'm serious!" She exclaimed.

"I know." George chuckled and he kissed her head.

"I'll help count," Ginny said. "I probably shouldn't hide either."

"Okay," Harry smiled at her. "Ready, set, GO!" Harry exclaimed, and everyone rushed off.

After counting to 60, Harry and Ginny went to find everyone.

Everyone was soon found, everyone but Teddy that is. The whole family was looking for him frantically. Ginny couldn't look very well, so she was sitting with Ruby at one of the tables, and stressing out.

Harry soon decided to look in the forest. He walked briskly through the trees, and remembered them going to the pond a lot. He rushed back to the pond, and when he arrived, he found Teddy sitting on a rock by the river and, and he looked sad.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Harry asked, concern on his face.

"I wanna see Mummy and Daddy." Teddy said in a soft voice. "Victoire gets to live wif her mummy and daddy." Harry instantly felt his heart clench.

"Oh, Teddy." Harry scooped Teddy up into his arms, and gave him a big hug.

"You're mummy and daddy love you so very much, and I know they wanna see you too." Harry said gently. "They're always with you though."

"No they're not." Teddy said sadly.

"They're with you right here." Harry pointed to Teddy's heart.

"I remember you said dat your daddy was dead, too. Why?" Teddy asked, and Harry again felt his heart clench. How could he tell this little boy that an evil, dark lord had killed their parents, and had killed tons of other people too?

"Well, there was a naughty man, and he was very mean. He killed lots of innocent people, including our parents." Teddy looked scandalized, so Harry quickly continued. "Do you wanna know what happened to this evil man, Teddy?" Teddy nodded his head. "I got rid of him for you."

"For me?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, and for Auntie Ginny, and for your baby brother, and for Victoire, and for Domie and for Freddie and for everyone else in our family." Harry explained.

"Oh," Teddy looked thoughtful for a minute. "That's very nice of you, Uncle Harry." Harry smiled down at his godson.

"Thank you, Teddy." Harry said.

"He can't come and get me?" Teddy asked Harry in a scared voice.

"No, never again." Harry confirmed. "You are very safe here with me and Ginny, and with your grandma."

"Good," Teddy nodded his head. "Thank you, Uncle Harry."

"You're welcome, love." Harry smiled. "Are you ready to go back to the party, I think that Grandma Weasley made you a cake?"

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed. "Let's go!" Harry chuckled.

"Okay, let's go."

Harry carried Teddy out of the forest, and when he got back, most of the family was still around.

"I found him." Harry told everyone.

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed, as she rushed over to them. "Don't ever run away into the forest again! Okay?" Ginny asked as she gave Teddy a huge hug from his perch in Harry's arms.

"I pwomise." Teddy told Ginny.

"Thank you, honey." Ginny smiled.

"I have some cake for you, Teddy." Molly told him as she walked over to Harry, and took Teddy from his arms.

"Yummy!" Teddy exclaimed. "Is it chocolate?" Teddy asked excitedly.

"Yes it is," Molly smiled kindly at her surrogate grandson. "I know how much you love it."

The cake was shaped like a Quidditch pitch. Molly went to every detail possible. The goal posts were even made from candy, and Molly charmed different pieces of candy to act as a quaffle, two bludgers and a snitch, that even flew around the cake. There were also small, plastic Quidditch players flying around.

"Cool!" Teddy exclaimed, and everyone else agreed. It was a pretty cool cake.

Everyone ate their cake happily, and talked amongst themselves. The atmosphere was fun and happy, and everyone was enjoying themselves.

After cake, they all sat down on a bunch of blankets set up, except for Ginny and Ruby; they sat on comfy chairs. Teddy was center of attention on the blankets, for they were opening presents.

"Who first?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Grandma!" Teddy pointed to Andromeda, who handed him two wrapped presents. "Two!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, open them up, dear." Andromeda said kindly.

Teddy quickly opened them up, and he found a big stuffed werewolf stuffed animal and a small pink pygmy puff.

"They're like your parents, honey." Andromeda explained. "Your daddy could turn into a werewolf, and your mummy could change her hair and she liked to have it short, and pink."

"Oh," Teddy was highly intrigued by the two little things. "Is dis a real pygmy puff?" Teddy asked.

"Yes it is, me and Harry and Ginny will have to help you take care of it." Andromeda told him.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Teddy exclaimed, before he moved on to the next present.

Soon enough, he only had one gift left; Harry and Ginny's. He had gotten lots of amazing gifts from everyone. From Ron and Hermione he had gotten a junior wizard chess set, from Bill and Fleur a new toy broomstick, from Charlie a play dragon set and a picture book about dragons, from George and Angelina a package of junior Weasley Wizard Wheezes products, from Percy and Audrey a book on metamorphmagus, from Ruby the Muggle board game of Candyland and from Arthur and Molly a plug from Arthur's collection and a red Weasley sweater with a gold T on it.

"Okay, last one." Harry told Teddy as he handed Teddy his and Ginny's gift. Teddy quickly tore the wrapping paper off, before revealing a photo album.

"What is it?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Open it up, honey." Ginny urged him.

Teddy opened the front page, and found a picture of a couple. The man had long, shaggy, dirty blonde hair, and his face was scarred and old; but he looked happy. The women had short, almost spiky, pink hair, a sweet heart-shaped face, and a beautiful, happy smile.

"Is dis my mummy and daddy?" Teddy asked, and Harry and Ginny nodded.

"It is." Ginny spoke quietly, and everyone sat quietly.

"Thank you!" Teddy finally exclaimed after a moment of silence. He jumped up and hugged both Harry and Ginny. "Can you tell me stories about my mum and dad?" Teddy asked, but he didn't just ask Harry and Ginny he asked the whole group.

"Where to start…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"I remember your mum," Charlie spoke first. "She was so much to fun to talk to, and she was nice to everyone! She was good at fighting with her wand, and she was an Auror like Uncle Harry."

"Oh," Teddy nodded his head as he took in this new information about his mum.

"I went to Hogwarts with your mum, and she was my friend." Charlie told Teddy.

"Oh, cool!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Your daddy was my daddy's best friend," Harry spoke next. "They and Uncle Sirius did everything together."

"That's cool," Teddy nodded his head.

"You're dad was very smart," Hermione added. "He was a teacher at Hogwarts once, and he was a very good teacher."

"Your mum was so much fun to hang out with," George added. "We all stayed together one year at Uncle Sirius' house, and we all had fun with your mum. She was good at telling jokes, and having fun."

"One time she saved us," Ron added. "Me, and Uncle Harry and Uncle Neville, and Auntie Ginny, Hermione and Luna were stuck somewhere, and she was one of the people that came to rescue us."

"And they loved you so, so much." Andromeda added. "They loved to spend time with you as a baby, and they wanted to be with you forever. They were very good parents."

"They sound like fun, and nice," Teddy said. "I wish I could meet them."

"You will," Molly said softly. "One day, but for now you can always feel them in your heart."

"That's what Uncle Harry said." Teddy told her.

"Uncle Harry's a very smart person." Molly smiled.

"Well it's getting dark," George said. "Should we do the fireworks now?"

"Yeah!" Teddy and Victoire exclaimed.

George gave Freddie to Angelina, and then he and Ron got up to set it up. Soon enough, George and Ron looked over to Teddy.

"Happy birthday, Teddy!" They exclaimed, before George flicked his wand, and a huge show of fireworks exploded into the sky.

Everyone watched in amazement, and joy. The firework shows were always amazing. Many colors danced across the sky, lighting up the area, and they were also quite loud. Fred and Dominique didn't seem to like them much, but everyone else enjoyed them.

Soon though, the show was over, and everyone got ready to leave. Within a small amount of time, everyone was gone, and Harry had already taken Ruby home.

Harry walked upstairs, to find Ginny helping Teddy brush his teeth.

"Hi, Uncle Harry." Teddy greeted him.

"Can you help him, Harry?" Ginny asked him, as she was slightly leaning over.

"Of course," Harry quickly grabbed the toothbrush from Ginny, and she stood up in relief.

"I'll be in Teddy's room." She told them, before leaving the bathroom.

Harry quickly helped Teddy finish up in the bathroom, before following him into this bedroom.

"Thank you for the party," Teddy said as Harry and Ginny tucked him into bed.

"You're welcome, Teddy." They both answered in unison.

"I'm glad you had a good birthday, honey." Ginny added.

"I did," Teddy agreed.

"Now it's time for the birthday boy to get some sleep." Harry told Teddy.

"Okay, I love you." Teddy said.

"We love you too, Teddy." Ginny smiled down at him, and Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Goodnight," Teddy called as Harry and Ginny walked to the door of his room.

"Goodnight." They called back, before turning out the lights, and leaving the room. They shut the door behind them, before walking to their room. The day had been a success.

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- The birthday party ideas are courtesy of one Miss HarryPotterTwilightlover aka Halie! I had nothing for that part until she helped me out! All credit for ideas, for that part, go to her!

Okay, tell me what you think please! And, I'm thinking of speeding the rest of the story up a bit, so just tell me if you don't want that. I'm thinking that there will only be around 4 or 5 chapters before James' birth! Get excited people!

Umm… oh yes! I just wanted to tell you how overwhelmed I was last time with all of the reviews. I got SO many, more than I've ever gotten for one chapter. You guys don't know how much that means to me, and how happy I am each time someone reviews! You guys truly are THE BEST and I don't know what else to say, but THANK YOU! Please continue to review like that guys!

And… thank you guys for the story title ideas! I have a bunch of good ones, and now I have to decide! Thank you, and I hope the sneak peek was good!

Last topic to speak of: Are you guys excited for Albus' story? Let me know!

Thank you and good night! (or good morning, or good day, for some of you!)


	24. Should We Be Happy or Sad?

Ch. 24- Should We Be Happy or Sad?

_Your Pregnancy: Week 31_

_Out of breath? Your still-growing uterus is squeezing your lungs, making it impossible for them to fully expand like they used to. Things will improve once baby drops, probably in the next few weeks. Until then, sit up straight with your shoulders back to get a little relief. _

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Baby's going through major brain and nerve development these days. His irises now react to light, and all five senses are in working order. (He won't pick up anything from his nose until after birth, though - smell is transferred through air, not amniotic fluid.) Average fetus size is 15.2 to 16.7 inches in length and 2.5 to 3.8 pounds in weight._

**_[ tip ] _**_Laundry check: Now's the time to make sure your washer and dryer are in tip-top shape - don't wait 'til there's a pile of smelly onesies fermenting in the corner._

_Your Pregnancy: Week 32_

_Was that a contraction? Yup, but it's just for practice. Those strengthening Braxton Hicks contractions are just your body's way of prepping for the real deal. (If you feel more than four in an hour or have discharge, call the doc.) Farther north, your nipples are getting darker and (yes, it's possible) bigger - all the better for baby to see (and latch onto) in a few short months. _

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Ready or not, baby's getting ready to emerge. She's probably in the head-down position by now, with her bottom facing up. This is the comfiest way for her body to fit in your increasingly cramped womb and will make her eventual exit (only a few months away now!) much easier. (If she's still head-up, don't panic - there's still time for a flip before birth.) Average fetus size is 15.2 to 16.7 inches in length and 2.5 to 3.8 pounds in weight._

**_[ tip ] _**_Spend a spare Saturday cooking and freezing your favorite meals. After baby arrives, the precooked dinners will save time and money (and your palate)._

Things had changed a lot since Teddy's birthday on April 18th. It was now May 1st, and Ginny was 32 weeks, and not enjoying it much. She was constricted from almost everything, and was stuck doing almost nothing. It was hard for her to take care of Teddy, and for that she was disappointed. She didn't know how she'd ever be pregnant while having another child, if she couldn't even care for Teddy while he was visiting for a week at a time.

Ginny also found that moving around wasn't easy, at all. But, if she didn't move a lot, she wouldn't feel good either, so she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Today, Ginny desperately wanted to go running with her sisters-in-law, but decided it better she didn't. They were all going, and Ginny felt left out that she wouldn't even be able to go do something she had come up with.

Harry was at work, since he would be missing the four weeks after James' birth so that he would be able to help Ginny out. And, he would have tomorrow off, everyone had tomorrow off. Tomorrow was a Wizarding holiday, tomorrow was a hard day, tomorrow was the anniversary of freedom, tomorrow was the anniversary of the Battle for Hogwarts.

Ginny was worried about how it would turn out. Harry always had such a hard time, and was crying all day, and so was she. Everyone was. She had no idea how she'd handle tomorrow with all of her emotions going crazy. To say she was worried would be an understatement.

As she thought over everything, she heard Harry floo in, and she heard him stomp up the stairs, and past the second floor and on to the third. Ginny was currently in the comfortable family room, and she easily noticed he was in a bad mood. Maybe it was because of what tomorrow was, whatever it was, she'd wait for him to come to her.

When dinner rolled around, and Harry had yet to come and talk to Ginny, she was slightly worried. She hadn't been eating dinner lately, since she'd read that it was good for her to eat lots of small meals throughout the day, opposed to the three main meals.

As Ginny thought it over, she decided that she wouldn't go down to dinner, she'd see if Harry would come talk to her. She hated when Harry was in a bad mood, which was rarely ever, so she'd leave him to it.

As Ginny left the family room, to go to the library and find something to read, she realized the time, and was surprised that Harry hadn't come for her yet. What could he be doing? Worried, Ginny decided to head downstairs, and see if he was still eating or if he was in the kitchen.

Downstairs, she found the kitchen empty, except for Ladee.

"Hi, Ladee." Ginny greeted the house elf. "When did Harry leave?"

"Leave?" Ladee asked in confusion. "Master Harry never came down for dinner." Ladee told Ginny. "Are you ready for your small meal, Mistress Ginny?" Ginny was surprised, where was Harry?

"Umm, okay, Ladee," Ginny told the elf absentmindedly. "I'll have a fruit salad."

"Okay," Ladee nodded.

"I'll be back," Ginny told Ladee, before leaving the kitchen, and going upstairs. She went up to their Master bedroom, and saw the door shut. Hesitantly, Ginny knocked on the door, but she didn't hear anything from inside. Ginny knocked again, hoping Harry would come open the door for her. After standing and waiting, and having James jab her in the ribs, she decided to go inside anyway. It was her bedroom too.

She pulled out her wand, and muttered _'Alohomora'_ and let herself in. She didn't see Harry on the bed, or in the bedroom at all, and so she went into the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, she saw Harry asleep in the bathtub. Trying to keep herself from laughing out loud, Ginny came fully into the bathroom, and she shut the door behind her. She smiled down at her husband, and she felt herself arouse to him, and almost throb for him. They hadn't done anything in bed aside from sleeping, since their trip to Hawaii, and Ginny could tell that Harry badly wanted to. And suddenly, Ginny badly wanted to too. She quickly undressed, and climbed into the tub with him. She sat against him, with her back against his chest.

Ginny felt Harry slowly awake, and instantly react her.

"Gin?" Harry's voice was groggy, and his body was still waking up, except for one part of him. His arms went to wrap around her swollen belly, and his hands sprawled out on her belly. "This is probably not a good idea," Harry mumbled, and Ginny knew what he was referring to.

"I need you, Harry." Ginny whispered huskily. "Don't be stubborn."

"You sure?" Harry asked tenderly, but Ginny could feel just how much Harry hoped she was sure.

"I'm sure," Ginny murmured, and she was.

"Come here," Harry whispered in her ear, before lightly biting the skin below it.

After loving, tender love making, Harry and Ginny both went down stairs for dinner.

As they sat and ate, their conversation was light, and enjoyable, before Ginny thought to bring up something else.

"How was work?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"Long," Harry said with a tight chuckle. "Everyone's preparing for tomorrow, and it's just hard for everyone." Harry explained.

"Oh yes," Ginny nodded her head. "Do you have an assignment for tomorrow?"

"No," Harry said with a smile. "I get to be with you all day."

"Good," Ginny too smiled. "Just the way I want it."

"I think it's getting easier each year," Harry commented. "And I think that we should let Andromeda have Teddy like we do every year."

"I agree," Ginny nodded. "Andromeda needs him more than we do. We've got James, now." Ginny said happily, and Harry grinned hugely.

"Yes we do." Harry agreed.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next day started off like every other May 2nd for the Potters. Harry awoke first, and just lay and watched his beautiful wife sleep. She really was beautiful to him, and he sometimes still couldn't believe that she was all his and no one else, and she was carrying their child. As Harry lay and thought, it actually hit him. Ginny was carrying **their** child. In about 7-8 weeks, Harry would be a father.

And, just like that, Harry was nervous. He hadn't felt like this the whole pregnancy, and he didn't know what he was going to do! Harry had never been this nervous before. What if he completely ruined his son? What if couldn't take care of him? What if James never stopped crying and he and Ginny both went crazy? What if everything in the birth went wrong?

Thousands more 'what if's' ran through his mind, and Harry felt like he might be sick. He had never realized that so many things could go wrong.

Harry looked over at Ginny, still sleeping peacefully, and he felt some of the nerves ease. He know that no matter what happened, he and Ginny would be in it together, and they would work together through it all.

Harry's gaze then dropped to rest on her swollen belly; their baby. Sometimes it was hard to believe that inside of his wife, was his little baby. He gazed lovingly, before he felt a sudden sense of relief. The knowledge that everything would be okay, because he had Ginny with him, and because he loved James more than anything, suddenly flooded his mind.

Harry scooted closer to Ginny's tummy, and he placed a hand on her stomach, and just waited until he felt James move. When he did, a huge smile came to his face. It still amazed him to feel James. He loved the feeling, and couldn't even come to imagine what it must feel like for Ginny.

When Harry felt James kick again, he was brought out of his reverie. Harry then came closer still to Ginny's tummy, and put his face next to it this time. He placed a gentle, soft kiss, so as not to stir Ginny from her sleep.

"Hey little one," Harry then whispered to Ginny's tummy, or James. "This is Daddy." When Harry felt James kick again, but more powerful this time, he was encouraged to go on.

"I can't wait to meet you," Harry told him. "I'm very excited to get to hold you, and take care of you, and rock you to sleep. But, I'm also kinda nervous." Harry confessed to his son. "I know you'll be such a good baby, but I don't know that I'll be such a good Daddy." Harry paused a minute, before continuing. "I didn't ever get to spend a lot of time with my daddy, so I don't know that much about Daddy's." Harry blinked back a few tears, and took a deep breath.

"Your Grandpa Weasley has been like a Daddy to me, though. You'll really like him." Harry told his unborn son. "He's really fun, and nice, and he is good at loving everyone, and I know he'll love you, too." Harry had to stop as his voice was getting chocked up, but he knew how he wanted to end it.

"Even if I do end up being a terrible Daddy, I want you to know that I love you so much." Harry barely chocked out, and Harry was very startled when he heard a voice, and felt Ginny move beside him.

"You won't be a bad Daddy," Ginny said in a loving, reassuring voice. "You'll be such a good Daddy." Ginny had sat up now, and Harry crawled up so that he was sitting beside her.

"How much did you hear?" Harry murmured as he unashamedly let his tears fall.

"Enough," Ginny said with a reassuring smile.

"You really think I'll be a good Dad?" Harry asked unconfidently.

"Yeah, I do." Ginny nodded her head. "You are a wonderful husband, a great lover, a wonderful man, a humble, loving person, you're a near perfect godfather, and you're going to be a better than good Daddy." Ginny said honestly.

"Thank you, Gin." Harry murmured as the tears continued to fall, and he saw her eyes gloss over.

"Your parents will be so proud of you." Ginny whispered as she let a lone tear fall.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he gently kissed Ginny's lips.

"I love you, too."

Later that day, Harry and Ginny arrived at Hogwarts right on time. The day hadn't started out like any other May 2nd, and for that both Harry and Ginny had been glad. They had had such a wonderful start to the day, and the rest of the day had proved to be lots better. They'd found that the mornings that they hadn't woken up and immediately gone into a sour, guilty, mourning mood, were good days.

Harry didn't need to speak, but he was still asked to sit up on the platform with other important witches and wizards to the battle. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were always asked to sit up on the platform, as was McGonagall, and Kingsley. Hannah was also asked to sit on the platform, so that she may sit by and comfort with Neville. But, that was just the middle platform. The platform to the right, sat everyone from Dumbledore's Army, and the platform to the left sat the Order of the Phoenix.

After everyone had been seated where they were asked to, and everything was settled, Kingsley stood, and walked up to the podium. He took at his wand, and magnified his voice with the _Sonorus_ charm.

"Welcome everyone," Kingsley's booming voice echoed around the area. "To the four year anniversary of our victory!" There was a no cheer, no noise, and barely any movement to Kingsley's words. "We're here to celebrate our victory, and to honor those who fell, so that we may be here today. I've only got a few short things to say. I'd like to say that as the Minister of Magic these four years, it has been a pleasure of mine to see our world build itself back up, and to see everything go back to what it was before the evil of Voldemort and his followers. It has been a hard process, and took a lot of effort on everyone's part, but we have built back up, and we are strong again. The world has been able to be clean again, to be happy, and to be everything else that was so greatly missed. I hope that we won't have to ever fight such a battle again, and that we may all be able to live in peace for a very long time, if forever was possible." Kingsley smiled at the crowd. "I thank all of you for your help, your support, and for coming today. I would now like to turn the time over to Hogwarts Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall." Everyone clapped at Kingsley's words, as he sat, and McGonagall stood.

McGonagall gave an inspiring speech, like she did every year, about how everyone that died did not die in vain, and that the world was much better than it was. She talked briefly about Dumbledore, as she did most years, and she talked about love and peace.

When McGonagall finished and took her seat, Kingsley took the podium again.

"Now is the time for anyone who'd like to come up and say a few words. It is not required of anyone, nor do I expect it of anyone. It is simply open for anyone." Kingsley then took his seat, and everyone waited for someone to get up and say something.

After a few minutes had passed, and no one had said anything, Harry made a fast decision. He hadn't wanted to talk, but after this morning, he felt that he needed to, or at least wanted to.

Harry stood, much to everyone's astonishment, including Ginny's, and walked over to the podium. He pulled out his wand, and muttered the correct spell, before taking a deep breath, and summoning all of his Gryffindor bravery.

"I hadn't planned on speaking today, but after a few experiences I've recently had, and after some thoughts I've had, I knew I needed to," Harry told the crowd, he felt all of a sudden very nervous, but knew he had to keep going. "If anyone here didn't know yet, Ginny and I are expecting in June. It's our first, and I'm looking forward to being a father. When I was fighting, I knew I was fighting so that I could have a future without Voldemort, a future where I wouldn't have to worry anymore, and I could be safe, and those I love and care about could be safe. As I think about my baby being born in a month and a half, I can't help remember why I had fought this battle. I fought it not only for me and my immediate family, but also for my nieces and nephews, and for everyone else to get to have what I had so desperately wanted; love, happiness, and peace." Harry looked over to where Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Dominique were sitting in the Order of the Phoenix section.

"Today is my little niece's birthday. She's turning 2 today. I remember when she was born; the whole family was so shocked. No one really thought she'd be born that day, but I'm glad she was. It gives us hope, and let's us all know that you don't have to cry and mourn today. Today can still be a happy day. It's not about crying over those who were lost, but honoring and remembering those that were lost." Harry spoke confidently now, and he almost smiled out at the crowd of mourners. "It's important to remember what we fought for, what they fought for, and live that way. Thank you." Harry stood there for a moment, as the crowd cheered loudly and some stood up, before he dropped his wand, and walked back to his seat next to Ginny. When he sat back down, Ginny kissed his cheek.

"Great speech, honey." Ginny whispered. "I loved it." Harry just smiled and kissed her back.

The rest of the day was almost cheerful. It was still sad, and there was the gloom of those they had lost, but things seemed much more livelier. George even told Harry that he thought his speech was inspiring, and knew that somewhere, Fred agreed. That alone, was very important to Harry.

When the ceremony and dinner was over at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny came home, and enjoyed a quiet evening together. They talked about this and that, and Ginny experienced some of her very first Braxton Hicks contractions. Both were very excited for James, and were happy with the success of the day.

They both fell to sleep easily that night, and Ginny only awoke a few times.

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- So…? What'd you guys think? Was there enough emotion? I don't know… please review!

Oh, and was the scene with Harry thinking about James and his worries odd? Or was it good? Please let me know what you thought about that particular part! Please!

Check out me and **HarryPotterTwilightlover**'s new story, called 'Sibling Rivalry's'! It's on both of our accounts, and we'd love some reviews! We love it, and hope you will to! Please!

Have you heard 'Every Rose Has It's Thorn' remade by Miley Cyrus? If not… GO TO YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW! It is SO good! :D

Another thing, is there anything anyone would like to see in Albus' story. I'll be excepting ideas for just a small amount of time, and if I do use your idea, I'll show your name in the Author's Notes, so that everyone will know your idea. I've never done anything like this, but thought I'd like to try it! Oh, and I'd like to say that not all ideas will be able to be used, so if you feel that your idea was wonderful, but it wasn't ever featured it was that I couldn't get to it, or that it had no where to fit! But, thank you if you participate!

Umm… just thought I'd mention that I have a deviantart page, and it's got all of my original pieces. It's got short stories, and poems, and I'm working on stuff to put up. :D So, if you guys would like to see what I can do without J.K. Rowling's ideas… check out {ignore the spaces!} lyricmedlie .deviantart .com Thanks! (P.S. There's a link on my profile page!)


	25. Healer Appointment Part I

Chapter 25: Healer Appointment Part I

_Your Pregnancy: Week 32_

_Was that a contraction? Yup, but it's just for practice. Those strengthening Braxton Hicks contractions are just your body's way of prepping for the real deal. (If you feel more than four in an hour or have discharge, call the doc.) Farther north, your nipples are getting darker and (yes, it's possible) bigger - all the better for baby to see (and latch onto) in a few short months. _

**_Baby's now the size of a squash!_**_  
Ready or not, baby's getting ready to emerge. She's probably in the head-down position by now, with her bottom facing up. This is the comfiest way for her body to fit in your increasingly cramped womb and will make her eventual exit (only a few months away now!) much easier. (If she's still head-up, don't panic - there's still time for a flip before birth.)_

**_[ tip ] _**_Spend a spare Saturday cooking and freezing your favorite meals. After baby arrives, the precooked dinners will save time and money (and your palate)._

The day after the Battle for Hogwarts memorial service, May 3rd, was Victoire's birthday party. It was a much smaller scale party than Teddy's was. Just family attended, and they just hung out and had cake and ice cream. Victoire was only turning 2.

Then, the next day, May 4th, Ginny got an owl, telling her she needed to come to St. Mungos for a healer appointment. In the Wizarding world, they didn't have many appointments, until the end of the pregnancy, and they talked about the birth and such. Ginny, of course, wrote back and said that she'd be coming.

That night at dinner, Ginny told Harry about the appointment, to take place on the following Monday, and Harry told her he'd of course be there.

_Your Pregnancy: Week 33_

_You are one hot mama - literally. A 20 percent metabolic rate increase throughout pregnancy can leave you begging for a cool breeze no matter what the weather is like. Distract yourself with an exercise in blind identification. Try to distinguish between baby's feet, fists, knees, and elbows - all doing some major pushing and nudging inside of you. _

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Things are heating up inside as well: Baby may grow up to a full inch this week alone, and his brain is developing like crazy. Pretty soon, he'll be able to coordinate breathing with sucking and swallowing. Also, his bones are hardening, and he's started to keep his eyes open when he's awake._

**_[ tip ] _**_Wash just a few of those adorable infant outfits before baby comes and keep the tags on the rest. Baby will probably outgrow most before she gets to wear them, and you'll be able to return or exchange for a bigger size._

When Monday rolled around, Ginny was very irritable, since she hadn't been getting much sleep, as James was always moving, or so it seemed. She could feel his kicks, hits, jabs, and everything else he did. She could even feel when he hiccupped or anything of that sort. As cute as she thought it was, she also liked sleep, and when she was lacking it, she wasn't very pleasant to be around.

All weekend, she'd been snapping at Harry for the silliest, stupidest things. Harry had tried to just ignore it, and try to not snap at her since it wasn't her fault, but by Sunday evening, Harry had had enough. He finally just had to not be around her, and let her be.

So, as Harry and Ginny waited in the waiting room for Padma to call them back, Ginny glared at the wall, and Harry riffled through some of his papers. Neither said a word to the other.

Finally, a nurse called them back, and they both went back with her.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny!" Padma said happily.

"Hey," Harry greeted her, and Ginny just offered a tired smile.

"Tired, Ginny?" Padma asked in amusement.

"You have no idea," Ginny said bitterly.

"Oh I think I have some." Padma nodded her head. "Working with pregnant women all day gives me a pretty good understanding of what you lot go through."

"Nothing like living it." Ginny pointed out.

"No, there you're correct," Padma agreed. "But I think it's too soon for me and Anthony to be thinking of children."

"Oh yes, how have you and Anthony been?" Ginny asked.

"Good," Padma smiled. "Married life is really quite amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Harry and Ginny agreed at the same moment, and Padma smiled, knowing that she was helping this couple out.

"So, how have you been, Gin?" Padma asked, deciding to move on with things.

"Tired," Ginny said with a yawn.

"Yeah, I bet." Padma nodded her head, as she wrote down a few things. "Felt any beginning contractions?"

"Yeah," Ginny said. "They usual come at night, and there's only like one or two, and they're pretty far apart." Ginny explained.

"Okay, that sounds normal. Now, if they start to happen a lot more, and more often, not as spread apart, be sure to come to St. Mungo's and ask for me. I'm going to be your Midwife through it all, including the birth." Padma told her.

"Good," Ginny smiled. "I wouldn't want it to be someone I hardly know."

"Yeah, I understand." Padma agreed. "Okay, well let's take a listen to that heartbeat of his. Come sit up here, Ginny." Padma had her sit down, before pulling out her wand, and muttering a few spells.

Within a moment, a loud, strong, steady beat filled the room. Both Harry and Ginny were astonished, like they had always been at the sound of James' heart beating. It made everything so much more real when they saw and heard James.

"Whoa," Harry breathed in astonishment. Padma smiled at the young couple.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Padma asked and both Harry and Ginny nodded. "He sounds quite healthy and strong, too." Padma told them. "I'll just do a few more things, and then we'll make an appointment for you to come and check out the birthing center, and the different rooms and such, just so you'll be ready."

"Okay," Ginny smiled. "Sounds good to me." Harry nodded.

Padma went through a few things, that Ginny and Harry didn't understand, before she did the blue bubble spell again. They both watched as little James moved around, and kicked his mummy right in the middle of her stomach.

"Oh there he is," Ginny smiled, as they watched him kick again, and Ginny felt it. "He's quite active."

"I can see that," Padma laughed. "That's not abnormal in anyway though. Most babies are active. It's when they don't move as much when it's time to worry."

"Oh," Ginny nodded. "That's good to hear then. I'm not the only mother-to-be who has to go through their baby's kicks and punches." Padma laughed.

"Not at all. Ask your sister-in-laws." Padma advised her.

"Okay," Ginny smiled.

"Well, everything looks right to me." Padma told the couple. "James looks really healthy, and Ginny you're looking healthy yourself. Keep up whatever it is you're doing. I don't think there's much I can tell you to improve on."

"That's good to hear," Harry spoke for one of the first times.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, as she smiled. "So, you said we need to come back soon?"

"Well, you need to come back in about two to three weeks. We just need to do birthing registration, give you both a tour of the maternity ward, I'll tell you what to expect in birth and such, and prepare a birth plan. Nothing too major, but it is important." Padma explained. "Just go up to the front desk, and schedule another appointment."

"Okay, thank you, Padma." Ginny got up, and shook Padma's hand.

"No problem." Padma smiled. "I'm happy to be of assistance."

Harry and Ginny both said goodbye, before leaving the room. As the walked down the halls, Harry turned to Ginny.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you." Harry told her sincerely. "I love you." Ginny stopped walking, and turned to look at Harry.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, hon," Ginny said with a tip of sadness in her voice. "Thank you for being so patient with me. I love you, too." Harry gently kissed her, before taking her hand, and leading her off.

They scheduled the appointment for the 29th of May, almost a month before James' due date.

The rest of the week was relatively normal. Harry worked each day, and Ginny hung out at the house, baby proofing. She had made sure that all things he shouldn't touch were out of the way, although most things were, since they had Teddy. She also made sure that the attic was unreachable, and she had bought five baby-gates, for all of the beginning and endings of the staircases. As the days wore on, Ginny got more and more paranoid.

_Your Pregnancy: Week 34_

_No, it's not (just) the lack of sleep that's making your vision fuzzy. Pregnancy hormones and fluid buildup can affect your eyes' curvature and tear production, making them extra-itchy and sensitive. No matter what your vision's like, take a look toward the light - less than two months to go!_

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Baby can recognize and react to simple songs...time to start practicing your lullabies! In fact, baby will recognize frequently sung tunes after birth and probably find them soothing. Less cute news: She now urinates about one pint per day. Get the diapers ready!_

**_[ tip ] _**_If you don't already have one, get a low-maintenance haircut. There'll be little time for blow-drying, straightening, or styling once baby arrives._

On Saturday, Ginny and Harry decided to go out into the Muggle world, and get some last minute baby stuff. They needed nappies, some more baby furniture, and a few other things for the nursery.

Ginny had talked with her mother, and Molly had told Ginny then thick drapes were good for the nursery, so that the sun wouldn't wake up James at odd hours.

As they approached the big Babies R Us, Ginny and Harry both became giddy.

"This is going to be a good day." Harry commented, as he held Ginny's hand tightly in his own. "After shopping, we can go out to lunch or something."

"Okay," Ginny smiled largely. "It's nice to just get out of the house for a change!"

"As long as you're okay," Harry told her. "The second you start to feel even a little bad, tell me." Ginny smiled at her husband.

"Okay, love." She said with a chuckle. "I promise."

And with that they were enveloped in the big store. Shortly, a happy, smiley worker came up to the couple.

"Hello!" The worker greeted them. "Can I help you two find anything?"

"Um… sure. Can you tell us where the changing tables are?" Harry asked with a glimpse at the small list Ginny had written out, to insure they didn't miss anything.

"Of course!" The lady exclaimed, and she quickly led them away. There was an odd skip to her walk, and Ginny couldn't help but snort.

"Too cheery?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"It's okay to be happy…" Ginny's voice trailed off, and Harry understood what she meant.

"Here you are!" The lady made a grand gesture with her hand, to show the changing tables off, and Harry and Ginny barely held in a giggle.

"Yeah, thanks." Harry told her.

"Can I help you with anything else?" She asked.

"Umm… maybe just a cart or something," Ginny said.

"Oh of course!" The lady rushed off, and this time they did chuckle.

"Okay, let's pick one out so that we can be on our way." Ginny said. "We need one that will match the crib and rocking chair we already have. There's a closet in the room, so we won't need a dresser. After this, we'll have all the furniture we need."

"Then we can leave here?" Harry asked almost hopefully.

"No, then we find nappies. I'm thinking that we should do cloth like we did for Teddy, and like my mum did for all of us. That way, we won't always have to buy new ones." Ginny explained.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Harry said. "I'll have to change diapers either way, I don't really have a preference either way."

"Okay, it's settled then." Ginny nodded, before looking over the changing tables.

As they looked them over, the annoyingly cheerful worker came back, pushing a cart in front of her.

"Pick one out yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet." Harry told her. "We're still looking."

"Okay! Just let me know if you need anything!" She told them.

"Okay, bye." Ginny said, and the lady skipped off. "Finally," Ginny sighed in relief. Harry chuckled.

"See one you like?" Harry asked her as she looked over the different ones.

"Ummm…" Ginny worried her bottom lip in her teeth. "I like that one." She pointed to one that was at the top of the shelves.

"That one," Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's the perfect wood, it'll match perfectly!" Ginny clapped her hands together. "I really didn't think we'd find such a great match!"

"Well how am I supposed to reach it?" Harry asked her.

"Well… I don't…" Ginny's voice trailed off. "How about magic?" Her voice was sarcastic.

"Oh," Harry smiled sheepishly. "How silly of me." Harry looked around, making sure that no one was around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he flicked his wand, and the big box of parts came floating down, and landed easily in the cart.

"Bravo!" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Harry smiled at her. "What else do we need?"

"Nappies and drapes." Ginny told him.

"Can we get both things here?" Harry asked hopefully, and Ginny chuckled.

"We can get the nappies here, but we'll have to see about the drapes. If not, it'll be alright." Ginny explained.

"What color drapes are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"Dark, navy blue. It'll keep the most light out, and it'll match the blue sky walls." Ginny explained to him, and Harry nodded.

"Sounds good." Harry smiled at his wife, and she smiled back.

"So, where do you wanna go to lunch?" Ginny asked, as they followed the signs that led to the nappies.

"Umm… just a local place. We can look around for something that looks good." Harry offered.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Ginny nodded. "But, I'm really craving Indian food. Let's look for something like that."

"Okay, we could ask someone." Harry told her.

"Yes, lets!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "I love when we get out." Ginny said happily, and Harry nodded his head in agreement. Pretty much, he loved doing anything with Ginny.

As they approached the nappie section, Harry instantly looked confused over all the different selections.

"Here," Ginny led him over to where the cloth nappies were. "We want the pack of 20, for these four sizes." Ginny showed him and she put them into the cart.

"Why four sizes?" Harry furrowed his brow.

"Because we don't wanna come back when James grows out of his old ones." Ginny explained. "If we get a variety of sizes, we can still charms to shrink or grow them in size, if needed."

"Oh makes sense." Harry nodded his head. "Now all we need are drapes, correct?"

"Correct," Ginny nodded her head. "I'd like to ask someone if they really sell drapes here, but I don't want that dreadfully cheerful girl to come back." Harry laughed out loud at that.

"Well, I doubt she's the only worker in this huge store." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but it seems she's the one who wants to help us." Ginny said. "Just, keep your eyes out for a worker, and I'll look for a sign."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said mock seriously, before kissing her temple, and striding off, Ginny following him.

As they walked, Ginny quickly found what they were looking for. She led Harry over there, and they stood around looking for what seemed to be forever to Harry, but in reality was only around 10 minutes.

When Ginny had finally picked the right shade, they went up to the counter and paid, and were soon on their ways. Harry shrunk the items, so that they would fit in pocket, and they went in search of an Indian restaurant.

After a long time of looking, Ginny saw a sign for a Chinese food restaurant, and turned to Harry.

"I've changed my mind!" Ginny exclaimed. "I want Chinese!"

"Gin!" Harry exclaimed, but in frustration. "We've been walking around for almost an hour, and we've passed like five Chinese restaurants!" Ginny just shrugged and Harry had to laugh. "I love you." Harry said with a laugh.

"Love you, too, babe." Ginny said as she took his hand, and led him into the Chinese restaurant.

They were quickly seated, and soon after ordered their meal. Within no time at all, the meal was served and they quickly dug in.

"Oh I just love Chinese food!" Ginny exclaimed as she quickly loaded her plate with more food. Harry laughed.

"Yes you do." He said, and Ginny shot him a look as she continued to eat.

"Let's not be rude." Ginny said mock sternly.

"Of course, love." Harry smiled.

They continued eating for quite a while, before they decided to be on their way. They paid the bill, and then decided to walk a while, before apparating home.

"Today was nice." Ginny commented with a smile as she swung their clasped hands around.

"Yes it was," Harry agreed. "We haven't just done something the two of us in quite some time."

"We've been busy," Ginny agreed.

"We'll be even busier in a month or so." Harry pointed out as he brought their hands up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss.

"Yes we will," Ginny agreed. "A happy kind of busy though."

"Yeah, very happy." Harry agreed. "I can't wait for James."

"Me neither." Ginny nodded her head. "You have no idea how much. I'm done being pregnant."

"I know, love." Harry kissed the side of her head. "Soon."

"Yes, but not soon enough." Ginny said with a sigh, and Harry laughed. "And when James is here, you'll be able to help."

"And I will." Harry assured her. "I want more than anything to help take care of little James."

"Good," Ginny smiled. "You really are the best husband." Ginny told him. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry said with a smile.

A/N- yes, two in just a few days! BOOM! That's why they're both kinda short! Please, please review! I'm sorry if this is too short for anyone's liking, I tried! And it's late!

I like this though. Just a sweet little fluffy chapter. Most of my chapters have been so long, but this was a nice change!

I'm gonna try my hardest to get this moving along, meaning updates more often, because everyone says they're very excited for Albus' story, and SO AM I! :D Also, I can't wait for James to be born!

Ummm… I can't think of anything to say. Although, two words that come to mind are 'THANK YOU!' I wanna share a little secret with you guys. Last month, First Try at Parenthood had 12,451 hits and 3,851 visitors! Oh my goodness, thank you to all 3,851 of you! And so far, this month there has been 2,573 hits and 864 visitors! :D Thank you all!

Oh, BTW I'm still accepting commission forms, so PLEASE give me some! :D hehe


	26. Healer Appointment Part II

Chapter 26: Healer Appointment Part II

_Your Pregnancy: Week 34_

_No, it's not (just) the lack of sleep that's making your vision fuzzy. Pregnancy hormones and fluid buildup can affect your eyes' curvature and tear production, making them extra-itchy and sensitive. No matter what your vision's like, take a look toward the light - less than two months to go!_

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Baby can recognize and react to simple songs...time to start practicing your lullabies! In fact, baby will recognize frequently sung tunes after birth and probably find them soothing. Less cute news: She now urinates about one pint per day. Get the diapers ready!_

**_[ tip ] _**_If you don't already have one, get a low-maintenance haircut. There'll be little time for blow-drying, straightening, or styling once baby arrives._

The day after Harry and Ginny's fun day out was Mothers Day. Ginny wasn't expecting anything, she wasn't a mother yet, but Harry had other plans.

Harry woke early, and went down stairs to get a breakfast ready, to bring to her up in bed. He was excited, because he knew she'd be very surprised. He also had a gift for her.

It was a simple, yet pretty. The necklace was a silver chain, with a silver, circle 'charm'. The charm read 'James Sirius' and had a place that when he was born, they could engrave his birth date, and his height and weight. Harry knew she'd love it.

Harry cooked a wonderful, full, breakfast, consisting of French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and pumpkin juice.

Harry, not trusting his balance, used his wand to levitate the tray up to their third floor bedroom. When he entered their bedroom, he was pleased to find Ginny still sleeping. He came into the room, set the tray on the nightstand, and went to her side of the bed.

Ginny slept on her side, her front facing Harry. He loved to watch her sleep, and gently see her tummy move. Her face, and Harry felt slightly guilty for waking her up, since it was hard for her get sleep anymore. So, instead of waking her, he merely sat there, until she awake.

Ginny didn't wake for another half an hour. But when she did, Harry was still sitting on the ground, waiting for her.

"Morning, love." Ginny mumbled groggily, as she rolled to her back and stretched her arms above her head.

"Happy Mother's Day, love." Harry told her, as he got to his knees, and kneeled up to her.

"Mothers Day?" Ginny's voice held confusion, and Harry decided to tease her.

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head. "You know, the day you celebrate your mother, and honor her."

"I know what mothers day is," Ginny said as Harry smirked at her. "I was meaning why me? I'm not a mother yet."

"But almost." Harry told her. "And I decided that I'd honor and celebrate you anyway. For the past eight months you've been carrying James and I thought I'd thank you." Harry explained, and he reached up to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Come sit in the bed with me," Ginny told him, and Harry obeyed. He sat next to her, their backs resting against the headboard, and he turned to her.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Harry told her, and he grabbed the tray from the nightstand. Ginny's face lit up.

"Yummy!" She exclaimed happily, and she quickly ate up. Within no time at all, she had eaten the whole tray full of food. "I was famished!"

"I can tell," Harry said with a chuckle, and Ginny playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Well thank you, love." Ginny told him after a moment, with a kiss on the cheek.

"There's more," Harry told her.

"More?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh yes," Harry leaned over to his nightstand, opened the little drawer, and pulled out a wrapped present, and a card.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed when he handed them to her.

"Card first," Harry told her, and Ginny nodded her head. She opened the envelope and pulled out a simple card.

It was white, with a bouquet of flowers on the front, and since it was a magical card, smelled just like a real bouquet. Also on the front, were the words 'Happy Mothers Day!' Ginny then opened it, and found a little note from Harry.

'_Ginny,'_ It read in Harry's messy handwriting.

'_As I sit here and watch you sleep, I can't help but be in awe. You have been carrying little James for about eight months, and you've done little complaining. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I am proud of you for it. It still makes me very happy to know that you are mine, and will be forever. I love everything about you, and I just love you. You are the perfect wife, and are going to be the perfect mother. Happy Mother's Day, honey, you deserve to have an easy day. I would gladly take over being pregnant for you if I could. I hate to see you in pain, and I hate to see you so tired all the time. You really are so strong._

_I love you so much,_

Harry'

When Ginny finished reading the card, she was in tears.

"I love you, too, Harry." Ginny whispered as she still stared down at the card. She couldn't help but think how perfect Harry was, and what a great husband he was, and what a great father he would be. "You're just as perfect," Ginny added.

Ginny then turned to Harry and kissed him. It was sweet, gentle, and loving, which was all Ginny could give at the moment. She wasn't feeling horny, or sexy or anything else like that. She didn't feel like getting into anything, she just wanted to let him know how much she loved him. And as if Harry knew what she was thinking, he quickly spoke up.

"Ginny, I hope you know that I'm not mad at you because you don't want to make love or anything like that," Harry quickly assured her, and his voice was completely genuine. "I love you for you, and that's all you ever have to be."

"I know," Ginny bit her lip and nodded her head, as a few more tears fell. She really did love this man. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Gin." Harry told her. "Now, open up your gift." Ginny had momentarily forgotten about the perfectly wrapped box, but know she was anxious to see what was inside.

Ginny quickly tore off the wrapping paper, and she then opened the white box that was under the paper.

Inside the box was the necklace. Ginny took a gasp at the beautiful necklace.

"Harry!" She squealed. "I love it!" As she studied it more tears fell from her eyes.

"When he's born, we can go engrave it to have his birth date, height and weight put on it under his name." Harry explained. Ginny smiled.

"I love it!" She exclaimed. "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it," Harry smiled appreciatively.

"It's absolutely perfect!" Ginny exclaimed again, and she gave him another kiss. "Put it on me." Ginny told him, and he did.

Harry gently clasped it around her neck, and she looked down at it, and placed a finger to it.

"Oh Harry!" She squealed again, and Harry laughed. "I just got an idea!" Ginny exclaimed as she turned to him.

"Alright, what is it?" Harry asked her.

"Okay, I think that I should get one that says Teddy Remus on it and then we can put his birth date and size and stuff!" Ginny told him excitedly.

"Okay, we can go do that today if you'd like." Harry offered, as Ginny still stared at her new necklace.

"We're going to the Burrow, remember," Ginny said. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, okay." Harry nodded at her, and smiled at his perfect gift. "Sounds good to me. You can go without me, or we can go after I get back from the Ministry."

"After." Ginny said simply. "I don't even know where to go."

"True, and it's in Muggle London. I don't want you walking around by yourself." Harry said firmly.

"And why's that?" Ginny asked, and Harry could tell she was slightly frustrated.

"Because I love you and you're eight months pregnant." Harry explained.

"Oh yes," Ginny slightly blushed. "I agree with you there." Harry chuckled.

"I knew you would." He assured her.

The rest of the morning was spent in bed, just talking and admiring Ginny's new necklace. As the evening fast approached, Harry and Ginny showered, got dressed, and flooed over to the Burrow.

When they got to the Burrow, they found Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, Ron and Hermione already there.

"Hey Harry, Hey Ginny!" Everyone chorused when they came into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny greeted them back, and set their cards for Molly on a counter.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum." Ginny greeted her mother, with a kiss.

"Thank you, dear." Molly smiled at her youngest child, and only daughter. "How have you been, honey?"

"Hanging in there," Ginny said with a chuckle. "I just can't wait for the little sucker to be born."

"I know the feeling." Molly said with a chuckle. "Bill was hard because I'm not the patient type, and he was my oldest. Charlie was hard because he was almost a week and a half late. Percy was a hard pregnancy all together because I had little Bill and Charlie running around going crazy. And Fred and George was even worse, since I had three little kids, and when have anything the twins done been easy?" Everyone there chuckled at that. "And then with Ron, I had three little kids, and the twins. And with you dear, I had my hands as full as they could get, and you were late too. But when I held you for the first time, my little girl, I knew that it had all been worth it." Molly smiled at her daughter, all grown up. "You'll understand the feeling when you hold your little one for the first time." At this comment, Fleur spoke up.

"Yes you will," Fleur nodded her head, from where she sat, covered in a blanket, as she breast fed Dom. "As hard and long as being pregnant is, you know it's all worth it when you hold your precious baby for the first time." Fleur then glanced at Bill. "And when you see your husband hold James for the first time, you'll be hit by even more emotions."

"I really can't wait," Ginny admitted. "I have a lot of time to think too, since little James is always keeping me up at night."

"And he will for the first three months," Molly added. "But then Harry will be able to help you."

"Yes I'm looking forward to him having to help," Ginny said with a glance Harry's way.

"I can't wait for James either." Harry agreed. "I'll be happy to help Ginny in any way I can."

"That's a good attitude!" Fleur exclaimed. "If only Bill had been as enthusiastic."

"Oi!" Bill exclaimed. "I help plenty!"

"Yes you do," Fleur agreed with a chuckle, as she adjusted Dom.

"I'm glad we're not having a baby any time soon," Ron spoke up then. "Don't think I'm ready to worry about being a father."

"Are you saying that if we were having a baby right now, you wouldn't be happy?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "Harry and Ginny didn't plan their baby."

"Of course I'd be happy!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm just saying that I'm happy that the time isn't now," Ron explained. "I'm not ready for kids at all."

"Yeah, well, you never know when we will just become pregnant." Hermione said stubbornly.

"I know, and I'll be happy when we do have kids!" Ron exclaimed. "I'm just saying that I'm glad it's not now!"

"Well, what if it was right now!" Hermione shot back.

"Is it?" Ron instantly paled, and everyone else in the kitchen couldn't help but laugh at his sudden fear.

"No," Hermione seethed. "But, what if it was?"

"Then I'd be happy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's all just calm down," Molly said gently from her place by the stove, and Ron and Hermione seemed to just realized that others were in the room with them. They both blushed, and everyone laughed.

The rest of the night was spent talking, laughing and enjoying time with their mother. Everyone that wasn't a biological child, felt that Molly had been like a mother to them at some point in time, and in some way, especially for Harry.

As it got late, everyone decided it was time to go. Ginny was actually almost falling asleep from the coach she sat on. Her head was rested on Harry's shoulder, and she dozed off several times, before Harry decided it was time to go home. He would've just let her fall asleep on him, and carry her home later, but it was getting harder to carry her around anymore, plus he had work in the morning. So, he reluctantly woke her up, and helped her floo home, and led her upstairs to bed.

The next day, after they ate a nice, hardy meal, they ventured out to Muggle London, to get the charm for Ginny's necklace. Ginny was excited to get another addition to her necklace, and was happily chatting with Harry about anything that came to mind.

As they arrived at the jewelry store where Harry had purchased the necklace, Ginny happily entered, as Harry held the door open for her. Harry took her over to where the silver, circle pieces were, and they picked the size they wanted, and took it up to the engraver.

"Hello," The man greeted him. "What can I get this to say for you?" The man handed Ginny a paper and pen, so that she could write down the message.

'Teddy Remus' she put on the first line, '18/4/1998' she put on the second line, and on the third she put his weight and height on the day he was born.

"Child charm?" The man asked.

"Yeah, he's our son." Ginny answered as the man took the plate and put in the machine that would engrave it.

"I see the other one on your necklace, is that another child?" The man went on to ask.

"He's this one," Ginny answered as she rubbed her swollen, pregnant belly.

"Well then congratulations." The man offered the couple, and they both smiled.

"Thanks," Harry answered.

Within no time at all, the charm was done, and they had paid, and were on their way. Ginny had instantly put the charm back on, and Harry smiled at Ginny as she continued to study the necklace.

"I really do love this," Ginny told him. "It's so perfect!"

"I'm glad you love it so much, honey." Harry said with a smile. "I'm so glad I chose this gift."

"I'm so glad you did too." Ginny smiled at him. "I know what I'm getting you for Father's Day." She teased.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry told her, though he knew it was a lost cause, so he decided to say something else. "Oh really," He said.

"Yeah," Ginny smiled happily at his second response. "You're gonna love it!"

"Well that's good," Harry said and both he and Ginny chuckled.

"I can't wait, I'm probably gonna spill it." Ginny laughed. "I stink at keeping secrets."

"Yes you do," Harry told her with a chuckle.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing at home, and just being together.

_Your Pregnancy: Week 35_

_With baby's head pressing squarely on your bladder, you're probably clocking some quality time in the bathroom. On a similar note, if you're finding it tough to poop, load up on the fiber. Whole grains, veggies, and dried fruits (but not all at once!) should loosen things up._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
From now on, baby's growth is mostly in the plumping up department - though he won't get much longer, he'll put on a pound or more of baby fat before birth. (He's about 15 percent right now and will be about 30 percent by full-term.) His hearing is totally developed (tip: baby responds best to higher pitches), and if he really is a "he," his testes have probably completed their descent._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a cheap and reusable heating pad, fill a sock with uncooked rice and pop it in the microwave for a minute. Use to soothe your aching back... neck... ankles... pubic bone..._

_Your Pregnancy: Week 36_

_Baby should soon descend into your pelvis, which will give your lungs a little room to breathe (literally). The bad news: This puts the brunt of baby's weight on your hips and pelvis, and will make them pretty sore. Add in your ever-loosening ligaments, and you may soon be taking on that oh-so-adorable pregnancy waddle._

**_Baby's now the size of a honeydew!_**_  
Baby's skin is getting smooth and soft, her gums are rigid, her liver and kidneys are in working order, and her circulation and immune system are basically good to go. Her lungs are the only organs that still need to fully mature, but every day she gets a little closer to breathing on her own._

**_[ tip ] _**_For a quick zap of energy, splash essential oil of peppermint or eucalyptus on a tissue and inhale deeply. The scents are great natural stimulants._

Over the next two weeks, Ginny mostly stayed at home and got things ready for James. Last minute things, that she knew really didn't matter, but had fun doing anyways. The next healer appointment approached fast, and Ginny was slightly nervous. Today she'd have to remember a lot of information, and she wasn't particularly excited. She had a notebook just in case, but figured she wouldn't need it that much.

Soon, Harry and Ginny were stationed in the St. Mungo's lobby, waiting to be called back to meet with Padma and get things going.

Within no time at all, someone had called them back, and they were in Padma's office.

"Okay, we have a lot to do today, and it shouldn't take too much time." Padma assured them. "But here we go." Padma handed them a clipboard with a few papers stuck to it.

"What's this one for?" Harry asked.

"It's just registration forms. Saying that you'll be having a baby hear within the next month or so." Padma explained as Harry and Ginny went through and signed and filled out the forms.

"Okay, now we have this birth plan that you can fill out if you'd like to." Padma told them. "It's not required, and not expected, it's just easier. If you do it like this, Gin, we healers will be able to know exactly what you want and expect while giving birth."

"I'd like to take a look at it." Ginny said. "I mean it won't hurt to fill it out."

"Yeah, most women do." Padma told her. "It's actually something that we healers took from Muggles." Padma admitted as she handed the form on a clipboard to Ginny. Harry and Ginny peered over the form and looked over it, before Ginny started filling it out.

_Full Name: _The first line read, and Ginny wrote _Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter_. Partners Name: was the second line and Ginny happily wrote _Harry James Potter_. She then filled out today's date, her due date, the hospitals name, and her healer's name.

The next section asked who'd she like to have in the room while she delivered, and Ginny already knew the one person she'd allow in her room. It had a line for partner, parents, other children, and other. Ginny checked the Partner box and wrote _Harry James Potter_. She and Harry hadn't talked about him being present while she gave birth, but she knew without a doubt that she was not giving birth if he wasn't in the room holding her hand.

"You sure?" Harry whispered her name as she wrote his name down on the line.

"Of course." Ginny answered. "Why? Do you not wanna be there?"

"I'd like more than anything to be there," Harry assured her, and Ginny knew he was telling the truth.

The next section asked what she'd like during birth and she clearly checked the boxes for as few interruptions as possible, only my healer and her nurses present, my partner to be present the entire time, to stay hydrated with water, and to eat and drink as approved by my doctor. Ginny thought how useful this would be, as she looked over some the questions it asked. She never knew so many things could go on while she delivered, but wanted it to be as fast, and simple as possible.

As she went on to answer many, many more questions, not many stood out as much as some did. When she got to one section, she asked Harry what he wanted.

For the section on 'Immediately After Birth…' she asked Harry if he'd like to cut the umbilical cord, and he agreed to.

Then she checked she wanted to hold James after he had been wiped, cleaned, and swaddled, so that he was clean, checked out and such. She really did want to hold him immediately after he was born, but Padma advised that he should be cleaned and taken care of before then, and Ginny agreed with the decision.

And then she said that she wanted to give James his first meal with breastfeeding. She was actually looking forward to breastfeeding. Her mother, Fleur and Angelina had told her that breastfeeding was a good way to get closer and connect with her baby, and it was the best for them, and Ginny loved all of those reasons.

Then, on the family members section, she wrote out Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, and Teddy Lupin to be allowed in when she and Harry decided that they were ready.

She then went on to say that she wanted James' medical exams to all happen in her and Harry's presence, and that she wanted James first bath to be in her and Harry's presence and if they could, to be able to be the ones to give it to him. She also said that she only wanted James fed with her breast milk, that she wanted him to always be in her room if possible, and that she wanted Harry to have unlimited visiting and be able to sleep in room with her, that she wanted to stay in the hospital as briefly as possible, and that if James should be born unhealthily, that she wanted him to only be taken away in the presence of either her or Harry, to be able to still breastfeed him and to hold him whenever possible.

Ginny also answered a few other questions, before she finished up the form.

"This will come in handy." Padma assured Ginny as she put the form in Ginny's folder. "Believe me."

"Oh I do," Ginny nodded her head. "I never thought that I had the choice of so many things, and I'm glad I do. It is me and my child after all."

"Yeah," Padma agreed.

"And I'm glad that me and Harry were able to go over together," Ginny added.

"I'm glad, too." Harry assured her.

"Well then I'm glad," Padma told them. "Anything that makes the whole birthing process better for you both of you, Gin especially, is helpful for me and my assistant healers."

Padma then gave them a tour of the maternity ward, where the birthing rooms were and where the other rooms were, and where the nursery was, and where there was a small café that sold tea, coffee and a few pastries and such.

"Now," Padma led them to the waiting room. "I shouldn't see you until the birth, so just come in if you need anything, if anything seems wrong, and of course, when you go into labor." Padma had also told Ginny the signs of labor.

"Okay," Ginny nodded her head. "Thank you, Padma."

"No problem," Padma assured her. "And I can't wait to see you again, since that means you'll be having your little one."

"We can't wait either," Harry told her. "See you soon, Padma."

"See you guys," Padma waved as they left the hospital, and apparated home.

A/N- Did I bore you all too much? I hope not! I hope you all liked it! Let me know in a review, please! :D You guys have been really great with reviews lately and I thank you!

I know that in England, mothers day and fathers day aren't celebrated in May and June, but I'm American, and it worked PERFECTLY for the story line if we just over look that teeny weeny detail! We'll just pretend that in the Wizarding World, the dates are different! :D hehe Just work with me people!


	27. Summer!

Chapter 27: Summer!

_Your Pregnancy: Week 37_

_Today brings two beautiful words: full-term. Now, whenever baby's born, he's likely to thrive. Also thriving? Your nesting instincts, which are behind those sudden urges to bake, clean, or embroider a onesie. (Feminists, take your issue up with nature, not with us.)_

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
Your full-term (yay!) baby is gaining about 1/2 ounce a day and getting his first sticky poop (called meconium) ready. He's also brushing up on skills for the outside world: blinking, sucking, inhaling, exhaling, and gripping (it's getting strong!)._

**_[ tip ] _**_Sex getting tricky? Try getting busy while spooning (with your husband behind). This relaxing position keeps the pressure off your belly._

It was June 1st, and to Ginny this meant summer. Summer had always been her favorite time of the year. When she was little, it was the time when her brothers came home from Hogwarts, and they all played together outside in the warm weather. When she was older, it was a time when she got to come back from school, relax and just have fun. But then, summer had turned into a sad time, for it was the time that Harry left her. But then, it had been the time they got married.

But, as she sat outside at the park with Harry and Teddy she decided maybe the heat wasn't all that good. She was sweating badly, and was very, very hot. Plus, she wasn't even doing anything, she couldn't do anything. She was currently sitting on a bench in the shade, watching Harry and Teddy play on the playground. Harry was singing with him at the moment, and even though it was incredibly sweet, she didn't want to be here any longer. She knew that she would most likely snap on someone soon, and didn't want to, but she couldn't help it.

As Ginny sat and all but pouted at being at the park, out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone sit down on her bench. Fuming, she turned to see what idiot had decided to sit next to her. When she turned, she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Ruby.

"Ruby!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Hello Ginny, dear." Ruby smiled. "How are you doing?"

"As good as expected," Ginny said with a laugh. "I'm 37 weeks pregnant today."

"Well that's exciting," Ruby said with a smile. "Only three weeks left."

"Yes," Ginny nodded her head. "You wouldn't believe how anxious I am."

"I bet I could guess," Ruby said with a chuckle. "I did have eleven children." Ginny smiled.

"Sorry," Ginny said with a smile. "I've been quite irritable lately. I just feel bad for Harry. I'm always snapping at him, and he doesn't deserve it. I've got a bit of a temper."

"I know what you mean," Ruby nodded her head. "It's sometimes hard. Just wait until James is born. After most of my children, I was short with my husband for about a week or two. At times, I couldn't even stand to look at him." Ruby explained.

"Oh joy," Ginny said sarcastically, and Ruby laughed.

"You'll get through it," Ruby promised. "You two are so perfect together, you'd be able to get through anything."

"Thank you." Ginny said gratefully. "I do love Harry so very much."

"I can tell," Ruby told her. "Just the way you two look at each other says it all."

"Well that's good to hear," Ginny told Ruby. "If others can see it, then it must be real." Ginny chuckled.

"I imagine it is," Ruby agreed with a chuckle. "So everything else has been good? How's little Teddy doing?"

"Teddy's doing great," Ginny smiled. "He's such a great little kid. He's going to be a wonderful big brother."

"That is also seeable." Ruby told her. "Thank you again for inviting me to his birthday party, it was a lot of fun to be around you and your family."

"We're a fun bunch," Ginny said with a laugh. "There are a lot of us."

"That there is," Ruby agreed. "But the atmosphere was wonderful, and loving."

"It really is," Ginny nodded her head. "I love my family so much."

"Keep them close," Ruby told her. "Family are the ones you'll need in the hard times. They're one's you'll lean on."

"That's already been proven to me," Ginny admitted. "My families always there for me."

"That's good," Ruby smiled. "They all seemed like good people."

"They really are." Ginny said. "So, are you here all alone?" Ginny then went on to ask.

"Yeah," Ruby told her. "I go walking every other day, and I like to come through the park and see all of the happy little children."

"Oh that's wonderful," Ginny smiled. "I'm just here with Teddy and Harry."

"How fun." Ruby said. "My, my, I love your necklace."

"Oh thank you." Ginny looked down, and touched her hand to it. She then picked up Teddy's charm, and showed it to Ruby. "It has his first and middle name, then his birth date, and what he weighed and how long he was when he was born."

"Oh well that's wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "I see you already have one for little James."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head. "Harry got me it for Mother's Day."

"Well isn't Harry the sweetest," Ginny smiled at that.

"He really is." Ginny agreed. "He always gets me the sweetest things. And I thought it was wonderful of him to give me a Mothers Day gift, even though I am not technically a mother yet."

"Oh but you are." Ruby disagreed. "You are having your little one in such a short time."

"I guess you're right," Ginny smiled.

Ginny and Ruby continued to talk for a little while, until Harry and Teddy came over.

"Hey Ruby," Harry greeted her kindly, as Teddy raced over to hug Ginny.

"Hello, Harry." Ruby smiled. "It's great to see you again."

"You too," Harry shook Ruby's hand, before moving onto to talk to Ginny. "Are you ready to go, Gin? Teddy is." Harry said the last part with a laugh.

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "I'm so hot!" Harry just chuckled, and gave Ginny a look that clearly meant he agreed with her statement in a much different way. Ginny just blushed under his gaze, before turning to bid Ruby goodbye.

"It's been a pleasure to talk with you," Ginny said kindly to Ruby. "I always love to chat with you."

"And I too." Ruby smiled. "Have a good rest of your day."

"You too." Harry told her, as he helped Ginny to her feet, and they led Teddy to a safe apparating point.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

On the following Monday, all of the Weasley women decided to get together and just talk and have lunch, since Ginny was in no state to be jogging around, and they didn't want to go out again without her. All of their children were with Molly for the day, since she agreed that every mother or women needed a break from the real world once in a while.

They were all going to a Muggle restaurant that Ginny had recommended. She had said that she was in no mood to deal with Wizarding people who knew who she was, and everyone agreed with her.

So, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione and Ginny all sat at a round table in a small, quaint Italian restaurant.

"I love Italian," Audrey said happily as they all ordered their meals, and the breadsticks and green salads were brought to the table. At this restaurant, you got your breadsticks and a small side salad before your meal. Also, if you ordered their milk shakes, they came before the meal, which they all of course did.

"I love this restaurant," Ginny said with a laugh. "They have so many options, and it's rarely busy."

"Well it's kind of hidden," Fleur said with a laugh. "But yes it is quite quaint."

"And these breadsticks are wonderful!" Angelina exclaimed, as she broke off another piece of hers. "It also tastes great in the salad dressing."

"I can't wait for the shakes!" Ginny exclaimed. "They're all so good, I never know which one to pick!"

"The pina colada one sounds really good," Hermione said. "That's the one I got."

"Tropicalish stuff is always good," Angelina said with a laugh.

"I love berry stuff," Audrey said. "I got the berry mix."

"The whipped cream they put on top is also to die for." Ginny added. "No matter what flavor you get, it's always good!" Everyone laughed.

"That's good to hear," Fleur said. "Oh, here they come now." And Fleur was right. The waiter came over and gave Fleur her Peach/Mango, Audrey her Berry Mix, Angelina her Tropical Flavors, Hermione her Pina Colada, and Ginny her Strawberry.

"Thanks," They all said as they dug into their shakes, their salads soon forgotten.

Within another short amount of time, their meals were brought to them, and they dug in.

"Mmm…" Audrey sighed in delight. "I love creamy sauce."

"Their sauce is pretty creamy," Ginny said with a chuckle. "I've been craving this place for a while now."

"Then why haven't you come?" Angelina asked, knowing that if she asked Harry, he would gladly bring her here.

"Oh because I've been craving other things too." Ginny said and everyone laughed.

"Oh I see." Angelina said after she had stopped laughing. "Completely logical."

"Yeah, I know." Ginny said with a small smirk. "I'm a very smart girl." Everyone again laughed.

"When's your due date again?" Fleur asked Ginny as they went back to eating.

"June 22nd I believe." Ginny told her. "Something like that."

"Oh how wonderful!" Audrey exclaimed excitedly. "I bet you're so excited!"

"I am." Ginny said with a smile. "I think both me and Harry are."

"Believe, you may think you're more excited, but he is." Fleur told her with a laugh. "And I can tell that Harry is just dying to help you."

"Harry's got a saving people thing," Hermione said and everyone laughed.

"No, you guys are right. Harry always says that he can't wait for James, and that's just many of the reasons why he can't wait." Ginny told them.

"Harry really is very sweet." Fleur said. "I still remember when I first met him at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh yeah," Hermione said with a laugh. "I sometimes forget that you and he both competed in the tournament."

"Yeah," Fleur laughed. "It's funny to think about now that we are both married and have families and such."

"Yeah it is." Ginny agreed. "That was so long ago."

"Yes it was." Fleur nodded her head. "I'm quite happy with what my life has become since then."

"As am I." Ginny agreed, and everyone but Audrey nodded their heads.

"I've read about the Triwizard Tournament." Audrey commented. "It sounds very scary."

"It was." Fleur said with a laugh. "Sometimes I wonder why I put my name into the cup. I didn't even come close to winning."

"Oh well," Hermione said. "It's in the past now."

For the rest of the lunch date, they sat around eating and talking, but soon decided that they should get back. Fleur, Angelina and Ginny had to go pick up kids from the Burrow, and Hermione and Audrey had other things they needed to do. They said their goodbyes and went off on their ways.

Two days later, Wednesday, Teddy decided that he wanted to try playing his new board game, Candyland. He hadn't yet tried it and was excited to play. Ginny had no idea how to play, and so they decided to wait until Harry got home to play. So, the day was spent playing outside.

Teddy still loved to play on his playground, and he loved to swing, so Ginny was lucky enough to get to push him on the swing a lot of the day. When she finally couldn't stand up any longer, she suggested that they go in for lunch.

Lada made them sandwiches, and a bowl of mixed fruit; watermelon, cantaloupe, and honeydew. Teddy quickly ate up all of his food, and told Ginny that he really wanted to swing some more.

"Teddy, I can't stand up anymore." Ginny told him as she felt another pain in her back, and a jab to her ribs. She could tell that it was his foot. Since he was very active, Ginny had gotten quite good at distinguishing his feet from his hands, and his smacks from his punches.

"Why not?" Teddy whined. "I wanna swing some more!"

"I know you do, Teddy." Ginny rubbed her temples, hoping to stop the headache she knew was coming.

"Why can't we?" Teddy asked again.

"Because I don't feel well." Ginny told him.

"Is James kicking you again?" Teddy asked, one eyebrow raised, and his hair bright red.

"Yeah he is." Ginny told him.

"But I thought you said that that means he loves you?" Teddy asked skeptically. "Why does it hurt?"

"Oh well there's a few reasons why," Ginny said. "I just don't think it's a good idea for me to stand any more."

"But Aunt Ginny…" Teddy whined.

"Teddy," Ginny gave him a stern look. "Can't we think of another game we can play?"

"How about Candyland?" Ginny sighed at Teddy's suggestion. He really didn't want to give her a break.

"Teddy, remember I said that we should wait for Uncle Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her voice patient.

"But I don't wanna wait for Uncle Harry," Teddy complained.

"Teddy, honey, how about I turn on a movie for you," Ginny suggested. "Like Toy Story." Teddy's face lit up at that, he loved that movie.

"Okay!" He exclaimed excitedly. Ginny sighed in relief, and she led Teddy up to the theatre room, and turned on the movie. She sat down next to him, and soon fell to sleep.

Hours later, she awoke, and found the couch next to her empty.

"Teddy!" Ginny called into the house. "Teddy!" Ginny then heard a voice call,

"In the playroom!" And she knew that it wasn't Teddy, it was Harry. Ginny quickly stood up, and walked over to the playroom.

"Hey, love." Harry greeted her from his perch on the ground. He sat with Candyland in front of him, and Teddy to his side. "Sleep well?"

"Hey, honey." Ginny yawned. "Yes, perfectly."

"That's good to hear," Harry smiled at her. "Why don't you take a seat, and watch us play." Harry offered, and Ginny grabbed a seat, pulling it to where they sat in the middle of the floor.

"How long have you been home for?" Ginny asked.

"About half an hour." Harry said, and Ginny nodded.

"What time is it?"

"Seven." Harry answered as he picked a card, and moved is yellow marker to the nearest purple spot.

"Well this looks fun," Ginny commented as she watched Teddy then take his turn, and get to go all the way up to the Lollipop Princess.

"It is, and it's pretty simple." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, all the more reason to love it!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "One day, James will be able to play with Teddy."

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Harry commented. "We might get more done if we can just send the boys to play."

"That'll be the day." Ginny said with a laugh. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, Lada said she'd call us when dinner was ready." As Harry spoke, Lada appeared in the middle of the room.

"Dinner is ready," She said, before disappearing again.

The small family went down stairs to the kitchen, and enjoyed a yummy meal together.

_Your Pregnancy: Week 38_

_Don't panic if you feel electric buzzes down your legs and inside your vagina. Baby has simply stumbled on yet another way to grab your attention - this time, he's bumping against nerves in your pelvis._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
The last bits of vernix caseosa (the white goo keeping baby's skin moist) and lanugo (downy hair) are slowly shedding into your amniotic fluid. Baby's head is about the same circumference as her abdomen, and her head could be covered in an inch or so of hair._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

On Saturday, Ginny claimed it was officially summer, for the small family went out to swim in their backyard lake, and they invited the whole family to come along.

The previous day Harry and Ginny had bought a bunch of things for the lake. They got a diving board, that they easily installed, lawn chairs to sit and lay on, swim toys, floaties for the little kids, towels and sunscreen.

When everyone got there, they all set up and quickly jumped in. Most of the women didn't get in, but lay out on the lawn chairs, and took care of the little ones. Teddy and Victoire just had floaties on and were swimming with their dads and uncles.

At the moment, they were trying to convince Teddy to go off the diving board. For some reason, he was very scared. Victoire, with the help of Bill, had already gone of several times.

"Come on, Teddy!" Harry encouraged his godson. "It'll be so much fun!"

"No!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I'll go with you!" George offered. "We can do a big splash, and try and get Auntie Ginny wet!"

"You better not!" Ginny exclaimed, before seeming to rethink it. "Actually, I wouldn't mind getting a little wet. Nice and refreshing."

"Just come get in!" Harry told her. "The waters nice." He smiled at her, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe in a minute." Ginny told him.

"You're just as bad as Teddy." Harry said with a chuckle, and Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Teddy, jump off for me!" Ginny called to him. "Please!"

"I scared!" Teddy exclaimed.

"But Vicky did it." Bill told Teddy encouragingly.

"Vicky's a baby!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Yeah, so you should do it." Harry told him. "If little baby Vic can, than you can too!"

"Well…" Teddy's face look worried, yet excited at the same time.

"Come on, Teddy!" Hermione exclaimed, just as everyone else had been doing.

"Not alone!" Teddy then looked scared.

"Choose someone to go with," Harry told him.

"I wanna go with Auntie Ginny!" Teddy exclaimed, and Ginny felt sad that she wouldn't be able to go with him.

"I can't honey!" Ginny told him sadly. "How about Uncle Harry?"

"No," Teddy looked thoughtful. "I wanna go with Uncle George and get Auntie Ginny wet!"

"That's right!" George exclaimed, and he climbed out of the lake, and helped Teddy out too.

George then pulled Teddy onto his shoulders, and walked over to the diving board.

"One…" George held onto Teddy's feet, and jumped slightly on the bouncy board. "Two…" George bent his knees, getting Teddy psyched. "THREE!" He yelled, and Teddy screamed as George jumped into the air, and they landed in the lake.

When they surfaced, Teddy was laughing.

"That was so fun!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly.

"You wanna go again?" George asked him, and Teddy smiled and nodded his head.

"Did we get you wet, Aunt Ginny?" Teddy asked as he followed George to the edge of the water.

"Just a little!" Ginny told him truthfully.

"We can do better this time!" George told Teddy. "We'll just jump extra high!" They got out of the lake, Teddy got onto George's shoulders, and they went over to the board. George jumped up and down for a minute, before jumping, cannonballing, and creating a huge wave. When the wave died down, and George and Teddy came up, they saw that all of the women, Dominique and Fred were wet.

"That so was magic!" Angelina yelled at her husband, as she picked up a crying Fred. "What the heck, George?"

"Sorry, babe." George called back, as he gave Teddy a high five.

"Sure you are." Angelina said, as she rocked Fred in her arms. "And if he doesn't stop crying soon, you're taking care of him."

"I don't think he will," George tried to assure her, but she just shot him a glare.

As they bickered, the rest of the women, dried off, except Ginny, who was happy that she wasn't as hot. She just hoped that her sunscreen wouldn't wash off, although she figured it wouldn't. But, as a precaution, she grabbed her wand, and muttered the sun protection charm.

As the day went on, they continued to swim, until Harry showed them the barbeque, and they made hamburgers for dinner, and the house elves made a fruit salad, a green salad, corn on the cob, and brownies for dessert.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner, and then they all sat around a campfire. They didn't roast marshmallows, but they sung a few cheesy campfire songs. Soon enough, everyone went home. The Potters took a sleeping Teddy upstairs, and laid him in bed, before calling it a night themselves.

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!-**_

A/N- We're in June! YEAH! Did you know that in my story, James is born on the 22nd of June in my stories! That's a happy note! But, a sad note would be that I'm going out of town to the stupidest place on Sunday, and won't be back until Friday! And because I'm practically going camping, I won't be able to update until I get back! I might update before then, considering it's only Tuesday, but don't count on it. I'm sorry lovelies, please review, and if I don't update this week, see you all next week!

Oh one more quick announcement, it goes this chapter, then another, then James' birth!

Another thing, I saw Toy Story 3 yesterday! Such a wonderful movie! I cried in multiple parts, and was teary-eyed most of the movie! Such a touching film!


	28. Almost There

Chapter 28: Almost There

_Your Pregnancy: Week 38_

_Don't panic if you feel electric buzzes down your legs and inside your vagina. Baby has simply stumbled on yet another way to grab your attention - this time, he's bumping against nerves in your pelvis._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
The last bits of vernix caseosa (the white goo keeping baby's skin moist) and lanugo (downy hair) are slowly shedding into your amniotic fluid. Baby's head is about the same circumference as her abdomen, and her head could be covered in an inch or so of hair._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

Two weeks… two weeks… two weeks… This was Ginny's silent mantra. She was so hot, and uncomfortable, and she was almost always in some sort of mild pain.

On the Sunday after the swim day, Ginny and Harry decided to stay home from the Burrow, for Ginny was not feeling up to it. They mostly sat around, and just talked together.

The next day, Monday, Ginny couldn't stop herself from cooking. She felt like making dessert, and then would quickly eat the dish once she had finished making it. She also found it harder and harder to just sit still, but much harder to stand up. She didn't know what to do with herself, so busied herself with cooking.

Then on Tuesday, Ginny got the urge to knit. She had never really taken a liking in knitting, but she just felt the urge to. She spent the whole day knitting a red and gold baby sweater, and when she finished that, she made a larger, matching one for Harry. When Harry came home that night, Ginny showed him what she made, and he instantly loved them. He put it on, and then wore it to bed.

Wednesday, Ginny did more knitting, finding that she quite enjoyed it. Though she made baby booties instead. Though, since she had a long day, she made a blue pair and a green pair. And then with her extra time, she gave the elves another break, and made a big, hardy dinner.

Thursday and Friday were much like the beginning of the week. Ginny just busied herself with baby things. One day she washed a bunch of baby outfits for when James was born. And she got a hospital bag ready for when she went into labor. She packed extra clothes, nappies, clothes for James, and a few other things she might need.

_Your Pregnancy: Week 39_

_Hang in there - you're almost done! Predicting a due date isn't an exact science (and can make for some pretty lucrative wagering), but there are definite signs that the time is near. Look for the bloody show, the passing of the mucous plug, diarrhea, nausea, energy spurts, contractions, and breaking of the water._

**_Baby's now the size of a watermelon!_**_  
Baby's brain is still developing rapidly, and his skin has taken on a paler shade thanks to a thicker layer of fat around the blood vessels. (Don't worry; he'll change color again soon after birth.) He's now able to flex his limbs, and his nails might extend past his fingertips._

**_[ tip ] _**_For an exciting change of pace, try spending the night in a comfy recliner instead of your bed (you wild woman, you). This can also help with shortness of breath...and if shortness of temper is a problem, the time away from your partner may be an additional bonus._

The following Sunday was Father's day, and Ginny badly wanted to give him what he had given her, meaning a nice lie in, and breakfast in bed. But with her nine months pregnant body, she was in no shape to go all the way down stairs so early.

After just lying in bed for a while, Ginny decided to wake Harry up. She scooted over to where he lay, and gently kissed his slightly parted lips. She heard him sigh and a small smile grace his lips.

"Morning, honey." Ginny heard Harry mumble sleepily.

"Happy Father's Day, love." Ginny whispered to him as she again kissed his lips, and ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm not a father yet," Ginny heard Harry say.

"Then I'm not a mother yet," Ginny told him and he chuckled.

"You are way more a mother than I am a father," Harry insisted. "You've been carrying James for nine months."

"And you've been here for me for nine months." Ginny told him. "James thinks you're a Daddy." Harry's hand fell to Ginny's belly, and he felt his son kick. "See?" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Well if James says so…" Harry smiled at his beautiful wife. "You know, you really are beautiful." Ginny smiled lovingly at her husband.

"And you're pretty handsome."

"No I mean, you just have this wonderful glow to you, this aura, that just makes me want to kiss you," Harry tried to explain and as he finished, he leaned in and kissed her. "You're very pretty."

"Well thank you." Ginny smiled as Harry kissed her nose. "Sorry that I didn't have a wonderful breakfast in bed for you, I-" As Ginny tried to explain herself Harry just cut her off.

"This is perfect," Harry whispered, as he lay facing her. "You're here."

"And you are too," Ginny smiled. "So I guess it is perfect."

"It is." Harry agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny whispered. "And I have a gift for you." Ginny grabbed her wand, and _accio_'d Harry's gift. There was a card, and a long, lean wrapped box. "Happy Fathers Day, sweetheart." Ginny murmured as she gave the gift to her husband.

Harry held the gift delicately for a moment, before first opening the envelope and pulling out the card.

It was a homemade card that looked like a fancy Muggle shirt and tie, and opened from the bottom, flipping up. Harry smiled at Ginny's creativity.

'_Dear love,'_ The first line read.

'_Thank you, honey. Thank you for always being there for me, for not getting too terribly mad at me while my hormones are going crazy, for always taking care of me, and for loving me. I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect than you, and sometimes it still amazes me that you picked me. You've already helped me so much in this pregnancy, and I know you're going to be a wonderful daddy, and I know that James already loves you very much._

_I love you,_

_Ginevra Potter'_

Harry was teary eyed as he finished reading the note, and as he sat up, and brought Ginny into a hug, she felt his tears drip into her eyes.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured into her hair. "So much." Ginny smiled into Harry's chest, as he held her closely, well as closely as you can hold a nine-month pregnant woman.

After sitting in silence for a few moments, Harry kissed her head, and Ginny slightly slid back, so that she could look into his eyes.

"You wanna open your present?" Ginny asked, and Harry smiled.

"Of course I do." Harry said excitedly, and he grabbed the box, without moving Ginny out of his lap.

Harry quickly ripped off the wrapping paper, and lifted open the lid to the box. Lying softly in its place, was a golden watch.

"Oh Ginny," Harry breathed. "It's wonderful."

The watch was golden, and the straps were a deep brown. Across the outer rim of the face, were the words _amor victum omnis_, and the numbers were written in a fancy script.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as he traced the words etched on the watch, wracking his brain for what it could mean.

"Love conquers all." Ginny murmured as she watched him admire the watch.

"I've been needing a new watch." Harry said happily. "Thank you, honey." Harry kissed her, and she smiled.

"Push this button." Ginny showed him a small golden button on the side of the face. Harry pressed the button, and then the clock face transformed. Instead of two hands and the twelve numbers, there were three labeled hands, and twelve places. The new face looked almost exactly like Molly's clock for watching over her children.

"Ginny it's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed, and he gave her a big, sloppy kiss on the lips.

The three labeled hands read _Ginny_, _Teddy_ and _James_. Where the 12 should be was _Home_, where the 1 should be said _The Burrow_, 2 said _Ron & Hermione's_, 3 said _Traveling_, 4 said _George & Angelina's_, 5 said _The Nest_, 6 said _Danger_, 7 said _Shell Cottage_, 8 said _Andromeda's,_ 9 said _School_, 10 said _Weasley Wizard Wheezes_, and 11 said _Other_.

Ginny and James' names were stationed at _Home_ and Teddy's was at _Andromeda's_.

"James' name will be at _Home_ until he's born," Ginny told him as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. Harry felt James kicked, and he couldn't help but smile again.

"It's perfect, Gin!" He told her excitedly.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Ginny smiled largely.

"Like it? Love it!" Harry exclaimed and Ginny chuckled.

"I love you," Ginny murmured, and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"And I love you."

**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**

The next day, Ginny was found in the living room, worrying her brains out. It was as if every worst-case scenario had come to mind at once. She thought about every tiny thing that could go wrong, and she was completely stressed out.

What if Harry had to go on a last minute mission this week? What if they didn't get to St. Mungo's in time? What if she or James got hurt in the process? What if it hurt too much, and she couldn't do it? What if we really can't handle James? What if he never stops crying?

All these worries plus some were running through her mind and she didn't know what to do.

Ginny spent the morning knitting, before she couldn't handle it anymore. Knowing that she needed reassurance, someone to talk to, and that she couldn't just sit here any longer, she got up and flooed to the Burrow.

"Mum!" Ginny called into the house. "Mum!"

"Well, hello, dear." Molly Weasley came into the living room smiling at her youngest child. "How are you doing?"

"I'm going mad!" Ginny exclaimed as she plopped herself on a couch. "I am so stressed out!"

"Whatever for?" Molly asked as she sat down on the couch next to her daughter, and placed a hand on her knee.

"Just, everything…" Ginny moaned. "Were you ever nervous…?" Ginny's voice trailed off, and Molly instantly knew what her daughter was thinking of.

"Of course I was nervous," Molly chuckled. "What mother-to-be isn't?"

"But Mum," Ginny sighed. "You were the greatest mum ever, no doubt about it! How can I ever be even half as great as you were?"

"Well see her, Ginny, it doesn't just happen," Molly told her daughter from experience. "You don't just give birth one day, and the next you're a perfect mother."

"I know, but I remember growing up, you were always the perfect mother." Ginny said. "You were always there for me, you did all the cooking and the cleaning, not to mention you had Fred and George as your kids." Molly chuckled.

"You were number seven, dear. Of course I looked professional." Molly pointed out. "I'd already had tons of practice!"

"You were always a great mother!" Ginny exclaimed, almost frustrated that her mother wouldn't agree.

"Well I'm glad you thought so, dear." Molly said with a smile. "I can remember loads of times when I messed up as a mother."

"Okay, like when?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I remember this one time, during the first war, I just had Bill, Charlie and Percy." Molly started. "We were going out into the village to get an ice cream cone. On the way home I lost track of Percy." Molly smiled ruefully at the memory. "I thought surly Death Eaters had gotten him and I was going spare. I sent your father a patronus at the Ministry, and I had Bill and Charlie help me look for him. Finally, after over an hour of me stressing out, I thought to go back and look in the ice cream shop. Turned out, he'd been sleeping in the booth the entire time." Ginny laughed with her mother at the irony of the story.

"The point of the story," Molly told her daughter. "Is that everyone makes mistakes, and sometimes if you lose your head, you won't be able to remember things clearly."

"So when something doesn't go right, just remember to stay calm?" Ginny asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be a good idea," Molly laughed. "But really, just know that everyone makes mistakes I guess."

"But that's only one time," Ginny pointed out. "What if I completely mess James up?"

"Oh you won't!" Molly told her daughter confidently. "You are already perfect with Teddy. Plus, it won't just be you. You'll have Harry to help you. And me and your father and all of your brothers." Molly smiled. "You're not alone dear."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "But I'm his mother. He'll depend on me."

"He's been depending on you for nine months, and look how good you've already done!" Molly told her.

"I didn't have to do anything, though." Ginny said.

"Yes you did. You had many responsibilities." Molly told her. "You had to take care of your body; eat the right food, get plenty of exercise, get lots of sleep and rest and stay away from Firewhiskey. You also had to go to St. Mungo's when it was time, and make sure little James was doing okay. And above all, you had to show him love. And I know that both you and Harry have more than enough love for little James. I know he already knows how much you both love him, and he already loves you both." Molly smiled proudly at her daughter, as Ginny looked down at her stomach, and placed a gentle hand on her belly.

"You're right there," Ginny murmured, and she looked up at her mother. "Is it weird that I already feel like I know him? And that I love him so much, yet I've never met him?" Ginny's eyes brimmed with tears, as did Molly's.

"I don't think so," Molly said with watery smile. "I think it's wonderful." Ginny's eyes went back down to her unborn son.

"I can't wait until I actually get to meet him," Ginny murmured.

"I know the feeling," Molly pulled her baby girl into her arms. "I can't wait to meet him either. He'll look a little like you, and a little like Harry."

"The perfect mix." Ginny said with a smile. Molly grinned.

"I'd say so." Molly laughed. "Is he quite active?"

"Oh that'd be an understatement." Ginny said with a chuckle. "He's always kicking and hitting and wiggling and rolling, and everything else he can think of!" Molly smiled.

"How exciting." Molly said.

"It is, and it isn't." Ginny admitted. "Late at night, I wish he'd just settle down."

"But I bet Harry enjoys it." Molly smiled.

"Yes he does," Ginny agreed. "Every time he feels James his face lights up, and he smiles all big, and starts talking to him."

"See," Molly smiled. "You'll have Harry with you the whole time." This brought up Ginny's other fear.

"What if Harry's not there when it's time?" Ginny looked up worriedly, and her chocolate brown eyes met her mother's identical ones.

"Where would Harry possibly be?" Molly asked skeptically. "There's nothing that could ever stop him from being with you at a moment like that."

"I know," Ginny nodded her head. "But what if he got an emergency mission the day before James was born?"

"If Kingsley offered him a mission tomorrow, what do you think he'd do?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Say no," Ginny mumbled sheepishly. "Is it bad that a tiny part of me thinks he'd just leave me?"

"I don't think entirely," Molly told her truthfully. "It's not wrong to have fears. Maybe it's wrong to not have entire faith in your husband, but I don't think so. We're all only human, and I know I've had doubts about your father sometimes."

"It's not like a large part of me, just a tiny bit." Ginny explained. "I mean I know that Harry loves me more than anything in the entire world, and I love him more, but sometimes I can't help myself. Sometimes I wonder if there was another Voldemort or something, if he'd leave me and James."

"Oh, Ginny, dear." Molly wrapped her daughter in a large hug. "I know for certain that Harry would never leave you are James if he could help it. And I'm quite certain he would never go after another Voldemort. He'd help all he could, but I know he wouldn't leave you." Ginny let a few of her tears fall.

"I know he would never leave me, it's just…" Ginny's voice trailed away, and Molly just hugged her pregnant daughter tighter.

"I think your pregnant hormones are getting the best of you," Molly murmured. "And I also think that you should voice your fears to Harry."

"I've thought about it…" Ginny murmured through her tears. "I just didn't know how to bring it up or anything."

"I think Harry would want to know your fears, and your worries." Molly said confidently. "That's what marriage is all about. When you're feeling down, or scared, or hurt or anything else, Harry is the one there for you, to help you and reassure you."

"I know…" Ginny just snuggled closer to her mum.

"And now's more the time than any." Molly pointed out. "Tonight, when he comes home just tell him how you're feeling, and have him reassure you. And know that he was just as many fears and worries as you do dear."

"Okay," Ginny nodded her head. "Thank you, Mummy." Molly smiled at her beautiful daughter.

"You are more than welcome, my darling." Molly kissed the top of her head, and Ginny snuggled in again. "You know you can always come to me."

"I know." Molly felt Ginny nod her head.

The rest of the afternoon Ginny spent with her mother. They talked, and baked dinner for her father, and some for Ginny to take home for her and Harry, and they just spent some much needed mother/daughter time together.

When it came time for Ginny to get home, so that she could meet Harry, Ginny hugged her mother for a long time.

"Thank you for today, Mum." Ginny whispered. "It's been a while since the two of us have just been together,"

"That it has," Molly agreed. "I think it's been too long." Molly smiled as Ginny continued to hug her. "I know you'll be able to do what's best." Molly whispered. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered back, before pulling away, grabbing the dinner, and flooing home.

Once home, she only had to wait ten minutes, before Harry came home. She already had the dinner dished out, and placed on the kitchen table.

"Hello, my love." Harry came around to where Ginny sat and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"Very good," Ginny smiled. "I went to the Burrow and spent some time with my mum."

"That sounds fun." Harry smiled as he too sat at the table, and dug into the full plate Ginny had dished for him.

"Yeah, it was nice to talk with her and just be the two of us," Ginny agreed. "How was your day?"

"Long." Harry said with a chuckle. "I had a lot of meetings."

"Oh, I see." Ginny knew that Harry hated the meetings he had to go to as an Auror. There were one's with his group, with his head, and with the minister, and they all just happened to fall on the same day each time.

"Yeah," Harry said with a disgusted look on his face, and Ginny giggled.

"Oh poor dear." Ginny smirked and Harry chuckled with her.

"Love you too, babe."

Dinner was a fun, happy affair, but as it came to an end, a thunderstorm started up. Harry and Ginny loved thunderstorms, since it meant they would curl up together in front of the fire, and just sit and talk the night away. It's what they did every storm, sort of a tradition of sorts.

Soon they settled in a comfy couch in the comfy living room, facing the fire, blanket on top, sitting next to each other, with Ginny's head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love storms," Harry murmured as another thunder boomed, and he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"You won't when James' born?" Ginny told him.

"And why's that?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Because he'll most likely be afraid of them." Ginny explained.

"Well, we'll be here for him." Harry murmured, and when he said that, the conversation with her mother struck in Ginny's mind, and she knew know was the time to talk to him.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" Ginny asked; her voice laced with worry and hesitation.

"Of course you can," Harry told her, and he kissed the top of her head. "Anything."

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath. "Today, I had a lot of time on my hands, and it seemed to me that so many of my deepest fears came to mind." Ginny told him. "And so I told them all to my mum, and we talked about it, and then she suggested I bring them up with you, so that we could talk about them and so-" Ginny had been talking a mile a minute, before Harry cut her off.

"Slow down, honey." Harry told her. "I'm here. You can tell me any fears you have." Again, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Well, what if we don't make it to St. Mungo's in time?" Ginny started with an easier one, not the one that she had necessarily voiced to her mother.

"I'll be there, and I'll make sure we get there in time." Harry promised her. Ginny nodded.

"This morning, my mind was just going through every worst case scenario it could think up, and I just got overly paranoid." Ginny explained.

"It's alright to be scared," Harry assured her. "We all have fears. Was that your only one?" Harry asked, knowing that Ginny had more.

"Well the others were like, what if James or I get hurt while I'm in labor? What if it hurts too much, and I can't go through with it?" These were also big to Ginny. She knew giving birth hurt, and she was not looking forward to it. The book said that it would be like pushing out a watermelon.

"I'm sorry about that," Harry told her quietly. "Because I know just as much you do that it probably will hurt you. I never, ever want to see you pain. It's going to be hard, but I'll be there with you, the whole time." Harry promised her.

"I know," Ginny murmured, and she quickly summoned all of her Gryffindor courage. She had to tell him now. "Harry, what if you're not there for his birth?" She whispered the question so quietly, that Harry almost missed what she said.

"Why would I miss it?" Harry asked confusedly. He wasn't planning on being away. He wanted nothing more than to be there when she gave birth to their son.

"What if there's a new Voldemort?" Ginny asked, but continued before Harry could answer. "What if I have to go through all of that pain alone? What if you run off like before? What if you leave us?" Ginny fired off all of the questions, before she broke down in tears. She cried, and cried, and Harry just held her to him closely. He had no idea that she thought that. One part of him thought that he very dearly deserved her mistrust, and another part of him was hurt that she mistrusted him, and wondered what he had done recently to have her mistrust him. Finally, he found the words to speak again.

"I'm so, so sorry, Gin." Harry whispered, as his grip around her tightened. "I had no idea you mistrusted me."

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, and she began to sob even harder, almost on the boarder of hysteria. Harry just continued to hold her tightly, and mentally kicking himself for making her feel this way.

"I love you," Harry murmured as he rubbed her back, and just let her sob into his shoulder.

After a little while, Ginny started to calm down, and gain control over herself again.

"I don't," hiccup "mistrust" hiccup "you." Ginny's speech was in fragments, as she tried to keep herself calm, not only for herself, but the health of little James.

"Oh, Ginny." Harry buried his face in her long hair, and he felt a few tears drip from his eyes.

"Harry, no, please don't cry." Ginny begged. "I didn't mean it like that all. I just… I'm worried that there will be another Voldemort, and everyone will turn to you, because you saved us last time, but I can't lose you again. I love you too much."

"Ginny," Harry cried into her hair. "I love you, too. I could never, would never, ever leave you again." Harry promised. "I thought you knew that."

"I do know that!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's one of my darkest fears, that Voldemort will come back, or someone like him. And every since this pregnancy, it's become stronger. Now that we have a little one to look after, I'm more scared then ever."

"I know what you mean," Harry told her, as he pulled away, and looked into her loving brown eyes. "The more I think about it, the more I worry for James. But I know that the world is safe now. We all worked hard for that, and I know that it finally is that way."

"I do too," Ginny agreed. "I fought for it, we all fought for it."

"Thank you," Harry murmured after a moment.

"What for?" Ginny asked him.

"For telling me your greatest fear," Harry kissed the top of her head. "For loving me, for trusting me, for knowing that I'll always be here for you."

"Well then thank you for loving me, for trusting me, and thank you for believing me." Ginny added, and she reached up and gentle kissed Harry. "Thank you for understanding me."

"I love you." Harry murmured. "So very, very much. I will never leave you again, I promise."

"I love you, too." Ginny put her head back on his shoulder. "I trust you."

****

The next few days were relatively normal for the Potters. Harry went to work, and Ginny knit, and cooked and got way too excited then she should've been.

When Thursday rolled around, Ginny was so done being pregnant. She was so tired, from lack of sleep, and was so done being pregnant.

That night, as the couple lay in bed, Ginny finally couldn't handle it anymore. Harry lay next to her, sound asleep, but she kept having pains in her lower abdomen and back. After a while of just laying in misery, she decided to get up and walk around. Though, she was shocked to find that she didn't feel better as she switched positions. She knew that when you had practice contractions, they'd go away when you got up and moved around, and switched positions. But, these weren't getting softer, if anything they were getting more painful.

She thought maybe she should wake up Harry, but she didn't think that he needed to be up for this. She'd been waking him up a lot lately, and she could tell it was affecting him. It wasn't fair of her to wake him up late in the night, and then send him off to work the next morning. So, she decided to leave him.

After a while of thinking it over, and wondering why it was, something came to mind. And as this thought occurred, she felt and heard a splash coming from under her knickers. And, she then knew what this meant; she had gone into labor. She immediately panicked.

"Harry! Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, as she felt the sticky liquid on her legs, and in her knickers. "Harry get up!" Ginny shrieked.

Within no time, Harry was up.

"What is it?" Harry asked, concern in his voice.

"My water broke!" Ginny freaked. "And my back hurts! And oh my goodness, I'm having James!"

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- DUN DUN DUN! So, what did ya think? I most likely won't update until I get back, so I'm sorry for that! :D But, you could go read some of my other stories while you wait, like 'Sibling Rivalry' my newest story, that isn't just mine! If you've read previous Authors Notes, you'd know that HarryPotterTwilightlover and I do it together, and we're very proud of it, so please go check it out! And please do review!

Oh and HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW DH STUFF! I don't think I can wait for the movie! SO GOOD LOOKING! :D hehe. And man is James Sirius cute!


	29. James Sirius Potter

Chapter 29: James Sirius Potter

Q. What are signs that I'm going into labor? How can I tell the difference between the real thing and a false alarm?

_A. You've been anticipating this moment for the last nine months; no wonder you're worried about missing the early signs. So how to be sure it's time to grab the overnight bag and head to the hospital? Look for these signs of imminent labor: Blood-tinged discharge, expulsion of the mucus plug, rupturing of the amniotic sac (aka water breaking), and regular contractions (five minutes apart). Many women also experience a certain nesting instinct as labor approaches. If you find yourself with a sudden burst of energy and the need to clean and scrub your house spotless, baby may be on the way!_

_False labor pains are easy to confuse with the real thing, but they do have some distinct characteristics. If the contractions are irregular, centered in your lower abdomen or don't worsen over time, it might be a false alarm. Also, try changing position or walking around - does the pain recede a little? Probably not the real thing. True contractions are regular, have an obvious increase and decrease during fetal activity, and are centered in your pelvic area. Don't spend too much time analyzing, though - if you think you're in the early stages of labor, pick up the phone and call your doctor._

"What!" Harry sputtered as he watched his wife from across the room. She clutched her stomach, and her face was contorted in pain.

"I'm having James!" Ginny ground out. "NOW!"

"What do we do?" Harry asked as he quickly jumped out of bed, and rushed to Ginny's side.

"St. Mungos you idiot!" Ginny exclaimed. "We can't just stand here all day!"

"Oh yes," Harry put an arm around her waist, and helped hold her up, as she clutched her stomach.

"You know what," Ginny's voice was short. "Just please go floo call my mum."

"Are you sure you can be up here alone?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm positive. Go!" Ginny exclaimed as she started walking around the room again, for that was when the pain was less intense.

Harry rushed down both flights of stairs, and quickly went to the 'coming and going' room. He grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and through it into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" He yelled, and he quickly jumped in, forgetting he had to actually go in.

"Molly, Arthur!" Harry called, even though he knew they were upstairs asleep. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and not many were up at this hour, and especially not people like Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry then called as he raced up the old rickety staircase. As he did, many memories flooded his mind, and he couldn't help but smile. Too many great things had happened on these stairs, and now, one of the greatest things of his life was about to happen.

Harry quickly thundered up the stairs, and rushed into the bedroom of his all but adopted parents.

"Mum, Dad!" Harry exclaimed again, and both Molly and Arthur jumped out of the bed.

"What is it Harry?" Arthur exclaimed when they realized who it was in their room.

"Ginny's having James and I have no idea what to do!" Harry exclaimed, and Molly seemed to jump into action.

"Well, is she at home all alone?" Molly asked as she grabbed her robe, and wrapped it around herself, and Arthur followed her lead.

"Yeah, she told me to come get you." Harry explained.

"Well then, let's go!" Molly exclaimed, and she rushed out of the room, Harry and Arthur hot on her heels.

When they got to the Potter home, and up to the bedroom, Ginny was sitting up on the bed, her back propped against a few pillows, and the headboard.

"How are you, dear?" Molly asked, quietly jumping into mother mode.

"Okay-" Ginny started before her face was scrunched into pain again. She let out a moan as she placed her hands against her stomach. When the pain seemed to stop, Ginny looked up at her mum. "I always knew it would hurt, but this damn much?"

"Oh yes," Molly smiled ruefully at her daughter. "Childbirth is one of the most painful things I've ever done, but one of the most beneficial and wonderful thing at the same time."

"Let's hope," Ginny mumbled. "What now?" She then asked.

"Well, how far a part are the contractions and has your water broken yet?" Molly asked as she pulled her wand out.

"Yeah, my waters broken, and the contractions aren't really close enough for me to tell." Ginny explained. "Although, they have been becoming more frequent."

"Well then we'll start counting when the next one comes." Molly told her, and Ginny whimpered.

"Let's not think about the next one quite yet." Ginny said weakly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but it's only going to get worse." Molly told her, and Ginny whimpered again.

"Oh goodie." Ginny mumbled sarcastically.

As the two women talked, Arthur and Harry just stood by the door to the room. Arthur, smiling happily at his daughter for the wonderful thing that was happening, and because he knew he'd raised his daughter to be strong. Harry, looking at his wife with a mixture of fear, nerves, happiness and love. There were so many thought running through his mind, but the one thought that kept coming back, 'She's having our baby!'

As Harry just stood and thought, he seemed to miss what Molly had asked of him, for Arthur put his hand on his shoulder.

"Did you hear me, Harry?" Molly asked, and Harry shook his head bashfully. "Could you run downstairs, and get a glass of water for Ginny?" Molly asked again, and Harry looked to Ginny. She smiled at him.

"I'll be fine. Just bring me back a nice, ice filled drink." She told him simply, and Harry nodded, before exiting the room.

Though Harry wouldn't admit it, he was glad to be able to leave. Not because he didn't want to be with Ginny, but because he wanted to be helpful in some way.

When he got down to the kitchen, and he heard Ladee apparate in, he remembered that he wouldn't have had to leave the room at all. Harry then thought that Molly most likely knew him well enough, to know that he couldn't' just sit around doing nothing for any amount of time.

Harry reached up into a cupboard, and pulled out a water bottle, and he heard Ladee start to speak.

"Can I be of service, Master Harry?" Ladee asked tiredly.

"Oh no, I'm quite fine, Ladee." Harry turned to face her, and he gave her an assuring smile. "Go back to sleep."

"Thank you, Master Harry." Ladee bowed before apparating away.

Once Ladee was gone, Harry went back to his task. He filled the water bottle up with ice, and then went to the tap and filled the bottle up.

When Harry was done, he walked back over to the staircase, and found Arthur walking down them.

"I thought I'd leave them to it." Arthur told Harry at his questioning look.

"Oh," Harry nodded his head. "Is it really as bad as everyone says?" Harry quickly asked, before looking down at his feet, as if he'd said something quite horrible.

"Childbirth?" Arthur asked, and Harry just nodded his head.

"Well, I've never done it myself, but each time Molly was, I'd say that was one of the things I noticed right off the bat." Arthur told his son-in-law truthfully. "That and how beautiful she looked every time." Harry just nodded his head.

"I just feel bad." Harry mumbled.

"I know you do, son." Arthur put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, and Harry looked up at Arthur's face. "And it's going to be hard, but both of you will agree that it was worth it when you hold your son for the first time. There is nothing else quite like that magical moment when you hold your little boy for the first time." Arthur told him with a memorable smile on his face. "Each time is just as wonderful as the first."

"Oh," Harry nodded his head, looking almost like a scared little child.

"May I offer you some advice I gave to Bill when little Victoire was being born, and what I also told George?" Arthur asked Harry, although he was positive he knew the answer already.

"Please." Harry said almost desperately, and Arthur led him up stairs, and into the comfortable living room. They both took a seat, before Arthur started.

"As both Molly and I have said, this is one of the most painful, yet wonderful experiences you'll ever go through, and it's important that it's together. She's going to need you." Arthur smiled warmly at Harry. "She doesn't physically need you there, but in all other aspects she really will need you by her side. Molly once told me that she'd never have gotten through any of the births of our seven children, if it hadn't have been for me. Ginny is a lot like her mum, in so many ways, that they might not even see. Ginny's got her mothers beautiful looks, her warm, inviting eyes, her temper, and her strength. Ginny is one of the most strong-willed people I have ever met. She's self-confident, she has a wonderful way of standing up for herself, and can fight any battle as good as the next person. But, along with all of the strength, comes fear. As her father, I know her better than almost anyone. Most likely not any better than you, but I do know her mother.

"As I told you when you asked for her hand, Ginny loves you more than you will ever know, and I know you love her just as much. The only way you two are going to get through the next 11 years, is together. Everything you ever do, as I have already told you, should be together. It's the only way your family was stay up, and it's the only way you two will keep your sanity. As for tonight, Ginny's temper will be going out of control, as I'm sure you'll notice. She's going to say some things that she doesn't mean, and that she will most likely forget once little James is here. I promise, she's going to say something that might hurt you, or might upset you. Just stay calm, and know that she doesn't really have any control over any of it. Don't shout back at her, it won't help anything. I say this from experience." Arthur smiled here. "Just know that in a short time, you'll be a father, and it will all be thanks to her. And remember to love her." As Arthur seemed to finish, Harry looked very over whelmed. And Arthur chuckled slightly.

"I promise it's better than it all sounds." Arthur assured him.

"Okay," Harry nodded his head.

"You are a wonderful man, and I like to think that I know you just as well as I know any of my own sons. Everything will be all right. Just love her."

"I do." Harry smiled confidently. "More than anything else."

"I know you do, son." Arthur placed a comforting hand on Harry's leg. "Just remember what I told you."

"I will." Harry nodded. "Thank you, Dad." Arthur beamed, and he wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"What do you say we head back upstairs?" Arthur asked after a moment, and Harry nodded his head.

"I haven't given Ginny her water yet." Harry said.

"And I haven't brought up the wet towels." Arthur said thoughtfully. "I guess I did have a reason for leaving." Both Harry and Arthur chuckled, before they got up and went their separate ways.

"Nice of you to come back!" Ginny snapped when she saw Harry enter the room. "What took you so long?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, baby." Harry said as he brought the bottle over to her, and helped her take a drink.

"I'm not broken, I can take my own drink!" Ginny said when he put the bottle on the nightstand, and both Molly and Arthur entered the room again.

"I know, Gin." Harry kissed her forehead, before standing up, and walking away from their bed, to allow Molly room.

"Don't leave me!" Ginny whimpered as it looked like another contraption started, and Harry rushed to her side. He climbed onto the bed from his side, and scooted over to her. She bent over, and she had both of her hands placed on the small of her back. When it ended, she melted into Harry's embrace.

"About 15 minuets apart." Molly told her, as she wiped Ginny's forehead with a cool towel.

"Ugh…" Ginny moaned.

"Can I rub your back?" Harry whispered to Ginny after a moment.

"Please," Ginny begged. "Lower back."

Harry nimble hands soon found the spot, and he gently rubbed, as Ginny hissed in pain and relief.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked fearfully, as he pulled his hands away.

"Yes, but in a good way." Ginny told him. "Please more."

"If you're sure…" Harry's voice was unsure.

"Yes, now!" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry immediately started rubbing again. "Oh sweet Merlin…" Ginny moaned, and Harry smiled in relief. It was good to know that he was able to help her.

15 minutes later, Ginny was again doubled over in pain.

"It's worse this time…" Ginny hissed, as Harry held her hand, and Molly wiped her brow.

"I assume it is." Molly nodded her head. "That's good, Ginny, not bad." She assured her.

"It doesn't seem very good." Ginny snapped.

"Just sooner until it's over is what it means." Molly told her.

"That's good, Gin." Harry mumbled in her ear, and he kissed her there.

"I know…" Ginny mumbled and she looked better than before.

"Over?" Molly asked her, and Ginny nodded.

"Finally," She muttered, and only Harry heard her.

"You're doing wonderful, honey." He whispered to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"It's not that hard," Ginny said bitterly. "I just sit her and pain every 15 minutes."

"Yes, but you're doing wonderful. You're very strong."

"Whatever…" Ginny's voice trailed off, but Harry could tell that she was satisfied with what he'd said.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

A few hours later, Harry, Ginny, Molly and Arthur were on their way to St. Mungos. Ginny was breathing heavily, and panting as Harry held her up, and Molly and Arthur walked briskly in front of them.

They got to St. Mungo's, easily checked in, and were soon settled in a hospital room, assured that Padma was on her way.

Soon, Padma Goldstein arrived at St. Mungo's and rushed into Ginny's room.

"Good morning, Ginny." Padma said cheerfully as she waved her wand, and seemed to be getting things ready. She picked up a clip board, and looked over what they nurse had written, before scribbling down some notes of her own.

"Yeah," Ginny's voice was distracted, for she was going through yet another painful contraction. She had Harry's hand tight in her grip, and although Harry seemed to wince every once in a while, he didn't complain, and Ginny's didn't notice.

Padma smiled at the couple, before ushering Molly and Arthur out, promising she'd have someone tell them when something new arose.

Padma then did a few tests, and smiled proudly at Ginny.

"You're doing wonderful." Padma told her, and Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear, that seemed to make her happy. "I'd say just a few more hours until the actual labor."

"Are you telling me that this isn't actual enough?" Ginny snapped, before Harry rubbed her back from the hospital chair he sat in next to her bed.

"Yup." Padma nodded her head. "Pretty much. These are just contractions. You haven't pushed yet, or actually started to get James out."

"So it gets worse?" Ginny asked almost fearfully.

"Sorry, but yes." Padma smiled sympathetically, and Ginny let her head fall back.

"Brilliant," Ginny mumbled. "Just brilliant."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Once Molly and Arthur left the small hospital room, they decided to call all the family out. Molly knew that it would still be a while longer, but her brothers would be mad if they weren't here for it all.

"I'll get the three older boys," Arthur told his wife as they walked to the fireplaces.

"You're calling Charlie?" Molly asked skeptically.

"Don't you think he'd want to be here?" Arthur questioned. "For the boys, this is much different than when Victoire, Dominique or Freddie was born. This is their little sister."

Molly just shook her head.

"If you insist," Molly said. "I'll get George and Ron. Do you suppose we should call Andromeda?"

"No." Arthur shook his head. "We'll wait longer." Molly nodded her head in agreement, before they went their separate ways.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Many hours and hours later, things were going pretty much the same as they had been. Only difference was Ginny's contractions were now only minutes apart, and they were much more painful then before. It was late evening of Friday, and Ginny was sick and tired of it all.

"This is the most bloody awful thing I've ever done!" Ginny shrieked through another contraction. "Worse than _crucio_!"

"I don't know," Padma said conversationally, as she looked over something. "I've never been in labor, but _crucio _was pretty horrible." Harry almost wanted to laugh at the causality of the way Padma talked of the Cruciatus curse. He knew all about Ginny's 6th year at Hogwarts, and knew that none of it was good. But, it still shocked him every time someone talked of it.

"How much longer…" Ginny moaned when the contraction ended.

"Well, let's check." Padma put on a pair of gloves, and grabbed her wand. She checked Ginny out, and smiled at Ginny.

"You're almost all the way dilated!" Padma said happily. "It's almost time to push!"

"Oh good," Ginny closed her eyes, before quickly opening them. "In the birth plan papers, it said that I could choose how I am positioned in labor, right?"

"Yes." Padma nodded.

"Well, can I walk around for a minute?" Ginny asked eagerly. "I don't think I'll be able to for long, not much energy, just for a moment?"

"No." Harry said instantly, and Ginny shot him a glare. "One, I didn't ask you! Two, you have no right to tell me what I can and can't do until you've given birth yourself! So, I don't think you should be talking at all!" Ginny yelled at him, and Harry shrunk away, and Ginny instantly felt bad. "I'm sorry, honey." Ginny said, and she reached a hand out to Harry.

"It's alright." Harry told her, and he kissed her hand. "I know you can't help it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny exclaimed, and Harry just smiled, and sighed on the inside.

"Nothing, baby, nothing." Harry kissed her hand again. After a moment, Ginny seemed to realize she'd ask Padma a question. She went to ask again, but a contraction, instantly hit her.

"Owwwwwwww…" Ginny moaned, and Harry stood up and rubbed her back, and she squeezed his thigh tightly. "I'm done!" Ginny groaned, but both Harry and Padma knew she didn't mean she was done with the contraction, but done having to be in labor.

"I know, I know." Harry murmured lovingly. "You're doing good, just keep going."

"Ugh…"

When the contraction ended, and Ginny had been made comfortable again, Ginny turned to Padma.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"I don't see why not. There's nothing wrong with walking around for a moment. I'll just tell you know that you won't be lasting long. No one I've ever assisted before could stand not sitting for such a long time, especially with how far you are. It does hurt to stand in a contraction." Padma explained. "It's your call."

"More painful?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Padma nodded. "Then I'm good right where I am."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

More hours later, and finally happy about something Padma had told her.

"You're ready to push!" Padma told her happily. "Ready?"

"Bloody hell, yes!" Ginny exclaimed. "I want to be done!"

"Okay," Padma smiled at Ginny. "How do you wanna sit?"

"Harry behind me." Ginny said without a moment hesitation, or a second thought. She turned to Harry. "Behind me, now!" She told him urgently, and Harry quickly scrambled to his feet.

Ginny scooted forward, and Harry gently eased in behind her. He gently placed his hands on her belly, and Ginny sighed in relief.

"Oh yes, right there." Ginny told him as she placed his hands in certain spots. "I'm ready!" Ginny said confidently.

"Alright, we'll just wait for the next contraction." Padma told her. "When I say push, push as hard as you possibly can. When the contraction ends, that's when you'll stop. Alright?" Ginny nodded.

"Yes." Ginny eased back and snuggled up to Harry. He kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her belly softly.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured into her hair, and Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, sure I am." Ginny humored him.

"No I mean it." Harry said earnestly. "You are just so… radiant! I can't help but fall even more in love with you, if it's at all possible."

"I love you, too." Ginny mumbled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Harry said, before he felt Ginny tense.

"Here it is," Padma said in a reassuring voice. "1- 2- 3- push!" Padma exclaimed, and Ginny instantly did as she was told.

Ginny shrieked in pain, and she grabbed Harry's hand off of her stomach and squeezed it as tight as she could.

"You are SO doing this next time, Potter." Ginny hissed out.

Within seconds though, the contraction ended, and Ginny sighed in relief, and she dropped Harry's hand back to her stomach.

"I mean it, too." Ginny mumbled. "I'm never doing this again."

"You know I would if I could." Harry told her. "I hate to see you in pain." And he kissed her.

"I know," Ginny sighed. "It'll all be worth it soon, though."

"Yes, more than worth it." He told her confidently. "Keep up the good work."

"You too." Ginny giggled.

For the next hour, as the day turned to Saturday, Ginny kept pushing and pushing. Finally, at about 2 a.m. on Saturday, Ginny heard good news.

"Alright, Gin, just a few more pushes, and I think it'll be time." Padma told her.

"Finally," Ginny's voice was rasping from all of the yelling she'd done. Harry, knowing what she needed, grabbed the water bottle, and gave her a drink.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled as she grabbed both of his hands in her own, and got ready for the next contraction.

"Push!" Padma exclaimed, although after close to 3 hours of pushing, Ginny knew when it was coming.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ginny cried out. "Owie!" Harry just let her squeeze his hands tightly, trying not to wince too much, since what he felt was nothing close to how Ginny felt.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny exclaimed, but this time Harry didn't grimace at his full name like he had the last time. "You are never, EVER touching me again! Ever!" Harry just kissed the top of her head, letting her know how much he loved her, as she pushed out their baby.

"Just a few more!" Padma said confidently. "Come on, Gin, you can do it!"

"I'm trying as hard as I can!" Ginny yelled.

"I know, and you're doing great!" Padma told her happily.

"Yes you are." Harry mumbled into her hair. "Keep going, love."

"I am!" Ginny cried, her face scrunched up in pain. "I am!"

"I know," Harry cooed to her.

"Push!" Padma exclaimed again. "I can see the little guy!" And, within minutes, James Sirius Potter was born.

The next few minutes, everything happened so fast. Ginny successfully delivered James, and she melted into Harry's embrace, although, both Harry and Ginny's eyes and full attention was focused on their little bundle of joy. Harry couldn't believe it. He, Harry James Potter, was a father. James' screams filled the room, and several nurses assisted Padma in what happened next. They had Harry use his wand to cut the umbilical cord, and they then did a few quick charms on him, that sounded close to the cleaning charm. And, true to thought, James instantly looked a lot cleaner. Then, Padma swaddled James into a blue blanket, and brought him over to the young couple. James had stopped crying, and his eyes were shut in sleep.

"Harry, Ginny, I present to you little James Sirius Potter. 19.8 inches long, and 8.9 pounds, and healthy as can be." Padma said happily, and she gently placed little James in Ginny's open, waiting arms. Neither, Harry nor Ginny noticed that Padma and her nurses slipped out of the room to allow the new family privacy.

"Hello, little one." Ginny cooed to her little sleeping son. "I'm Mummy, and I love you so so much." Ginny then looked behind her shoulder at her husband. She looked into his eyes, and saw they were glossy and a few tears had fallen. She beamed at him, before turning back to James.

"That's Daddy," Ginny cooed again. "And he loves you too."

"So much." Ginny heard Harry's shaky voice. "You are very handsome, James." James had a little tuft of black hair, and they could already see that it would be just like his fathers; out of control.

"He's got your hair." Ginny murmured, a smile on her face.

"Lucky him." Harry also murmured, and Ginny giggled.

"I like your hair." Ginny whispered.

"Well I'm glad someone does." Harry told her and he kissed the top of her head, before his hands wrapped around her stomach again, and he placed them over her own, that were tightly holding onto James.

"I wonder who's eyes he'll have." Ginny pondered, and as she did, James yawned largely, and opened his tiny little eyes.

"Blue," Harry whispered. "A very pretty blue."

"My dad has blue." Ginny told him.

"Neither of my parents had blue." Harry told her.

"I know." Ginny nodded her head. "Brown and green." And Harry couldn't help but beam at his wife. He kissed the top of her head again. He didn't know why, but her knowing that made him very happy.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you, too." Ginny said. "And you." Ginny whispered as she looked straight into James' eyes. And at that moment, she knew that all the pain, the long past nine-months, the war, everything, was worth this little one in her arms. She knew at that moment what Lily must have felt when she sacrificed herself for her son. Although Ginny had just met James, she knew without a doubt, she would take an curse for him, she would do anything for him.

The same thoughts ran through Harry's mind. He looked down at his son, and he knew that everything he'd done in his life, and been for this reason. To be able to have his beautiful, wonderful, loving wife in his lap, holding their own little baby. Dying, coming back, fighting Voldemort, the months after, being an Auror, **everything**; everything was worth these two wonderful people in his life, his wife and son.

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry murmured as he felt his eyes flood with tears. "Thank you for everything. For loving me, for marrying me, for being there for me, and for James."

"I could say the same thing," Ginny told him. "And I will. Thank **you** for loving me, for marrying me, for always understanding me best, and thank you for being here for me these last nine months, and for being James' daddy, and my husband."

"I love you." Harry kissed her.

"I love you, too." Ginny again looked back at him, and Harry noticed that Ginny too had tears in her eyes. But, as she turned around, Harry saw her yawn a yawn to rival the one James had just done.

"I think you need some sleep." Harry told her.

"I think I do too." Ginny agreed. "Watch James?" Harry smiled.

"Of course I will. Never take my eyes off of him." Harry promised her. "Maybe we can get you into a better room, and I can take James out to meet the family."

"I like that idea." Ginny told him. "Go get Padma."

"Okay." Harry helped Ginny move forward, so he could get out from behind her, and he easily stood up. Afterwards, he took James from Ginny's grasp, and helped her lay down, and get comfortable.

"Wait!" Ginny quickly sat up, and she instantly put her hands to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worry in his voice.

"Oh just sore." Ginny told him as she rubbed her stomach. "But what I was going to say was, aren't I supposed to breast feed James first?"

"I'm not sure. I'll grab Padma." Harry first secured his grip on his little baby, and then he walked to the door. He tried to remember everything about holding baby Teddy, but that was a lot different. By time he'd actually met Teddy, he was already a month and a half old. Harry had never held a new born before, and it was nerve-racking. But, he figured a lot of it had to do with this being his own son, although he did think of Teddy as his own.

Soon enough, Harry had Padma taking care of everything. She took Ginny out of the birthing room, and into an after the birth room, where she instantly fell to sleep. Harry asked Padma about the breast feeding, and Padma said that James would be okay for a little while, before they'd have to wake Ginny up. Then, Harry asked about James meeting the family, and Padma told him what was recommended, and Harry decided to go along with it.

Harry reluctantly put James into a small hospital cradle, with his name, James Sirius Potter, clearly written on the side. He then walked to the lobby, to tell his family the wonderful news.

As he entered the lobby, he saw that it was mostly empty besides the large Weasley family. He was surprised to even see Charlie sitting with the family.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to notice him, and she rushed to him. "Is he here?" She asked excitedly, and Harry just beamed. Within no time, the whole family was gathering around Harry, waiting for him to break the news.

"James Sirius Potter was born about forty-five minutes ago. He's 19.8 inches long, 8.9 pounds and he's very healthy. Both Mummy and baby are doing perfectly good." Harry said and he couldn't help the foolish smile on his face. He was just so happy. He could only think of a few times when he'd ever been this happy. The time when Ginny forgave after the war, the day she agreed to marry him, and their wedding day were the happiest days of his life, and this day would easily be added to that list.

His family cheered, and everyone talked all at once, congratulating Harry, and talking to one another.

"So can we see them?" Molly asked after everyone had calmed down enough to hear what one was saying.

"Both are sleeping at the moment, but after that I can take you all back." Harry explained. "Although, could one of you call Andromeda and tell her to bring Teddy to meet his new godbrother?"

"I can do zat, 'Arry." Fleur told him with a smile.

"Thank you, Fleur."

"No problem." She smiled back at him, and she handed little Dominique over to her husband, and she walked away.

"I'll be back soon, alright?" Harry asked everyone else.

"Take all the time you need." Arthur assured him. "We'll wait."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at his family, and he couldn't help the floods of emotion that hit him. He felt his eyes tear up again, and he unabashedly let them fall.

"You're welcome, dear." Molly smiled.

"Congratulations, son." Arthur gave him a hug, as did Molly, and Harry hugged them both back just as tightly.

"Well I better get back." Harry told them, before he left the lobby and went back to his wife and son.

Ginny woke up soon after, and she gave James his first feeding, although it was hard for her.

"Why won't he just latch on?" Ginny asked, her voice holding a slight frustration, but she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at her little baby.

"It's going to be hard for the both of you." Padma told her. "Most first time breast feeders just pump."

"Is it easier?" Ginny asked.

"It can be." Padma answered.

"Well then maybe that's what I'll do." Ginny said as she tried again to get James to feed. "Come on, honey." Ginny cooed. "Just be good for Mummy, please."

For a minute, James just struggled, but soon enough he caught on, and he did okay from there.

"This feels so weird." Ginny murmured as she brushed his hair.

"Different then when I-" Harry started but Ginny cut him off, a blush on her face.

"Harry!" She hissed, but Padma just smiled, and pretended like she hadn't heard anything at all.

James soon fell away from her, and Padma told Ginny that that was a sign of him being done, and Ginny nodded. Padma had already given her a book to read on breast feeding, and a small pump that she could use.

After his first feeding, it was time for him to meet his family.

"Bring Teddy first." Ginny told Harry, and he nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Harry told her, and he kissed both Ginny and James, before leaving for the lobby.

While waiting for Harry and Teddy, Ginny just stared at James. She found that she did this a lot and it was easy to get lost and lose track of time as she did it. It still hadn't even been a full day, or even twelve hours since his birth, but Ginny felt like she'd known him forever.

As Ginny pondered over this, Harry slipped back into the room, Teddy in his arms.

"Look Teddy," Ginny heard Harry tell Teddy excitedly. "That's your little brother, James."

"My little brother…" Teddy's voice trailed off. "From Auntie Ginny's tummy?"

"Yes," Ginny spoke this time. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Uh-huh." Teddy nodded his head, and he tried to wiggle out of Harry's grasp, but he just carried him over to the bed, and set him down next to Ginny.

"He's so little!" Teddy exclaimed, as she put a hand on one of James' tinier ones. "Is he sweeping?"

"Yeah, he is." Harry told him. "He's tired."

"Oh," Teddy nodded. "Night, night baby bwother." Teddy murmured, and Harry and Ginny shared a loving look above Teddy's head.

"James loves you, Teddy." Harry told him as James' hand opened and grasped one of Teddy's fingers.

"I wove James too." Teddy said, as he looked down at his finger in James' fist.

After Teddy, Harry and Ginny decided to have the godparents come meet their godson. It was an easy decision on who would be the godparents, for no one else was more perfect for the job.

"Ron, Hermione." Harry said as he left Teddy with Andromeda. "Do you wanna come see James?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed as she bounced on her feet. Ron looked just as excited as Hermione was, and Harry couldn't help but love his best friends even more for it.

The trio was silent as they walked back through the hospital, and down the many hallways. They stopped in front of one door, and Harry stopped and turned to his friends. He gently turned the doorknob and as he did he said,

"Meet James Sirius Potter." The three friends slipped into the room, and found Ginny's sitting in the bed, James in her arms. She was again staring down at him.

"Hey, Gin." Hermione mumbled softly, as she quietly, yet eagerly, inched to the bed.

"Hey Hermione, Hey Ron." Ginny smiled at her best friend and brother. "Meet your little godson." As Ginny said this, Hermione gasped, and tears instantly came to his eyes.

"Really?" She squeaked and Ron looked just as shocked.

"Really." Both Ginny and Harry said at the same time, and he now sat on the bed next to his wife, a hand on James.

"Awww! Thank you!" Hermione raced over to the bed, and gently grabbed her godson into her arms. "He's so precious." Hermione cooed as Ron came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Congratulations you two." Ron murmured as he stared in transfixion down at his godson/nephew.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled proudly. "For everything." Harry added as an after thought, and he and Ron shared a look together that summed up everything they had been thinking.

Hermione and Ron continued to hold James for a little while, before Harry noticed a wistful look on Ginny's face as she looked at their son. Knowing what she wanted, Harry got up and walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Can we have the little one back now?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled ruefully.

"Of course." She kissed James on the forehead, and then handed him back to his Daddy. Harry swiftly carried James back over to Ginny, and she eagerly took him from Harry. She kissed him on the forehead, and snuggled him up to herself.

Harry and Ginny just sat quietly, staring at James for a while, before Ron coughed and they both looked up.

"We're gonna go back out there." Ron told them.

"Okay," Ginny nodded. "Can you send Mum and Dad back here?" She asked and Hermione could tell that she didn't want Harry to leave her side anymore.

"Of course we can." Hermione assured her. "Thank you again."

"No, thank you for accepting." Ginny said and Harry smiled.

"Thank you for everything you two have ever done for either of us." Harry added. "I don't know how I would've gotten through Hogwarts without the two of you." Everyone chuckled wryly.

"Of course, mate." Ron told him, and then the couple slipped out of the room.

"The one bad part," Ginny mumbled to Harry. "All the family that wants to meet him." And Harry chuckled.

"We'll be alone soon." Harry promised her.

"Hopefully." Ginny added, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully."

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- So was it everything you expected? Or was it worse? Please review, and please be honest! Oh and I'm SO SORRY about last chapters cliffie! SORRY! It just ended that way and then I was on vacation! But, now I'm back! Yeah!

Oh and as I side note, I'd just like to say I've never given birth, or been around while someone gave birth. This is just me trying to use my brain to the best of its abilities! I have a website I look at, but I'm just kinda confused with it all. If something didn't seem right to any women out there who has had a baby, or someone who knows about childbirth, I'M SORRY! Forgive me?

Oh, I'm gonna let you guys in on a _**secret**_. I was going to let Ruby go in the last chapter. What was supposed to happen, was instead of being at home when going into labor, Ginny was going to be at the park with Ruby, and then Ruby was going to have a heart attack/stroke and then Ginny would try to help her, and all of the stress would make her go into labor. Which way do you like better? The way it could've been, or the way it is?


	30. Settling In

Chapter 30- Settling In

_Your Baby: Week 1 _

_Congrats on your new arrival! Unfortunately, you're probably experiencing a few slightly less welcome guests along with baby - think soreness, sweating, leaking, and constipation. You might also have a touch of the blues, but try not to get too concerned - it's totally natural and will pass in time. Remember, you and baby are both getting used to your new home._

**_Yes, your baby looks kind of like ET_**_  
Don't panic if baby looks a little...off. It'll be a few weeks before your newborn looks like what you pictured. A cone-shaped head, flattened nose, swollen genitals, and puffy eyes are all gifts from baby's preparation for delivery and trip through the birth canal. Some babies, especially preemies, also emerge covered in fine, downy hair called lanugo, which should disappear in a week or so. The umbilical cord stump will go away in a week or two as well, but it does require some special care until then._

**_[ tip ] _**_Get things moving: One cup of raisin bran cereal with milk (preferably lactose-free) and a banana will provide all the fiber you need in one day. Experts recommend consuming 15 to 20 grams of fiber and plenty of fluids to relieve constipation._

_Previous Chapter: "The one bad part," Ginny mumbled to Harry. "All the family that wants to meet him." And Harry chuckled._

_"We'll be alone soon." Harry promised her._

_"Hopefully." Ginny added, and Harry nodded._

_"Yeah, hopefully."_

Chapter 30-

Knowing that Harry and Ginny needed time alone, the family kept their visits short.

The only one's that took a slightly longer time, were Molly and Arthur. Upon entering the room, Molly rushed over to the new family, and quickly scooped her grandbaby into her arms. She cooed to him, cuddled him, and held him tightly. Anyone could easily see the elation in her eyes at being able to meet her newest grandson.

"He looks just like you, Harry dear." Molly spoke in a high, cooing voice, her eyes never leaving the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Yeah, he does," Ginny murmured in agreement. Harry looked away from his son, and over at his wife, and at just a glance, he knew what she needed. She was staring at James with a craving in her eyes, a look that clearly said she needed to told her little one.

Obviously Arthur had seen the same look, for he spoke up.

"Molly, let's give the new family some time to rest." Arthur wrapped an arm around his wife. "You know how it is."

"Oh yes," Molly beamed at little James Sirius again, before giving him to Arthur.

Arthur gave his little grandson a kiss on the head, and gently nuzzled his neck, before passing him back to Harry, who directly passed him back to Ginny.

"Thank you, Mum." Ginny smiled gratefully, her eyes never wavering from her little one.

"No problem dear," Molly assured her. "I'll be around later tonight with dinner. The food here is no good at all."

"Thank you," Ginny murmured and Harry nodded his agreement. Sensing that Harry and Ginny were lost in thought, they proud grandparents then slipped out.

The next three days were spent fairly simply. There were either checkups on James or on Ginny, or family was visiting, or they were sleeping. Not much else happened.

Both Harry and Ginny were very relieved when it was finally time to go back to their own home. They were excited to be out of the hospital, and be able to do things their way, and have little James at home.

As they were packing up the hospital room of the few belongings they had brought, an idea struck Ginny, and she quickly turned to Harry.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "I have a great idea!"

"And what's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just trust me! We have to stop by somewhere before we go home!" Ginny said excitedly, almost bouncingly.

"Okay…" Harry's voice held question, but Ginny just smiled reassuringly.

"Just trust me!" Ginny assured him. "You'll be happy."

"Okay." Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny on the head.

Half an hour later, Harry and Ginny were ready to leave. They had filled out the release forms, and had been discharged. Ginny held James tightly in her clutch, and Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm following you," Harry mumbled into her ear, and she nodded.

"I'll side along." She told him, before thinking of her destination and quickly turning.

Upon landing, both new parents quickly looked down at James, but he was still sound asleep.

"Phew," Harry mumbled with a cheeky note to his voice. "So where are we?" Harry asked without looking up from his son.

"Look around." Ginny prompted him. "You know." Harry looked up and at first glance, his face instantly changed.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, sadness etched into his voice. Ginny could only smile encouragingly.

"Come here," Ginny spoke gently, and she grabbed Harry's hand in her free one, and led him through the square.

Noises were heard all around them. There were little children running around in the nice summer weather, families taking walks, adults engaging in idle conversation and a slight summer breeze rustling through the small town.

"Just a little further," Harry heard Ginny murmur and Harry couldn't help but become even more confused.

But, soon enough, they arrived at a small church, and Ginny led him through the familiar kissing gate, and Harry knew where they were going.

They slowly walked to a spot that both had memorized long ago, and Ginny easily plopped herself down in front of the two headstones, but Harry slowly took his time in taking a seat.

Once Harry was seated, and had wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her close for comfort, Ginny spoke gently.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Potter," Ginny murmured, but instead of looking down at the simple headstones, she looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. "Meet your first grandbaby, James Sirius Potter."

As Ginny's words slowly faded, both Harry and Ginny kept silent. The only sounds were the soft, even breathing of James, and the slight whistle of the breeze, and the rustle of the grass and leaves.

After some time of silence, Ginny thought to speak again.

"He looks just like Harry, but he's got my father's blue eyes." Ginny murmured. "I guess that'd means he looks just like you Mr. Potter."

After a bit more of silence, Ginny seemed to work up her confidence, and she began to speak almost enthusiastically.

"He really is a good baby." Ginny started. "I know he's only a few days old, but he already isn't too fussy. I just hope that it won't be too hard to adjust to having him at home. I know it'll be hard at first, but we'll be able to work through it. Plus, we've got loads of family to help out if needed. My mum insisted that she'd be over later tonight with dinner, but I'm silently praying she won't. Not that I don't love my mum or anything, it's just that it'd be nice to settle in, without family popping in and out all the time. I assume that it'd be like that for the first little while though. My brothers will think that I won't be able to do it without them, most likely forgetting that I don't need their help, and come over all the time. I-" Ginny went on to keep up her 'conversation' but Harry cut across her.

"You really think they'll come calling a lot?" Harry's voice startled Ginny, and she slightly jumped, but only hardly, before she spoke up.

"Most likely. Don't you?" Ginny asked.

"I sure hope not." Harry said with a small smirk on his lips, and Ginny giggled.

"See? I'm not barmy." Ginny defended.

"No one said you were." Harry assured her with a simple kiss. "Do you ever think about how different things could be if they were still here?" Harry suddenly asked, slightly shocking Ginny.

"Sometimes," Ginny murmured. "We might not have never met." Ginny told him.

"We would've." Harry said so strongly, that Ginny couldn't help but believe him.

"You think?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we were meant to be together. We're like soul mates. No matter what, we would've always come together." Harry told her and Ginny couldn't help but beam, and melt inside.

"Well if you say so…" Ginny trailed off and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I know so." Harry told her. "Don't you think?"

"I know I love you and that I've always loved you and I always will, not matter what." Ginny told him.

"I love you, too." Harry murmured as he buried his face into her sweet, comforting smelling hair.

After some time of silence, a shriek from James startled the loving couple, and they both looked down at their baby who had begun to cry quite loudly.

"Shhh…" Ginny cooed, and Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny, so that he could pat James on the back.

They continued comforting the infant, and soon enough he had fallen back into a light sleep.

"We should probably be going," Ginny told Harry. "James needs to be going home."

"You're right." Harry told her, and he gingerly stood up, before helping Ginny to her feet. "I'll be right out." Harry murmured to her, and Ginny understood that Harry needed a moment to himself.

"Alright," Ginny kissed him. "I'll be waiting." She gently strode out of the cemetery, holding James tightly and protectively the entire way.

Once Ginny was out of sight, and hearing range, Harry looked back down at the two headstones.

"I really miss you two," Harry whispered. "When something big, like James being born, happens, I can't help but miss you even more. Dad, I knew you wouldn't mind that James is named after you, and Mum, if we ever have a daughter, she'll be named after you." Harry promised. "And Sirius, I knew you'd be happy that James has your name too. He'll most likely be a handful at Hogwarts, if his name is anything to go by." Harry chuckled wryly. "Well, I better be going, I don't want to keep Ginny and James waiting." Harry turned to walk away, before whispering. "I love you." Into the breeze, and walking off to find his wife and son.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

A loud scream erupted in the Potter household, at a very unreasonable hour in the night, and both adults whimpered at the noise.

But, without a second thought, Harry easily slipped out of bed, and walked across the room to the nursery door. He slipped inside, and walked over to the wooden crib that had once been his as a baby, but now was his sons.

"Shhh…" Harry sleepily mumbled, as he stumbled up to the crib in his sleep-ridden body. "It's okay, Daddy's here." Harry reached into the crib and grabbed little James. He cuddled him up to his shoulder, and padded over to the matching rocking chair and gently sat down in it.

Today, since it was past midnight, James was exactly one week old. Though, Harry and Ginny had only had James at home for three days, it was very tiring.

James didn't seem to sleep much at night. He, as Harry put it, was an owl. He woke up every hour, almost exactly, during the night and during the day he'd take two-three hour naps. He, like any new born, didn't sleep for very long before he needed to be fed, but he seemed to prefer to stay up at night. So, Harry and Ginny were busy helping him during the day, cooking, cleaning and doing other things, and at night, were still up with him.

The first night, Ginny had to get up each time, since she was only able to feed him. The following day, she had a big temper and was snapping at Harry over everything. He completely understood why she did, and didn't feel bad for himself, but bad that she had to stay up all night long. But, as Ginny snapped and whined all day, Harry came up with a great idea that rewarded him with the privilege of not being shouted at for a few minutes. The brilliant idea, Ginny completely loved, was that she would just pump so that Harry could get up at night too, Ginny couldn't believe she'd forgot about it, and Harry was all too willing to help her out.

But, as Harry looked over at the shelf that they kept the bottles at, he found that there were no more full ones, which was not a good thing.

Lately, Harry had been taking most of the night shifts, while Ginny tried to sleep; it was always a feat if you could sleep peacefully for any amount of time. Then, in the morning, Ginny would take care of him and make breakfast, while Harry took a short nap. At about lunch time, Harry'd get up and help Ginny make lunch and then they'd both take care of him until dinner, which a house-elf always made.

The schedule was simple, and was working as good as could, considering James was only a week old. They knew the first little while would be hard, they'd heard a lot from Ginny's brothers, and from different newborn books.

Harry looked back over at the empty shelf and sighed. He hated waking Ginny up at night, since he knew she needed her sleep. She hadn't gotten good sleep in the last four months, and he couldn't stand to see her get less even now. Now that he could do something, he was determined to do as much as he could.

"Oh James," Harry mumbled as he brushed some of his soft, downy hair out of his eyes. "I think you need a nappy change." Harry hated to get up, but he did anyway. He walked over to the wooden changing table, and sat James down. As soon as he did, the little infant began to whimper. James loved to be held, and when he wasn't being held, he was whining. This was one of the things that were slightly harder on the parents. They couldn't ever get anything done. They couldn't eat very well, since one had to have James, and they couldn't both be doing something.

"Shh…" Harry murmured to his little son. "It's okay, Daddy's right here." Changing nappies was one of the things that Harry disliked the most. It was just plain gross, no matter how you looked at it.

Harry quickly changed his son's nappy, before deciding he couldn't put of the inevitable any longer; he had to wake up Ginny.

Harry gently laid James in his crib and James immediately started whimpering.

"It's okay," Harry cooed as he slowly slipped out of the room, but as James couldn't see him anymore, he just fussed louder. Seeing it as he had no other choice, Harry just rushed out of the small nursery, and straight over to Ginny. He grabbed her wand that was resting on her nightstand and murmured _Lumos_ so that he could see her face.

Harry crouched down and gently brushed away some of the hair from Ginny's face.

"Ginny," Harry murmured quietly, hoping to slowly ease her out of sleep. "Love," He didn't want to shake her awake, since she hated that, but it didn't seem as if she was going to wake. "Ginny," Harry tried again, before he gently laid a hand on her. He gently shook her awake, and he could her James in the nursery whining.

"What!" Ginny snapped as Harry successfully woke her up. "I'm trying to sleep! Isn't it your turn?" Harry tried not to let her words get to him, since he knew she was sleep-deprived, and cranky, and he knew getting mad would do nothing.

"I'm really sorry, honey, I didn't want to have to wake you up-" Harry started but Ginny cut across him.

"Then why did you?" She snapped.

"Because there's no more pumped milk and it's time for James' feeding." Harry explained, and as he did Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I knew we should've done it last night." She told him. "But you're all 'No, Ginny, just get some sleep.' Why did you want me asleep so bad? Are you sick of me?"

"No not at all!" Harry quickly exclaimed. "I just know that sleep is hard to come across right now, and we need as much sleep as we can get. I wanted you to take the opportunity."

"Whatever." Ginny said simply, and she sat up and stretched her arms. "Go get James." Harry nodded and went to kiss her forehead, but she pulled back. "Go." She gave him a look and Harry just got up and went back to the nursery.

Harry easily slipped in, went over to the crib and scooped up the crying baby. As he did, James immediately stopped his crying, and snuggled into Harry's embrace. Harry couldn't help but melt at it, and he felt his barely existent anger slip away. Any moment with James was always a good one for Harry. He couldn't help but be happy when he was holding James, or when he saw his bright blue eyes, or when he lay sleeping peacefully.

With sweet, loving thoughts in his head, Harry walked back over to Ginny, and he could tell she was impatient, and barely staying awake.

"Here you are," Harry murmured as he passed the baby to his mummy, and Ginny's face broke into a sleepy smile.

"Hello, honey." Ginny cooed to her baby. "Are you hungry?" Ginny quickly slipped up her nightshirt, which just happened to be a shirt of Harry's, and James easily latched on. "Easy, boy." Ginny murmured as she winced.

Harry loved and hated to see Ginny breast-feed James. He hated to see the pain flitter across Ginny's face, but he loved the loving sight of his son and wife. It was very surreal for Harry to watch, and know that the little baby was his and Ginny's; **their** baby. It was a wonderful thought, and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before James was all grown up, so moments like these were easily treasured.

Harry hadn't noticed how much time had gone by, for he was slightly surprised when Ginny stood up, and was bouncing on her feet, and patting James on the back. He burped once, and Ginny seemed satisfied, for she slowly, ever so gently, rocked back over to the nursery.

"Here let me help," Harry raced over to her but she just slightly shook her head.

"I've got it." Ginny murmured gently, and Harry couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sweet sound.

Harry heard cooing from the small nursery, and a few whimpers from James, before Ginny emerged and shut the door, leaving just a crack open.

Ginny slowly walked over to Harry, and he was slightly surprised when she embraced him in a big hug.

"I'm sorry, honey." Harry heard her muffled voice as she buried her face in his chest. "What happened to me?"

"Nothing happened to you," Harry murmured to his beautiful wife, as he gently rubbed small circles in her back. "You're still my beautiful, loving, gentle, kind wife."

"No I'm not." Ginny murmured and Harry felt his shirt dampen. "I'm all irritable and snappy."

"It's okay," Harry assured her and he kissed the top of her head. "I understand that you haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately and Padma told me something about your hormones being especially out of whack in the next few weeks."

"So I'm not gonna get better for weeks!" Ginny whimpered.

"No, no," Harry cooed. "You're perfect just the way you are. I love everything about you, even your lovely temper." Ginny whimpered again and Harry just chuckled. "I love you, honey."

"Promise?" Ginny whispered hesitantly.

"More than anything else in the world. I love you and I love James, and I love that we can finally have our baby." Harry told her truthfully.

"You're not mad about not getting to sleep all night?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all. If it means that I'm able to help my son, and be there for him when he needs me, I'll gladly never sleep again." Harry promised. "Plus I get to sleep all morning."

"It's not the same," Ginny muttered and Harry nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"I know, but it's all I can get right now, and it's important to me that you get sleep at night, and that I'm able to be there for James. I love being able to be with him and feed him bottles at night."

"It's not that I don't love breastfeeding, but it gets so tiring," Ginny whined. "And it hurts."

"I'm sorry, love." Harry kissed her again. "I wish there was more I could do."

"I do too," Ginny agreed, before she removed her head from his chest and looked straight into his eyes. "I don't think I ever answered your question." She told him.

"What question?" Harry asked confusedly.

"When I breastfeed, it feels nothing like when you put your mouth-" Ginny started and Harry just chuckled and kissed her gently.

"I love you." Harry told her.

"I love you, too." Ginny smiled tiredly. "And I can't wait until I can stop snapping at you."

"It's okay, honey." Harry promised her. "I understand."

"Thank you." Ginny kissed him.

"No, Ginny," Harry kissed her nose. "Thank you."

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- Oh goodness guys! It's been too long since I last updated! I had been working very hard on Halie's birthday story, so that's where my time has been. It took a lot of my time up, either talking with her or writing it! So, sorry! I hope you all go check it out, and leave reviews! Reviews always make me super duper happy! It's called 'Happy Birthday Halie, Love!'

**I NEED HELP! Anyone can help! LIKE MAJOR HELP! Okay here it is! In a review, PLEASE tell me how long Harry said he'd be on leave from the Ministry. I can't remember, and I can't remember where I wrote it! If you know and tell me in a review, even if you're the 100****th**** person to tell me, you'll get a sneak peek! So, no matter WHAT, tell me in a review how long it was! Not a guess, but a real, correct answer! It's vital to the rest of the story! PLEASE HELP!**

Answering FAQ (please read!):

Q: Is the story over?

A: NO! I swear I've mentioned this in MANY authors notes, but maybe I haven't! Maybe I need to be more specific! Anyway, there are going to be a few more chapters, like five- tenish! I'm not sure yet, we'll just see! But don't worry, I'll tell you guys when it's time for the next one and such! And the title!

To those who didn't log in:

To **WhiteTiger101**: Awww thank you! I quite like how it turned out too!

To **name not given sorry**: Awwww! You're too kind!

To **sachaelle**: Thanks! Now that the other way is written, I can't say that the other would've been better! But whatever! :P hehe!

To **Rebecca**: Awww thank you, dear! Oh, I don't think I agree with that, but whatever! I don't think that was ever Jo's intention! Aww well!

To **A.P.W.B.D**: Aww thanks! But, alls I have to say to your question is READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!

To **Cheomara7**: Awww thank you! And to your question READ THE FREAKIN AUTHORS NOTES FOR THIS ONE AND PREVIOUS! I'm quite positive that I mentioned that Ron/Hermione will be in Albus' story!


	31. Baby Fun

Chapter 31- Baby Fun

_Your Baby: Week 1 _

_Congrats on your new arrival! Unfortunately, you're probably experiencing a few slightly less welcome guests along with baby - think soreness, sweating, leaking, and constipation. You might also have a touch of the blues, but try not to get too concerned - it's totally natural and will pass in time. Remember, you and baby are both getting used to your new home._

**_Yes, your baby looks kind of like ET_**_  
Don't panic if baby looks a little...off. It'll be a few weeks before your newborn looks like what you pictured. A cone-shaped head, flattened nose, swollen genitals, and puffy eyes are all gifts from baby's preparation for delivery and trip through the birth canal. Some babies, especially preemies, also emerge covered in fine, downy hair called lanugo, which should disappear in a week or so. The umbilical cord stump will go away in a week or two as well, but it does require some special care until then._

**_[ tip ] _**_Get things moving: One cup of raisin bran cereal with milk (preferably lactose-free) and a banana will provide all the fiber you need in one day. Experts recommend consuming 15 to 20 grams of fiber and plenty of fluids to relieve constipation._

"It's time for James' first bath!" Ginny exclaimed happily. She was in a fairly good mood today, since she'd gotten a good chunk of sleep that night and had had a nice warm shower earlier. She smiled at her husband as they walked up to the nursery to retrieve a whimpering James from his crib.

"Hasn't he already had his first bath?" Harry asked as he followed her up stairs.

"Yes," Ginny agreed with him. "But not here at home with you and I." She explained.

"Oh I see." Harry smiled as they slipped into the nursery.

Shortly after retrieving baby James, they went downstairs to the kitchen where they had set everything up for his first little bath.

"So we're really gonna bathe him in the sink?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as Ginny stripped James next to the sink.

"Yup." Ginny nodded. "Did you think I was pulling your chain?"

"No, I just thought that it was odd." Harry admitted.

"But we have this little baby tub." Ginny showed him. "See?"

"Yeah, I was there when we bought it." Harry told her with a smile. "Remember, I'm the one picked out the blue and yellow one?"

"Yeah," Ginny smiled and she gently placed James in the little baby tub. "Isn't he so cute?" Ginny cooed as she turned the sink faucet on. "He's getting so big."

"He's only a week old." Harry pointed out, but he thoroughly agreed with Ginny. He was a lot bigger than he was when he was born nearly two weeks previously.

"Yes, but he's bigger than he was." Ginny took the words out of Harry's mouth, and Harry couldn't help but smile at such a thing.

"I agree," Harry told her as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"So I'm not crazy?" Ginny's voice held a smirk in it and Harry chuckled.

"Not in the slightest." Harry agreed with her.

"Good." As Ginny spoke she worked on filling the little tub for James. It was only filled in the bottom and it had a bit of bubbles in it.

"Hopefully he doesn't pee." Harry commented idly.

"Hopefully." Ginny agreed. "I wouldn't like that one bit." Ginny chuckled. "Don't pee, little James." Ginny cooed.

"I'm sure now he'll obey, since you told him so nicely." Harry teased. Ginny gently, jokingly jabbed Harry with her elbow.

"Hey mister," Ginny's voice held laughter. "Don't make fun, or you'll be doing this alone."

"If you want the kitchen flooded." Harry chuckled and Ginny joined in.

"Well that'd be no good, now would it." Ginny chuckled. "Don't do that."

"We can work together." Harry told her. "What do you want me to do?"

"You can wash his body." Ginny told him, her voice taking on a sweeter tone. "Here's the wash rag." Ginny offered him a little blue rag. "You need to lather it up with this special baby soup right here." Ginny showed him the bottle.

"Okay, easy enough." Harry let go of Ginny and grabbed the slightly damp washrag from her grasp. "How much soup?" He asked as he wet it down a little more.

"Umm… just one or two skirts." Ginny told him as she studied the bottle. "A small amount can go a long way on his little body."

"Yeah," Harry nodded and lathered up the little blue rag before turning to his son. "What now?"

"Well, you just need to gently rub it all around his body." Ginny explained. "Nice and gentle." Ginny took Harry's hand in her own and showed him how to do small, gentle circles on James' body.

"Nice and clean," Harry cooed to James. "You're such a good little boy."

"I hope it lasts," Ginny giggled. "You never know." Harry chuckled.

"Especially for a little guy with the name of James Sirius." Harry agreed.

"He's just really little right now." Ginny smiled. "Lots can happen in the next few weeks."

"Well he doesn't like to give us a break at night, is that a sign?" Harry chuckled.

"I don't know," Ginny smiled. "Wasn't Teddy like that?"

"I'm not sure," Harry answered ruefully. "I didn't know him when he was just a week old."

"True," Ginny agreed. "But close enough."

"Well he was a pretty good sleeper. He slept for more than two hours before needing to be fed." Harry supplied.

"So pretty much James is gonna be hard," Ginny proclaimed.

"Yep." Harry chuckled. "Is he all done?" Harry asked suddenly.

"He looks pretty good," Ginny agreed. "But I think I'm gonna lift him up and you can wash his back."

"Okay," Harry nodded and he got a tiny little bit more of soup.

Ginny gently lifted up James, and held him tightly on her grasp, but still holding him over his bath since he was wet. Harry quickly, yet softly, washed up James' back and got him all cleaned up. Ginny placed him back into the water to wash off.

"Great work, partner." Ginny pecked Harry.

"We make a great team," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Yes we do." Ginny agreed. "Now I'm gonna wash his hair." She told him.

"His hair?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He's got a little bit of hair." Ginny defended herself.

"Okay, okay." Harry put his hands up in mock surrender.

Ginny quickly did his hair, since he had started to whine.

"It's okay, James," Ginny cooed to the whimpering baby as she tried to finish up his hair washing. "Mummy loves you, Mummy's trying to hurry,"

In no time at all Ginny had finished up the washing of his hair, and she was now holding him in a swaddled towel.

"That wasn't so hard," Ginny cooed to James and she kissed the top of his head. "See, honey?"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Why does he need to wear that?" Harry asked with a crinkle in his brow as he watched Ginny dress James.

"Because it's his clothes," Ginny spoke in a high, cooing baby voice, as she had adapted to talking like.

"Well it looks too frilly," Harry told her. "Kinda like Ron's Yule Ball robes."

"No it doesn't," Ginny argued. "Ron's robes were ghastly."

"So is this." Harry told her.

"You really think so?" Ginny asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, kinda." Harry said firmly.

"Well guess what?" Ginny pressed him.

"What?" Harry was confused now.

"My mum made this for him." Ginny told him and Harry instantly paled. Ginny broke out laughing. She started laughing so hard, and she clutched her stomach as tears came to her eyes. "Your… face…" Ginny wheezed out.

"Gin," Harry whined, his face still pale. "Did she really?"

"No…" Ginny chocked out, and Harry glared at her, but Ginny only laughed harder. "Oh, Harry!"

"That's not very nice, Gin." Harry told her.

"Is it not?" Ginny questioned him as her laughter started to die down.

"I'm gonna hafta get even now." Harry told her, his face going serious.

"Oh no," Ginny shook her head, and her eyes widening. She knew what it meant when Harry got even.

"Yes, Gin-blossom." Harry nodded his head. Ginny started backing away from the changing table.

"Uh-huh," Ginny shook her head, as Harry advanced on her. Before she knew it, Harry pounced and he had his agile hands on her, as he tickled her unmercifully. "Harry!" Ginny shrieked as she erupted in giggles. "Harry!" She exclaimed again, but he kept tickling her.

Harry tickled her straight for a long time, before he got pity for her as she wheezed and tried to fight him off.

"I'll stop if you say the magic word," Harry told her as he hands stopped, but still rested on her sweet curves.

"Please!" Ginny gasped out.

"Nope, it wasn't please," Harry told her.

"I don't know!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I love you." Harry murmured.

"I love you, too." As she said this Harry took his hands off of her and leaned in for a kiss.

"You got the magic word." He told her.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

"Don't just stare at me!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because… I don't know! I just don't like it." Ginny told him.

"It's not anything I haven't seen," Harry told her seriously.

"So?" Ginny gave him a look. "This is different."

"You usually don't mind."

"Well I do right now." Ginny told him.

"Stop worrying, Gin."

"I'm not worrying!" Ginny exclaimed. As she said this James started to whine and Ginny gave Harry a look. "Look, now James won't eat anymore!"

Ginny was currently trying to breast-feed James, but she was feeling awkward with Harry constantly staring at her. Whenever she breast-fed lately, Harry was right there, almost always staring at her. It was getting old, though she did feel bad, since they couldn't do anything lately, but she still didn't want him staring at her.

"It's okay, Jamie," Ginny cooed and she tried to get him to latch on again. After a moment, she got him situated again, before turning back to her husband. "Just please stop staring, okay?" She asked him tiredly.

"Okay," Harry smiled ruefully and he averted his eyes to her face, and he stared deep into her eyes. "Better?"

"Much," Ginny promised her eyes showing him all he needed, and his the same. They had a way of almost communicating when they stared into each other's eyes. "Soon," Ginny murmured to the question in his eyes. "I promise."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Shhh…" Harry cooed. "It's okay, shh…."

It was four in the morning and James wouldn't stop crying. Harry was trying everything he knew, but nothing seemed to work. He had tried feeding him, singing to him, rocking him, snuggling him, talking to him, bouncing him, but nothing seemed to quite work out.

"What is it, son?" Harry asked as he slowly bounced James and walked around the room holding him. "Daddy's here, I've got you."

But, as Harry tried harder, James only cried harder.

After about a half hour of James' relentless crying, Harry heard someone approach the nursery doors. Knowing whom it was, Harry didn't even turn around.

"Go back to sleep, love." Harry murmured to Ginny.

"I can't stand to hear James so unhappy." Ginny told him and she walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist from behind, and pulled him to a tight hug, her front facing his back.

"We didn't mean to walk you up," Harry told her.

"I know." Ginny murmured in response, but her voice was muffled. "I wanted to come help."

"I don't know if there's much you can do." Harry told her ruefully.

"Well I am his mummy."

"But I'm his daddy."

"Yes, but Mummy's have a special touch." Ginny told him.

Ginny let go of Harry, and came around to his front. She took James from his grasp, and brought him close to herself.

"Shh…" Ginny cooed and she bounced James around. "_Hush little baby, don't say a word_," Ginny sung quietly her voice soft, soothingly and gentle.

As Ginny sung gently, and walked over to the rocking chair, and gently rocked him in her arms, James started to slowly calm down. After a moment, Ginny grabbed a dummy out of her dressing gown pocket and gave it to her little son.

As Ginny took care of little James, Harry just stood there and watched lovingly, and slightly shocked, as Ginny comforted their son, and helped him fall to easy sleep.

In a short amount of time, James was sleeping, and breathing slowly, in and out.

Ginny gently stood up, and softly walked over to James' crib. She laid him down, and watched him sleep peacefully for a few moments, before walking over to Harry. He took her hand in his, and led her out of the room, so as not to wake up little James again. They exited the room, shut the doors quietly, and walked over to their bed.

Once they were both lying down, Harry asked the question he'd been dying to ask.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I told you," Ginny yawned. "Mummy's have a special touch."

_**-PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- How was it? Hopefully it wasn't too odd! Haha! Tell me what you thought in a review!

Can I ask you all a favor? If you haven't already been to my profile and voted on my poll, PLEASE go and do it! I'd appreciate it more than you will ever know! PLEASE DO IT!

OMG! I am ADDICTED to the TLC reality show '19 Kids and Counting'! Anybody else watch it! I LOVE IT! Please give me a moment of fangirlness: Josh, Anna, Mackynzie, Jana, John David, Jill, Jessa, Jinger, Joseph, Josiah, Joy Anna, Jedidah, Jeremiah, Jason, James, Justin, Jackson, Johannah, Jennifer, Jordyn and Josie! (BTW I did all of that by memory, not one was out of place, except I did mess up the order of one set of twins. I put Jeremiah first on accident! Oh well!) Anyway, I've just been watching all the episodes and I just LOVE IT! :D I can't wait for the new one on Tuesday!

Thanks a million to _.Laugh_, _amaramichelle_, _Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs_, _ReedHollis4Ever_, _GinnyPotter4evr_, _cottoncandylover11_, _MrsEdwardWestwick_, _wonderlandkiddo_, _Eluviete_, _Kathryn Marie Black, WhiteTiger101, MrsEmCullen.x, lillyflower08, Amyroo145, shanegirl4444, crooks148, and rumpelurina_ for finding out when it was that Harry needed to be back at the Ministry! It means a lot to me, and I can only thank you guys! I hope you enjoyed the sneak peeks!

Until next time,

-Lyric Medlie


	32. Family

Chapter 32- Family

_Your Baby: Week 2 - New Parent - Newborn Care_

_Welcome to the wonderful world of sleep deprivation. It's rough, we feel you, but think of it from baby's point of view. Crying is her only way to communicate, whether she's trying to tell you "I'm tired," "I'm hungry," "I'm wet," or "Hold me." If a nap, new diaper, or food doesn't calm her down, try playing soft music or cradling her in a rocking chair. If someone offers to watch baby for an hour or two, take them up on it. A short nap and a shower will make you feel like a new woman - trust us._

**_Crying and sleeping and pooping, oh my!_**_  
The rough news: Baby gets hungry every two to three hours and dirties her diaper up to 12 times a day. The (slightly) better news: Though meconium (a substance that built up in her intestines while in utero) might make her stool dark green at first, it'll soon become a relatively more palatable yellowish color. Right now, baby spends a good chunk of her time sleeping, though unfortunately it's probably not on your schedule. Expect her to snooze up to 16 hours a day, in three-to four-hour intervals. Hey, growing this quickly is exhausting!_

**_[ tip ] _**_Breastfeeding mommies: Place a soft icepack on your breasts after baby nurses to prevent and minimize pain and soreness._

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. "We need to go!"

"I know, I'm coming!" Harry shouted down the stairs.

"It doesn't take all day." Ginny moaned. "We're going to be late!"

"There is no late," Harry called back, but this time he was running down the stairs, and trying to put a sock on all at the same time.

"You didn't have to take such a long bloody nap." Ginny snapped. "Now we're gonna to be late, and everyone's going to be waiting on us, and it's all because of you," Ginny whined but as she did, Harry tripped over a few sets of stairs, and came tumbling the rest of the way down. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed in fright.

She quickly placed James on the ground in his baby carrier, and rushed over to her falling husband.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked in a rush as she kneeled down beside her husband. She quickly wrapped Harry into her arms. "Oh honey!"

"I'm okay, Gin." Harry promised and he kissed the top of her head. "I just scraped my leg, it's all good."

"You scared the crap out of me, Harry!" Ginny exclaimed and she punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love." Harry said as he winced.

"I love you," Ginny murmured and she gently kissed his lips. "Just be careful."

"I can only try so hard," Harry murmured in response and Ginny just smiled wryly.

"I know." Ginny smiled and she kissed him again before standing up. "We really gotta go though!"

"I know." Harry chuckled and he allowed Ginny to help to his feet. He then went over and grabbed James' carrier with him inside. "Let's go."

Soon enough, the small Potter family was at the Burrow, and seated for dinner with the rest of the family.

"James already looks bigger," Hermione spoke to Ginny, who was seated right next to her.

"Really?" Ginny asked with a chuckle. "He's only just about two weeks old."

"Oh, well, he's too precious." Hermione told her. "He's just so adorable."

"He is," Ginny agreed. "But, at two in the morning, he starts to not seem so adorable." Both Hermione and Ginny laughed at that.

"I can only imagine." Hermione told her friend.

"So how's fatherhood treating you?" George asked Harry, who were seated on the other side of the table as the women.

"Good," Harry smiled as he glanced over at James, cuddled up in his godmother's arms. "James is a really good baby."

"So is Fred," George told him. "But when it's my turn to change a poopy diaper, or take care of him alone, that's when it gets hard."

"Alone?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, when Angelina has to go get errands run, or go into the office for a little while." George explained. "She's been trying to do most of her work at home, but sometimes she has go in for different reasons."

"Well I guess I do get up at night most of the time." Harry pondered. "But it's different because Ginny's just on the other side of the door."

"Yeah, well when Ginny leaves, I promise that'll be when James is the fussiest." George told him seriously. "And he won't be quiet."

"Don't scare him, George." Bill cut in upon seeing the scared look on Harry's face. "It's not that bad."

"You have little girls though." George told him seriously.

"How would you know how different boys and girls are?" Bill asked his brother. "You don't have a girl."

"And you don't have a boy." George told him.

"I don't think it's a difference between genders, considering have two kids. Victoire and Dominique are as different as two sisters could ever be and Dom is only 5 months old." Bill explained.

"I agree with Bill." Arthur spoke up. "Each one of you kids were completely different, I noticed it even before we had a little daughter. No two of you children are the same."

"Fred and I were." George said, his voice not quite as sorrowful as it once had been when speaking of his twin brother; things had only gotten easier.

"Yes, you and Fred were." Arthur agreed. "But you two were twins."

"See?" Bill smirked at George. "Are you saying that you and Percy are anything alike?"

"Hell no!" George exclaimed and all the guys laughed.

"I agree, we're nothing alike." Percy said with a chuckle. "I'd assume I was a good baby." Percy turned to his father, but it was Molly who spoke up.

"You were a very good baby Percy," Molly told him. "Except the first few months. Then, you were always fussy and whining." George laughed in a smug way.

"Ha-ha," George mocked his older brother.

"You were no easy baby, yourself." Molly told George. "You and Fred were always getting into something, and you both started walking and moving at such a young age."

"Well we never changed," George commented with a considering look on his face. "I never expected anything else."

"You and Fred were also challenging because I had three other sons at the time." Molly added.

"It's so fun to hear about when you all were growing up." Audrey said excitedly. "I didn't have a childhood like you guys had, being an only child and all."

"I loved being able to come here during the summer too." Hermione added. "It was a lot of fun to be around a big family."

"Yeah," Harry smiled serenely as he remembered found memories of summers at the Burrow and other holidays. It was some of his most treasured memories that were spent here at the Burrow, around the Weasley family.

"Well things were definitely more crazy then other families." Molly agreed.

"Yeah, how many families do you know that grew up with seven kids?" Percy added.

"There was always someone to prank." George said with a laugh. "Even if you did have a favorite one."

"Being the favorite of you two wasn't always a good thing." Percy said wryly and everyone laughed.

"Hey I was the favorite," Ginny jumped in.

"Yeah, but not to pick on." George agreed with her and she beamed.

"I was the favorite sibling of you all." She said with a smirk and they all nodded.

"Not mine." Ron cut in.

"Oh, and whys that?" Ginny asked him.

"You were my annoying little sister who was always in the way. I just wanted to hang out with my big brothers." Ron explained.

"But I was your favorite." Ginny pressed him, and Ron just chuckled.

"Sure, Gin. You were my favorite." Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Yes I was." Ginny agreed.

"I wonder who James will like better," Ron said a moment later.

"What kind of question is that?" Hermione asked her eyebrows furrowed and a look of disgust on her face. "You want our children to pick a favorite?" Ron blushed, his ears taking a red tint.

"No," Ron mumbled sheepishly.

"Exactly." Hermione said firmly. "Then why in the world did you just ask such a stupid question?" Ron mumbled something inaudibly and Hermione just gave him a look. "Gosh, sometimes you really do say the most insensitive things." Hermione murmured with a shake of her head.

"Well Vicky likes me the best." Bill said and everyone laughed, even Hermione.

"How do you figure?" George asked his big brother. "I can't say little Freddie likes me better." Everyone too laughed at that.

"Well she prefers me to put her to bed, and me to-" Bill started to say but Fleur cut him off.

"She likes both of us to be zere." Fleur told him with a smirk. "Not just you."

"Who do you like better, Vicky, Mummy or Daddy?" Bill turned to his daughter.

"I wove you bof!" Victoire exclaimed with a happy smile on her face.

"Well zat is very good." Fleur kissed her daughter on the head. "We both love you very much too."

"Well I guess if she has to love us both, it's okay with me." Bill said and everybody laughed.

"Well I would hope that you all loved us equally." Molly said with a smile. "But Mummy's do have a special touch."

"Yes we do." Ginny agreed. "James always responds differently to me."

"Well you are the Mummy." Molly told her. "I bet all mothers would agree with that."

"Well what about Dads?" George asked.

"Well, Dad's are just important but there will always be a special thing about your Mummy." Molly said.

For the rest of dinner, the family talked and laughed together and just enjoyed the time together. Both Harry and Ginny had missed being able to spend time with family, since they hadn't come for dinner in a few weeks. It was very fun to come and spend time with family, the ones who meant the most in their lives.

After dinner, someone suggested that they all go play Quidditch. All the men quickly agreed to a fun game. Ginny decided it may not be a good idea for her to fly to quite yet, and she decided that she'd also like to be on the ground with James.

The teams were Bill and George against Ron and Harry. Angelina wanted to play, but since that would be uneven, she decided to sit the game out and help Fred. IT would just be a small, two-a-side game and just all play Chasers.

The game didn't last that long for just twenty minutes into the game it began to rain. At first it just started sprinkling, so those watching the game just went into the house, but those playing stayed out a little longer. But, when it started to pour rain, the four players decided that it was probably time to end the game.

"We so won!" Ron complained.

"No one won." Bill said for what felt like the millionth time. "It started raining."

"So! We were ahead." Ron fought on.

"But we never even finished the game." George jumped in.

"Just give it a rest, Ron." Harry told his brother-in-law.

"But we won! Don't you want that victory?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I don't really mind, it's just a game of Quidditch." Harry told him.

"Whatever." Ron murmured darkly as they came through the Burrow's back door, and Molly was immediately at their side.

"Don't come any farther in." Molly told her four sons. "Let me dry you all off first." She flicked her wand and all four men were instantly dry. "Come grab a cup of tea and then you can join the rest of us in the living room." They quickly went into the kitchen, grabbed a cup and were soon settling in the living room with the rest of the family.

Upon entering, Harry had gone over to Ginny's side and sat next to her.

"How was the game?" Ginny asked. "Who won?"

"Don't ask." Bill said shortly and Ginny looked confused but let the topic drop.

"How's James?" Harry murmured to his wife. He was never really apart from James, except when he was bathing or sleeping, and felt himself worry for his son. Harry couldn't help but wonder how he'd get through work each day if after just half an hour he was already worried.

"Good." Ginny murmured in response. "He's just sleeping." Harry easily slipped James out of his mother's arms, and into his fathers. Harry kissed the top of his head, and snuggled him up to himself.

The rest of the family watched them happily. It was always good to see Harry so happy, and years ago they had seen how happy Ginny made him, and now they saw how much even happier both Ginny and James made him.

"So how's the Auror program getting on without Harry?" Arthur asked Ron after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Pretty good." Ron answered. "Not much is going on at the moment, so I've been coming home early the past few days."

"Oh that's good." Harry said. "I love those times."

"Yeah," Ron smiled. "It's always nice to get away early."

"Well I wish I could say the same thing about the shop." George said wryly. "Schools only just got out, so the little kiddies are all stocking up for the summer."

"This is one of the busies times of the year." Angelina agreed. "Early July, late August, Christmas and Easter holidays are the busiest time of the year. We've never had to do any of it with a baby either."

"That makes it much harder." George agreed. "I need Angelina's help a lot of time, but she can only do so much."

"Oh, have you got extra help?" Arthur asked his son.

"Yeah, Lee's been helping out most days, and Ron came over one evening." George answered.

"Well that's good to hear." Molly smiled. "And how's Gringotts and the Ministry?"

"The Ministry is doing just fine." Percy quickly jumped in. "Not many threats at the moment."

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "It's nice that both Ron and I have had an easy past week or so."

"Kingsley's of course really happy about it all." Percy added. "The Ministry is only getting better and happier through the years."

"It's true." Hermione agreed. "My job has been quite boring as of late."

"Which is a good thing." Harry told her.

"Well yes," Hermione agreed. "It's just different."

"I know what you mean." Harry nodded his head. "The world is a lot better than it's ever been."

"Yeah, things at Gringotts are easy too." Bill added. "Just money issues, no more goblin versus Wizard fights."

"Zose 'aven't gone on in a while anyway." Fleur cut in. "Alzough I would only know so much. Since Victoire's birth, I 'aven't been to work."

"Goblins can be complicated at times though." Bill said with a rueful chuckle.

"Well it's good to hear that everything is normal." Molly said with a smile.

"Well a new normal." Hermione said with a chuckle. "Not old normal."

"But no one really wants old normal." Harry said.

"Do you think you'll play next Quidditch season, Gin?" Angelina turned to her sister-in-law.

"Well to be completely honest, I haven't really thought about it." Ginny said as she stared lovingly at her little baby. "There's been other things to take up my thinking time."

"I understand." Angelina told her. "But do you want to?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure I do anymore." Ginny admitted. "When I said I had to quit for the rest of the season, I was upset, and just told myself that I'd play again next season, since James would be older and such. But now, I'm not so sure I want to."

"Really?" Harry turned his gaze from his son, to his wife.

"Really." Ginny nodded her head, her eyes still on her son. "It's not really what I want anymore."

"I knew you'd finally get some sense." Molly told her daughter with a warm smile and a joking look on her face.

"It was right at the moment, but things have changed." Ginny said. "I love Quidditch, and I always will. I just don't think it's what I need anymore. I need to be there for James, and any other future children of mine and Harry's."

"That's the attitude." Molly told her daughter. "Being at home with you seven children was one of the most worthwhile things I've ever done. But given that I never did work, I wouldn't have wanted to leave you children for any reason."

"I don't want to leave James." Ginny smiled.

"It is hard to go back to work." Angelina admitted. "That's why I work from home."

"Zat is also why I never went back." Fleur added. "I treasure every day wiz my girls."

"Children are only young for so long." Molly added.

"That is very true." Arthur said almost sadly. "You will all find that your babies won't be babies for long, and soon they'll be going off to Hogwarts, and having their own adventures. They'll start needing you less and less and before you know it, they'll be finding wonderful people to marry and you'll have grandbabies."

"You'll also find that every day you spent with them, every mix-up you had, every tiny moment was worth it all, and meant everything in the world." Molly added. "Don't ever take advantage of any moment with your children. They go too fast."

"I 'ave already seen it." Fleur said. "I can't believe zat my little Victoire is two years old."

"It really is crazy." Bill agreed. "She's getting so big. Heck, Dominique is already seven months."

"And Fred is already three." Angelina murmured as she cuddled Fred closer in her arms.

"Time will only go faster." Arthur promised in a soft, solemn voice.

The rest of the night was spent as the earlier part had gone. Talking, joking, laughing, teasing and anything else that went on with the Weasley family all together.

All too soon, it was time for everyone to say goodbye. James was starting to get fussy and Harry and Ginny were ready to feed him and put him into bed.

Many goodbyes and 'I love you's later, the Potter family were at home and settling James. Within no time, they had him in his crib and were in bed themselves.

Harry and Ginny were soon asleep, for they had had a long, tiring day. Any day with a newborn was tiring, and Ginny and Harry thoroughly agreed with that thought.

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES!-**_

A/N- Hey my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a few more chapters before it's over! And then it'll be time for Albus' story! I really can't wait for Albus' story! It's just got me SO excited! You guys don't even know!

This was pretty fast, so we'll see how this all works out. There is another chapter, then another then another and then that will hopefully be the end. We'll just see!

Chapterly Question: What'd you guys think about Ginny's Quidditch thoughts? Were they what you expected? Did you guys like it? Do you agree with it? Feel free to answer these questions in a REVIEW!

This chapter goes out to Miss Halie! Happy two months, I LOVE YOU! :D

DON'T FORGET TO GO ONTO MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE ON THE POLL!

To those who reviewed but didn't log in:

**To Beth**: Oh my goodness! I KNEW that I did that wrong! It just kinda happened, when I didn't mean for it too! I get those two mixed up every time! And sorry about the mistakes, I'm actually a really good editor (I know, you probably don't believe me!) but when it's 3 am and your half asleep, and you just want that dang chapter updated so you can stop worrying about it, editing is the last thing on your mind! Haha! But, maybe I'll try to start taking notice if it's becoming a problem! I'm so sorry! Yes, English is my native language! I know, epic fail! I'll see what I can do, but just rereading a chapter I've worked on for a while, it's not fun for me! I think if I decided to start editing my own chapters, it just wouldn't get done. So, sorry! I really am! I hope that you can still find joy in reading my story, and if not I'M SORRY! It's my fault, right? If I want readers, I have to keep them! Anyway, thank you so much for your help, and until next time,

Lyric Medlie

To **Rebecca**: Oh good to know! Welcome back! Awww you don't even know how much that means to me! Awww just… thank you! Oh yes, Albus' story will be soon, as will Lily's! I can't wait either!

Lyric

Until next time, love always, Lyric


	33. Three Years

Chapter 33- Three Years

_Your Baby: Week 3_

_The nice news: You are baby's world. He recognizes your voice, your smell, and your appearance. He even knows the taste of your breastmilk and would choose it over someone else's if given the choice. The not-so-happy news: Colic (uncontrollable crying in an otherwise healthy baby) may start making an appearance right around this time. If this is the case for your baby, try your best to set aside some quiet time for yourself and share the load with your partner._

**_Waking up to the world_**_  
Baby becomes more and more alert as the days go by, spending much of his time quietly checking out his surroundings. Since he sleeps on his back at night (remember, this helps prevent SIDS), it's important to get in some tummy time during the day. Put your face directly in front of his so that he holds up his head to look at you - cute and good for his neck muscles. Don't freak out if his eyes don't quite meet yours - his vision is still a little blurry, which makes focusing difficult._

**_[ tip ] _**_If baby seems upset, try placing him tummy-down across your knees and gently rubbing his back. This helps release extra air and relieves cramping, which is a common cause of agitation in babies._

Things had been running quite smoothly with baby James the last week. He was sleeping a little better at night and was eating easier.

One day, Ginny was taking a long, warm bath, and Harry was taking care of James. But, Harry couldn't get him to calm down. He was fussy, but nothing was helping. He gave him is dummy, he tried feeding him, he gave him is favorite blanket, but nothing was calming him down. Harry was in the comfortable family room, on the second floor, so Ginny couldn't hear James whining, but Harry was beginning to think that maybe he needed her help.

Just as Harry was getting up to go find Ginny, he heard her speak at the doorway.

"Need some help?" She murmured as she walked over to her husband and son.

"I don't know what's wrong with him." Harry said in a worried voice. "Nothing can get him to stop."

"It's okay," Ginny murmured and she took James into her arms. "What's wrong, Jamie?" Ginny cooed. "It's okay, Mummy's here." As Ginny spoke to him, and cuddled him, James almost immediately stopped his fussing, and cuddled into his mothers embrace.

"Mummy's special touch?" Harry asked, sounding tired.

"Uh-huh." Ginny murmured in response. "He knows my voice, and my smell and he knows who I am."

"Well he was inside you for nine months." Harry pointed out.

"I think that's it." Ginny agreed. "He knows who I am, since I've always been there. You're not mad, are you?" Ginny asked, her voice instantly holding worry.

"Why would I be mad?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Because James seems to only respond to me."

"I'm not mad." Harry assured, and a big smile came to his face. "I think it's precious, and wonderful that our son knows his is mummy is."

"Good." Ginny murmured and she kissed James' head.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Today was July 16th, it was Harry and Ginny's three year wedding anniversary. They had started dating immediately after the war ended, and then a year later, once Ginny was out of school, they were married.

The young couple wasn't sure how they were going to celebrate, since they didn't know what to do with James, and they couldn't do _anything_ until around six weeks after James' birth. The day would just be spent as a family, and being together.

But, the day before Harry and Ginny's anniversary, Hermione flooed over and offered Harry and Ginny just what they wanted.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione called into the large house upon arriving.

"Hermione?" Hermione heard Harry call down the stairs, and she heard him running down the stairs, before he arrived in the entryway to the coming and going room. He flicked his wand, and Hermione walked into the house.

"Hey Harry." Hermione smiled warmly. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's upstairs nursing." Harry told her. "Do you need me to go get here?"

"Well I just have a question." Hermione told him. "But you can answer it."

"Okay." Harry led her upstairs though, and to the comfortable family room. "Hold on just a sec." Harry told her and he slipped into the room. Hermione heard him and Ginny talking, before Harry opened the door.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny greeted her. "Sorry about that, just had to quickly cover up." Hermione smiled.

"Oh you're fine." Hermione assured Ginny. "I figured as much."

"Oh good." Ginny smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I was just thinking that since I'm James' godmother that I should probably do a little more godmotherly things." Hermione started. "And since tomorrow is your anniversary, me and Ron were talking and were thinking that James could come and spend tomorrow with us. I'm not sure if he could stay the night yet, but if he can, we'd love to have him."

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, her face lighting. "What a wonderful idea!"

"I agree." Harry smiled at his practically sister. "Thank you."

"Oh it's my duty as his godmother." Hermione chuckled. "I mean Harry, you have Teddy every other second."

"Well that's only because he doesn't have Remus and Tonks." Harry said. "If they were around, I bet I wouldn't see as much of Teddy as I do now."

"I know." Hermione nodded her understanding. "I just mean that I can help you guys every once in a while. Maybe you need a small break or something."

"Yes we do." Ginny laughed. "But I don't know how well James will respond to you. Sometimes he won't even go to Harry."

"Well it could only be a few hours." Hermione offered. "It doesn't have to be all day and night."

"It wouldn't be possible with him so little." Ginny agreed. "Just a few hours at a time. He doesn't really like bottles as much, so it'd be hard to miss too many feedings."

"Oh okay." Hermione nodded her head. "Well when do you think would be good?"

"Well," Harry turned to Ginny and they seemed to have a silent conversation through their eyes.

"How about we bring him over at around 5?" Ginny looked up at her sister-in-law. "And then get him around 9-ish?"

"That'd be wonderful!" Hermione assured her. "Are you sure that'll be long enough?"

"Any longer wouldn't work for James." Harry explained. "He eats about every three to four hours and he sleeps a lot."

"He should be really good for you." Ginny told her. "Hopefully at least."

"I'm sure it'll be good." Hermione assured them. "It'll be so fun!"

"If you're sure." Ginny looked at her skeptically.

"I'm positive." Hermione insisted. "I'm excited to get to spend some time with him. And I'm sure you two need some alone time."

"Just time to sleep would be good." Harry chuckled. "But it'll be very good to spend our anniversary somewhat just the two of us."

"Agreed." Ginny nodded her head.

"Well are you two going to bring him over tomorrow, or should we come get him?" Hermione asked.

"We'll bring him over." Harry told her.

"Okay," Hermione smiled. "I'll see you two tomorrow at 5."

"Yup." Ginny smiled. "We'll see you then. Thank you so much, Hermione."

"It's no trouble at all." Hermione assured.

"I'll walk you out, Hermione." Harry offered and Hermione nodded.

"See you, Ginny."

"Bye, Hermione."

Harry led Hermione down the flight of stairs and down to the coming and going room. Harry gave Hermione a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much." Harry told her.

"It really is no trouble. I'm looking forward to it!" Hermione beamed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry."

"See you, Hermione."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Here you take James while I go get ready." Ginny had just finished breastfeeding James and handed him to Harry. "I'll try and be quick."

"Take all the time you need." Harry told her with a smile. "I've got him."

"Okay." Ginny kissed Harry and ran off and up the stairs to their bedroom.

It was Harry and Ginny's anniversary today, and Harry had planned something amazing. Ginny didn't know what, but just that she was to dress nicely. To say Ginny was excited was an understatement. Of course she loved spending time with James, and loved to be with him and take care of him, but a break would be good. She hadn't been away from him since his birth, and she was only a tad worried. Of course there were the few 'What If's and what not, but Ginny knew that Hermione would take good care of James, and it was only for a few hours.

Ginny already knew what dress she was going to wear, and how she was going to do her hair. It had been so long since Ginny had been able to dress up nicely, go out, and actually feel good about how she looked. The past few months, anywhere she'd gone, she'd had to talk along her big baby bump. Of course it was all worth it, but it was also a bit of a pain sometimes.

Ginny quickly jumped in the shower, and finished in record time. She did a simple drying hair charm on her hair, and it soon was laying straight down her back, just how she wanted it. She'd do her hair after she dressed, so she left that for the moment.

Next, she slipped into her dress. She'd been waiting to wear this dress for quite some time. She bought it right before she got pregnant with James, and then she hadn't had a chance. Harry hadn't seen it yet either, so that made it even more exciting.

The dress was a black halter-top with a sweetheart neckline, an empire waist, mid-thigh in length, and looked fabulous on her. She couldn't wait for Harry to see it on her.

After getting her dress on, and looking nice, she went back into the bathroom and sat down at her vanity. She wasn't into make-up as much, she only wore mascara and lip gloss on a regular day, but on a special occasion, she didn't mind getting dressed up. Plus, she knew just how to dazzle Harry, and that made it worth it all.

Sitting at the vanity, Ginny first picked up her brush and brushed through her long, fiery locks. She decided to wear her hair half up but have it also stay half down. She just pulled some of her hair into a clip behind her head. It was what both she and Harry liked. He liked her hair down, so he could play with it, but she liked her hair pulled away from her face.

After doing her hair, she turned to do her make-up. She put on mascara, a light coat of eye shadow, lipstick, and then decided against anything else. Harry didn't like it when she caked on the make-up. He said that she had a natural beauty about herself, and didn't need any makeup to change that. Of course this was what any girl wanted to hear, and of course Ginny loved it.

After standing up, twirling around in front of her long mirror, and slipping on some black heels, she was ready to go.

She smiled to herself as she walked out of the bedroom and down a flight of stairs. She was excited for the evening alone with Harry. Everything was going to be perfect in her eyes, and she just couldn't wait.

As she entered the comfortable family room, Harry looked up and upon seeing her, she instantly saw his reaction to her appearance.

"Ginny," Harry breathed. "You look absolutely gorgeous." Ginny beamed and walked over to him and James.

"Why thank you." Ginny answered, still smiling largely. "Your turn to go get ready. I'll get James ready."

"Okay, sounds good." Harry stood up and handed James to his wife, and kissed her on the cheek.

"When do we have to leave by?" Ginny asked.

"Well we told Hermione we'd be there at five." Harry reminded her.

"Oh yes." Ginny grabbed Harry's wrist and looked at his new watch. "So we have about forty minutes."

"Yup." Harry smiled. "I'll go get ready and soon we'll be ready to go."

"Okay." Ginny agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Okay, ready?" Harry turned to his wife who was holding James close.

"I think so." Ginny nodded as she looked over the things in Harry's arms. "Do you have it all?"

"I think so." Harry answered. "It feels like more than it all." Harry joked and Ginny just shoved him playfully.

"Hush, you." Ginny told him with a small smile. "We need to make sure he's plenty prepared."

"Prepared to go to his godparents house for three hours, or prepared to take a three month tour around the world?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Harry!" Ginny moaned. "He's a baby!"

"I know, I know." Harry chuckled and he blew her a kiss. "We better go though, or we'll be late for our reservations."

"Reservations for where?" Ginny asked nonchalantly. She'd been trying to weasel the night out of him since he started talking about it last night.

"For our anniversary, silly." Harry answered as if she'd forgotten.

"I know that." Ginny huffed and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's just go."

"Let's. This stuff is getting heavy."

Within minutes, Harry and Ginny were walking out of the fireplace and into their best friends home.

"Ron! Hermione!" Harry called when they were all the way into the room. "We're here!"

In seconds, Hermione came bounding into the family room.

"Oh good!" Hermione exclaimed. "I've been getting ready all day! I'm so excited!"

"Oh well we're glad." Ginny assured her. "You don't know how much this means to us. We need a small break."

"As any good parent does, of course." Hermione said with a smile.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh he's still at work. He just sent me a patronus saying he'd be home at about 6:15 and if that'd be okay." Hermione explained.

"Okay." Harry smiled. "If you can handle James alone."

"I'm sure I can." Hermione said. "Like I said, I've been looking forward to it all day. I got this book on parenting, and I'm just so thrilled to actually play with a little baby."

"Well here he is." Ginny gestured to the baby sleeping in her arms. "I better give you the instructions, since we should probably get going."

"Okay." Hermione beamed and she came over to Ginny and took James into her arms. "Hello little one." Hermione cooed.

"Here's his bag." Ginny grabbed the bag from Harry and set it on the coffee table. "It has everything he'll need for the night."

For the next eight minutes, Harry and Ginny explained to Hermione everything she'd need to know. They told her to just send them a patronus if they needed anything. Harry assured her that they'd always be reachable, and they could be back at a moments notice.

After saying goodbye, multiple times, and Ginny freaking out only once, they were out the door and onto the streets of London. At the moment, Hermione and Ron lived in a flat in Muggle London, since they didn't need a lot of space. The area was perfect, since Harry was taking them out to a Muggle Restaurant. It was always better if they got out of the wizarding world.

"Okay, close your eyes." Harry commanded of Ginny as they walked into a good alleyway to apparate.

"Why?" Ginny whined. "I hate closing my eyes."

"Just do it." Harry urged her and gave her a big smile. "You'll see in a minute."

"Okay." Ginny complied and she quickly shut her eyes.

Harry grabbed her hand for side-along apparation, before slowly nibbling on her ear.

"Harry," Ginny moaned. "We can't."

"I know." Harry murmured in her ear as he finished his ministrations, and dropped a gentle kiss on her jaw line. "We're ready now." Ginny chuckled, before clutching tightly to his arm.

Harry quickly turned in place, and soon they were in another alleyway, some miles away. Harry led her out of the alleyway, and into the busy streets. He led her over to where they would be dining and he abruptly stopped.

"You can open your eyes now." Harry told her with a small smile playing at his lips. Eagerly, Ginny quickly opened her eyes, and upon seeing the restaurant, her whole face lit up.

"Harry!" She exclaimed. "This is the place we came for our first date!" She said excitedly.

"Exactly four years ago." Harry agreed.

Harry and Ginny had gotten together right after the battle, quickly picking up where they'd left off. But, with everything going on in the world, and at home and with the battle just ending, no one really got out. So, on July 16, 1998, Harry and Ginny finally had their first _official_ date. Then, when Harry proposed to her in December, they decided they would have their wedding on that day, since it was special to the two of them.

"I can't believe you remembered!" Ginny exclaimed and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, and his arms easily slipped to her waist.

"Of course I remembered." Harry told her and he kissed her nose delicately. "It was an important date."

"Yes it was." Ginny agreed and she kissed him gently, before pulling away and letting go of him. "Let's go!" She urged.

"Let's." Harry agreed and he took her hand in his own.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Oh James, you're just the sweetest thing." Hermione cooed, as James just easily slept in her lap. "I can't wait to play with you, and feed you, and love you and everything else a good godmother and Auntie does." James just kept sleeping, swaddled up in his blankets.

"And when Uncle Ronnie gets here, he'll play with us too." Hermione added. She loved talking to him, even though he couldn't understand her. It was just fun, and he really was just so sweet.

_**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**_

"Mmmmm…" Ginny moaned in delight. "I love this food!" Harry chuckled.

"You do love Italian." Harry pointed out.

"I know, but there's something about this place." Ginny insisted. "It's just so good."

"It is." Harry agreed.

"So what do you have planned for after?" Ginny asked.

"Who said anything about doing anything after?" Harry asked her with his eyebrow raised.

"Well that's just you. We never go just to dinner." Ginny told him.

"True." Harry smiled. "You know me too well."

"But you like it." Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, I do." Harry smiled.

"So…?" Ginny urged.

"So what?" Ginny groaned.

"You know what!" She insisted. "What are we doing after?"

"Oh that." Harry chuckled, pretending to have just remembered.

"Yeah, that." Ginny agreed.

"Well it's going to be a surprise." Harry told her.

"I hate surprises, though." Ginny whined. Harry chuckled and leaned across the table to give her a kiss.

"I know, but just bare with me tonight." Harry told her.

"Okay." Ginny mock sighed and had an exasperated look about her. Harry chuckled.

"You'll be fine." Harry promised her. "Besides, you've almost finished."

"I know." Ginny laughed. "How about you?"

"Almost done." Harry said.

"Can we get dessert?" Ginny asked with a begging smile on her face.

"Yes," Harry started, and Ginny smiled largely, before Harry cut her off to say. "But not here."

"Where then?" Ginny asked, hoping he'd give away some of the evening.

"At this wonderful little ice cream parlor." Harry said with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Yay! I love ice cream!" Ginny exclaimed with a huge smile.

"I know you do." Harry smiled.

"I'm done." Ginny told him after a few more minutes of eating. "Ready to go?"

"Yup, I'll just pay and then we can go." Harry told her.

"Sounds good."

_**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**_

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione heard her husband calling to her from the living room. She was currently in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her and Ron. James was in his little basinet by the kitchen table. He wasn't sleeping, but he was just cooing softly, and playing with his mobile.

"In the kitchen!" Hermione called back, and in moments Ron was in the room walking over to her.

"Good evening, love." Ron greeted her and he kissed the side of her head.

"Good evening." Hermione greeted him, her hands still busy with the dinner. "How was work?"

"Boring. It was a paperwork day." Ron explained.

"Oh I'm sorry." Hermione sympathized.

"Where's James?" Ron quickly asked, obviously just remembering that they would have him for the evening.

"He's over by the table in his basinet." Hermione told him.

"Can I take him out?" Ron asked as he walked over to the basinet.

"If you want to." Hermione told him. "Just hold his head up, and hold him gently."

"I've got it. I've held all my nieces and nephews multiple times." Ron assured her.

"I know." Hermione smiled. "Just me being paranoid."

"He's so sweet, and quiet." Ron said observantly. "Tonight's going to be so easy."

"If you say so." Hermione laughed. "You never know what'll happen."

"How hard can he really be?" Ron asked. "He's so little and sweet. He can't do much."

"Yeah, but he can be loud." Hermione explained. "Ginny said that sometimes James won't stop crying, and only she can calm him down."

"Well let's hop that doesn't happen tonight." Ron said with a chuckle. "She's not here."

"Oh really?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"So what's for dinner?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"Pasta." Hermione answered. "A green salad, and some garlic bread."

"Did you make lots of garlic bread?" Ron asked.

"I made you four pieces." Hermione answered and Ron smiled from across the room.

"Thanks, love."

"Welcome, love." Hermione then grabbed out two plates.

"Is it time to eat?"

"Yup."

_**HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG**_

Harry opened the door of the ice cream parlor for Ginny, and then followed her inside.

"Thank you, love." Ginny smiled and gave a little curtsy, and Harry chuckled.

"Of course, my love." Harry kissed her cheek, before leading her into the shop and to the long counter.

"Hey," The man behind the counter greeted them with a smile. "What can I get you two?"

"Ummm…." Ginny looked over all the flavors and worried her bottle lip between her teeth. "I'm not sure yet."

"Quite alright," The man told her. "What about you sir?"

"I think I'll get mint chocolate chip," Harry told him.

"Cup or cone?"

"Cup."

"Any toppings?"

"Chocolate syrup, please."

"Okay, right away." The man then went to work on fixing up Harry's cup of ice cream. Within moments, it was all ready, and he had handed it to Harry, and punched in some numbers on the cash register.

"Have you decided, ma'am?"

"Yeah…" Ginny looked quickly over all of her options one more time, before turning back to the worker. "I'll have chocolate."

"Okay. Cup or Cone?"

"Cup."

"Any toppings?"

"Chocolate syrup, broken oreos, gummy bears, and sprinkles." Ginny told him, a happy, excited look in her eyes.

"Alright," The man went to work on Ginny's and then happily handed it to her, and going back to the cash register.

He told Harry the price, and Harry easily paid with his Muggle notes. They exchanged goodbyes, and then Harry led Ginny over to a booth, where they sat next to each other.

"Mmm…" Ginny moaned. "I'm so in heaven." Harry chuckled.

"Oh I'm glad." Harry said.

"You wanna try a bite of mine?" Ginny then asked, and she readied a spoon full for him.

"Sure." Harry opened his mouth, and Ginny aimed the spoon to his mouth.

She easily moved it over to his ready mouth. But, right as she reached his mouth, she moved the spoon and smeared the ice cream all around his lower face, covering his chin, jaw, cheeks, and part of his lips.

"Oops!" Ginny exclaimed, but she had a playful, mischievous look on her face. "I'm so sorry, love!" Harry just laughed.

"Give me a kiss." Harry laughed at Ginny's face as he leaned in closer to her.

"Here I'll wipe you up." Ginny offered.

"Of course you will." Harry chuckled, and Ginny nodded.

But, instead of grabbing a napkin, she just moved in closer, and put her lips to his chin, and slowly sucked and nibbled. Harry moaned as Ginny slowly, sensually sucked on Harry's face, cleaning up the ice cream.

After a moment, she had finished sucking up the ice cream, but her lips didn't leave Harry's face right away. As she slowly sucked and nibbled his jaw, his chin, and then kissed him slowly, all Harry could do was moan in delight.

"Ginny," He murmured as she pulled back from the kiss.

"I got it," She mumbled and Harry just pulled her back for more.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Stop crying!" Ron exclaimed as he held James in his arms. "Why won't he stop crying?"

"Ron!" Hermione shouted at him, and she tried to take James into her arms, but Ron wouldn't let her. "Hand him to me!"

"No, I've got him!" Ron told her.

"Then why are you whining?" Hermione's voice was exasperated.

"I'm not!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes you are! You keep whining about how he won't calm down, yet you won't let someone else try!"

"Why can't I try?" Ron asked.

"You have tried!" Hermione exclaimed. "James is still crying!"

"Fine then, you think you can do it?" Ron asked.

"Oh I know I can do better than you can!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded. "You're holding him too tightly! You need to be gentle. He's just a baby!"

"You're not the baby expert! You don't even have a baby!"

"I've read books, and I've seen everyone in the family hold their babies." Hermione said. "I actually pay attention to what's going on around me."

"I do too!" Ron insisted.

"Not like I do." Hermione said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, a look of anger gracing his face.

"Just give me James." Hermione moaned. "We need to get him to stop crying."

"Fine." Ron grudgingly handed little baby James over to his wife, and Hermione gently rocked him and cooed to him.

"It's okay." Hermione cooed. "Auntie Hermione has you now. Shhh…"

"I don't think he's ever going to stop." Ron moaned.

"Shh…" Hermione ignored Ron's negative comment, and focused purely on baby James. "Calm down, honey."

"I'm done trying to get him to quiet done!" Ron exclaimed. "This is too hard!" As Ron spoke, Hermione's head snapped up, and she gave him a glare.

"Oh is this how's going to be when we have kids?" Hermione asked. "You'll just quit one day, and leave?" Hermione's voice sounded on the edge of hysteria, and her eyes almost looked to be glazing over.

"It'll be different!" Ron exclaimed.

"Different?" Hermione exclaimed. "How will it be different?"

"It'll be our baby. I'll be his dad. You'll have the special touch Ginny was talking about. It'll be **our** baby." Ron tried to explain, his eyes pleading with Hermione's for her to understand. "Of course I won't leave you; ever."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, her eyes definitely wet now.

"Because I just do." Ron insisted. "You've seen James around Harry. He calms down. And when he's with Ginny, he's quiet, and happy."

"What if it just gets too hard for you?" Hermione asked, a lonely tear dripping down her cheek. Ron couldn't handle to see her cry, especially when he was the cause of her tears. He walked over to her, and brushed the lone tear away.

"I promise, that even if it gets hard, we'll do it together." Ron murmured.

"You promise?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Ron nodded his head, before a new look crossed his face. It went from realization, to shock, to worried, and then pale. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?" Hermione asked, wondering what could make Ron turn so pale.

"You're not pregnant? Are you?" At this, Hermione laughed. She just couldn't help it. She laughed and laughed, before a tears of laughter built in her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked, his face now red in the famous Weasley blush.

"Your… face…" Hermione barely got out. As Hermione laughed, James seemed to calm down, almost sensing the tension in the room dropping.

"What?" Ron was now seriously confused. "What about my face?"

Hermione tried, and failed, to calm down for the next several moments. But, within a few extra moments, she had calmed down enough to speak again.

"The expression on your face was priceless." Hermione explained.

"Oh well I'm glad." Ron almost glared. "But you didn't ask my question."

"I know." Hermione said simply.

"So…?" Ron urged her.

"No, Ron." Hermione smiled at her husband, and she held James closer to her body. "I'm not pregnant."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Where to next?" Ginny asked as Harry led her out of the ice cream parlor. They were both ice cream clean, and both very happy.

"You'll see." Harry told her.

"So you're still trying to surprise me?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not trying, I'm succeeding." Harry told her with a smirk and Ginny giggled.

"Okay, okay." Ginny agreed and she kissed his cheek. "Just lead me away."

And that's exactly what he did. He led her down a few streets, and up a few roads, before they came to the entrance of a small park.

"I thought we could take a walk, and I could give you your gift." Harry told her as they walked under the archway, and down a stone path.

"And I can give you yours." Ginny told him, and she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Maybe we can lay down and star gaze." She suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." Harry told her, and they kept walking.

They passed a few families still out, though it was almost all dark out, and a couple or two laying intertwined with blankets and cuddled under trees.

As they strolled along, they began to find empty places, and less people.

"How about right over there?" Harry gestured to a completely deserted area of the park, where there was a big open part of grass. "We can transfigure something into a blanket."

"Right here would be perfect." Ginny assured him, and she opened her purse, and pulled out a tissue. "Will this be alright?"

"Perfect." Harry took the tissue, and after looking for any Muggles, transfigured it into a big, comfy blanket.

Both Harry and Ginny easily eased down to the blanket, and lay down. Harry lay with his hands behind his head, propping it up, and Ginny lay with her head nestled on his chest.

"Do you know any constellations?" Ginny asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the gentle, loving mood.

"Well, I know the big dipper." Harry told her.

"Do you see it?" Ginny asked excitedly. "Show me!" Harry chuckled.

Harry gently grabbed Ginny's hand in his own, and used her pointer finger to point out the constellation in the night sky.

"Oh," Ginny breathed out. "The stars are just so beautiful."

"Yes they are." Harry agreed, and he kissed the top of her head. "Do you know any constellations?"

"Dad taught us all some when we were little, but I'm not sure which ones are out in July." Ginny explained. "I'll just have to look around and see if I see any familiar ones."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "I'll look around too."

The next several minutes were spent in comfortable, loving silence, while Harry and Ginny searched the sky for constellations.

"I think I see Hercules." Ginny murmured after a few more moments.

"Hm, where?" Harry asked curiously.

"Right… there," Ginny tried to point it out, and soon enough Harry saw it.

"It doesn't quite look like a man," Harry laughed. "What do you think?"

"Kinda." Ginny agreed. "But I can see what the Greeks thought. The stories are quite amazing, too."

"Did your dad teach you all the stories?" Harry asked.

"Not all, just his favorites, or the ones he knew well." Ginny answered. "He liked the story of Hercules, because he was a brave man. I think that one of the reasons he loved the stars and stories so much, was because of how Muggle it was."

"Oh I bet." Harry agreed. "That sounds just like your dad."

"Yeah,"

Harry and Ginny spent the next half hour or so just gazing up at the stars. They'd point out favorite stars, or bright stars, or other constellations they found. Ginny shared a few of the stories that she knew with him, and they shared a few kisses.

"How about I give you your present now?" Harry asked after a little while.

"I almost forgot!" Ginny exclaimed, and she sat up, and pulled Harry into a sitting position too. "I can't wait for you to see what I got you!"

"I can't wait either." Harry agreed. "Who goes first?"

"I want mine first!" Ginny smiled. Harry chuckled.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, before enlarging it with his wand. It was a small, red, square box, with a gold ribbon and bow at the top.

"I love the bow," Ginny murmured as she easily slipped the ribbon off, and pulled the lid of the box off. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw the little charm laying in the box. It was a charm for her necklace. But, instead of it being a circle with her children's names on it, this one was a little silver heart. On the side she could see, it read 'Harry'. "Harry, it's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed again, and she delicately picked it up out of the box.

Upon holding it, she turned it around and she found more writing on the back. On this side it read 'I love you'.

"I love you, too." Ginny murmured and she handed him the charm, and reached her arms behind her neck to unclasp the necklace she constantly wore. Once it was off, she grabbed the charm back from Harry, and put it on the silver chain. She then had Harry help her clasp it back around her neck.

Once Harry had it clasped correctly, he gently took her face in his hands, and gently, softly, kissed her lips.

"Happy Anniversary, love." Harry murmured. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ginny murmured in response. "Open mine now."

"Okay."

Ginny reached into her purse, and grabbed a medium, square box out. It was blue and had a silver ribbon and bow, opposed to the golden of Harry's gift.

"Open up." Ginny murmured as she handed the box delicately to Harry.

Excitedly, yet gently, Harry ripped of the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box. Inside, he found two pieces of thick parchment, and two golden quills.

"Take a paper and a quill, and hand me the other." Ginny instructed him, when it looked as if Harry didn't know what to do.

"The quills are beautiful." Harry told her as he took one of each, and handed the other two to Ginny.

Ginny easily took them from Harry, and scribbled something down on the piece of parchment..

As Harry sat and wondered what Ginny was writing, he stared down at the paper. Suddenly, words started to appear, and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his second year of Hogwarts.

But, this time, the message didn't seem dark, or scary, the words seemed happy, and loving.

'_Happy Anniversary, Harry. I love you.'_ Was written across the paper and all Harry could do was stare in wonder. How had this happened?

Ginny, seeing Harry's confused look, wrote something else on her parchment, and watched as it disappeared.

As Harry studied the words written there, he saw more words appear underneath the already present ones.

'They're magic parchments and quills. You need both of them for it to work. We can communicate through them when you're on a mission, or at work, or I can't reach you or something. Only you can see the words on the page, to anyone else, the page will have a picture of a Quidditch pitch, to insure no one picks it up and tries to use it. The page is only for your eyes, and the same works for mine. Write something to me, Harry'

When Harry finished reading the note, he knew for a fact, that it was Ginny writing to him. Deciding he'd of course write back, he picked up the special, golden quill, and wrote a little message.

'This is absolutely brilliant, Gin. Thank you, and I love you.'

'_I love you, too'_

When Harry received the next message, he looked up from the papers, and watched as Ginny did the same. Their eyes met, and they both conveyed all their love for the other through their eyes.

"It really is brilliant, Gin." Harry promised her. "It's the perfect idea."

"I'm glad you like it." Ginny murmured. "I was worried."

"Why?" Harry asked, slightly taken aback. "It's one of the most wonderful things anyone's ever given me. Now it won't be as hard when I go away. Although I hope to not be going on anymore missions with James here."

"I know." Ginny murmured. "But you never know what Kingsley with throw at you."

"True." Harry agreed, before setting the parchment and quill down, and scooted over to her.

With quick speed, Harry claimed her lips with his own, and kissed her long, and passionately.

When they finally pulled apart some minutes later, they both gasped for air.

"I hate that we can't do anything," Ginny murmured through her heavy breathing. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"Why are you sorry?" Harry searched her eyes. "I'm not mad at all. Thanks to you I have a wonderful son, and I have everything I've ever wanted. You're here with me, and that's all that matters." Ginny beamed under Harry's gaze.

"I love you so much, Harry." Ginny murmured. "So, so much."

"I love you too, Gin." Harry murmured. "More than you'll ever know."

A/N- So…?

I'd like to give a special thanks to HarryPotterTwilightlover aka my bestest friend in the entire universe! She helped me with the dress, since I had NO idea how to explain it. She knew the names of everything. Like if you look at the link you'll see it; the dress is a 'sweetheart' neckline, but I was just gonna call it a v-neck! Embarrassing, I know! Shamey shamey on me! But thanks SO much to her! It means a lot! I love you! And she helped out with the Ron and Hermione parts! I LOVE YOU HALIE!

Oh and the parchment idea goes to Halie, too! Great idea, love!

You can see the dress Ginny wore at a link on my profile page. The link says: Ginny's Black Anniversary Dress (Ch. 33). Go check it out, it's rather amazing! Haha!

GO ON MY PROFILE PAGE AND VOTE PLEASE!

I watched Dear John the other day! I cried/bawled/went hysterical! It's so sad! But I just couldn't help it and be mad at Tim. I mean, how could you be mad at him. I was mad at Savannah though! Very, very mad! Oh well, I'm pretty sure it all worked out, but still! SO SAD! But, I do recommend it all the way!

Oh and Halie and my story 'Sibling Rivalry' shall be updated within the week, so be excited! We're WAY excited and can't wait for you all to read it. We've worked quite hard on it and can't wait for you guys to see it!

I NEED HELP! To any amazing British readers: When is father's day and when is mother's day over there? In this story they were just the American way, but I'd like Albus' story to be correct in that area! Thank you!

Baby kitties are adorable. 'Nuff said.


	34. Meeting Teddy

Chapter 34- Meeting Teddy

_Your Baby: Week 4_

_Time to break out your silliest faces - baby loves watching you make funny expressions. She's also drawn to contrasting patterns and light sources, so pick up some mobiles and baby toys with complex shapes for when your facial muscles tire. If baby seems a little cross-eyed, don't be alarmed - she won't be able to focus on things further than about 12 inches from her eyes until she's three or four months old. She's also starting to learn some sweet new sounds like "coo" and "ahh." _

**_Where's that Gerber face?_**_  
Still wondering where the soft pink skin and rosy cheeks are? While some babies are clear-skinned from day one, many newbies develop skin sensitivities like acne and eczema in their first month. Baby will probably outgrow these in a few months, but in the meantime, make sure to use gentle cleansers or (in severe cases) cortisone treatments as recommended by your doc._

**_[ tip ] _**_Breastfeeding mommies: Apply a lanolin cream such as Lansinoh on your nipples between feedings to relieve any pain or dryness._

The rest of the previous week had gone by fast. It was always long but short at the same time when taking care of James.

When Harry and Ginny had gone over to pick James up on their anniversary, they had found a very tired looking Ron and Hermione.

"What happened here?" Ginny had asked upon seeing her brother and sister-in-law. "How was it?"

"Oh, good," Ron had mumbled tiredly, and he had given her a thumbs up.

"Are you sure?" Ginny had then gone on to ask. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's in his basinet asleep." Hermione had told Ginny. "He really was such a good baby."

"Just a lot of work." Ron had then added.

"You got that right." Harry had chuckled, before telling Ginny he'd go get James and his things.

"We already packed it all up into his bag." Hermione had called to Harry, and he had nodded his head, telling her he'd understood.

"So you don't want to do it anytime soon?" Ginny had asked.

"Of course we do!" Hermione had exclaimed. "It's just a lot of work."

"He kept whining for you!" Ron had told Ginny, and she had beamed.

"Well I am his mummy." Ginny had said proudly, before she had opened up her purse, and began looking through it for her wallet. When she had pulled out her wallet, Hermione had quickly cut in.

"Oh we don't want any money!" Hermione had exclaimed. "We're his aunt and uncle and godparents. Andromeda doesn't pay you two when you take Teddy." Ginny had then raised an eyebrow.

"If you're sure…" Ginny's voice had trailed off, and at that moment, Harry came back in.

"Oh good, Gin. I was about to grab my wallet-" Harry had started before Hermione cut him off.

"No, we insist. No money." Hermione had almost pleaded. "We don't need it." Ginny and Harry had then exchanged a look, before Ginny had said,

"Well if you're positive, then I won't fight you."

"We're positive." Ron had then spoke.

"Okay," Ginny had nodded, and then she had gone over to Harry and helped him carry a few things.

"Thank you guys again," Harry had then addressed his two best friends. "It means a lot to know that there is someone who will willing help out with James."

"It was our pleasure," Hermione assured him.

They had all then exchanged hugs, and Harry and Ginny had soon left.

Now, a week or so later, and Teddy was to be coming at any moment.

"I'm here!" Teddy called into the big house of Potter Manor. "Uncle Harry! Aunt Ginny! Baby James!" Teddy had started to get a bit frantic as he couldn't see nor hear his family.

As Teddy stood in the entryway, he heard someone coming down the stairs, and soon he saw Harry coming down the last set of elaborate stairs.

"Hi, Teddy." Harry smiled at his godson, whom was running up to him at top speed.

"Uncle Harry! I missed you!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I missed you, too, Teddy." Harry picked Teddy up and held him in his arms, whilst Teddy threw his arms around Harry in a big hug.

"What're we gonna do this week?" Teddy asked Harry, while still in his arms.

"Well, we can go outside and play, go by the river or swim. We could play inside. We could go visit Vicky. We can stay at home and play with Auntie Ginny and baby James…." Harry trailed off as he ran out of ideas. "We can do anything you want to."

"I wanna see baby Jamesie!" Teddy exclaimed. "And an ice cream coney!"

"You want an ice cream cone?" Harry asked Teddy with a chuckle. "We don't have any ice cream."

"We go get some!" Teddy exclaimed. "Where's baby James?"

"He's upstairs taking a little nap." Harry explained.

"Naps are for babies!" Teddy exclaimed, and Harry couldn't help but to laugh.

"James is a baby though, silly boy." Harry told him. "How about I make us some lunch?"

"Okay." Teddy nodded.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

After lunch, it was time for Teddy to meet James again. He had only seen him that once in the hospital, and that was a very short meeting. Both Harry and Ginny had been anticipating their two boys really meeting, and were both excited. They knew Teddy would be the best big brother.

"Are you ready to meet your little brother?" Harry asked Teddy, as he carried him up the many stairs.

"I've already met Jamesie." Teddy told him. "He's very handsome." Harry smiled.

"Yes he is." Harry agreed. "But you didn't get to play with him when you first met him."

"Do I get to play with him today?" Teddy's eyes lit up and held a little sparkle that made Harry beam.

"Well, he's still very little, kinda like Dom and Fred, but you can talk to him, and play gently with him. You can show him your toys and stuff." Harry explained to his godson, and Teddy nodded.

"I have lots of fun toys to share." Teddy told Harry.

"I'm glad." Harry kissed Teddy's forehead as they arrived at the doorway to Harry and Ginny's bedroom, which was currently closed.

Harry knocked on the door, and waited for Ginny's response, not knowing if she was asleep or breastfeeding.

After a moment, Harry heard Ginny call,

"Come in!" And Harry did just that.

He slipped open the door and came in, carrying Teddy with him.

"Hey Gin." Harry greeted his wife, and Teddy exclaimed,

"Hi Auntie Ginny!"

"Hi Teddy." Ginny smiled and gestured for him to come to her, holding her arms open wide.

Harry let Teddy down, and he launched himself at his godmother.

"I missed you so much, teddy bear." Ginny told him with a big and kiss.

"I missed you, too." Teddy told her. "Where's baby James." Teddy then quickly asked and both Harry and Ginny laughed.

"He's almost done with his little nap. He should wake up really soon." Ginny told him. And as she did, they almost instantly heard the whimpering of James.

"I'll get him." Harry told his wife, and he walked over to the nursery door, and slipped inside.

"Are you excited to see James again?" Ginny asked her godson.

"Uh-huh." Teddy nodded his head excitedly.

"Well I know that James is excited to see you too." Ginny told him.

"Really?" Teddy asked, his eyes getting big.

"Oh yes." Ginny smiled. "You're his big brother."

"Yes I am." Teddy nodded his head. "I'm a very good big bwother!"

"Yes you are." Ginny agreed with him as Harry came back into the bedroom with a swaddled little baby James.

"He's so little!" Teddy exclaimed, as if this was his first time seeing the little guy.

"Yes he is." Ginny agreed. "But he's just a baby."

"Will he get bigger?" Teddy asked, his voice holding concern. Ginny giggled.

"Yes, he will. You were once a little baby like that." Ginny told him.

"No I wasn't!" Teddy exclaimed. "I was a big boy."

"Even I was a baby once, Teddy." Harry told his godson. "We were all little at one time."

"Even Hagrid?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Even Hagrid." Ginny agreed, and Teddy's eyes got big.

"He's a really big boy!" Teddy exclaimed and both Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Yes he is." Harry agreed.

"But that just means he's full of more fun and love." Ginny told Teddy.

"Oh." Teddy nodded his head. "Can I hold Jamesie now?"

"We can lay him on the bed and you can talk to him." Harry told James. "Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah." Teddy agreed, and Harry came over to the bed. He climbed on, sitting beside both Ginny and Teddy, and then gently laid James out in front of them.

"He likes it when you make silly faces at him." Ginny told him.

Teddy stuck his tongue out at James, and then made his cheeks full of air, and then pulling on his ears, creating the look of a monkey.

"I'm a monkey, James!" Teddy exclaimed. "Ewe ewe, ah ah!" Teddy exclaimed in his best imitation of a monkey. Baby James smiled and gurgled a bit.

"Look how happy you make him, Teddy." Ginny smiled. "He loves you."

"I wove him too."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Later that evening, it was time for Teddy to take a bath before bed. Usually Teddy enjoyed this time of night quite thoroughly, but not tonight.

Teddy had had such a wonderful day with James. He had made faces at him, talked to him a bit, and showed him some of his toys. He'd done all Harry and Ginny had allowed him to do, and done it quite graciously. He really was a great big brother, and his godparents were both very pleased with this.

"Come on, Teddy. It's time for your bath." Harry told him. "We can have lots of bubbles."

"I want James to take my bath with me." Teddy insisted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Teddy, James can't take a bath with you, he's too little." Harry explained; again.

"But, Harry!" Teddy moaned. "I really want to!"

"I know you do, but not this time." Harry told him. "It's getting late, so we really need to go take a bath." Harry tried to persuade Teddy to come along, while Teddy stood immovable with a frown across his face. Usually Teddy was such a good kid, so this was coming as a shock to Harry. "You can take any kind of bath you want, just not one with James." Harry finally gave in.

"Can I take a shower with you in your shower?" Teddy asked, his eyes still pleading as they had been for the past half hour or so.

"Okay." Harry nodded. "That'd be okay this time."

"Yay!" Teddy exclaimed, and he skipped away from his bathroom door, and down to Harry's bedroom.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The next morning, as Ginny slowly awoke, she was surprised to find that Harry lay next to her in bed. At this time of morning, he was usually up making breakfast or with James, or when Teddy was here, he was with him. Ginny also had the curiosity of why James wasn't whining if neither of his parents was with him.

Ginny decided she'd let Harry have a bit of lie in, and just go check on James and then Teddy since she was already up. She climbed out of bed, put on her robe, and padded across the room and over to James' room. She noted that his nursery door was open, which wasn't too uncommon. But, what was surprising, sweet and precious was that as she turned to walk into the nursery, she saw Teddy standing by James' crib, his face all but pressed up against the bars. Ginny wanted to 'Awww' out loud, but didn't want to spoil the moment for her two boys.

So, she backed out of the room, and stood at the wall, listening through the doors.

"…and Hogwarts, too." Teddy finished whatever sentence he had been telling James. But then, Teddy was quiet for a few moments, and all that was heard was the soft cooing of James. After a moment, Teddy spoke up again.

"You're lucky that your mummy and daddy are so nice." Teddy told James. "My mummy and daddy aren't here." Teddy spoke softly, almost humbly. "But Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny are like my mum and dad. So you're my brother." James just lay in his crib, cooing away.

On the other side of the door, Ginny felt tears start to sting her eyes, and couldn't help but feel her heart melt and warm all at once. She really did love Teddy as her own, and was so happy to know that she was like a mother to him. It was something she'd always wanted; she loved Teddy.

"When you get bigger, and me too, then we can ride on brooms!" Teddy then spoke again, although his voice sounded much more playful and like the Teddy everyone knew. "I don't have a big person broom." Teddy told his baby brother. "I'm too wittle. I wanna pway Kidditch with everybody, but not yet they say." James cooed softly still.

"And we can pway Wizard chess with Uncle Ronnie." Teddy kept going, now getting into what he really wanted James to know about; the fun stuff. "And other big boy stuff. You can pway on the pwayground with me, and we can swim in the lake." As Teddy finished the sentence, his stomach groaned loudly.

"I'm hungwy, James." Teddy spoke to James as if he would answer back, or maybe even go make him something to eat. "I gotta go get Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry awake." As Teddy said this, Ginny knew she would be caught soon, if she didn't get back into bed, so she quickly padded back across the bedroom, took of her robe, and quickly climbed back into bed, knowing that she had just heard one of the most precious things she ever had and very well may ever.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

The rest of the day went mostly simple and short. They just hung around the house again, Teddy never wanting to leave James' side. The most interesting point of the day, was when Teddy asked if he and James could have a sleep over in his own room. He really wanted James to share his bed with him, and he promised his godparents he'd take good care of him.

Of course, Harry and Ginny wanted to give Teddy all he wanted, but this time, it really wouldn't work out.

But, as Harry got Teddy ready for bed, and idea struck him, one that really might work out.

He told Ginny of his plan and she agreed. Teddy could sleep on a conjured cot in James' room. The only problem may be that James cried at night, and Ginny had to feed him, but they knew it would all work out, and it was worth a try.

The night went fairly fast, and without issue. Teddy turned out to be a heavy sleeper, and Ginny had no problem sneaking in to get James when it was time for his feeding.

Harry and Ginny both knew that Teddy would want this, and insist this, arrangement for quite a while, but saw now problem to it.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Since Andromeda didn't think it would be that easy for Harry and Ginny to take on a new baby and Teddy, she had arranged with Harry and Ginny for Teddy to not stay quite as long as a normal visit. As James got older, the stays could get longer again, before becoming back to normal.

So, the small Potter family awoke the next to do their last day with Teddy. Harry and Ginny had decided earlier that week, that this last day would be spent outside with a picnic. Ginny had gotten everything ready the night before, so all they had to do was load it up into a picnic basket and head out.

They were going to take a walk around a Muggle park, let Teddy play and then eat their lunch. The morning of the day was spent getting everything ready, and soon enough, they had the picnic basket loaded, James in his pram, and Teddy and James' bag packed.

"I'm gonna show James how I can swing really high!" Teddy exclaimed as they walked through the park. He enjoyed walks, especially when he was on Harry's shoulders, as he was now.

"That'll be fun!" Ginny smiled up at her godson, as she pushed along the pram, with sleeping James inside.

"And sliding! And climbing!" Teddy added to his lists of things to show baby James.

"You're good at all of those things." Harry told him.

"Uh-huh." Teddy nodded proudly. "I can do lots of things, 'cause I'm like a super hero!"

"A super hero?" Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What's your super power?"

"I have lots." Teddy told her.

"Oh you do?" Ginny sounded curious, playing along with Teddy as she always did.

"Uh-huh." Teddy agreed. "Secret ones too."

"Oh, secret powers?" Harry asked, joining the conversation.

"Can we swing now?" Teddy asked next, obviously forgetting about the previous conversation.

"Okay." Harry agreed, and he led his family towards the playground.

When they got to the playground, Ginny went to a bench to sit down at, and Harry took Teddy over to the swings.

"Look at me!" Teddy called loudly as Harry pushed him. "Look baby James!" Ginny scooped James out of the pram and carried him over to where Teddy was swinging.

"Do you see your big brother?" Ginny cooed to her son. "Look at how good he is on the swing."

"I go so high!" Teddy exclaimed and he laughed as Harry tickled him the next time he went to push. "No tickling!" Teddy exclaimed when Harry did it again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Teddy." Harry laughed and Ginny joined in. She really loved all the family time the spent together.

"Push me higher!" Teddy exclaimed.

After swinging, Teddy went on to show baby James how he could climb all the different robes and such, and how he wasn't afraid to slide, like Vicky sometimes was. Then, it was time for lunch.

"Can I have a peanut jelly sandwich?" Teddy asked when he and his godparents settled onto the blanket Harry had laid out.

"Of course." Ginny told him, and she reached into the basket, and pulled out Teddy's lunch of a sandwich, an apple and some crisps. She also had a water bottle for him and herself, and Harry. For herself and Harry though, they had other sandwiches, but still crisps and apples.

"Thank you, Gin." Harry told her, and he kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, love." Ginny smiled as she bit into her sandwich.

"Today was fun." Harry commented.

"Yes it was. Don't you think so, Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"Uh-huh." Teddy agreed through his big bite of sandwich.

That day really had been a wonderful day for the Potter family. When it was time to take Teddy to his grandmothers, Harry and Ginny were sad. Their little baby sitter, and James helper was gone. They thoroughly looked forward to the next time that Teddy would be staying with them.

_**-READ THE AUTHORS NOTES! IMPORTANT!-**_

A/N- So…? I'd just like to say in my defense that I'm half asleep as I write this, and as I wrote the chapter. I just had to do it now though, because I knew that if I didn't, it wouldn't get done. So, hopefully there are not too many more mistakes than usual, and hopefully you all enjoyed it! Tell me how I screwed up in a review!

Sorry for the wait. Sadly, life happened. Life now includes High School almost every day! So you'll all just have to (hopefully!) be patient with me. This story is NOT over, nor is the series. I am VERY excited to keep going for many, many long times. Hehe! I'm excited! :D I just LOVE Harry Potter, and would NEVER give up this series! So, thank you to all who read, favorite, alert and review. It means the entire universe to me. Thank you! 3

Oh and 'Kidditch' is how I would assume Teddy says, and how my little cousins say, Quidditch. So, if you were confused, now you know! :D

Ummm… does anyone else love the silly/elastic bands? I have 5 packs of randomness, two ring packs of randomness and 6 Harry Potter packs! :D Love 'em SOOOOO much! 3

Chapterly Question: What sucked the most in this chapter? I'm not sure if I like this. (remember I'm half asleep right now!)

VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE!

READ SIBLING RIVALRY AND REVIEW! We just updated recently, Me and Halie, and PLEASE go read and review! Thanks!

To those who didn't log in:

Chapter 32-

**siriusHPfan123**- Awww! Thank you SO much! Yes, I'm going to keep going, and I will be telling you the title of Albus' story shortly. It has already been deiced! Thanks, again!

**Lizzy Kelly**- Awwww! I'm SO glad I could be of service then! Yes, more Ron and Hermione will definitely be in Albus' story! Awww thank you! That means a lot to me! THANK YOU! I would hope so, and I'm SO glad you think so! :D –thanks, love, Lyric

**aRIANa**- Awww thank you! I'm glad you think so! Me too! Albus' will be LOADS better! :D hehe! Awww good! That means the absolute world to me!

Chapter 33-

**siriusHPfan**- Aww thanks! I will continue if you continue to read! Me neither! You're welcome, and thank you!

Thanks again to all who reviewed! It means a lot, keep up the support, PLEASE! 3

P.S.- We're almost at the close of our story! We're ALMOST there! Hold on tight my friends, because the train is coming to a stop! (Then we'll just get on train Albus, though!)


	35. Back To Life

Chapter 35- Back To Life

_Your Baby: Week 5_

_Baby's now able to respond to specific sounds, so you'll soon find out whether he prefers the Beastie Boys or Bach. Don't get too concerned about high-level educational material quite yet, though - your cuddling, singing, and conversation are all he needs to learn at this point. Baby's neck muscles are also developing - he might even be able to hold up his head and turn it for short periods._

**_Your resident night owl_**_  
Now that baby is interacting more with the world, he's also more awake - for up to 10 hours a day, though (thankfully) not all in a row. At this age, many babies still can't tell day and night apart on their own, but sticking to a nap and bedtime routine should help him get the hang of it. Though he may not always cooperate, staying firm will help both of you sleep like babies far into the future._

**_[ tip ] _**_Place a warm washcloth over baby's stomach to keep him warm in the tub._

Without Teddy there, things were relatively boring. Harry and Ginny just took care of James, who now had a pretty loose schedule. He had nap times, sometimes he didn't make them, but he was getting better.

Today, Harry was going back to the Auror department. Harry was all tired and awake, sad and exited and worried. Tired because he hadn't gotten a real night of sleep in weeks, but he did a fairly good amount, as James got older. He was sad to have to leave Ginny and James while he went back to work. It'd become his life, staying at home with his wife and helping her with their baby, but excited to be able to get back to the job he loved. But, what worried him was whether Ginny would be able to handle James on his on. Harry feared that he would get busy in a meeting or something, and something bad would happen and Ginny would have no way to contact him. He just hoped that she'd think to call her mum or Hermione or anyone else in the family.

As Harry rolled out of bed, he heard James whining, but Ginny lay sleeping in bed. Hoping to keep it that way, Harry slowly tiptoed out of bed, and over to James' bedroom.

Harry quietly slipped in, and walked over to James' crib. He reached in and brought James out.

"Shhh…" Harry cooed. "It's okay, Jamesie." Both Harry and Ginny had taken to the nickname Teddy had given his little brother.

As Harry rocked James in his arms, James slowly stopped whining, and eventually, a small smile graced his lips.

"That'd a boy," Harry kissed James' forehead. "I'm gonna miss you today, lil guy." Harry told him. "Be good for Mummy, okay? She's really wonderful, and I know she'll take good care of you all alone. I won't be long for too long, honey. Then we can do stuff together."

Harry didn't know how much time had passed when he decided that he should probably go get ready if he wanted to be on time on the first day back.

"I love you, Jamesie." Harry murmured and after another kiss, Harry placed James back into the crib. Harry easily slipped out of the nursery, and went into the bathroom and closet to get ready for a day at the Ministry.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Harry!" Kingsley smiled broadly when he saw one of his best Auror's and good friend strolling towards him.

"Hey Kingsley." Harry smiled and he offered him his right hand, but Kingsley pulled Harry into a hug.

"It's so good to see you! The departments missed you." Kingsley told him.

"It's good to see you too, Kingsley. It's been a long time." Harry agreed.

"Yes it has. How's Ginny? James?" Kingsley asked.

"Both doing great, probably both still sleeping." Harry answered.

"And that's good." Kingsley smiled. "I heard that babies don't sleep too well."

"Not at first." Harry agreed. "But James has been doing a great job at transitioning. He really is a good baby."

"You'll have to bring him in to meet everybody some time." Kingsley suggested.

"Yes, but I don't want him on the Daily Prophet quite yet. That's why we've kind of stayed out of the Wizarding World the past four weeks." Harry explained.

"And I completely understand your reasoning." Kingsley assured him. "I just know the Auror department would love to meet him."

"One day." Harry promised and Kingsley nodded.

"Now, get to work, Potter." Kingsley said, a mock stern voice taking over.

"Yes, sir." Harry chuckled. "Thank you for everything, Kingsley."

"No, thank you, Harry."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed happily and he got up from his desk and made his way to Harry, and they shared a manly/brotherly hug

"Hey Ron." Harry smiled. "How's everything going?"

"Going great, mate." Ron assured him. "We've all missed you."

"As I've missed you all." Harry agreed. "Department been busy lately?"

"Nope, not really." Ron answered. "Not much evil going on as of late."

"That's a good thing, Ron." Harry told him and they both chuckled.

"I know." Ron assured him. "I know."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Ginny! Ginny!" Ginny was in the kitchen making herself breakfast, while James was in his swing, when she heard someone calling her name from the coming and going room.

"I'll be right back, honey." Ginny cooed to James, before dashing out of the kitchen and down the halls.

"Ginny!" The voice shouted again.

"I'm coming!" Ginny called back, before entering the coming and going room. In the fireplace was the head of her sister-in-law and best friend, Hermione Weasley.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny greeted her, before kneeling down in front of her. "What's up?"

"Well, we're going to do another sister-in-law get together, and Fleur asked me to call and see if you could come? I hope so, since you missed the last two." Hermione answered, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh I'd love to!" Ginny smiled. "Me and James would love that. We haven't spent a lot of time with the family so far. I've missed you all. It'll be nice to catch up and just hang out, like old times."

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "I love doing it. We've missed you too."

"Well I can't wait." Ginny told her. "When?"

"Thursday." Hermione answered.

"Oh good, Wednesday is Harry's birthday, and we'll probably do something as a family. Maybe Teddy will come over." Ginny told her.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "Well wish him a happy birthday, if I don't get a chance, and I'll see you on Thursday if nothing else."

"Sounds good." Ginny told her. "Thank you, Hermione."

"Oh of course. See you."

"See you."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Shhh…" Ginny cooed to a crying James. It was 3 in the afternoon, and James hadn't stopped crying for the past twenty minutes, and to say Ginny was freaking out was an understatement. "It's okay, honey. Mummy's here." She rocked James in her arms, but to know avail.

"_Hush little a baby_," Ginny started to gently sing, but James' high-pitched baby screams were too loud. "Jamesie…" Ginny moaned. "What's wrong, baby? Mummy's here."

Some time later, Ginny decided she wasn't going to get James to calm down anytime soon, and she needed to do something. She thought about flooing to the Ministry, but knew that Harry was most likely in the middle of something, and that wasn't the right choice. He was back to work, and she needed to be able to handle their baby on her own for a little while.

So, with no other alternative in her mind, she grabbed James' bag, her shoes, and went down stairs to floo.

Downstairs, she grabbed a pinch of floo powder, clutched the wailing James closer in her arms and stepped into the fireplace.

"The Burrow!" Ginny exclaimed loud and clearly.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Don't you think, Harry?" Ron finished his long train of thought, but Harry didn't answer. Upon looking at Harry, you could tell he was most likely not listening. "Harry?" Ron asked again. "Harry?" This time Ron nudged his best friend, and this seemed to get his attention.

"Oh yeah," Harry answered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked in concern.

"Oh nothing." Harry answered.

"Yeah, something's wrong with you." Matt, another Auror, butted in. "You haven't been paying much attention all day. What's up?"

"Well… it's just that I'm worried about James. I mean what if something's wrong?" Harry asked in a rush.

"Ginny'd floo you." Ron told Harry seriously. "You think that if something was seriously wrong with James, that Ginny wouldn't come get you immediately?"

"I guess you're right…" Harry sounded unsure.

"He's right." Matt agreed. Matt was too married and had a three-year-old daughter.

"Just stop worrying about it." Ron told Harry seriously. "I know Ginny. She'd come get you."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Mum! Mum!" Ginny frantically called when she arrived at the burrow. "MUM!"

"Ginny, what is it?" Molly came rushing down the stairs when she heard her daughter's frantic calls. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Ginny exclaimed with a whimper. "James hasn't stopped crying for the last fortyish minutes!"

"Oh well the poor thing." Molly rushed over to her daughter, and took James from her grasp.

Molly cuddled James to her chest, and pulled the swaddled blanket off of his body. As she did this, James almost instantly stopped his screaming and went to a whimper.

"Here you are, dear." Molly passed James back to a very shocked Ginny.

"How'd you do that?" Ginny asked in astonishment, as James stopped his whining when he got into his mothers arms again, and she held him closely.

"Mother's intuition," Molly offered with a smile.

"More like magic." Ginny murmured and Molly laughed.

"I can assure you I didn't use any magic." Molly told her daughter.

"Still," Ginny pressed on, and Molly chuckled again.

"I take it today's been a long day." Molly said sympathetically and Ginny sighed.

"You have no idea."

"I bet I have some." Molly assured.

"Well, it's just that today Harry went back to work." Ginny explained.

"Oh, I understand." Molly told her. "Now imagine having your seventh child, and Harry going back to work."

"I don't know how you did it." Ginny told her mother seriously.

"With lots of love and patience." Molly explained. "Bill and Charlie were great helpers too."

"I can guarantee I won't be having seven children." Ginny said and Molly laughed again.

"You'd do beautifully, I know it."

"I think that Grandmum Weasley would be helping a lot if that every happened."

"And Grandmum Weasley would love every minute of it."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"I'm home!" Harry called into the large house when he arrived through the floo. He was very tired, and was quite looking forward to an evening with his family. "Gin?"

As Harry left the coming and going room he heard someone thundering down the stairs, and before he knew it, Ginny had flung herself into his arms.

"Harry! You're home!" She exclaimed and she clung to him.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked in concern.

"Everything's wonderful!" Ginny assured him. "Today was just really hard."

"I'm sorry, love." Harry hugged his wife tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. So much." Ginny agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry gently kissed Ginny's lips and she kissed back. "Tell me about today?"

"Of course."

And Ginny did just that. They shared the story of their day together, and when James woke from his nap, they played with him and they all ate dinner together.

It was nice to spend time together. Harry didn't realize how much being away from his son would make him love him that much more. He knew he'd never take advantage of his family; ever. He knew better than to. Harry knew what was most important in life, and that was family. No matter what happened, he'd protect his family, and always be there for them, because he loved them. And that is what families are all about. Love. Through thick and thin, they were who stuck close to your side. And Harry would always remember that.

Through the past nine months, Harry had realized what families truly were about. Ginny and James were his world, and whatever children he had in the future would be just as important.

Harry was excited for what else would happen in his life. He was excited to be able to raise James, and to continue to raise Teddy. He was excited to show James magic, to ride brooms with him, to take him to get his wand, and to take him to Hogwarts. He was excited to be the father he never had, and the godfather he barely knew.

Life had really taken a turn, and Harry was only happy. He loved everything about his life, and was incredibly grateful.

At the end of the long day, Harry was helping Ginny put James to bed, he thought about his parents. Harry didn't feel depressed when he thought of his parents anymore. He was still sad, but not the same sadness. Ginny had helped him there, and he looked forward to their long happy lives together.

As Harry and Ginny left James' nursery, and walked to their bed, Harry stopped his beautiful wife.

"Thank you, Gin." Harry murmured, as he pulled her close to him, his hands resting on her waist.

"For what?" Ginny murmured back.

"For everything." Harry kissed her cheek. "For loving me, for helping me, for marrying me, for James. For everything." Ginny kissed him back.

"Thank you." Ginny said back. "For everything and more. I love you."

"I love you, too." Harry kissed her slowly, sensually. "More than anything." He murmured when they pulled apart. "Never forget that."

"You're a great Daddy." Ginny told him.

"You're a better Mummy." Harry kissed her again.

"Forever." Ginny kissed him back.

"Forever and a day."

A/N- Good, bad, sad, exciting…? What do you guys think? Did it end all right? Too cheesy? Cliché? Fluff overload? I'd like to hear all of your opinions.

Oh I had to say: **Jigglypuff Girl 1** had a wonderful idea, of Harry falling asleep on his desk when he gets back at work, but I couldn't find a good way to make it flow with this chapter. I loved the idea, darling, there just wasn't any room! I'm sorry!


	36. Thank You

Dear Readers, I hope you all didn't expect this to be a sneak peek to the sequel (that should be up in the next few hours, so please put me on Author Alert, and keep watch), an epilogue of sorts, or anything else, because this is a THANK YOU letter. I am just so overwhelmed with the wonderfulness of all of you, and I had to do something to let you all know what you mean to me. I am thankful to everyone who has stuck by me through it all and to everyone who has said kind things. You are all such wonderful people, and I seriously hope that you all come along to the sequel. This letter will get kind of repetitive, so please bear with me, and KEEP reading until the end, please….

Before I go on, I just wanted to say, I have never been as happy as I have been when I see a review of kindness from one of you, or a story alert, or anything else. I love more than anything, compliments, and "warm fuzzies". This past year has been really hard on me, and lots of conflict and hardships have happened to me. But, when I am writing, or reading all the love I receive, it makes absolutely everything better. Thank you so much for helping me through my hardships, and for helping me when I needed love, and hope the most! I love writing more than anything, to hear that people out there actually think I have potential, and think that my writing is that good, makes me want to cry every time. I can't even begin to let you all know what you mean to me, so that is why I made this. Please read it, find your name, and find others who made me so happy! Thank you all a million times over and over again!

The following are the names of every single, lovely, wonderful person who decided they'd review my story. I love you all, and thank you all from the bottom pits of my heart. I hope you all know just how much you made me smile, laugh, and feel wonderful about myself. You are such wonderful people, and I hope that all of you will come with me, and read my sequels. This journey has been wonderful, and I don't think I could've done it without all of you. I love you all SO MUCH! 3 Chapter 1

MssrsMWPP

ASHLEY

Good-Book-Eater

Karse

GinnyPotter4evr

Jokegirl

Jacobsgalpal

laura

AshxMisty4Eva

cs

KateRB282

lizzierichards

Chapter 2

Good-Book-Eater

HPGW

hilgener-jung

Wondering Hail

PrincessofTwilight2010

Karse

Golfnjen83

MssrsMWPP

Rosie

Grace L.

Haily Roberts

Sparkshine

Jokegirl

Bu ttars

Jacobsgalpal

Louey06

obsessive360

Majoram

lizzierichards

Chapter 3

Princess Patterson

Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs

Specksofdirt

golfnjen83

MssrsMWPP

Pink Book Worm

Wondering Hail

Jokegirl

Jacobsgalpal

MayMarieK

leabea17

Chapter 4

Princess Patterson

golfnjen83

Chels Good friend4life

incinera

GinnyPotter4evr

SapphireRose21

MssrsMWPP

FredGeorgeWeasley

amy

Flamingo42

ginervaweaslyrocks

Jokegirl

Jacobsgalpal

chinesefireball88

rumpelurina

K Finance

Chapter 5

potterhead4ever

Jokegirl

snowybare96

Princess Patterson

ginervaweasleyrocks

golfnjen83

Sparkshine

GinnyPotter4evr

water-engel

MssrsMWPP

ReedHollis4Ever

ermireallydontcare

Gabbs9970

Rumpelurina

Shortie240

Chapter 6

Mei fa-chan

golfnjen83

GinnyPotter4evr

thephoenixflewsouth

Princess Patterson

ginervaweasleyrocks

water-engel

PoeticAnaphora

MssrsMWPP

Victoria

potterhead4ever

oceantreefurysun

hpgeek

iluvharrypottersomuchlol

A.B.W.B.D.-badass one

hammiw

Chapter 7

golfnjen83

MssrsMWPP

PoeticAnaphora

.95

Mei fa-chan

zoe159357

navybrat4

lillyflower08

MyLifeIsAverage

oceantreefurysun

GinnyPotter4evr

ASHLEY  
JazzPotato67

Nadia

Chapter 8

snowybare96

golfnjen83

GuurrlyGalxoxo

thephoenixflewsouth

jammin287

Wondering Hail

MssrsMWPP  
navybrat4

Mei fa-chan

oceantreefurysun

GinnyPotter4evr

Victoria

PoeticAnaphora

Sparkshine

iluvharrypottersomuchlol

Chapter 9

navybrat4

PoeticAnaphora

PrincessofTwilight2010

GinnyPotter4evr

~no name available~

GuurrlyGalxoxo

snowybare96

MssrsMWPP

benperez31

ginervaweasleyrocks

MyLifeIsAverage

Flutter360

~Victoria~

Amy

ermireallydontcare

jammin287

Mei fa-chan

Lekha

Aryia-elle

yonah malka

thephoenixflewsouth

rb3212

Chapter 10

PoeticAnaphora

Dixon

golfnjen83

Sophia

benperez31

ginervaweasleyrocks

ermireallydontcare

yonah malka

GinnyPotter4evr

MssrsMWPP

Flutter360

Mei fa-chan

HarryPotterFanFreak123

bu ttars

navybrat4

jellybellywelly

Kate

Iluvharrypottersomuchlol

Ted M. Hammet

Chapter 11

Mei fa-chan

GinnyPotter4evr

PoeticAnaphora

ermireallydontcare

Sophia

golfnjen83

chinesefireball88

navybrat4

ginervaweasleyrocks

Kate

iluvharrypottersomuchlol

rumpelurina

VickyStarfish

**Chapter 12**

benperez31

genervaweasleyrocks

Sophia

golfnjen83

ermireallydontcare

LeftMidd

RisingFire

HarryPotterFanFreak123

GinnyPotter4evr

Aryia-elle

navybrat4

1004!

Flutter360

cottoncandylover11

GuurrlyGalxoxo

PoeticAnaphora

Mei fa-chan

iluvharrypottersomuchlol

**Chapter 13**

sachaelle

buckbeak99

RoseAmongstThorns

ermireallydontcare

golfnjen83

cottoncandylover11

GuurrlyGalxoxo

Raiha Laf Qyaza

GinnyPotter4evr

HarryPotterFanFreak123

benperez31

SherrieSmith

navybrat4

iluvharrypottersomuchlol

PoeticAnaphora

pigckle8

Kate

HarryGinnyDxC

Sophia

ginervaweasleyrocks

fenwayrox24

A.B.W.B.D.- the badass one

acompletetestranger

Chapter 14

GinnyPotter4evr

Sophia

golfnjen83

ermireallydontcare

jammin287

ginervaweasleyrocks

aminaplusummix

oceantreefurysun

Mei fa-chan

navybrat4

kandib293

hazel

rumpelurina

**Chapter 15**

golfnjen83

kandib293

Raiha Laf Qyaza

Sophia

cottoncandylover11

PoeticAnaphora

GuurrlyGalxoxo

JazzPotato67

benperez31

Wondering Hail

GinnyPotter4evr

jammin287

ermireallydontcare

Alexiel-Muse-of-War

ginervaweasleyrocks

Chinesefireball88

Amystevo94

TimeWitch'93

oceantreefurysun

Flutter360

navybrat4

Jokegirl

Rachel_not

jedigal125

Louey06

MssrsMWPP

Madelyn

Chapter 16

cottoncandylover11

golfnjen83

ginervaweasleyrocks

Alexiel-Muse-of-War

JazzPotato67

ermireallydontcare

kadib293

Louey06

HarryGinnyDxC

PoeticAnaphora

navybrat4

Hermione709

rumpelurina

Emily

Chapter 17

cottoncandylover11

devilkatkiller

sachaelle

golfnjen83

buckbeak99

ginervaweasleyrocks

benperez31

Inga

GinnyPotter4evr

jammin287

JazzPotato67

jedigal125

Spartan

snowybare96

Louey06

kandib293

Kathryn Marie Black

Mei fa-chan

ReedHollis4Ever

navybrat4

AphroditeAwry

HarryPotterTwilightlover

MsExistential

A.B.W.B.D.- the badass one

fictiongirl212

Chapter 18

golfnjen83

bookworm1517

AphroditeAwry

Kathryn Marie Black

benperez31

JazzPotato67

ginervaweasleyrocks

Mei fa-chan

zoe159357

jedigal125

navybrat4

Flutter360

rumpelurina

Chapter 19

Kathryn Marie Black

golfnjen83

GinnyPotter4evr

Mei fa-chan

jedigal125

JazzPotato67

navybrat4

ginervaweasleyrocks

Blackrose-you touch you die

myoung228

MyLifeIsAverage

fenwayrox24

PrincessofTwilight2010

obsessive360

Flutter360

Chapter 20

benperez31

ginervaweasleyrocks

golfnjen83

JazzPotato37

GinnyPotter4evr

Kathryn Marie Black

navybrat4

luna-lovegood-fan

Hunter the son of Sirius

jedigal125

little-lion-girl42

Mei fa-chan

Gabbs9970

Nadia

Chapter 21

AphroditeAwry

Raiha Laf Qyaza

Dagoth

golfnjen83

JazzPotato67

MssrsMWPP

GinnyPotter4evr

Mei fa-chan

HarryPotterTwilightlover

navybrat4

oceantreefuryocean

Kathryn Marie Black

PoeticAnaphora

BuddysLilSis

Book-Mania-Girl520

Flamingo42

ermireallydontcare

Dimcairien

Allie

jedigal125

Gabbs9970

xxRellikxx

bellalunamortale

MsExistential

Nadia

**Chapter 22**

HarryPotterTwilightlover

ginervaweasleyrocks

eladkse

cottoncandylover11

Cyberwerewolf09

HarryPotterFanFreak123

..

Raiha Laf Qyaza

golfnjen83

benperez31

GinnyPotter4evr

Fixation33

bookworm1517

JazzPotato67

Mei fa-chan

sachaelle

ermireallydontcare

Kathryn Marie Black

Martionmanswife

Book-Mania-Girl520

Kris 77

jedigal125

bellalunamortale

harryandginny1994

mikey1048

dsimpson

rumpelurina

leabea17

LisiLouLah

Emily

Chapter 23

HarryPotterTwilightlover

ermireallydontcare

ginervaweasleyrocks

golfnjen83

IceFire 27

KateRB282

PoeticAnaphora

mikey1048

GinnyPotter4evr

Gabbs9970

Mei fa-chan

HarryPotterFanFreak123

benperez31

jedigal125

charlee13

Book-Mania-Girl520

Amaramichelle

JazzPotato67

rumpelurina

ernrs

Chapter 24

golfnjen83

HarryPotterTwilightlover

GinnyPotter4evr

AphroditeAwry

Kathryn Marie Black

jedigal125

()

KateRB282

Book-Mania-Girl520

Ermireallydontcare

JazzPotato67

rumpelurina

Gabbs9970

MssrsMWPP

ginervaweasleyrocks

Chapter 25

golfnjen83

amaramichelle

ermireallydontcare

ginervaweasleyrocks

JazzPotato67

Gabbs9970

GinnyPotter4evr

Millythe96

HarryPotterTwilightlover

Sparkshine

jedigal125

Mei fa-chan

mikey1048

Eluviete

A.B.W.B.D.- the badass one

Chapter 26

amaramichelle

Lil Miss Clumsy

HarryPotterFanFreak123

GinniBell

ermireallydontcare

JazzPotato67

GinnyPotter4evr

Sparkshine

HarryPotterTwilightlover

Cheomara7

ginervaweasleyrocks

Gabbs9970

luna-lovegood-fan

mikey1048

**Chapter 27**

amaramichelle

AphroditeAwry

golfnjen83

Raiha Laf Qyaza

JazzPotato67

A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC

HarryPotterFanFreak123

GinnyPotter4evr

ermireallydontcare

jedigal125

luna-lovegood-fan

ginervaweasleyrocks

Sparkshine

Kathryn Marie Black

Mei fa-chan

LadySkadi

Cheomara7

MayMarieK

rumpelurina

HarryPotterTwilightlover

mikey1048

Chapter 28

HarryGinnyDxC

ginervaweasleyrocks

golfnjen83

amaramichelle

ermireallydontcare

Lil Missy Clumsy

PrincessofTwilight2010

GinnyPotter4evr

twilightprincess45

HarryPotterFanFreak123

KateRB282

Eluviete

jasper-love2121

oceantreefurysun

Sparkshine

mikey1048

rumpelurina

RebeccaMalfoyLuva96

HarryPotterTwilightlover

Kathryn Marie Black

Hermione709

believer123

Mei fa-chan

K Finance

Cheomara7

Rachel-Not

LadySkadi

Lazzer

Chapter 29

Princess Patterson

LadySkadi

believer123

ginervaweasleyrocks

Lil Miss Clumsy

JazzPotato67

HarryPotterFanFreak123

golfnjen83

lyaser53

Rachel-Not

Cheomara7

Peace-bookluva

GinnyPotter4evr

oceantreefurysun

AryaandEragon1

KateRB282

GlitteringRomance

Eluviete

Kathryn Marie Black

Fredweasleyforever

Sparkshine

Book-Mania-Girl520

HarryGinnyDxC

shortie240

Specksofdirt

Hermione709

Mei fa-chan

A.P.W.B.D

HarryPotterTwilightlover

Rebecca

mikey1048

sachaelle

name not given sorry

rumpelurina

WhiteTiger101

ermireallydontcare

Chapter 30

.Laugh

ginervaweasleyrocks

golfnjen83

amaramichelle

Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs

Rachel-Not

ReedHollis4Ever

GinnyPotter4evr

cottoncandylover11

MrsEdwardWestwick

wonderlandkidoo

MessrsMWPP

pigckle8

HarryPotterTwilightlover

Eluviete

Kathryn Marie Black

WhiteTiger101

themidnightdriver

Jokegirl

JazzPotato67

mikey1048

MrsEmCullen.x

lillyflower08

Dazzler916

glowyrm

rumpelurina

Amyroo145

shanegirl4444

crooks148

ermireallydontcare

Mei fa-chan

Fredweasleyforever

Nadia

Chapter 31

whispered touches

amaramichelle

golfnjen83

crooks148

Rachel-Not

Sparkshine

rumpelurina

GinnyPotter4evr

Wonderlanddkidoo

HarryPotterFanFreak123

HarryPotterTwilightlover

ermireallydontcare

Beth

Kathryn Marie Black

Rebecca

Misses Prongs

Isabelle Maria Gravid

mikey1048

MrsEdwardWestwick

javi-black

pigckle8

MrsEmCullen.x

A.B.W.B.D.- the badass one

SecretMarauderette

ginervaweasleyrocks

Fredweasleyforever

Musicals

Chapter 32

amaramichelle

whispered touches

golfnjen83

crooks148

HarryPotterFanFreak123

ElevatorMusic15

SecretMarauderette

HarryPotterTwilightlover

ginervaweasleyrocks

aRIANa

MrsEdwardWestwick

GinnyPotter4evr

rumpelurina

javi-black

mikey1048

Isabelle Maria Gravid

Kathryn Marie Black

Sparkshine

Lizzy Kelly

ermireallydontcare

sunakoxkyohei

siriusHPfan123

Mei fa-chan

Chapter 33

jammin287

Misses Prongs

amaramichelle

golfnjen83

Elise Cullen

SecretMarauderette

TheWitchOfTheSouth

Kathryn Marie Black

navybrat4

dogsplusbooks

whispered touches

HarryPotterTwilightlover

Dimcairien

wonderlanddkidoo

mikey1048

ermireallydontcare

Javi'Cullen'Potter

VickyStarfish

Sparkshine

GinnyPotter4evr

HarryPotterFanFreak123

SiriusHPfan

DanielWhite

bellalunamortale

Fredweasleyforever

Mei fa-chan

Flying-Free22

xxserencymruxx

ginervaweasleyrocks

Chapter 34

Princess Patterson

ermireallydontcare

DanielWhite

amaramichelle

golfnjen83

trtldx123

GinnyPotter4evr

mikey1048

Misses Prongs

ginervaweasleyrocks

Kathryn Marie Black

HarryPotterTwilightlover

dogsplusbooks

whispered touches

benperez31

Javi'Cullen'Potter

MrsEdwardWestwick

P.S.- Even though the story is over, I thoroughly hope you all review! Thank you!

Here are the names of every single person who decided that my story was quite wonderful, and a favorite of theirs. You guys are also wonderful, and I love you guys. Thank you for favoriting this story. Please come along to my sequels.

-Princess Patterson

-Ohrangee

-Wandering Hail

.

-Karse

-MssrsMWPP

-lostfreak2k10

-HarrylovesGinny09

-GrangerDanger112

-GinnyPotter4evr

-Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs

-Pink Book Worm

-Flo des bois

-harryginnyfan91

-Sela-Lovegood

-Flamingo917

-gillian0630

-Jellybenz94

-leigh825

-Jokegirl

-the diciple

-HJPotter1980

-bu ttars

-bc378

-thephoenixflewsouth

-Zeppelin-11

-wonderlanddkiddo

-PoeticAnaphora

-sarah0812

617

-jadast

-oceantreefurysun

-navybrat4

-zoe159367

.95

-taterbug2

-lillyflower08

-MyLifeIsAverage

-xEdwardxlovex

-Jacobsgalpal

-PotterFan2012

-Lekha

-ermireallydontcare

-Cass92

-illud-e

-ninja-lemondrop15

-Flutter360

-catherinedoncaster1995

-yonah malka

-HarryPotterFanFreak123

-AnieFan

-jellybellywelly

-Tharshini2010

-VampireKnight22

-pigckle8

-Tricky1306

-Riyuki-chan

-RisingFire

-collin395

-SherrieSmith

-Raiha Laf Qyaza

-harryandginny1994

-witch71

-Hollistachick7

-JustDancingInThePark

-jmonkey120

-LehcarMarie

-kandib293

-rumpelurina

-mscf123

-bluemesa356

-bitmewithyourfangs

-MayMarieK

-infa ramona

-RachelBerryIsMyHero

-swimprincess47

-mnmbaby1

-bookworm1517

-jedigal125

-FluffyDuffa

-Crossharu

-TwilightFreaks95

-firehawk51

-luna-lovegood-fan

-Alicevisions

-AphroditeAwry

-haimay7

-JCBLGW  
-annakr5

-Chia Pet333

-Potter Girl 621

-Blackrose-you touch you die

-DegrassiFan1994

-obsessive360

-SimplyIndefinable1992

-Lara Zabini

-little-lion-girl42

-Clairebear190

-Hunter the son of Sirius

-amber-natasha21

-baileehustedde

-Gabbs9970

-grissrox

-HarryPotterTwilightlover

..

-Dagoth

-Book-Mania-Girl520

-spazza13

-Jennyo Turkey

-eladkse

-GlitterWinx

-bellalunamortale

-Nymphadora Tonks Lupin 1

-Martionmanswife

-kaijt

-mikey1048

-Drummergrl10

-gracealice7

-charlee13

-amaramichelle

-Nashtalon

-DaddysPrincess-Girl

-Lil Miss Clumsy

-Tinydancer4790

-obscure24

-Merts

-SmoothCriminal85

-Majoram

-tWiLiGhTeR94

-kizzy45

-Harry Potter Rules 4eva

-Millythe96

-jasper-lover2121

-GinniBell

-Jazzy Snape

-A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC

-Jigglypuff Girl 1

-The strange ant

-SSJJ92

-Eluviete

-WhiteTiger101

-zomgnessa

-sandy8512

-karebear9593

-MandaPotter8283

-Future-seeing-shopaholic-pixie

-positivepotter11

-believer123

-fictiongirl212

-elisa5294

-Rachel-Not

-AryaandEragon1

-Ghilee Dhu

-MissCrazyWacko

-lightning02

-harrynginny131

-ChickenNugget

cullen

-kamenraider

-AussiePrince

-JazzPotato67

-Chaman

-Cheomara7

.eyes

-shortie240

-jbp226

-tashatall

-oza888

-buttercup233

-MrsEdwardWestwick

-taytay34

-Samira Lee

-sparrowwing3

-littlemissnerd

-twinsrbest

-MrsEmCullen.x

-Fallen-Petals15

-themidnightdriver

-shangirl4444

-ilovegeorge1191

-Mei fa-chan

-hockeynut1616

-whispered touches

-crooks148

-Dancing-Time-Witch-Vampiress

-alicecullen9

-HarryPotterFan157

-zoeydelani

-HarryPotterfan1234

-javi-black

-gracie194

-kimose

-Bookluvr2

-Xeross

-VickyStarfish

-ravenclawandproud

-Box of Ice

-gill2010

-hannerthenanner

-miss bubblegum

-iloveGGandHP

-Agirl31

-Rowena-Ravenclaw

-aleece.h

-jammin287

-dogsplusbooks

-Sarala23

-interlude23

-lizzierichards

-Twilightlover13

-Musicals

-treblecleff123

-harrylovesginny4ever

-EmeraldEyes-91

-coolcarissa11

-Flying-Free22

-xxserencymruxx

-andientropy

-pupeez4eva

-mvictory1994

-MirandaGraceWeasley

-KITTY888

-Janes-World

-Shell2717

-trtldx123

-moorgana

-amyilene

-centralbulldogs

Here are the names of every single person who loved my story enough to want to keep reading, and to keep seeing what I could come up with next; Story Alert. You all are so wonderful, and thank you for going on this journey with me. I invite you to come along and enjoy my sequels. Thank you.

-Princess Patterson

-Dueler312

-MssrsMWPP

-lessxthan3maggie

-lillyflower08

-PrincessofTwilight2010

-ReedHollis4ever

-Sparkshine

-GinnyPotter4evr

-Magical Singer Gal

-Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs

-Specksofdirt

-incinera

-Amystevo94

-defygravity24

-katie1985

-SapphireRose21

-Flamingo917

-ginervaweasleyrocks

-Jellybenz94

-jammin287

-snowybare96

-shelvis77

-water-engel

-deathly fan

-mipg07

-myoung228

-PoeticAnaphora

-devilkatkiller

-Creative Touch

-Dazzler916

-Anne Delaney

-sachaelle

-GuurrlyGalxoxo

-Lekha

-thephoenixflewsouth

-navybrat4

-Jacobsgalpal

-PotterFan2012

-chinesefireball88

-Cyberwerewolf09

-jessirose85

-harrynginny7

-Godrico Gryffindor

-potterinsomniac

-sarah0812

-ShiaPotter

-Frog1

-MyLifeIsAverage

-Aryia-elle

-yonah malka

-AshxMisty4eva

-mirandoo

-bladez4ever

-HarryPotterFanFreak123

-DuMbBIOnDe2010

-crazyme03

-illud-e

-cottoncandylover11

-sjt1988

-justlikeyou13

-aminaplusummiX

-griffindor lady

-buckbeak99

-rb2312

-Fixation33

-HarryGinnyDxC

13

-pinkpuppypower

-RiddikulusSnuffles

-IceFire 27

-LedinToke

-Alexiel-Muse-of-War

-JACKY10CM

-JazzPotato67

-fenwayrox24

-OMJessie

-Louey06

-Little Miss Elizabeth

-hilgener-jung

-neenala

-freakybellalover

-xvanillatwiligjt

-Kathryn Marie Black

-AvidReaderAshley

-mnmbaby1

-bookworm1517

-jedigal125

-luna-lovegood-fan

-Alicevisions

-AproditeAwry

-dancingcraze96

-smilecandyxo23

-suddencarolina

-ashs1234

-madyb713

-Kris 77

-HogwartsForever

-Blackrose-you touch you die

-KateRB282

-Michael4HPGW

-little-lion-girl42

-CHOCKS ES COOOOOL

-Hunter the son of Sirius

-amber-natasha21

-Dancing-Time-Witch-Vampiress

-MidnightCatastrophe

-grissrox

-HarryPotterTwilightlover

-Gabbs9970

-DidItEverCrossYourMindBoy

-potterchic5125

-Dagoth

-BuddysLilSis

-Book-Mania-Girl520

-Dainnele-aka-Dain

-hpgwfan628

-Heartablazed

-Ginny Rocks My Socks

-Dimcairien

-spazza13

-expecto patronum 2809

-dsimpson

-sandy8512

-delaneym11

-harryandginny1994

-xxRellikxx

-MyMelo

-cheerpandagal

-FreedomAngel

-Martionmanswife

-mikey1048

-KatieS41787

-gracealice7

-leabea17

-miss-buttons

-amaramichelle

-DaddysPrincess-Girl

-Lil Miss Clumsy

-obscure24

-Merts

-SmoothCriminal85

-Emerald-Torch

-Majoram

-harryHEARTginny

-ElevatorMusic15

-GinniBell

-mischiefmanaged24

-Jazzy Snape

-A.B.W.B.D.- the badass one,

-LadySkadi

-reader-god

-sammyk10169

-Reyana00

-Eluviete

-ernrs

-Future Mrs Lauren Cullen

-SilverSpirit

-MandaPotter8283

-scrammy

-GlitteringRomance

-believer123

-Bowling4real

-Ted M. Hammett

-Rachel-Not

-lyaser53

-Future Fics For All

-BloodEureka

-iulia17

-buttercup233

-Cheomara7

-xxAnumxx

-Lightbulb Moments

-mo-mo-82

-MsSnuggle

-melodelic2

-bhfishy

-Fallen-Petals15

-themidnightdriver

-glowyrm

-Samira Lee

-shangirl4444

-NinjaBuddy

-Amyroo145

-UlluoaNicanor

-Jigglypuff Girl 1

-hypersophz101

-whispered touches

-Misses Prongs

-CrystalHowell

-HarryPotterFan157

-crooks148

-Isebas

-SecretMarauderette

-kimose

-VickyStarfish

-redandgoldlions

-zoeydelani

-hannerthenanner

-JACKY10CM

-lunalovegood1263

-iloveGGandHP

-Rowena-Ravenclaw

-julie20007

-Elise Cullen

-dogsplusbooks

-DanielWhite

-renesmee48

-lizzierichards

-coolcarissa11

-secretballerina prettyprincess

-cali-lion-11

-octopus86

I would now like to give a special thanks to a few wonderful individuals who made this experience worth it all.

To **MessrsMWPP **aka Aisling, thank you! I can't think of a better phrase then that to say to you. I really do appreciate all you've done. You've been here from the beginning, and you were my first reviewer. You only have the kindest things to say, and you are so good at bringing others up. You've always left me only kind reviews, and you even helped out my cousin when she was in need of something kind. You have really touched my heart. You are a wonderful person, and I hope that you read my sequels, and enjoy them as much as you enjoyed this one. Thank you, dear!

To **AphroditeAwry**, You're so sweet! You're full of good ideas, and kind reviews. And you're a fluff lover, and I like you a ton for that! Haha. You're a blast to talk to, and I look forward to more PM's in the future. Thank you, and I hope to see you in the sequels. You're wonderful.

To **PoeticAnaphora**: I still remember when you set me straight for being kinda snappy and jerkish. Thank you for being there when I had "lurkers" and being kind and giving nice virtual hugs. You're super sweet, and for being there I thank you. I hope that you come along to the sequels, and that you review there too. You're amazing, thank you!

To **ginervaweasleyrocks**: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews for EVERY chapter, for the wonderful words, and everything else. You've said such encouraging things, and you gave me the idea for Albus' story title! Thank you for everything! Hope you come along! 3

To **MrsEdwardWestwick**: Thank you! You have touched me in ways no one else could have, and in ways that you'll never ever understand. Thank you so much for everything. I love your sweet words, and kind spirit. I hope to see you in the sequels, because you're wonderful, don't forget it!

To **JazzPotato67**: Thank you! You are so wonderful and smart! I love talking to you! You're wonderful! Thank you so much for all your kind words, and words of advice. I love having you around for the stories! Please come along, you're amazing!

To **gill2010**: Thank you to you too! You're also amazing! I too love talking to you! You're wonderful to PM and thank you for all of your kind words! I hope to see you too at the sequels. Thank you!

And last, but certainly not least, To **HarryPotterTwilightlover** aka Halie, I love you, dear! Thank you! We became Triple B's through this story, and that alone makes it worth it all. Thank you for being my bestest friend, and thank you for long, late night chats. Thank you for being you, and encouraging me, interviewing me, helping me, and everything else you've done! Thank you for OUR stories, I love 'em! You mean A LOT and more to me, and I can't wait to keep being best friends with you, chat lots, and FINALLY meet you some day. I love you, keep being you!

Well, I guess it's time to end. I'd just like to say how melancholy this is for me. I have calendars that I print out and fill out with plans for these stories. I just had to let you all know, that as I flipped the James' story calendars over, and pulled out Albus' calendars, a felt an ache in my heart. A deep, heartfelt ache. I am very sorry to see this chapter of my life end. It really, truly is over. I'm very sad for that, but when I think of Albus' story, I try to let it cheer me up. First Try has been a huge part of my life. I hope that Albus' story will be just as good, and just a big of success as this one. I don't think anyone will ever understand what this story means to me, what Harry Potter means to me, and what writing means to me. It's my whole life, and means tons to me. It's hard for me to end this. Like I said earlier, lots has happened to me this past year, and without fanfiction I don't think I would've made it. This isn't some silly, fun pastime for me, it's everything to me. So, thank you!

In real ending, I'd just like to say one last THANK YOU and that I really do love you all. Thank you all SO much, you have made me SO unbelievably happy. Please check out Albus' story when it comes out! It will be called 'Here We Go Again' the name is thanks to ginervaweasleyrocks ! So, put me on Author Alert, and I'll see you all real soon!

Love,

Lyric Medlie


End file.
